The Next Chapters
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: After surviving the Outsider's attempt to kill him during the last fight with the Gurak, the former Count of Lazulis is sent to Selphia by his niece under the pretenses of "treatment." After finding out there's another newcomer—namely, an amnesiac who is also the new Princess of Selphia, Arganan realizes that he's not out of the woods when it comes to any mysterious happenings…
1. A New Arrival

Author note: I don't own The Last Story or Rune Factory 4!

Warning: Given that this fic does follow at least Arc 1 of Rune Factory 4 , there will be spoilers for this. There are also spoilers for the entiriety of The Last Story. However, this fic is somewhat canon-divergent from what actually happens in The Last Story, given that Arganan survived the events of the game in this fic. Depending on how the fic goes, I may have to tag spoilers for Arcs 2 and 3 of Rune Factory 4, but I'll make sure to do so if that happens. Also, apologies if I get any medical terminology wrong (given that Arganan is a canonically disabled character). Feel free to correct me if I write something grieviously wrong in terms of how to handle prosthetics.

I've never written a Rune Factory 4 crossover before, so I'm very excited to share this with all of you. I hope you all enjoy reading!

* * *

_**The Next Chapters**_

Summary: After surviving the Outsider's attempt to kill him during the last fight with the Gurak, the former Count of Lazulis is sent to Selphia by his niece under the pretenses of "treatment" (though he knows it's mainly just to get rid of his presence in Lazulis). Arganan has much to get used to being in a new town filled with strangers (albeit friendly ones) as it is, but after finding out there's another newcomer—namely, an amnesiac who is also the new Princess of Selphia, Arganan realizes that he's not out of the woods when it comes to any mysterious happenings…

* * *

_**1\. A New Arrival**_

* * *

Arganan, former Count of Lazulis and uncle to his niece Calista, the new ruler of Lazulis, sighed.

Here he was, at the entrance to the humble town of Selphia. From the outside, it already looked nothing like Lazulis City. The gates were there, like how there was back in Lazulis at the entrance, but they were already wide open, ready for any visitor to come in. There were guards at the gates, but they didn't really pay much attention to him going through.

It was fine. He didn't mind the anonymity. No one knew who he was here, anyway, save for a select few that his niece informed about his arrival beforehand. Namely, a doctor named Jones and his wife, Nancy, who ran a clinic in this place. After the whole war against the Gurak, after Arganan nearly died from trying to harness the Outsider's power, Calista used the time as an excuse to send him away from Lazulis for "medical treatment" due to his "complicated conditions."

Calista, after formally taking over as ruling Lazulis, sent him to Selphia to "seek further treatment and recover peacefully." What he knew it really meant was "get rid of him so she could rule without him hanging over her shoulder any longer like he did to her for the past ten years of her life." He didn't blame her for kicking him out of Lazulis as soon as she could, however. He hurt her too much for any forgiveness.

"Are you alright, sir?" He looked to his right to see a woman approach him. Her long ponytail stuck out from the helmet she wore, and he realized that she must be a knight, given that and all the armor she wore. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm on my way to the Tiny Bandage Clinic." The former Count of Lazulis managed. "The Countess of Lazulis said I was supposed to stay there for…treatment."

"I can lead you there, if you'd like." The lady offered. Arganan guessed she couldn't be any older than her twenties, given her young appearance. She looked about the same age as his niece Calista, or perhaps a few years older.

"I appreciate it. Thank you." He hated how hoarse he sounded, but at least she seemed nice. He'd heard that there were knights protecting the town, and he had seen one or two busy on patrol earlier, or else he would've asked them for directions. As she led him at a steady pace, he followed.

It was not often he was ever outside Lazulis Island. It was years since he left.

But now he was here, in Selphia, even if he didn't want to be here.

"What's your name?"

The young knight looked towards him, blinking. "My apologies, for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Forte. I'm a Dragon Knight here in Selphia."

"Dragon Knight?' He questioned. The way she spoke reminded him of Sir Therius—a bit formal and polite as well. "I haven't heard of such a position before." He'd certainly heard of knights, but…dragon knights? That was new.

"It's my duty to guard Lady Ventuswill, as a Dragon Knight. However," Forte paused, before continuing, "it's a duty that's more on paper due to her vast power as is. Due to that, I mainly patrol the town and take care of its citizens."

A duty on paper? And if this Forte was a Dragon Knight… "So, that means Ventuswill is an actual dragon?"

"Yes."

What the hell had his niece got him into?

A town where a dragon resided? No wonder the castle seemed rather large compared to the rest of the town. He had a feeling a good portion of it belonged to the dragon Ventuswill herself, for her to live in.

It made a lot of sense that Calista brought him here, now that he thought about it. Dispose of him in a place where a dragon ruled and he had no idea who anyone and everyone was. Selphia was a small kingdom, and rather far from Lazulis, in addition to not being part of the Empire that Lazulis was part of (Selphia was part of a different, larger kingdom of sorts) so there was little point in reaching out to them for trade and/or military alliances at the time.

However, he did know that his niece had wanted to reach out to more places such as Selphia. Perhaps sending her own uncle here was a way of checking things out and seeing what it was like there, without going there herself (then again, she hadn't given him any instructions as of what to do the moment he got here, so he doubted that could fully be the case). Not that Calista could go and leave Lazulis too soon, after all. She had to establish her reign as Countess and fix up Lazulis City from the war with the Gurak, as well as solidify the new peace with the Gurak Continent. Despite her wishes for freedom and wanting to see the world, Arganan had a feeling she wouldn't be doing that too soon, despite her rise in power and his fall from it.

"We're here." Forte's words got him out of his mind, and he realized he stood in front of a small building. The sign read "Tiny Bandage Clinic," and he stared for a moment.

"This is the place?"

"Yes. It is." Forte seemed unfazed by the confusion in his tone.

He didn't mention aloud that he imagined the building to be larger than this. Perhaps they didn't get patients that stayed over too long. Thanking Forte for her assistance, he moved to go inside, opening the door. Forte informed him to let her know if he needed any help, and he figured that he might end up asking her for more directions later. After all, if she was regularly patrolling as part of her duty, it was likely she'd be best to ask for detours to go places in town.

The Tiny Bandage Clinic's interior had a cozy sort of atmosphere, despite shelves of medicine lined at the back and a few hospital beds lined up there, too. Perhaps it was because of the cabin-like aesthetic, given the wood-paneled flooring and the actually-cozy-looking hospital beds (with screens to separate people from view as needed). He noticed stairs to his right, likely heading upstairs where the people who ran this clinic slept. Two people that were already in the clinic both turned to face him; a man with gray-ish hair and a blonde woman. Both were dressed in medical uniforms, so he figured they must be the people running the place.

"Are you Arganan?" The doctor approached him, and Arganan noticed the spectacles over his face as the man smiled at him, offering his hand to shake. "I'm Jones, and this is Nancy. Your niece, Countess Calista Arganan, told us you'd be coming."

"I'd like to hope she did." A faint chuckle escaped the former Count as he politely shook hands with them. "Would be strange if I just dropped in out of nowhere."

Both Nancy and Jones exchanged odd looks at that remark, before Nancy offered him a smile.

"We received a report about your condition, but we'd like to just do a quick check-up on you to see if there are any changes between then and your arrival here, after you put your things down. Is that alright?"

"Yes. It's fine."

Having barely survived the Outsider's attempt to drain him of his life, Arganan regained enough energy between bedrest and heading to Selphia to at least stand and walk around for a bit, but he knew, just from how he felt standing up and sitting down, that he was much weaker than before. It made him feel powerless. Losing his position as Count didn't help either.

* * *

They did a quick examination. Arganan sat on the side of one of the hospital beds as Jones and Nancy both examined several papers, writing down little notes here and there. Arganan had noticed some people walk in and out; Forte from before, and a shorter, pink-haired guy to buy medicine from the husband-wife duo. This was probably the main medical centre for the entire town, regardless of status. Back in Lazulis, those who could afford it had private doctors and/or nurses of their own. That was certainly a change he'd have to get used to.

"We have your results ready." Nancy spoke up, and Arganan looked towards Nancy and Jones, realizing that their attention was on him again.

"Not much has changed since what we saw on the report from your niece." Jones noted. A soft smile rested on his face. "Nothing has worsened, either, given what we found today and what you've told us. As for recovery from how you were weakened during the war, you should get some regular exercise; take a walk around this village daily, for instance. And if you need to rest, which you might have to do frequently for the first while, rest. The last thing you want to do right now is overwork your body, or else it'll take longer to recover. You might need to take some painkillers, but that really depends on your tolerance."

"Is there anything else about how the Outsider itself might've affected me? Other than physically weakening me, that is?" Arganan took a deep breath, looking him in the eye.

Jones frowned. "You're the first patient I've had dealing with health repercussions from this Outsider. and I've never heard of it until I received your earlier report from Lady Calista, so I'm getting more notes from Miss Mirania of Lazulis Island, to look for any other potential complications. Until the notes arrive, however, we can't do much until then. If you experience any troubling symptoms, in the meanwhile, like suddenly feeling faint, or a palpitating heartbeat for example, please inform me or Nancy right away."

"Understood."

"And no need to worry about paying us." Nancy offered Arganan a soft grin. "Your niece has that arranged for the entirety of your stay here."

Part of him was a bit relieved at that, knowing that he didn't have much Gold on him. Sure, he got sent here with at least enough Gold's worth to probably buy a couple of his own meals, but he was more than sure he'd have to work somewhere at some point if he wanted to get anything other than necessities here. He also wasn't sure for how long Calista intended to keep him here, or how long it would take for his health to improve regardless (if it ever did), so figuring that out was essential. But at least he could rely on living with Jones and Nancy for now. That was something.

Arganan thought about asking, but then decided that he was better off doing so in the morning, after he got some sleep. It was a long journey to Selphia by airship, after all, and he could take some time getting used to being on the ground. Speaking of being on the ground…

He recalled Nancy and Jones' odd expressions when he tried to make fun of 'dropping in out of nowhere.' "I also have another question."

"Yes?"

"You both had…some rather odd expressions when I made my joke earlier. Is there something else going on in Selphia that I should be aware of?"

Both Jones and Nancy looked at each other, before Nancy chuckled softly.

"Just yesterday, a young woman named Frey dropped out of the sky. As far as all of us know, she's the new Princess of Selphia."

Argaann stared at her. "She literally fell out of the sky? How?"

"Apparently, she was attacked on her airship on the way here. Luckily for her, Lady Ventuswill broke her fall, so she wasn't gravely injured." Jones frowned, before moving to check his papers. "I'm afraid I can't tell you much about her condition other than that. Doctor-patient confidentiality, after all."

Frey, the new Princess of Selphia? And she just came here the other day?

The former Count of Lazulis knew something had to be up. And he certainly wanted to find out—after he got some sleep, of course.


	2. Will the Real PrincePrincess stand up?

_2\. Will the Real Prince/Princess stand up?_

* * *

Getting out of bed was a near nightmare.

Arganan grimaced as he cautiously sat up in bed, pain too evident in his limbs. He felt it the worst in his back. Maybe it was because he laid down for too long, or maybe it was because the Outsider still took its toll on him. He hadn't been in the best physical condition after said meteorite almost killed him, after all. With all the on-and-off pain, there was no way he could focus on running Lazulis by himself.

Perhaps, he thought, it was a good thing Calista was ruling instead at this point.

Nancy was the first to notice his condition as he went to join them for breakfast, asking about how bad the pain was. He ended up taking one or two painkillers, and he hoped they kicked in fast enough. Once again, the doctor and nurse duo advised him to take it easy as he went outside, and he thanked them for their help before heading outside.

It was a clear day in Selphia. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and it wasn't as loud as Lazulis could be at times. There was a sense of calm. Serenity, even. And then—

"HYAAA!"

A loud, feminine yell could be heard from the castle, just as he stepped into Town Square. Arganan stared in the direction of the building, unsure of how to react to this. What was going on in there? A sparring match?

Two minutes later, a young lady, with green hair tied into long ponytails and matching green eyes, stepped out. Her dress and boots were covered in a little dirt, but she didn't seem to notice as she looked around, before letting out a sigh.

"Phew…at least I planted all those Turnips today…"

Planting turnips? What kind of Princess planted turnips? Or did _farming,_ period?

Selphia felt even weirder to him as he approached the Princess in question. He had to figure out more about this town, and its ruler, especially if he was going to be here for a while, but this was a lot to get used to. "Excuse me, are you Princess Frey?"

"Yes, I am." The young lady smiled at him. "Do you need any help, sir?"

"I just thought I'd introduce myself, as I'll be staying here for the time being. Dr. Jones and Nancy informed me about your arrival." Arganan managed, examining her carefully. She definitely held the aura of a princess, or at least the type one would read in those children's books. Her bright demeanor was a stark contrast to how his niece Calista once was, when she was much younger. "I'm Arganan. I arrived yesterday."

"Arganan?" Frey blinked, before smiling. "I'm Frey. It's nice to meet you!"

"Just Frey?" He questioned. Did she not know much about being a Princess in general, to the point that she didn't know that people were usually supposed to address her by title?

"Well, I guess the proper term is Princess, isn't it?" A soft chuckle escaped her. "Sorry, I don't really remember a lot right now. It's a bit complicated."

An opening to ask about her condition? He'd take it. "Jones did mention to me that you literally fell from your airship. I imagine that even if Lady Ventuswill broke your fall, there must've been some sort of impact…" He quickly put the pieces together. "Did it affect your…?"

"My memory? Yeah." A soft sigh escaped her, confirming his guess. "I tried asking the townspeople around about me and what they knew of me during all of yesterday, because I figured since I'm Princess, they should've heard of me and my reputation and such. But they didn't know a thing. They didn't even know I was the new Princess!"

Well. _This_ was awkward. "You don't even know why you're here, and you're the Princess?"

"It's not like I straight-up _claimed_ to be the Princess in the first place." She clarified. "Ventuswill thinks I am, though. But it's weird…They initially called me Arthur." Frey frowned, shrugged. "But after I corrected them, they seemed fine."

That…seemed very odd, if it wasn't already. Yup, _definitely _odd. The former Count wondered how the hell they would get the name of their own ruler wrong. Either they had bad communication between the capital and Selphia, or there was something else afoot. "Let me rephrase my question from earlier: Do you _remember_ if you're actually the Princess?"

"I don't know. I'm sure Ventuswill would say otherwise if I wasn't but…" Frey shook her head, bit her lower lip. "I don't know. I don't really know. She said she's never seen my face until yesterday, so…"

Her dejected expression reminded him, just a little bit, of his niece Calista. He'd seen her unhappy like this before, when things were hopeless (because he deprived her of much freedom, back then). Taking a deep breath, he sighed, before looking Frey in the eye.

"Perhaps you could further ask Ventuswill about this." He managed. "Or you could send a letter to the royal capital to explain the situation and confirm your identity, if all else fails."

"And what if I'm not?" Frey seemed to shrink even more at that suggestion, head bowed. "What about that, then?"

What if she wasn't? Where could she go? That was a good question. But…

He looked in the direction of the Tiny Bandage Clinic, and then towards her. "The people at the castle have been friendly to you, I reckon?"

She nodded. "Yes. Them and everyone in this town was pretty kind when I introduced myself."

"If you get kicked out of the castle because it turns out you're not the Princess, worst case scenario, I'm sure Nancy and Jones wouldn't mind you staying at the Clinic for a while. That's where I'm residing for now." He wasn't actually sure if Nancy and Jones could afford to house more people that weren't patients or in-residence like he was, but it was worth asking at least. Besides, if he was a newcomer, and Frey was a newcomer, perhaps newcomers should stick together. (It helped that the other newcomer in question was the Princess ruling this town.)

"Really?" Her green eyes widened at that. "You really think so?"

"They're good folk." At least, they seemed so. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping you out."

Frey's eyes sparkled happily at that, and for a moment Arganan thought he saw joy that mirrored his niece's own. "Thank you very much. I really appreciate that, Arganan."

Arganan offered her his own smile. "You're welcome."

"Excuse me?" A new voice spoke up, male but younger sounding than Arganan. "Do either of you know where Lady Ventuswill is?" The two turned to see a young man approaching them. He wore spectacles, perfectly framing his eyes, and the looks of his robes made him recognizable as someone of noble status, given how fine they were.

Arganan blinked, staring at him for a moment. "She's at the castle. We can lead you to there, if you'd like." He finally managed. How many people were newcomers here? And now that he thought of it, he hadn't met Ventuswill himself yet. This would give him an opportunity to tag along. "It's not far from here."

"Thank you." The man smiled, then looked between Arganan and Frey. "My apologies for not introducing myself; I'm Prince Arthur D. Lawrence, the thirteenth prince of Norad Kingdom. I'll be starting my duties here in Selphia as ruler, starting today."

Frey's jaw dropped. Arganan swallowed.

Well…_shit._


	3. Of Mistaken Identities And

**_3\. Of Mistaken Identities and Secret Casualness_**

* * *

Arthur stared at Arganan and Frey. Frey and Arganan stared right back at him, completely quiet. The three just stood there, staring at each other in pure, unadulterated silence, before Arganan cleared his throat to break it.

"So_ you're_ the Prince?" Arganan looked between Arthur and Frey. What the hell was going on now? Sure, he and Frey concluded just moments earlier that Frey might not be the Princess, but they didn't necessarily know that for sure. But what about this new Prince? "But, Frey is the Princess…?"

Frey was still speechless, staring between both men. It seemed to dawn on her, given her part-worried, part-confused expression that something was very, very wrong here. Arganan had a feeling she was right about that.

"What?" Arthur frowned. The thirteenth prince looked very confused, eyebrows furrowing as his mouth turned to a frown. "I was sure I sent a letter stating that I'd be here starting today."

Arganan quickly put the pieces together. It suddenly explained why Frey was confused for 'Arthur' earlier. If Arthur was the Prince, it would make sense that… "I believe this is something we should sort out with Ventuswill. It's a...it's a bit of a long story."

Frey quickly nodded in agreement. "Um…perhaps we should. Yes. Um. Yeah."

Arthur could only awkwardly nod in agreement and follow the two to the castle.

* * *

"I told you it wasn't me! There was no way I could be the Princess!"

"Ugh, be _quiet_ already! E-even a perfect being can make a mistake or two in life!"

Arganan exchanged awkward glances with Arthur as the two witnessed Frey and Ventuswill whisper-arguing with each other.

"Um…" Arthur cleared his throat.

Ventuswill jumped, turning her head to face Arthur. "Um, how do I explain…" The dragon cleared her breath, before speaking. "This person here claimed to be the Princess, despite having no corroborating evidence. We'd never seen your face, so we had no choice but to believe the little troublemaker."

"What!?" Frey was heard whisper-gasping. _"You're_ the one who insisted I was royalty!"

Ventuswill tried to shush her, before finishing, "That's why we've given away the room that was prepared for you, I'm afraid. We beg your forgiveness."

"Oh…my." Arthur paused, head tilting slightly to the left, and then he straightened himself. "Well, I suppose I can stay at the inn until all of this is settled…actually, wait." He looked towards Frey, and Arganan saw Arthur's eyes glint in the light of the room. "There's no need."

"What?" Frey blinked, staring right back at him.

A soft smile came to Arthur's face, as if this whole situation was nothing but a simple accident. "This must've happened for a reason. Frey, was it? Will you trade places with me and act as representative of this kingdom?"

Arganan resisted the urge to drop his jaw. "What!?"

Ventuswill seemed just as shocked as him. "Do you realize what you're saying!?" Her exclamation rumbled through the room. "It's not a title you can just hand over to a stranger, you know!"

"Hey!" Frey protested, but Ventuswill ignored her.

"Can't I?" Arthur chuckled softly. He still maintained that calm smile, despite Ventuswill's protests. "I honestly don't think it's _that_ important of a title. I'm not suggesting we trade our actual names and positions. Just…"

"Just what?" Ventuswill asked, gaze still fixated on Arthur. Her furrowed brows accompanied her tone of voice going slightly deeper. "What is it that you're _planning_, exactly?"

"There's something I wish to do." Arthur stayed calm, despite Ventuswill's protests. He didn't flinch at all. "And, I can't do it if I'm busy running the town. So," He looked towards Frey, taking a deep breath, "Frey, will you take over for me?"

Ventuswill looked a bit puzzled, but was calmer now. "Well…you have my permission. All powers and responsibilities will be given to Frey."

"What!?" Frey looked between Arthur and Ventuswill. Arganan felt a pit form in his stomach at how quick the change was.

"You can just give that change?" Arganan asked Ventuswill. Who the hell would throw away their duties as a Prince that easily? Did Arthur know what he was getting into? "Just like _that?"_

Wasn't there paperwork? Other officials to consult beforehand or confirm such changes? Did the dragons here in Selphia just generally have a lot of political power so they could just make decisions like that, at a single command? This could be good to know.

Was Arthur not the type of man to genuinely take up such responsibilities as a Prince, himself? Or was there something else at play?

"If Frey is willing to act as Princess," Ventuswill finally managed, "I don't see why not."

If it was him in control of this situation, Arganan knew he wouldn't just let an amnesiac start running the kingdom the day after her arrival, especially if her being royalty was technically incorrect to begin with. However, he was not in charge of this situation, and he knew he couldn't do anything about it. He was a man without a title now, after all. He didn't even know _how _the Norad Kingdom functioned as a whole and how it affected Selphia, compared to Lazulis and the Empire it was attached to. Given that power could be passed so easily with the dragon's permission, however, he had a feeling that either a. Ventuswill was to be trusted in this decision or b. she was a terrible decision-maker and this would severely backfire in the next few months.

"Will you take on the role and responsibility of Princess?" Ventuswill asked Frey. The young woman paused, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, before opening them.

"I will." There was a confidence in her tone. Arganan liked that. _Befitting of a ruler already, at least in attitude. _Rulers needed to be confident to run their kingdoms and command the people they ruled over. If they didn't emanate confidence, they showed weakness already.

"Good." Arthur smiled at her, warm in his expression, before he peered at Arganan, blinking. "And who might you be? I don't believe we've met, and I apologize for not asking your name sooner."

"No, we haven't." Arganan managed, before sighing. "Just…call me Arganan."

"Mr. Arganan. A pleasure to meet you." Arthur still kept his cool. "Why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?"

Arganan could only shrug. "I came to stay here to recover my health. I was sent by my niece, Countess Calista of Lazulis Island. I'm not sure how long I'll be here, but I think we'll bump into each other from time to time."

"Lazulis? That place does ring a bell." Arthur hummed a bit, nodding once. "The main capital was hoping to reach out for trade-related reasons. However, I currently have no actual involvement in that business. You said you were sent by your niece…that makes you the former Count of Lazulis Island, I'm correct?"

"Yes." He did his best not to grit his teeth at that. _"Former."_

Arthur, much to Arganan's relief, did not comment on that further, changing the subject as he looked towards Frey. "If you need any help with running Selphia or your duties as Princess, please feel free to ask me. It's only fair, given all this change and all that I heaped onto you."

_Only fair indeed,_ Arganan agreed. He couldn't help but wonder why Arthur specifically wanted out of being a Prince. Did he just not want the responsibility at all? What was more important to him than maintaining the status that Frey (accidentally) took from him? He made a note to keep an eye on that man for now. Something about this didn't feel right.

Arthur bid the three farewell, presumably heading out the castle to go to the inn. Arganan took a deep breath, before looking towards Frey. "How should I address you?"

Frey looked towards him, blinking. "Huh?"

"I mean," Arganan pointed out, "you _are_ a Princess officially, now. And I'm not exactly of noble status myself, so you could order me to address you more formally if you wish."

Frey gave him a long stare at that statement. He just stared back at her, unsure of how else to really proceed with it. A sigh escaped her, before she spoke again.

"Does that matter a lot, where you come from?"

He nodded. "It did." Status meant _everything_ in Lazulis. Before he had status, he virtually had no power at all.

"Well," She paused, putting a finger to her chin for a moment before lowering it, "You can just call me Frey. Or Princess, whichever one you prefer. I didn't even know I was going to really be one until I arrived here and after everything that happened with Arthur just now."

"Frey, then." Arganan figured that would keep it simple. In a way, he and Frey were both in the same boat. He was a man that lost his status, and she had amnesia and now suddenly gained status, but they were still both newcomers to Selphia regardless. "I think we can both help each other out, given our situations."

"You said you were the former Count of Lazulis, right?" Frey asked, head tilting slightly. "So you probably have a lot of experience running a kingdom."

"I have about a decade's worth. Feel free to ask me. Or Arthur, I suppose, given how he _was_ supposed to run this place." Arganan frowned, looking in the direction Arthur left for a moment. "However, he probably is someone you should ask more. I don't know how Selphia is ruled compared to Lazulis, so my experiences differ from his knowledge."

"Hey!" Ventuswill interrupted. "Frey can always ask me, too!"

Arganan's gaze snapped towards the dragon. "Ah…I suppose is true, as well."

Ventuswill gave him a look that seemed to say "seriously!?" Arganan decided not to comment on it as Frey chuckled, looking to both of them.

"I look forward to asking you, Venti and Arthur." Frey scratched the back of her head, a grin on her face. "And I could ask Volkanon, Vishnal and Clorica about some of the details too, I think. I'm in good hands, aren't I?"

The former Count nodded. "I suppose you are."

"Arganan?" Ventuswill finally spoke up. "Can I speak to just you for a moment?"

Arganan blinked. "Sure."

Frey quietly excused herself from the room, leaving Arganan and Ventuswill alone. Ventuswill checked to make sure it was just the two of them, looking around, before looking Arganan in the eye.

"Do you know who I am?"

"A dragon." Arganan pointed out. "One that rules the town, it seems."

Ventuswill puffed up her chest a little, proud in her stance. "I am Ventuswill_, the Divine Wind_. One of the four Native Dragons that rules this land. Do not let anyone know about my secret casualness."

"Your casualness?" It then clicked with how Frey just addressed Ventuswill as 'Venti.' "Ah..I see. Don't worry, I'll do my best."

Ventuswill's eyes narrowed. Arganan swallowed.

"I won't let anyone know. Ever. I promise."

"Good." Relief swept through her voice. "And," Ventuswill took a deep breath, before looking him in the eye, "I _do_ know about what you have done through, Lady Calista's report. If I find you up to anything suspicious…"

Arganan had a feeling she might know about he did, but he simply nodded. "I'll be on my best behaviour during my stay. It's not like I can do much, with the way I am."

"This town is full of warm-hearted people," Ventuswill continued, "So I think you'll have no need to worry as long as you get along with them."

Warm-hearted people? He wished he could say he was like that back in Lazulis, but he knew he was far from it. Very, very far from it.

"Given that you know well about me, will you…not tell Frey about this? About my past?" Arganan swallowed. "I'm sure she'll want to know, but I want to tell her myself when the time is right." He wanted that chance, at least, for some sort of fresh start. He didn't want it ruined first-thing if he could prevent that. Besides, the one thing that was worse than being a newcomer was being a newcomer with an already-known bad reputation.

Ventuswill nodded. "I see that this means a lot to you. And I would like to give you the chance to move forwards from here. Your request is granted, Arganan."

He nodded, bowed lightly. "Thank you, Venti…"

Ventuswill gave him a look. "And make sure you call me _Lady Ventuswill_ if it's more than just you, me and Frey in the room."

He cursed himself for almost screwing up the casualness again. "Understood."


	4. Of Reputations And Accidents

**_4\. Of Reputations And Accidents_**

* * *

After the whole situation with Arthur and talking with Ventuswill, Frey decided to show Arganan around the town, since he didn't have the opportunity to do so until now. He made his way to the General Store, where the pink-haired guy (his name was Doug), as well as a much older woman (Blossom, or Granny Blossom as Doug called her) were in charge of operations, but Arganan and Frey only stopped by long enough to say hi and give formal introductions before Doug got occupied with another customer and Blossom had to help someone else at the register. They then made their way to the florist shop, which was across from the general store.

"Illuminata?" Frey called, looking around. "I brought a friend with me!"

"Hold it right there!"

A thin woman rushed over from the shop counter and up to Frey and Arganan. He noticed the incredibly long, red braid she had, and it reminded him somewhat of Sir Therius, given that his white hair was styled similarly. She gazed at the two through her one monocle, beady eyes more on Arganan than on Frey.

"So," Illuminata started, "You're the new guy in town? Arganan?"

He almost flinched at how quickly she pointed him out. How fast did word spread about his arrival? "I _am_, yes. And you're…Miss Illuminata?"

"Not just 'Miss' Illuminata." The other woman declared. "But you can call me _Great Detective Illuminata,_ too!" She leaned forwards just as a tad, beaming at him. "If you've got a case, I'm sure to solve it!"

Arganan wanted to ask Frey if Illuminata actually solved a case, but decided not to ask right then and there. After all, both of them had only been here in Selphia for a few days (or in Arganan's case, literally just over a day).

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind." Arganan finally managed, just as Frey chuckled sheepishly.

"How about we continue on with our journey?"

"Yes." He was grateful for the opportunity to run off. "It was good to meet you, Illuminata…"

"Wait!" Illuminata paused, before looking Arganan in the eye again. "You're from Lazulis, right? The former Count?"

Arganan swallowed. Had word of him being the former Count of Lazulis spread through the whole town? "How did you know?"

"I mean, your niece is Calista Arganan." Illuminata pointed out, "And I heard _she's_ the new Countess, so I just guessed based off seeing your last names when we all heard of you."

A sigh escaped him at that. So much for people not knowing too much about his past. "Does everyone know about me being here?"

She shrugged. "Probably."

Great. Just great. It made him wonder why he should bother with the introductions. Then again, he had to at least be polite, so it was probably worth it despite everyone knowing he was here. "Well, I'm sure I'll be seeing all of you more. It's nice to meet you."

Illuminata grinned. "Nice to meet you, too!"

Frey also bid goodbye to Illuminata before she and Arganan stepped out. The former Count's gaze snapped towards her. "Does she always do this?"

Frey looked up at him with those innocent eyes of hers. "Do what?"

"Look into people's pasts? She knew I was previously a Count even before I walked in the door."

"Word travels pretty fast. Everyone was aware of my arrival less than an hour after it happened." Frey chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "It's something you have to get used to, I guess."

"I'll keep that in mind." He hoped Ventuswill and the others were good at keeping secrets about his past. "Speaking of people…you've been living at the castle this whole time, I presume? How is it?"

Frey blinked, but she smiled. "It's nice. Clorica or Vishnal wake me up every morning." Frey managed, before a hum escaped her. "There were a few times I woke up to see Clorica asleep, though."

"Clorica?" Arganan recalled him and Frey greeting the lavender-haired butler before they left the castle to explore the town. "Does she not sleep much?"

A sigh escaped Frey as she shook her head. "No…the opposite, actually. It's on and off. She's fallen asleep while standing, sitting, lying down…once on a bench, too."

A narcoleptic butler? Interesting. "Have you learned much about your duties as Princess?"

"I just got here the other day, so I'm still learning everything." Frey explained. "I do a lot of farming, actually."

"Farming?" That made him pause for a moment. "I've never met a noble that had to do their own farming."

"It is a bit odd." She agreed. "I have to plant all these vegetables and such so I can get money to further develop the town. Also helps with my reputation, somehow, but I guess that makes sense if I'm helping grow things to sell and grow the economy." Frey pointed out. "And a lot of farming also gets me runes, too."

"Runes?" He definitely didn't know what that was.

"Vishnal told me they're the _life energy_ of anything and everything organic in this world. They appear when I harvest crops, but they can also be crystallized, apparently. I haven't seen those yet, though."

"Life energy…" Arganan thought back to the Outsider, and shuddered. He noticed Frey's eyebrows furrow a little, before raising.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The words came out a little too fast for his liking. "I just remembered something else that…sounded similar. Life energy and all."

"Do you have something similar to runes where you come from?"

Arganan nodded. "Yes…but I think that's a story for another time. It's the reason I ended up getting here, anyway."

"You said you were here for treatment…and if you were dealing with something similar to runes, does that mean…"

"I'm not dying. At least, I don't think so." Arganan was pretty sure he'd _actually_ be dead if he wasn't pulled away from the Outsider by Calista in time. "Just physically weaker than I used to be. I meddled with things I shouldn't have, and I paid the price. I'm not sure of the exact details, but it's not looking great."

"I'm sorry."

"When I find out more later, maybe I'll tell you then." He felt that he could trust her. Given that she was the ruler of this town now, officially, and given how much trust she seemed to have in him, maybe he could tell her the whole story at some point. Just…not yet.

* * *

Lunchtime soon came around, and so they entered a restaurant that had lobster statues at the entrance.

"Welcome~!" A large man, with hair that was probably longer than Arganan's own, waved from the counter at the back of the restaurant. "Good to see you, Frey!"

"Ah! Porcoline, good afternoon!" Frey walked over to the counter, smiling, and Arganan quickly followed. "This is Arganan. He just came here yesterday, so I thought I'd show him around town and introduce him to everyone."

"Oh? Another newcomer, so soon? Welcome!"

Arganan checked the menu of items available to eat right away, and then checked his own purse.

He..did not have sufficient gold on him to pay for any of the items. Did Calista deliberately send him with not enough money to starve to death, or…?

"Arganan?" He looked up to see Frey, looking at him. "If you want, I can probably pay for both of us…"

Arganan shook his head. "No, it's fine, I'm not that hungry…"

"Well," Porcoline paused, before looking towards him, "Since you're new, how about a meal on the house to celebrate your arrival? Just this once? I can whip up some Fruit Sandwiches on the spot!"

"You'd do that?" He recalled Ventuswill telling him that the others in town were generally benevolent. Still, he felt a little guilty not being able to pay for food himself.

"Of course! Coming right up!" And with that, Porcoline got to work before anyone else could stop him.

"Arganan?" Frey whispered to him as Porcoline turned his back to get them sandwiches. "How much gold do you have?"

"I only have two-hundred." Arganan whispered back. "Compared to the cheapest item on this menu, _I'm broke."_

He never thought he'd have to admit that, as embarrassing as it was. But there was a first time for everything, right? This was far different than being in the castle and having people cook for you. That lack of luxury was something he'd have to get used to, as well as the lack of many other luxuries he was sure he'd realize in time.

Frey looked mildly concerned at the mention of him being broke. "I know that medical treatments might be costly. Are you going to be okay, trying to cover all of that?"

"My medical treatments and rooming are paid for by my niece back in Lazulis, according to Dr. Jones," Arganan explained, "Thankfully, I don't have to worry about that, but for everything else I might need, I don't have much to afford them."

Clearly he didn't, especially if he couldn't even _buy food._

"Hmm." Frey paused, gaze averting his temporarily before looking towards him. "You used to be a Count…maybe you could help me out while I'm getting adjusted to being Princess? Have you done any farming?"

Arganan winced. "I don't think I'm physically suited for farming. My conditions wouldn't help that."

"Right. I don't want your health to get worse. Speaking of which," Frey scratched the back of your head. "If you don't mind me asking, is this because of you dealing with those things similar to runes, like you mentioned earlier?"

"Yes." It was technically the truth, and if she trusted him enough to show him around town and such, it might as well be worth telling her about the gist of it. "I got physically weakened due to those magical influences, and I…came here, to have somewhere peaceful to recover."

He'd tell her more details later on. He just met her today, after all. They had time on their hands. He didn't know how long he'd be in this town, but it would probably be for a very long time. She seemed like a trusting sort, too, and he was sure that would aid him greatly in the long run.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that." Her gaze looked towards his metal limbs. "Are those from that particular war, too, or..?"

"Those happened a long time before what recently happened with me, trust me." A faint chuckle escaped him, just before Porcoline came over with their sandwiches.

"Here you go! Fruit Sandwiches for the each of you!"

"Thank you very much!" Frey beamed at Porcoline. Arganan offered the man his thanks, before the two went to sit down at a nearby table to eat. The Fruit Sandwiches were quite delicious, despite how strange they seemed to him at first. They weren't anything like he'd eaten before, but it was close enough to a fruit shortcake, if he wanted to draw a comparison. It was also surprisingly quite filling, probably due to the cream combined with the fruit within said sandwich, but it was good. Probably more of a dessert food than 'meal' food, but still good. Good enough for now, at least.

"You know," Frey finally managed, finishing her sandwich, "Maybe we can ask everyone else we visit today if they're looking for any hired help, and I can probably go follow-up on everyone we already visited earlier. I'm sure there's someone that can appreciate what you can do."

The question was: What could he do here? Clearly he was in no position to just _insert_ himself into politics here. Sure, Frey was a new Princess and might ask him a few questions about how to behave around other nobles, or that kind of thing, but he didn't know the whole of how Selphia operated. Arthur and Ventuswill would be much more suited for that duty.

He wasn't a farmer type of person, either. His physical conditions wouldn't allow for that. He couldn't be some waiter and run around the whole day, because he was physically too weak to do so. He was much more suited to things like negotiation, trade, commanding armies (from a distance) and so on. And Arthur had his own things going on that Arganan wasn't sure what they were fully about, now that he handed the duties of ruling Selphia to Frey, and Arganan wasn't sure if he'd want to put himself into whatever Arthur was working on. Doug and Blossom seem to do well on their own, unless they need a second person at the cash register. _And I'm sure Dr. Jones and Nancy would be fine…I mean, they are treating me, after all. _

But then he remembered; what about Illuminata? Sure, it was a florist's shop, she ran but she seemed eager to take on cases and solve mysteries. Maybe he could watch the shop, water some plants for her if she really wanted to go do more of her detective work. Surely it couldn't be as intensive as farming, so it might be fine. Hopefully Jones would be fine with it.

"Maybe," Arganan finally managed, looking towards Frey, "Maybe we could ask Illuminata when we see her again, first? I could watch the shop for her, if she has any urgent cases of hers."

"Oh, yes! That could work." Frey grinned at him. "We can just go see her again and ask once we've introduced you to everyone else, then."

He agreed with that plan. It would work.

* * *

Just as the two stepped outside the restaurant, Arganan took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. It was a warm spring day, but it cooled slightly due to the light breeze blowing through his hair. Birds were chirping, the sky was a nice blue, and…

He hit the floor with a crunch. It happened all so fast that he didn't have time to process it until a moment after he hit the cobblestone path. It all ached, and a groan escaped him as he did his best to at least sit up.

"Oh my GOD!" Arganan looked up to see the blue-haired butler (Vishnal, if Arganan remembered his name correctly) come running up to him. "I am _so_ sorry! I should've been looking where I was going; are you okay!?"

He put a hand to his left shoulder, wincing. "It's a bit sore, but…I'm fine. I didn't hit my head, I think…" He inspected his left arm…

And immediately realized the elbow of his left arm wasn't moving. Upon further attempts to move his lower left arm, the _whole_ arm up to the hand didn't move. The fingers didn't even twitch.

"Damn." He pushed his forearm up with his right hand, and it dropped down immediately as he let go. "I think it's broken." _It broke on the inside._ So much for a good start.

Vishnal stammered out apologies as Arganan looked towards Frey. "Do you know anyone that's good at fixing prosthetics?" The words came out of his mouth too fast, but he knew that without his prosthetics, he couldn't do much. And the thought of that sickened him. He'd already lost too much; his title, being able to live in Lazulis at all, let alone the castle, his power. He couldn't lose _more._

"Uh, Vishnal? Any idea?" Frey looked towards Vishnal, who quickly cleared his throat, trying not to wring his hands.

"I think it would be best if we went to Dr. Jones and Nancy about this." Vishnal finally managed. "I don't know if they know a lot about fixing prosthetics, though. Maybe Bado might know something?"

"Bado?" Arganan repeated. Who was Bado? Definitely not someone he met in town yet, as far as he knew.

"The blacksmith. He might've worked with this before. If the damage is minor enough, maybe he can fix it."

Arganan could only hope that it was easily fixed, and not completely wrecked inside.

* * *

The three made their way to the clinic, explaining the situation to Jones and Nancy. They got to work quickly enough, with Vishnal going to fetch Bado himself, still profusely apologizing to Arganan for breaking his metal arm. Frey stayed back, watching Jones and Nancy check over Arganan's metal arm.

Frey blinked a bit as she watched the metal arm get removed. "So…they're detachable?"

Arganan looked towards Frey. "Haven't seen a prosthetic limb before?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Not that I remember, no."

Oh. Right. Frey had amnesia. No wonder she didn't remember.

"We rarely have patients with prosthetic limbs," Nancy admitted, "let alone ones whose limbs actually _do _get broken while here in town. Jones just went over to see Bado if he's worked with prosthetics before. If he has, we might be able to fix it here in town."

"Or else we'll have to ship it back to Lazulis to get it fixed?" Arganan asked. Given how long the trip was to Selphia from Lazulis by airship, he had a feeling that it would take at least a week to get the arm shipped there and back.

"There are other places in Norad that do specialize in fixing prosthetics, but we'd still have to ship it there and back, and that could take almost a week." Nancy managed. "If we can get it fixed here in town, the wait time will be a lot shorter."

That was when Vishnal rushed in, huffing. "Sorry for the wait! I have good news!"

"You do?" Arganan looked towards the butler, who almost stumbled over his feet. "Has he worked with them before."

"Good news: He has." Vishnal informed Arganan. "He's on the way right now, I think he's just finishing up with a customer first…"

That was when a large man walked in. He was taller than Jones, with blue hair and a matching beard. Two pointed ears caught Arganan's attention first; they were similar to Illuminata's own, now that he thought about it. Perhaps there were more than just humans living in this town. Elves, too? Maybe dwarfs. He was pretty sure he saw those same sort of pointed ears on Doug, too.

"Bado!" Nancy turned to face the newcomer, beaming at him. "Right on time. Thanks for coming in on short notice."

"It's no problem." Bado chuckled, before looking towards Arganan. "So you're the new guy in town? Arganan, right? It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." Arganan watched Bado survey the metal arm after Jones handed it over to him. "I wish we could've met in better circumstances."

"Could be worse," Bado managed, offering him a grin. He then looked at the arm, checking it over. After a few moments, he put it down, looking towards Arganan again. "Good news: This is a pretty minor break. An internal gear or two probably need replacements, and they broke on impact with Vishnal running into you. I have these spare parts on me at the back of my shop, so I can work on this right away when I bring it back with me."

"Really?" Thank goodness for that. "How soon can it be fixed?"

"Probably by the end of tomorrow. Is this the first time it broke like this?"

"The first in over five years." His metal limbs, given how they were built for long-term purposes, had been built with the best materials he could get back in Lazulis at the time. No wonder they hadn't broken until now.

"Maybe it's good that it broke." Frey was heard commenting. "It'll actually force Bado to work on something for once."

"Hey!"

"Hopefully I don't have to go too often." Arganan managed. At least the costs of this weren't covered by his niece, given that the prosthetics he had _technically _counted as part of his 'medical treatment.' Actually, since his niece was covering this, maybe he _should_ get into more situations where his metal arm broke. Sure, it would put him out of commission for a day or so (or maybe a week or so depending on which limb broke), but that would be a sort-of payback for her sending him here for an indefinite amount of time in the first place.

"Well," Bado carefully picked up the metal arm after closing up its internal part, "I can get started on this today. I'll send it back to the Clinic once I have this repaired."

"Thank you, Bado." Arganan doubted he'd want to leave the Clinic without it. He knew there were some people in Selphia that stared at him with his prosthetic limbs already, and lacking one all of a sudden might raise questions he didn't feel in the mood to answer.

Bado soon left with said metal arm, and Vishnal had to get back to butler-related duties, so those two couldn't stick around for long. Frey decided to stay back, and she paused before looking o Arganan.

"Do you want to keep walking through town with me? I think it's still bright out enough…"

He hesitated. He didn't exactly want to walk around lacking one whole arm, but he did want to introduce himself to the remaining townspeople. And as much as he hated being stared at as is, he knew that it would be good to make his presence known regardless, if he was being here for a while, especially if he was staying at the clinic of all places.

"We can continue." He reassured her, and she helped him get out of his chair. Because he now lacked one whole arm, and couldn't fully walk well enough without a cane in one hand, Frey stood at his armless side in case he happened to topple the other direction. Jones offered to get a proper crutch, but Arganan didn't want to. Not now, anyway. He knew he was weakened from the Outsider already as is, but he wanted to challenge himself.

…He did not get out of the clinic without that crutch instead of his cane, in the end. Jones really insisted on it. He felt weak, having to use it, but he felt Frey gently squeeze his side, as if trying to reassure him.

"It'll be a short walk." Frey managed, and Arganan recalled what Ventuswill told him; that these people in the town were kind, and goodhearted, and meant well.

Maybe he should put a little more trust in them. He knew he had to work on that.


	5. Of Woolies And Request Boxes

_**5\. Of Woolies And Request Boxes**_

* * *

Arganan and Frey did manage to finish visiting the other residents in town; one Lin Fa and her daughter, Xiao Pai, Kiel (the younger brother of Forte), and they even stopped by Bado's workshop briefly.

"How do you not end up in the red?" Surprisingly, it wasn't Arganan who asked this, but Frey.

Bado could only shrug as he looked up from his work on Arganan's metal arm. "I have a friend who finds some odd jobs for me from time to time. And then I sometimes get work like," He gestured to the limb, "This. I don't mind, though. It's nice to just lay back and enjoy life once in a while."

Arganan frowned. "Surely it can't be enjoyable when you're in the red."

Bado simply shrugged again. "I heard you used to be a Count, right? What's it like? Giving orders, keeping up with everything?"

"More or less, yes."

"I think you just relax a bit." Bado chuckled. "It probably would help you get better faster."

Arganan looked towards Frey for help, but she only shrugged. "He kind of has a point."

He couldn't argue much with that. But now that they visited virtually everyone in town, it was about time to go back to Illuminata and see if she was up for hiring anyone.

* * *

"Whoa." Illuminata stared at his lack of left arm as he and Frey entered the florist's shop. "Where did your arm go?"

Arganan could only shrug as he looked towards her. "Vishnal broke it by accident. Bado's fixing it now."

She could only sigh, shaking her head as she moved around the florist shop's counter to face him and Frey properly. "Honestly, I'm not surprised. He's broken a lot of things before."

"Is he usually really clumsy?" Frey asked.

"At times, yeah. He means well, though. Also, _don't_ eat his cooking." Illuminata could onlyl chuckle as she adjusted her monocle. "Are you two here to buy any flowers, or seeds? Maybe Greenifier?"

"Actually," Frey managed, "Arganan and I were wondering if you were hiring anyone."

"Oh? Why?"

Arganan cleared his throat, and he felt Illuminata's gaze on him as he answered. "I…I'm in need of employment as soon as I can. My rooming and medical expenses are paid for already, but for everything else, well…"

"Hmm." Illuminata paused, looking him up and down, and then her gaze settled on his lack of left arm. "How soon is your arm going to be fixed?"

"By the end of tomorrow."

"Well," Illuminata paused, "It _would_ be nice to have someone take over the cash register while I'm on break and maintain the flowers when the shop gets busy. But since you just came to town and you need your arm fixed, maybe I can have you start the day after tomorrow? Give you some time to get used to being here and all."

Arganan fell quiet. That was…quick, wasn't it? "You're just going to let me work for you? Like that?'

"Um…yeah." Illuminata chuckled a bit. "I can train you on the register and such when you start working. That sound good?'

He wasn't about to ask more questions about her readily accepting him working at her place, so he nodded once. "Yes. That would be fine."

"Great!" The detective beamed at him. "I'll see you then!"

As Frey and Arganan said their goodbyes and left the shop, Frey chuckled. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Arganan could only shrug. "I still find it odd that everyone is so…readily accepting, of newcomers."

"I think I have to get used to that, too. By the way, I have a question."

Arganan blinked. "Yes?" Was it about how to rule a kingdom? That kind of thing?

"Can you hear Eliza?"

That…was not the question he expected. Arganan stared at Frey for a full moment, before asking, "Who's Eliza?"

"You don't know?" Frey stared back, before continuing, "She's the Request Box at the front of the castle! You can't hear her speaking?"

Arganan slowly shook his head. He hadn't lingered around the front of the castle for long, so he wasn't sure if he ever heard the box speak. "Not that I'm aware of, no."

"Huh." Frey's nose scrunched up at that. "Well, she told me, earlier today, that I should try befriending a monster so I can bring them back to my Monster Barn, so…"

_"Monster Barn?" What the bloody hell is that? _

"It's where I can house tamed monsters! Apparently, you can tame and befriend them!"

"But _how?"_

"I don't know. Gift giving?"

Arganan could only sigh. He didn't know else to react to it otherwise. All he could hope was that Frey wouldn't accidentally off herself. "Maybe this is something you should just ask someone else about."

"You're right. I'll ask Volkanon or Clorica about it." Frey paused, looking around, and then towards Arganan. "I think it's still early enough for us to go out of town. I can check with Volkanon, Clorica or Vishnal about taming monsters and we can go out together, if you want."

Arganan paused. That was technically against doctor's orders for him, after all. Then again, he was curious about what was out there, and if Frey was by his side… "You can fight if needed, I presume?"

"Yup! Forte showed me how to handle a broadsword the other day, so I know some basics! Promise we won't be out long." She grinned, and it was hard for him to resist her giving him the doe-eyes. It reminded him of a younger Calista, of how she would ask to go outside the castle with a look like that. And then he said no—repeatedly, to the point that she didn't bother asking before trying to sneak out late at night.

"Then count me in." He decided. "I'll go with you."

* * *

Clorica at the castle (after waking her up, as she'd fallen asleep while leaning against the wall) did clarify that yes, giving gifts to monsters was a common way of taming and befriending them. With that in mind, Frey picked up several Medicine Herbs before she and Arganan left town. The path outside town was a full forest, dense with trees and foliage as far as the eye could see. Thankfully, there was some form of a main path, so they treaded along there so they would have less of a chance of getting lost.

"See any monsters yet?" Frey asked.

Arganan looked to his left, then right, then shook his head. "No." Maybe all the monsters decided to nap today. Maybe this part of the woods didn't have many monsters.

A "baa" suddenly caught their attention, and both Frey and Arganan turned to their left to see a Wooly emerge from the bushes. It looked like a sheep, except smaller and it stood on its hind legs. It stared at them, sniffing, but it didn't outright flee at the sight of them, nor did it seem aggressive.

"Hey there!" Frey walked over to the Wooly, before offering it a Medicine Herb. "Want one?"

The Wooly munched on the offered herb, pausing, but then it gazed at her with expectant eyes. Arganan thought he saw little hearts in the Wooly's eyes, if he was correct. "I think you tamed her. Or him. Whatever it is."

"Great!" Frey smiled at the Wooly, petting its head. "I'm naming her Woolia."

"Woolia?"

"Like Julia, but you put in Wool instead." She giggled, petting the Wooly again, before looking up at Arganan. "Want to pet her?"

He stared at her for a minute. "You're sure that's okay?"

A hum escaped her as she nodded. "Yeah. I don't think it'll bite. Clorica told me they're pretty docile in general, and the easiest monsters to tame."

Arganan carefully got on a knee. Putting his cane down on the ground, he extended a hand towards the Wooly's head after taking off his glove with his teeth. Probably not the best idea to do such a thing, but he was curious about how fluffy the Wooly was, and his lacking a left arm wasn't going to stop him right now.

He placed his right hand on the Wooly's head, petting it. The Wooly stared up at him, a little "baa" escaping it, but it didn't really react much. The wool was soft, akin to a comfy scarf or sweater that you never wanted to stop wearing, and definitely guaranteed warmth.

Frey beamed as she, too, petted the Wooly, who "baaed" a bit at her. "I think she likes you."

"I think she likes you better." Arganan managed, noticing how said Wooly was _also_ trying to eat the seven other Medicine Herbs in Frey's free hand.

A giggle escaped as she teasingly pulled the Medicine Herbs away from the Wooly, only to extend them to her again. The Wooly, in response, ate a second Medicine Herb. "Probably because I have all the food. Wanna come home with me, Woolia?"

The Wooly simply "baaed" a third time. Arganan wondered, in the back of his mind, if Dr. Jones wouldn't mind him also getting a Wooly. Then again, the Clinic was pretty small, so maybe not. And he didn't know how to take care of said Wooly, either. He'd just visit Frey again sometime, he guessed. Calista would've loved to see this, he was sure.


	6. Unexpected Power, Unexpected Bonds

_**6\. Unexpected Power, Unexpected Bonds**_

* * *

The next day passed by with not much activity. Arganan found himself stuck in bed all that day; his limbs sore from all the walking, and he couldn't do too much in bed without a second arm. Yes, he could still eat food in bed and read and such, but he didn't get to talk much with anyone. Frey didn't come by to visit, and he guessed that it was because she had her duties as Princess. Jones and Nancy had to take care of patients (Blossom included, a weekly checkup she had due to her age, apparently), and all Arganan could do was…well, wait.

And think.

He had a lot to process from yesterday, after all. Trying to remember all the townspeople's names, for instance, as well as making notes as of what to do next. To spare him from complete boredom as he rested, Nancy provided him with a spare notebook and a pen to write in, as well as some basic books to read on medical terminology (which made sense, given that he was in a clinic), some basics on shipping items as well as a map of the town to memorize.

He got bored of all the reading at some point, but upon asking if he could perhaps bring a Wooly back home if he were to (hypothetically) got out of town to tame one, Nancy very gently rejected the suggestion as there was no room for monsters in the Clinic. Which made sense, to be fair, but it was worth asking in case.

He did end up writing a bit that day, though, late at night.

_My third day here, and I'm already stuck in bed, knowing that my metal arm is broken by a clumsy butler. Wonderful. I still have much to learn about this place, but I already have questions._

_What is Arthur doing here if he's technically not acting as ruler of Selphia? What plans does he have?_

_How the hell does a dragon (her name is Ventuswill? Venti?) come into this?_

_Will Frey be okay?_

He paused. Why _was_ he so concerned about Frey? Was it because she was an amnesiac who literally had the town handed to her because of a mistake? Because she seemed so nice to show him around and clearly wanted to make good acquaintances with him?

_She's kind,_ he wrote, _and I fear that someone will take advantage of that._

_That **I **would. Because that's exactly what I would've done if I were Count._

He hesitated in writing further, but he figured he already wrote that last bit out without thinking. And if he was the only one reading back on it and reflecting on it, maybe it might do himself some good. So he kept writing.

_I start my job at Illuminata's shop tomorrow. I'm sure it's not that complicated. Sure it'll be messy, but that's what you get when you work around plants on a consistent basis. She seems kind, but I also think her 'detective' antics may help me learn more about the townspeople…maybe. It's a big "if." I think she and Kiel may be decent sources of information, given that Illuminata always looks for mysteries and Kiel is, as far as I've heard from a few, the town gossip. Could be helpful._

_Need to be wary of Ventuswill, though. She knows my entire past before coming here. I don't think anyone else does; not even Jones and Nancy save for their knowledge that I almost died because of the Outsider. At least the dragon isn't going public with all knowledge of me. Not sure how she'll let me have my peace, though, so it'd be best if I don't piss her off._

"Arganan?" Dr. Jones was heard speaking, and Arganan looked up from his journal to realize that he'd left the door to his room open (the door was always open just a crack during the day, just in case Arganan left the room to go to the washroom or if Nancy or Jones needed to come in and ask about anything, that sort of thing). "It's already past ten. I recommend that you get some sleep."

Arganan looked up towards the doorway. "Of course. Erm, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Jones was kind enough to close the door behind him, and Arganan sighed, before finishing up his entry.

_Will write more in the morning. I've yet to learn more about this place…and the secrets that lie within it._

* * *

The next morning came, and Bado arrived in the middle of breakfast to hand Arganan his newly-repaired prosthetic arm. Arganan was glad that he got it back, reattaching it immediately after receiving it while thanking the blacksmith, and he went to Illuminata's shop at 9 a.m. to go see Illuminata and see what work she had for him.

"Morning!" Illuminata smiled, putting a broom aside as she looked towards him. "I see you got your arm back."

"I did." Arganan managed, and he couldn't help but grin just a little. It looked really good as new—Arganan suspected that Bado polished it up a bit after repairing the internal parts. "And I'm ready to work."

"Perfect!"

The next hour and a half would be spent on going through how to work the cash register, as well as letting him know about other duties. Mainly just tending to the plants in the shop when the shop wasn't busy, and making sure it was clean. Basic stuff. He could do it.

Or so he hoped.

He looked towards the small, pink budding flowers in some nearby pots. "And those are…Toyherbs?"

"Umm…no." Illuminata pointed to the white, fluffier-looking flowers. "Those are. The ones you pointed out are Cherry Grass just now."

Arganan, former Count of Lazulis and uncle to the current Countess of Lazulis, might just die of embarrassment now. Illuminata could only chuckle a little. "It's okay; I know recognizing flowers doesn't come easy to everyone. Frey has the same difficulty, too. And both of you did just get here less than a week ago, after all."

A hum escaped the self-proclaimed detective, before she looked towards him. "Speaking of health and just getting here, how are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday." He answered. "I was just sore the whole time." He'd went without painkillers yesterday, not wanting to be entirely dependent on them, but he took just one this morning.

"Have you checked out the baths yet, at the inn?" Illuminata asked him, during a quick lunch break. "Maybe they might help soothe any soreness. Xiao Pai and Lin Fa run really good baths, promise."

"As inviting as that sounds, I'm trying not to be broke." Arganan managed. "They're three-hundred gold every time you go in, right?" He vaguely recalled asking the price when he and Frey first visited the Inn.

Illuminata shrugged. "Well, yeah. But I still think it might be worth it. Think of it as a hot spring, but indoors."

He vaguely wondered if he could place the expenses on Calista to pay, if this would help him in the medical sense. "I've never been to a hot spring."

Her jaw dropped. "Seriously!?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm serious." Hot springs did not exist in Lazulis Island's city, nor anywhere too close to it. Sure, there were nice baths at the castle, but they weren't open to the public, and the city did not have a building solely devoted to the type of baths Selphia had. And baths in the castle were probably not quite the same as an actual hot spring would.

"You need to go, then. They're the best!"

He made a mental note to ask Jones if this was a suitable thing to do for his recovering body. Maybe, maybe not. Probably best to ask, just in case.

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind." He offered Illuminata a small smile. "Thank you, for that recommendation."

"No problem." She looked to the nearby clock, then towards him again. "I'm gonna go get lunch from Porco, for both of us. Watch the store while I'm gone, okay?"

"Understood."

"Cool!" Illuminata was out the door in a flash. Arganan leaned against the shop counter, looking around. He'd watered all the plants for today at this point, there weren't really any customers that came in save for one or two just earlier during training, and all seemed well.

The shop's bell rang, and he turned to see Forte and Kiel step in.

"Arganan?" Forte blinked. "Good morning!"

"Morning." He managed.

"Morning!" Kiel grinned. He was a lot shorter than Forte. Granted, he was the younger sibling, and Arganan suspected Forte was a good few years older than her brother. Kiel, unlike his sister, did not wear armor, but he did have a book in hand. "Do you have any Greenifier? I was hoping to get a bag to spruce up the flowers at home."

"We just restocked the shelves this morning, so yes. Just a moment." Arganan moved to get a bag. It was heavy, but he could lift it decently enough. He was also pretty sure his arms would be sore later, but he'd worry about it then. Hauling it over to the counter, he put it down. Kiel already had the money ready to pay, and Arganan figured that perhaps gardening might be one of Kiel's hobbies. As far as he'd heard, Kiel was the one usually doing the housework while Forte was out on her duties. Understandable, given that Forte was a Dragon Knight, after all.

"First day working?" Forte asked.

He looked up at her as he received the Gold from Kiel. "Yes." Gods, how nosy _were _all these people? He supposed he should've expected it, given how he was a new arrival like Frey, but still. In a way, it reminded him of the nobles back at Lazulis Island; whispering of rumors, asking about anyone and everyone when they could. "Illuminata should be back soon; she just went to go get lunch for her and me."

"Glad to hear it."

"And it's thanks to Frey that I'm here. She suggested I should work here." He might as well do Frey a favour and help spread good word about her. The Princess was trustworthy to him so far, after all, and she was a fellow newcomer like him. It would do them both some good, on a logical basis, if they dropped each other's names in good favour. Hopefully she did the same for him.

"Really? That's great!" Kiel grinned as he took the now-paid-for Greenifier, Arganan putting away the Gold in the register. "She's really nice, isn't she?"

"She is. And I'm grateful for that." A throbbing pain started in his head, and it was faint. He ignored it. He wasn't sure if he was just getting a headache with all the talking already, or maybe he was just in need of food. Probably both. Hopefully Illuminata would come back with lunch, soon.

"And she likes sweets, too!" Kiel chuckled. "Just like my sis…"

"Kiel!" Forte shot Kiel a look. "Don't go spreading weird rumours!"

"Oh?" Arganan raised a brow. Forte likes sweets? "Rumours?"

The knight could only sigh, shaking her head. "He's always spreading rumours. Especially about me. I wouldn't believe them if I were you."

"Hey!" Kiel could only shrug. "It's true, she _does_ like sweets!"

Arganan thought he saw Forte's face flush. "Geez!"

That was when Arganan felt his knees buckle underneath him, and he quickly leaned against a shelf.

"Wha?" Kiel's gaze snapped towards Arganan, Forte taking a step towards him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Arganan managed, jaw clenching a bit. He still felt his head throb. "I just…probably need to si—"

And that was when he blinked once, and he saw _himself, standing in front of the Outsider as the light of it came to him. _

_Calista's screams._

_His own laughter as he reached for the sword he stabbed into that meteorite, yelling that the power was his._

_The pain of it aching through his right arm, his own body screaming along with it_—

"Oh my god!"

Arganan's vision blurred, but then it cleared. His gaze, fixed upon the floor, looked up to see Kiel and Forte at his side. It was only then that he realized that he was on the ground, slumped against the shelf behind him.

"Are you alright?" Forte's voice laced with evident worry, eyebrows furrowed as she examined him. "You suddenly collapsed and…"

_"Glowed."_ Kiel managed. "You were literally glowing."

"I—what?" Arganan hated how hoarse he sounded, but he shook his head as he looked up at both siblings. "I'm fine now, thank you." That was an obvious lie. His right arm, in particular, ached. Perhaps he fell on it when he collapsed, he guessed. That might be why.

"Hey, Arganan!" Illuminata called, the bells of the shop door ringing as footsteps thumped in. "I'm ba—whoa!" She rushed over, two bags of food in her hands. She hurriedly placed the bags on the counter nearby, crouching down to face him. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Arganan quickly cut in, right before Forte could say anything. "I just…had a bit of a spell, that's all. Nothing life threatening."

"Dizzy spell?" Illuminata repeated, gaze looking towards Forte.

"He collapsed against one of the shelves and glowed blue."

Illuminata blinked twice, staring at her. "His whole body?"

"Yes." The knight swallowed, then looked towards Arganan, offering him a hand. Arganan gratefully accepted her help, and he took the cane from Kiel as he offered it to him.

"Should I take you to Dr. Jones?" Forte managed as she helped him up. "You look really pale."

Arganan shook his head. "Well…" He looked towards Illuminata, only to see her frown, looking down.

"Hey, Arganan? Have you had that mark on your hand the whole time?"

"Mark?" He looked down at his right hand—only to see a faint, blue glow, creating a cross-shaped brand over the back of his right hand.

He knew this mark. He'd seen it before, on Zael's hand.

And now he had it, too.

* * *

"I didn't see this on you before until now."

"Same with me." Arganan managed, sitting on one of the clinic's beds as he watched Jones write notes on a clipboard. Illuminata basically forced Arganan to go see Jones about the new discovery, about the mark.

"And you say that someone you knew had this same mark before?" Jones asked, looking up from his clipboard.

"Yes. My…nephew-in-law." It was weird to Arganan, knowing that Zael and Calista were married now. Apparently, the two had a private ceremony just prior to Arganan leaving Lazulis for Selphia. "He had the same mark, and with it, could bear…magical power. From the Outsider."

"The Outsider. That's the same thing that affected your health? I see." Jones let a soft hum escape him, and he put down his clipboard on the counter before facing Arganan again. Arganan saw the solemn look on the doctor's face, mixed with concern. "Arganan…you said that you had contact with the Outsider, which caused you to nearly die. Did Zael also have contact with the Outsider prior to gaining his power?"

"Yes." Arganan answered, and then it clicked in his mind. He stared down at the mark, and then up at Jones. "Do you think, maybe, I might…have the Outsider's power now, too?"

_But why take so long for it to appear, then?_ He wanted to ask_. Why so long until now? Zael's mark appeared immediately after he gained the power. Perhaps, because the Outsider tried to kill me first, it delayed in its own transfer of power to me?_

Jones frowned, brows furrowing as he examined his notes, but his gaze softened as he looked to Arganan. "I'm not sure if I could confirm that."

"Have the notes from Mirania come in, yet?" Maybe they might have something to say about the Outsider.

"No. Hopefully they'll have something on that, but in the meantime, you should rest. I would be careful if you have more of these occurrences. I'm glad Forte and Kiel were with you at the time that it happened—and if it does happen again, please let me or Nancy know immediately."

"I'm glad, too." Arganan didn't want to know what would happen if he suffered alone at the time. "And I will. Promise."

"Good."

As Jones moved to finish putting some papers away, also writing more notes on his clipboard, Arganan looked towards his things on the bedtable beside him, before noticing a folded up note tied to a small box among them. He quickly opened up the note after taking it out of its confines, reading:

_Hey Arganan,_

_Jones wouldn't let me stick around long while he was checking on you, so here's your lunch and the pay for the hours you worked today. Heard from Frey that you liked the Fruit Sandwiches, so I bought you one. I hope it's still good by now. Come back tomorrow only if you're well enough, okay? Your health comes first._

_-Illuminata_

He ate the sandwich, first. Didn't want to let it go to waste. He then counted the money—_just_ over 500 gold.

Baths were 300 gold, right? He'd still have the rest left over.

Then..

"Jones?"

Jones looked towards him, blinking. "Yes?"

Arganan took a deep breath, and looked him in the eye. "Would it be possible for me to go to the Inn, in my current state?"

* * *

Being in the bath was weird. Not weird as in _"the sensations of being in warm water for an extended period of time is weird" _type of weird, but weird in the sense that he actually made it to a public bath by himself and was in it right now. Usually baths like this were private, all to himself, and even then he didn't soak in there very long. But here, where he had some amount of anonymity (though he doubted it was very little by now, given what people knew of him prior to coming to Selphia), and didn't have to worry about running a whole island, he had a lot of time on his hands.

He felt himself sink into the water as he sat down, up to just under his shoulders. He'd grabbed one of the Inn's bathrobes to keep himself covered, even after undressing, as well as wearing one of the spare swimsuit garment things that they had stocked for those that somehow just didn't have swimsuits (as he definitely didn't have any of his own). Sure, he probably wasn't supposed to take the robe with him into the water, but he had a lot of scars he'd rather keep covered, and he tried to keep the left side of his face covered with his bangs. He took off his prosthetic arm after he put on the bathrobe, putting it safely with his other clothes, but he could keep the leg on (it was waterproof, but the arm was not as waterproof and he'd rather not get it wrecked too soon).

The good news, however, was that he was alone in the baths right now. And privacy was nice. Very, very nice. Silence filled the room around him, save for the occasional hissing of steam and the little splashes he made in the water he was in.

He didn't realize how much he missed this privacy until after he left Lazulis. Since arriving in Selphia, a lot of people were in his business. He did blame himself for letting it happen; after all, he was new here and needed help, and then there was the incident with the Outsider's power earlier today. But once things settled down regarding his recent arrival, he was sure that he'd be fine. Question was: How long _would_ it be until things settled down? He had no clue.

Looking down at his right hand, examining the cross-shaped mark, he wondered for a moment if this was how Zael felt when he first earned it—confused, maybe? Wondering about how it worked?

How did the Outsider's power work, exactly? Arganan knew that he made Zael use it to command Lazulis Island to becoming its own floating fortress; to fire the Lazulis Cannon at all foes that approached, and he knew Zael used it personally to lure enemies towards himself in battle to defend allies, but…what about him?

What could _he _do with it?

Looking around, he extended his right hand out a bit, examining the mark from a distance for a second. Water dripped from it, evident enough from the lighting of the room, but other than its cross shape being the same as Zael's, it wasn't glowing or doing anything right now.

"Outsider." A sigh escaped him. "What do you want with me?"

"Arganan?"

Arganan immediately lowered his hand, turning his right to see Vishnal step in. The butler, currently clothed in his lower half, blinked as he stared towards him. "I wasn't expecting to see you. Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"It's fine." Arganan managed quickly. "It's not like I was talking to anyone in particular."

"Haha…true." The blue-haired man stepped into the water with ease, a soft sigh leaving him as a smile formed on his face. "This bath is great. Lin Fa mentioned earlier that she and Xiao Pai put some Toyherbs in this time around. I had some spare time after I finished up with my main duties today, so I figured I'd drop by. Pretty refreshing, huh?"

"It is." Even he had to admit that this bath was a little relaxing. The ormer Count closed his eye for a moment, taking a deep breath. He felt himself sink into the bath just slightly more as he exhaled, soaking up the warmth up to his shoulders.

Both men were silent, for a while, just enjoying the bath. Arganan moved his wet bangs out of his face, but then immediately tried to cover it up all over again as he remembered that Vishnal was now here, too.

"You have scars?"

Shit. He _saw._ Arganan kept the let side of his face covered as he turned his head to face Vishnal again. "I do." He admitted.

"And, uh…" Vishnal's gaze wandered downwards, briefly, "Do you have them…all over you? Is that why you have a bathrobe on while you're in the bath? I'm sorry for prying, I just noticed…"

"Yes." Arganan looked down at himself, then up at Vishnal. "It was from a long time ago. Not related to the conditions I currently have, I assure you, but these are…permanent."

"I see. Sorry about that."

"It's fine."

Arganan was glad Vishnal dropped the topic there. He wasn't sure if he could go into any more detail about the disease the left him without an arm, half a leg and an eye.

Eventually the two did get out of the bath, drying off with provided towels in a bin nearby. Arganan managed to re-robe himself on his own, but kept his upper half unclothed until the end. It would be easier to put on his shirt when he had an extra arm on him, after all.

"You okay with your arm, there?" Vishnal asked. He was already fully clothed, and just trying to dry his hair with a towel at this point.

Arganan nodded. "I just need to wait a few moments. Skin swelling from the heat won't let me put the arm on. Happens every time I take a bath or anything like," He gestured towards the pool, "That."

"Really?" The younger man stared down at the prosthetic, then up at him. "That's really interesting."

"It's not that interesting. At least once you get used to it for over a decade."

"Sorry." Vishnal grimaced a bit. "I didn't mean…"

"I know. It's fine." Arganan looked towards his left shoulder, where there should be a prosthetic arm attached if he wasn't in the bath just earlier.

"Do you need any help, putting it back on once it cools?" Vishnal suddenly blurted out. Arganan looked up at the younger man, whose hands shook a little. "I-I mean, only if you _need_ help, I don't want to break it by accident again or anything…"

As much as this was the same man that broke his metal arm once already, Arganan had a feeling that maybe he could trust him a little. Extend an olive branch as means of peace, or an _arm_ in this case. Also, he was also connected to Frey, Ventuswill, Volkanon and Clorica. Always nice to have the castle staff on your side, right?

"I'd be happy to have help, actually." The older man admitted. "I might not be the first you run into like this, after all."

"Really!?" Vishnal's eyes brightened at that. "Thank you! I'm happy to help."

He made sure to give Vishnal thorough instruction, as he didn't want it to fall off or anything like that by accident afterwards. Vishnal was a fast learner, though. Hopefully he'd retain that knowledge for future incidents to come.

And even better? The prosthetic arm wasn't broken after it was all over. Maybe there was some hope for Vishnal's abilities as a butler, after all.

* * *

Author note: As far as I checked in terms of waterproof prosthetics when researching for the bath portion of this chapter, they're usually _very_ expensive (and prosthetic limbs are pretty costly as is) and most people probably can't afford one, opting to just keep it covered in some way to prevent water getting into it while showering/doing other activities involving being submerged in water like swimming. Given that Arganan was previously a Count, however, he probably was able to afford a prosthetic leg for activities like going to a bath or showering.


	7. Of Butterflies And Battles

**_7\. Of Butterflies And Battles_**

* * *

A few days passed. Arganan worked at the florist shop like usual. The odd incident with the Outsider's power hadn't happened again since his first day of work.

In midst of all the days, however, he hadn't written anything down in his journal, so he made a point to do so one morning.

_Vishnal helped me put my prosthetic arm back on, a few days ago. He's a very considerate person, actually, even if his clumsiness hinders him sometimes. Also, he is one of the few that see Frey on a more regular basis, given her status as Princess and him being her butler, so he would be a good contact._

_I haven't encountered Clorica or Volkanon much, in general, and I should make further efforts to interact with them. Likely due to having other duties in-castle, as well as me working during the day at Illuminata's florist shop, but still. They've come in once or twice to ask for seeds or flowers, sometimes both. I should make an effort to get to know them more. I don't know how much they already know about my past, even if Ventuswill initially told me she wouldn't tell anyone, but it would be in my best interest to be on their good side._

"Arganan?" Nancy called from downstairs. "Don't you have work?"

Arganan put the journal down, checking his bedtable's clock. _Damn._ "You're right. I'm late." Already dressed and eaten breakfast moments earlier, he thought he would have enough time to write a full journal entry before heading to work. Evidently, he was wrong; at this rate, he'd be at least five minutes late if he didn't get moving. He moved downstairs, already seeing Jones at work with a patient as Nancy approached Arganan with a soft smile.

"Do you mind picking up some groceries for us on the way home? The clinic is pretty packed today." Nancy asked, just before Arganan was about to go out the front door. "I just need some oil and more potatoes. I wrote it down for you in case you forget!"

"I'm done work early today, so I can do that." He confirmed, taking the list from her. "Thank you."

"Oh, thank you!"

He then thought back to her previous statement. "You said the clinic is packed today?"

A sigh escaped her as she nodded. "Yes. Yokmir Forest has been the source of said troubles. We've had patients come to the Clinic sustaining injuries after attacks in the area. They always see butterflies beforehand."

"Butterflies?" Why butterflies? Why _right before an attack? _He knew he couldn't just wander in, however, and Nancy seemed to get the same idea as she looked him in the eye.

"It's best if you stay out of there for now." She told him, raising a brow, tilting her chin downwards just slightly. "Don't go getting yourself hurt if you don't need to, okay?"

He swallowed, nodded. "Understood." It wasn't like he could fight much, anyway.

* * *

"Hey, Arganan!" Doug greeted him with a grin. "Good to see you. Haven't seen you much, lately. Working hard?"

"You could say that." Arganan shrugged a little as he closed the shop door behind him. "Work at Illuminata's place is good. At least I can buy myself lunch, now, if needed."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Doug shrugged a bit. "I didn't have much coming here in the first place, so I get it."

_Oh?_ This was new information . You weren't born in the town?"

The dwarf's face fell, and he shook his head lightly. "Not…no. I wasn't. Came here after I lost my parents, and I've been with Blossom since. She's done a lot for me, so…" A smile came to his face, but it was smaller than earlier.

"Ah. My condolences." Arganan decided it was best not to touch on that for long.

"Thanks." Doug shrugged, then looked towards the shelves. "Anything you need?"

"Uh…" Arganan fished the list out of his pocket, reading. "I just need some…potatoes, and oil. Nancy wanted to make croquettes tonight for dinner, and tasked me with getting the ingredients."

"Sounds tasty. Just give me a moment, I'll be right there with them!" As Doug moved to get the requested items, Arganan looked around, frowning. He hadn't seen Frey in a while, now, had he? At least, not for a few days since her guiding him around. Sure, Frey stopped in to buy flower seeds the day after his hot spring exploration and came to the flower shop to say hello every morning if not buy anything, but that was it.

"Doug?"

"Yeah?" Doug came back with the items in hand. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Frey at all, lately? I just haven't seen her much, in the past few days. Usually she stops by the flower shop at least once a day, but…usually she just says her hellos before running off elsewhere." It seemed rather regular of Frey to go and visit literally everyone in town. Granted, Selphia was a small town and there weren't a lot of people, so it made sense that she'd talk to everyone and anyone. Arganan had to admit he was impressed by her dedication to go and socialize with everyone, despite all the other duties she had as Princess. There was no way he could do such a thing in Lazulis, where countless traders, mercenaries and other travellers came in and out.

Doug nodded, blinking. "Oh, yeah. She was here this morning before she left town."

"The Princess left town?" Arganan blinked. What kind of Princess went and left town randomly? He immediately thought of Calista, and how she tried running away from the castle often back in Lazulis. "Does she do this, often?"

"I'm not fully sure if she does it _all_ the time, but it's been kinda frequent lately, especially for the past two days." Doug shrugged, leaning against the counter after setting down the potatoes and oil. "She said something about checking out Yokmir Forest. Lately, she sticks around and gets all the farming and shopping done first thing in the morning, and then she goes outside in the afternoon. She always comes back by mid-afternoon to early evening, though, so I wonder what's taking her so long this time."

He felt himself freeze for a moment. Yokmir Forest—that was the place Nancy warned him about this morning. If Frey was _still _out there, by herself, and she wasn't back like usual, then…

For the love the Outsider, Selphia was going to be without a ruler if she didn't make it back safely—and only about a week after she arrived, to boot! Arganan immediately grabbed his cane leaning against the counter, before turning on his heel to leave the store.

"Hey, wait!" Doug started. "Your groceries…"

Arganan's gaze snapped towards Doug's startled expression. "Can you bring them to Nancy and Jones for me? Just this once? I need to go find Frey right now. I'll pay you back, later!"

"What!? Wait a sec—!"

Arganan was already out the door before Doug could protest.

* * *

Arganan was not a fast walker, nor had he gone outside the town before, so he went and grabbed Forte to come along with him, citing that it was an emergency and it concerned Frey's safety. After all, Forte was the Dragon Knight. And protecting the town and its people _also_ included Frey, the Princess, so surely she wouldn't be against going with him.

Good news: Forte was more than ready to go find Frey.

Bad news: She wasn't exactly approving of him going with her to find Frey, given his health conditions, and wouldn't stop asking him about it every few sentences. But screw health conditions when someone else could potentially be dead at this point.

"You think Frey might be in danger?" Forte continued to ask. "I know she's capable of some self-defense, and I'm glad you asked me, but you really don't have to come along.

"Yes." Arganan sighed, pushed bangs out of his face. He lost the clip he used to put them back some time ago, during their trek in the woods. "That's why I grabbed you to go with me. You fight, I use minor healing magic. We find her, we bring her back safe, Selphia doesn't lose its Princess and all will be well."

"I see." The knight paured, before she asked again, as the two made it to the Yokmir Forest entrance, facing him. "Are you really sure you want to come with me? I know I'm not Jones, and I'm sure you're very concerned, but…"

"I wouldn't have come out all the way if I didn't." He insisted.

"What about your power?"

"The glowing incident?" Arganan looked down at the back of his hand, then up at her. "I don't think it's happening too soon. Ever since that one time, when you and Kiel saw, nothing happened since."

She didn't sigh, though he could see her giving up trying to make him turn back as she looked down at the greatsword she had with her, and then up at him. "I don't know if you know this, but the weapons and farm tools we use have a magic spell called Tamitaya cast upon them. This Tamitaya prevents our attacks from actually harming the monsters…instead sending them to the Forest of Beginnings."

"Forest of Beginnings?"

Forte nodded. "That's the world in which the monsters live. They enter _our_ world through roads called Gates. To send them back to the Forest of Beginnings, you'll need a weapon with the Tamitaya spell cast upon it. Do you have such a weapon?"

He shook his head. "I didn't come here to do combat. I never did much fighting."

A soft hum escaped her, brows furrowing, but then they relaxed. "Given your conditions, it would be best if you avoided combat altogether and stuck with healing, as you mentioned earlier. But also given the urgency of this situation, and the fact that you're not turning back…" She paused, before giving him a longsword. "Use this. The downwards swing of it can be slow, so anticipate your enemy's moves and use it accordingly. But only use it if you really need to, okay? I'll handle most of the combat. This is just for _emergency purposes."_

She turned on her heel, presumably to start heading into the forest. Arganan gazed down at the blade she gifted him, before looking up at her. "Forte?"

Forte turned, faced him again. "Yes?"

"Thank you. For all of this." The words stumbled out of his mouth.

Forte simply smiled. "I'm just doing what we need to do. It's no problem at all."

* * *

The two made their way through Yokmir Forest. Thankfully, given that it was nighttime, there didn't seem to be many creatures actively awake and prowling the area. Forte got rid of virtually any creature that crossed their path (save for the sheep-like Woolys, because they didn't really go out of their way to harm anyone), and Arganan stayed back, out of combat as she told him earlier.

This will be over soon, he told himself. They would find Frey, get the heck out of there, and things would be fine. Ventuswill would look kindly upon him and actually trust him this time. It would help his reputation, also help Frey, and…

Well. Now that he thought about it, he really didn't have to go out. He could've stayed back, like Forte suggested, and leave this all to her.

So why _did_ he make the effort to go after her?

He thought of Calista. Even when she got kidnapped by the Gurak, he didn't go after her himself; he just sent Asthar and the other knights to fetch her. So what made Frey different? Was it because he didn't have knights at his disposal to do what he wanted? Or maybe it was old habits dying hard, with him still concerned about what little he know of political positions and such in Selphia? Or…

"Mmph!"

He looked up as he and Forte stepped into another clearing, out of the thickness of the trees and bushes around them. Frey stood just a few paces away from them. She wiped sweat off her forehead, clutching a shortsword in her hand, and Arganan called to her without a second thought.

"Frey!" His voice came out harsher than he hoped, but it got her attention.

"Arganan!? Forte?" Frey turned towards him, eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

"Doug told me you were going to the Forest. Alone." The former Count could only frown, trying his best not to glare at her. "And he told me you're usually back by evening. So when you weren't, I got worried and took Forte with me."

In a way, this all reminded him of every time Calista tried running away from the castle. Every time he scolded her. Every time the scolding got worse. (He shouldn't have let the scolding get worse, or just snap at her, looking back at it. _They could've talked it out better than they did.)_

"I fought my way here several times. I'll be okay." Frey managed. She swallowed, but her gaze attempted to look reassuring. "It's _you_ that I'm worried about! Your health…"

"I'm fine. At least for today." He couldn't necessarily say the same about tomorrow or the day after. "But I don't think it'll be good for you to stay out so long, either."

Forte looked between them, before sighing. "I have to agree with Arganan on this, Frey. You've been out all day since early this afternoon, consistently, for this whole past week. I know Ventuswill wanted you to look into Yokmir Forest, but…"

"I _know_ there's something in the forest." Frey stretched her arms behind her back, still holding her shortsword. "And I can't just back out of investigating it. Not now."

"What is it that you're investigating in this forest, exactly?" Arganan started. Frey looked towards him, staring, and he sighed. "If it concerns Ventuswill, did she at least give any reason as of why?"

The Princess faltered. "Well…"

A roar came up from up ahead, and the three saw what appeared to be a massive caterpillar. Before Arganan could say anything, he heard a 'thud' behind him, and he turned to see a mostly transparent, but sparkling, wall come up behind him. "What the…!?"

He turned around to ask Frey what was going on, but then he saw her wince. "I think we're stuck here until we defeat that monster!"

"What!?" They were trapped? "Wait, does this happen whenever you fight monsters?"

"Not all the time. But sometimes." Forte clarified.

_No wonder Jones and Nancy told me not to go outside town alone. _The former Count's jaw clenched as he thought of their warning when he first came to town. _If I was stuck out here by myself, and unable to run off…_

He shook his head a little, willing the thoughts to the back of his mind. He wasn't alone. Not now. He couldn't fight, but he could provide backup for Forte and Frey to the best of his ability, with what healing magic he had. Otherwise, best to stay out of the way.

There were no nearby trees or bushes, so the best he could do was…well, be a sitting duck. He saw Forte stagger back as the caterpillar suddenly glowed, its body covered in white light as it morphed, and as the light faded, it turned into what appeared to be a monstrous human butterfly. That was the best way he could describe the thing; the butterfly wings were certainly present, and what would usually make up an insect body was humanoid instead. Its face, twisted with malice, opened its mouth to roar at the three before it twirled, flinging itself at the three.

Arganan barely dodged, and same with Frey. Forte, however, got hit, and a yelp escaped her as she hit the ground. However, she did get up quickly, just as Frey moved in to hit the beast with her shortsword. "Forte, back me up!?"

"Will do!" Forte yelled back, before moving in to also slash at the beast. Arganan stayed back, watching the fight ensue. The beast was tough, however, not too easily fazed by even two people striking at it at once, and rings of light emanated from her body. Frey got hit, but Forte pulled her to her feet.

He knew that they'd be screwed if he didn't do anything. Taking a deep breath, he summoned what little healing magic he could. Forte and Frey gave the battle all they got, with Forte swinging her sword at the beast without ceasing. Her style reminded Arganan of how Sir Therius and General Asthar battled the Gurak, all those months ago. Frey, meanwhile, focused on spells, sending a fireball or two at the beast, but she'd occasionally switch it up with a shortsword, trying to stab it.

The beast didn't stop fighting, either. It swooped away from the party for a moment, but then twirled right back at them. Forte and Frey went flying, both hitting the ground with groans. Arganan tripped over his own feet as he dodged, hitting the ground. Thankfully, he didn't land on his left side, so he didn't break anything, but as he looked up, he saw Forte and Frey both struggling to stand as the beast began to emanate rings of light.

There was no way those two were going to dodge the attack.

And he doubted they could survive that hit. He didn't know what exact powers this beast had, but those rings looked powerful.

And if he knew anything about powerful light, it could destroy them all. What could he do; fight back? Find a way to deflect the blow?

Distract the beast. _That _was the best he could do. If he could buy them at least another minute, maybe—

He took a deep breath, and screamed.

_"No!"_

The beast turned, facing him, but that was when Arganan noticed a faint, blue _light_ appearing around Forte and Frey in a dome-like form. Where did that come from?

He realized, after a moment, that Forte and Frey were staring right at him, eyes widening. Looking down at himself, he saw that the same blue light came from _his own right hand._

"What the!?" Forte's gaze snapped towards him, eyes wide. "Arganan…?"

Arganan felt pain ripple in his own body as the beast launched the light tings. As the rings hit the dome, he felt pain spread through his arm and into his chest in _waves_. His knees weakened and buckled, his right arm trembling, and he fell to a knee, barely use his cane to support himself. The glow in his arm vanished, and so did the dome of light around Frey and Forte.

_How did I do that?_ He shakily looked at the cross-like mark on his right hand. _The Outsider…?_

He'd seen that blue light earlier in the florist shop, when he collapsed. _Why is it appearing now?_

He vaguely recalled touching the sword he drove into the Outsider, back when he tried directly controlling it; the searing pain that ensued, the fear that he might just die. He recalled speaking with Dr. Jones after he collapsed in the florist shop, and how they talked about Zael having his own powers of the Outsider. Did that mean his guess was…

_I'm right? I…have its power now?_

A roar brought him back to reality, and he looked up just in time to see the rings of light emanating from the butterfly beast's body. One of the rings struck him hard in the ribs, and a wheeze escaped his lungs as he hit the floor again, feeling his chest scream within him.

"Arganan!" He wasn't sure if the voice was Forte's or Frey's, but as he tried to get up from the floor, his head spun at that moment. He felt his arms tremble and he hit the ground again, his head spinning even more. Shouting and the sound of a sword slicing into flesh echoed above him, followed by a beastly roar. Light shone in his eye, and he had no choice but to close his eye so he wouldn't be blinded.

It took a moment for him to slowly open his eye. His vision blurred, then cleared, his breathing heavy as lay there on the ground, his body too sore to move. He looked ahead of him, only to see a young girl laying on the ground, and no beast in sight.

The girl couldn't be any older than maybe sixteen or seventeen, given her youthful appearance; at least, that was what Arganan guessed. Her light green hair and the thin bow in it didn't help discern her age, nor did her green and lavender or pink clothing. His vision blurred again, and he blinked several times, trying to sit up. "Who is…?"

"Just stay down." Forte's voice cut into his ear, and he turned his gaze to his right, realizing Forte leaned over him right now. He heard rustling immediately after, heard Forte speak again. "I think I have a Healing Potion on me. Just stay with me, okay?"

"Nn…" It was the girl that groaned from several feet away, and Arganan snapped his gaze towards the girl, realizing that Frey was now by the young girl's side.

"Are you okay?!" Frey's voice turned to panic, turning a bit high-pitched.

"Mm…." The girl tried to sit up, and Frey cradled her in her arms, looking her over quickly for wounds.

"Are you hurt?"

"Uh…" The girl started, and Frey gasped.

"What's wrong?"

The girl broke into a soft smile, a faint giggle escaping her. "You have…a funny face…." And with that, she fell back into unconsciousness.

At that same time, Arganan's vision went black entirely, and there was nothing but silence.


	8. An Awakening

**_8\. An Awakening_**

* * *

"…Arganan?"

"…you…"

"up…wake up…"

Arganan's good eye shot open. Everything blurred in his sight, and the pain in his head seat in as he groaned, letting himself lay flat on the bed he felt underneath his sore body. Someone spoke to him, but it came out distorted and slurred to him, and it wasn't helping his head right now.

"Hurts," He croaked, but he couldn't get much words out of his throat. Strong hands carefully maneuvered him so he could sit up in bed, and his vision started clearing.

"Drink this." Jones' voice came out clearly this time, and he felt a cup being put towards his lips. Arganan let the substance in it drip down his throat, wincing at its bitter taste, but then his vision cleared entirely, the pain in his head lessening a little. Blinking a few times as he reached with his right arm to wipe his mouth, he noticed bandages over his right arm, as well as the stiffness of bandages wrapped around his shoulder and torso…

"Where…" He looked down at himself, realizing how bandaged up he was, and then looked up at Jones. He noticed Frey and Nancy also present, as well as Illuminata, Forte, Doug and Volkanon standing nearby. "Am I in the clinic?"

"Yes." Jones answered. He frowned, shaking his head. "Doug told me and Nancy about where you went. By the time we let Volkanon know and we reached the forest entrance, Frey and Forte were dragging you and the girl out."

Arganan stared at him, and then towards the green-haired girl in a hospital bed opposite him. "The girl…?"

Frey offered a sheepish smile. "She used to be the butterfly we fought, but then she turned into what she looks like now, after we defeated her. She was mostly unconscious, so we brought her back with us."

He tried to examine her. She looked like she was breathing, from what he could tell from this distance. "Is she awake?"

"No. Still asleep. She's a bit debilitated, but it's nothing critical. She should wake up soon." Nancy answered softly, a sigh escaping her, and Arganan's gaze turned towards her, only to see a firmness settled into her gaze. "We were very worried about you. We told you to not head outside town."

"I thought I'd be okay if Forte came with me." Arganan muttered, lowering his gaze from hers. "I was worried about Frey after what Doug told me, about her going out…"

A sigh escaped Jones. "Just be more careful next time, alright? You'll need to stay in bedrest for the next twenty-four hours, just in case you have any other complications. Your metal leg got broken internally in the fight, so Bado is repairing it right now."

He looked down to see that there was, indeed, the lack of a lower left leg underneath the blanket. _Great._ "How long will the repairs take?"

"Probably until the end of the week. It's a lot more than what happened with your arm."

Arganan grimaced at that. He wasn't sure what Illuminata was going to say about it, but he supposed he'd have to tell her later about it if Jones and Nancy hadn't yet. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes." Nancy and Jones exchanged glances with each other, then she looked towards Arganan. "Next time you go outside the town like that…you can always ask if you can take some Healing Potions. That will be handy."

"Ah. Right." He wanted to just slap himself for not doing that. "Will remember next time."

"Good." Nancy beamed at him, before Frey cleared her throat.

"Hey, Nancy? Jones? Can I speak to Arganan in private, please?"

"Of course." Jones answered, looking towards her. "But he should rest soon, alright?"

Frey nodded, beamed back at them. "Don't worry, it'll be short!"

"Good. Call us if you need anything!" Nancy and Jones both checked over the young unconscious girl in the hospital bed opposite him one more time, before the two went to speak with Forte, Illuminata and Volkanon in low voices. Doug slipped out of the clinic, citing that he probably should go let Blossom know that he was fine and that he needed to get some sleep. Frey made sure to push the screen so that she and Arganan were obscured from the others' views while they talked. It wasn't much for privacy, and Arganan supposed he could've asked if he could go upstairs to his room, but he figured he could just rest down here tonight. It wasn't like the girl in the bed opposite him would wake up too soon, anyway.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" The former Count kept his voice low.

Frey paused, taking a deep breath before speaking. "While you were asleep, I went to go tell Venti about _everything _that happened back there. She told me that the power of the Earthmates is responsible for what happened with," She gestured towards the direction where the unknown girl was resting, "Her."

Arganan's gaze flickered towards the girl, and then to Frey. "Earthmates…? I've never heard of those before."

"I heard the name from Venti a few times, but I only found out what it meant now." Frey frowned, bit her lip briefly. "It's a name given to people with a very rare talent. It's also the reason why Venti thought I'd be part of the royal family."

"Is it normally just nobility that are Earthmates?" New questions sprung up in his mind. "And does that mean it had to be _you _to beat her, to turn her back? Because you're an Earthmate?"

"Whoa, slow down!" Frey looked towards the screen, then to him. "I haven't found out a lot about what Earthmates do yet, but I do plan on asking Venti sometime soon. I assume it has to do something with how well I'm farming, given how she mentioned that in relation to being an Earthmate previously, but I think there's more."

"You should really ask her." He swallowed as best as he could, realizing how hoarse he sounded. "I think she does know more than she's letting on about you, and if it's in relation to the girl we found, then…"

"I know." Frey pushed a few bangs out of the way of her eyes. "I really should. I hadn't thought much of it when I first came here, because I was getting used to being Princess. But you're right…I should ask."

"Probably tomorrow." He added. "You should sleep."

Frey smiled. "I think we could all use some sleep, not just me."

"Fair." A soft chuckle escaped him, and he looked towards the girl. She seemed so young and so small. In a way, she reminded him of Calista despite the two not looking alike. "Maybe once our mystery girl wakes up, we'll find out more."

"Let's just see how she's feeling first." Frey managed. "We can work from there."

"Sounds good."

Frey soon left him to rest after telling him goodnight, and Illuminata came over, sitting down on the stool beside his bed. Her usually neat red braid was a bit haphazardly tied, and Arganan wondered if she ran here all the way from her shop, to get to him. _What time was it,_ anyway? How long had he been out?

"Hey." She managed. Her voice was soft, and her gaze looked almost sad, or at least had some worry in them. Had she been worried about him? They'd only met, what, a couple days ago? Almost a week?

"Morning." He managed. "Or evening."

"Evening, actually. It's practically past midnight, but I had to go see if you were okay." The detective chuckled a bit as she looked towards his lack of lower left leg. "Jones let me know about what happened. I don't know how soon you can get back to work, but when you do, and if you still don't have your lower left leg back by then, maybe you take over the cash register until you get it back? That sound good?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Sounds good." At least he wasn't fired for reckless behaviour. "Thank you."

"I'm just glad you're still alive, honestly. Just focus on recovering." She looked towards the direction of the girl in the bed, and then towards him, a soft "Hmm" leaving her. There was a glint of something in her eyes—he recognized it as the same curiosity she had about him, when they first met. "You know, I think I might let her stay at my place after she wakes up. Whenever that is, anyway."

Arganan looked towards the sleeping girl, and then to Illuminata. "You have room, I hope?" How many people _conveniently_ had a space for newcomers to stay? Then again, he did notice a lot of the shops in Selphia had a second floor for them; presumably for the townsfolk running said shops to sleep upstairs. Maybe the upstairs had more room than he thought.

"Yeah. I got a spare room above the shop, so she could sleep there. Besides," A curious flash appeared in her eyes, "How could I let an interesting girl like her go? I've never met a person who previously was a monster, before!"

"An interesting...oh, wait." It all made sense now. "Monsters turning into humans. I suppose that might pique your interest."

"Definitely so!" Illuminata beamed at him, before standing. "I should probably head back home and get some sleep, but I'll see you and her tomorrow morning! Get some rest, 'kay?"

Arganan offered her a soft grin. "Will do. Thank you, Illuminata."

"No problem. Night!"

"Goodnight."

Illuminata left, and Arganan sighed, closing his good eye and letting himself relax into the bed underneath him. He opened it again, looking towards the girl in the hospital bed, but then closed it. Would she be okay? Would she wake up, soon?

And who_ was_ she, anyway?

It took him a while to fall back asleep, with all the questions in his mind. How would Calista react if she found out about monsters turning into humans? Was this something he had to keep secret? Who knows?

All he could do at this point was wait and see what happened next.


	9. Rest

_**9\. Rest**_

* * *

"…ey…mister…?"

Arganan's good eye opened to see a girl leaning over him, staring right at him.

Arganan jumped a bit, but then groaned as he felt the soreness of his body take over. He lay back down in bed, trying to stay still, as the girl jolted back a bit, frowning. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." He croaked, then swallowed a bit, realizing how dry his throat was.

"Arganan, you're up?" He turned his head to see Nancy appear by his side, offering him a soft smile. "Good morning."

He offered her a soft grin. "Morning."

She and the girl helped him sit up, and he did his best to prop up a pillow underneath him. "Sleep well?"

"Better than expected."

"That's good!" Nancy smiled at that. "Rest is important, you know."

The girl hummed happily as she looked towards Arganan, smiling. "I'm glad you slept well!"

It was then that Arganan realized the girl was none other than the same one that previously was a monster. The green hair and eyes were unmistakable. "What's your name?"

The girl beamed at him, free of any malicious intent that the monster once had. "It's Amber!"

"Arganan." He introduced himself.

She blinked, stared. "Ar-ga-nan?" She pronounced slowly.

He shrugged. "Close enough."

"Yay!"

Nancy handed him a tray of breakfast to eat—toast with eggs, a cup of warm tea, and even some cut up fruit. Though it was simple, it was also delicious, and damn it, dare he say it, potentially better than anything he ate at the castle in Lazulis.

He was alive. Sure, stuck in a bed for a few days due to the broken metal leg (or maybe in a wheelchair, if he was now well enough to go outside after the beating he took yesterday), but alive. And sure, maybe he was in the same building as a girl who might've been a monster the previous night, but she didn't seem like she was about to harm anyone.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Arganan asked Amber. Amber paused, frowned, her nose scrunching up a little, but then she shook her head.

"Nope!"

Arganan heard a sigh, and he looked to his left to see Jones standing there, looking up from the clipboard in his hands. "Amber doesn't remember much from last night, or anything before that. And good morning, Arganan."

Arganan took one good stare at Amber, then looked towards Nancy and Jones. "You mean to tell me that she lost her memory, too?"

Amber tilted her head, eyes widening. "Did _you_ lose your memory?"

He quickly shook his head, looking towards her. "No, no, I didn't. But I know someone else who did."

"Was it the one with the funny face last night?" She asked. "I remember seeing someone with a funny face. She saved me."

Arganan had a feeling she meant Frey, so he just nodded. A soft "ohhhhh" came from her at that, as she got out of bed to stretch. She didn't have any bandages on her, nor bruises, so she was clearly healthy. The green dress she wore, with layers of plum and pink-coloured fabric over it, made her look like this odd flower, in his opinion. A very, very odd-looking flower. The two plum or lavender-coloured hairs sticking out of her green hair didn't help it, either. Maybe it was an after-effect of previously being a monster?

The clinic's door-bell rang as Frey walked in. "Good morning! Is everyone okay?"

"Frey!" Nancy turned to see her, grinning. "Good morning. Arganan and the friend you found last night is awake."

Amber's gaze snapped towards Frey, staring at her. "Are you the one with the funny face?" That was the first thing that left Amber's lips upon seeing her. She smiled, beaming at Frey. "So…_you're _the one who saved me, then…"

Frey couldn't help but let out a sheepish chuckle. "Erm…I guess?" Arganan sensed that Frey seemed to be thinking, _Me? Funny face?_

That didn't stop Amber from maintaining that smile of hers. "Wow. Well, thank you very much!"

"You're…very welcome." Frey cleared her throat, before changing the subject. "But why were you out there?

"Hmm…" The younger woman paused, before answering, "I'm not really sure. Really. My name is just about the only thing I can remember."

_So it really is another case of amnesia_. Arganan thought, observing the two young women talk. _This seems to be the sole trend around here in terms of people. This is starting to be a bit concerning. First Frey, now Amber?_

"It's probably the shock of the monster attacks that caused her to lose her memories as well." Jones reassuredly spoke up, probably having noticed his and Frey's confused expressions.

"Ohh." She frowned. "I feel like I'm forgetting something really important, though. Hmm…" She paused, but then her smile reappeared. "Oh well."

Frey stared. "Oh well?" She repeated.

Amber shrugged, then smiled back at her. "If I can't remember, there's nothing I can do about it, right? So, no sense dwelling on it!"

"Th-that's true, I guess…"

"Yep~!"

Arganan cleared his throat, both women looking towards him. "So, what are you going to do now?

"Now?" Amber repeated, staring at him, before a hum escaped her. "Well…"

_"There's no need to worry!"_

Illuminata burst into the clinic, approaching Amber quickly. Arganan jumped at the open door banging against the wall, grimacing. If there was anything he learned about Illuminata, it was this: When she got loud, she got _loud._ "What's your name?"

Amber was surprisingly unfazed by Illuminata's aggressive door-opening. "It's Amber!"

A soft chuckle escaped Illuminata as she faced her. "A pleasure to meet you, Itsamber. And may I say, that's quite an unusual name you've got!"

"No, Lumie," Nancy giggled, "Her name is Amber."

Illuminata blinked, staring briefly into space for a moment as she processed the error. "Ohh, I see. Amber, huh? Listen, Amber. Why don't you stay with me?"

"What?" Frey stared. "Isn't that _kinda _sudden?"

Arganan shrugged. "I think it'll help." Illuminata _did_ run the florist shop, after all. And besides, wasn't Amber previously a butterfly monster.

"Okay, I will!" Wings extended from Amber's back, although they were in softer shades of lavender and yellow, rather than the ones that was the beast she once was.

Frey gasped. "Wings!?"

Arganan couldn't help but stare at said wings. Sure, he'd seen what he thought was antennae in her hair, but…wings? Did she retain some of her previous monster traits?

Illuminata couldn't help but grin at Amber even more, upon seeing the wings. "How could I leave an interesting girl like her all alone? You, my dear, can call me Lumie."

"Lumie!" Amber giggled, wings fluttering happily. Arganan felt the wind created by them blow through his hair a little, but he didn't mind the breeze.

"Now, I'll show you the way home. Come, follow me!"

"All righty!"

As Illuminata and Amber turned to leave, Illuminata quickly turned towards Arganan. "I'll come visit a little later today. Just rest!"

Arganan nodded, whispering a quick "thank you" to her before the two went out the door.

"Um…" Frey paused, looking towards where Illuminata and Amber exited, before asking, "Do you think they'll be okay together?"

"If they're both fine with this arrangement," Nancy reassured her, "I don't see why not. Lumie is a fine, upstanding adult, after all."

Fine, yes. Arganan thought. Upstanding? She was certainly eccentric, but she did care an awful lot for others, as far as he'd seen so far from her. No one seemed to have a super-bad reputation around here, as far as he knew. Sure, there were people known for being lazy at times (like Bado) or were big eaters (like Porcoline), but everyone was, well, overall _nice. _

"It's the first time I've seen such symptoms, though." Jones noted aloud, taking Arganan out of his thoughts. "Amber had no wounds when Nancy and I examined her. It's quite odd…"

"You said it might be the shock of the monster attacks though, right?" Arganan asked him. "And if she was previously a monster herself…maybe that had something to do with it?"

"It's possible." The doctor answered, looking towards him. "I don't know how long she's been in such a state. She doesn't remember, either." Jones frowned. "It could be a worse scenario than Frey's, if that is the case."

"How so? If you're…well," Arganan gestured between himself and Jones with his metal hand, "legally able to tell me, of course. Doctor-patient confidentiality and all that."

Jones paused, then sighed. "We both know at this point that Frey's memory loss was incredibly recent. However, though Amber's memory loss is likely from the shock of an attack like Frey's was, we don't know how long ago that happened. It could be as recent as a few days ago to a week, or it could be longer. And the longer it takes to recover memory, it might have less of a chance of coming back."

Arganan raised a brow. "So you're saying…"

Jones frowned. "Amber might not ever remember who she was. That is very possible."

As far as Arganan knew, that didn't sound good. Frey looked like she had the same idea as she spoke up. "Is there anything we can do about it?"

"All we can do is wait." Jones looked towards the door, and then to Arganan and Frey. "Like you, Frey, this isn't a case we can rush. If her memory comes back, that's great. If it doesn't, well…she'll have a new life here. And I think her living with Illuminata will do her some good, too, as well as bonding with the rest of the townspeople."

"Okay." Arganan paused, moving to get out of bed, but Frey gave him a look.

"And _you're_ supposed to rest!"

"But what about work?" Arganan tried to protest. "I can at least sit at a cash register, right?"

"I'm pretty sure Illuminata will be fine with you resting up a bit first—she literally told you to rest up just now!" Frey managed, sighing. "I'm gonna go take a walk around town, and let Venti know about Amber waking up. You just rest, okay?"

Arganan could only nod. "I will. Promise." There wasn't any point in fighting Frey about it. Besides, having seen her in battle, she could probably push him hard enough to hit the floor easily, and without warning. Or slap him. He winced at remembering how Calista slapped him so hard that he hit the floor (even if he deserved it at the time).

Frey turned on her heel to leave the clinic, but turned again to face him one last time. "And don't go into the woods alone, next time!"

"I won't!" He almost laughed at that, but then he grimaced as his ribs rippled painfully. Okay, maybe laughter _wasn't _the best medicine for this situation. He lay back in bed, trying to think of all that happened.

The fight in the forest. The butterfly turning into Amber. Arganan himself stuck in bedrest.

_It could've been worse_, he figured. _It could also be better._

Knowing that all he could do was wait it out, he took a deep breath, and closed his eye. He could rest now. He'd look into everything else later, after he felt a bit better.


	10. Letter

**_10\. Letter_**

* * *

Arganan wrote a letter to Calista while he was in bedrest. Might as well try, even if she never responded to it. Surely she'd want to know about the odd town she sent him to. She always entertained the idea of being outside the castle, and the least he could do was give her a taste of it.

He doubted a letter or two from him would help reconcile things between him and Calista alone. He doubted their rocky relationship could _ever_ be reconciled.

But he could still try, right? At least extend some sort of olive branch and hope for the better? Perhaps everyone was so damn kind that this attempt of kindness was the end result of them rubbing off on him. But he wrote it anyway.

_Dear Calista,_

_I hope you, and all of Lazulis, are well. I also extend my greetings to Zael. _

_Ever since I came here to Selphia, I've settled down a bit. I had to find employment quickly, due to the lack of Gold I had, but otherwise I've been fine. Recently, however, I did get into some trouble. I was attacked by a butterfly shaped monster while in Yokmir Woods, just outside Selphia, along with Dragon Knight Forte and Princess Frey of Selphia. We defeated the being, but it transformed into a girl named Amber. _

_The odd thing is, Amber doesn't remember anything about herself. I assume the trauma from that incident damaged her memory. I don't know how she turned into a monster or why she ended up that way. However, she's been easily accepted as one of the townsfolk here, just like I have been, and I'm glad about that._

_As for myself, I'm currently stuck in bedrest after the attack during the writing of this letter. I should be getting well soon (and you'll likely be more than informed enough about the costs of repairing my prosthetics very soon, given the current arrangement of you paying for my medical treatments and rooming). However…_

He paused. Should he mention the Outsider to her? She knew of it better than he did, in the end. (At least she was smart enough not to touch the damn rock, unlike him.)

_I must inform you that I now have the Outsider's power. I have the same cross-shaped mark that Zael has on his hand, and I somehow defended Forte and Frey from the being Amber used to be during the battle, if only temporarily. I hope Dr. Jones gets those notes from Miss Mirania soon; perhaps they might help me find out what's going on with me._

_If you need any help locating anything in the castle in Lazulis, or specifically where my office was (until it became yours), please feel free to ask. I have time on my hands to help._

He signed it, and the next time he got Nancy's attention, he asked if she could send it for him.

"A letter for your niece?"

"Yes." Arganan took a deep breath. "I'm not sure if she'll read it, though."

She offered him a soft grin. "I'm sure she'd be happy to hear from her uncle. I'll make sure to send this later today when I go out shopping."

"Thank you, Nancy." Staying with Nancy and Jones all this time so far was helpful. Not just because both were trained medically and because they were kind and all, but it was nice having company. Arganan didn't really have much of that, despite being the ruler of a whole island, back when he was Count. He always had to watch his back. He couldn't leave room to trust people. But here was drastically different.

Here was…peaceful.

And for once, he felt at peace.

* * *

Bedrest wasn't as long as he thought it would be. He managed to recover just fast enough, four days later, to officially be declared out of bedrest, but he was still waiting on his still-being-repaired metal leg. In the meantime, he could use a crutch or two to get around on his own, or even a wheelchair. He opted for the crutches, and made his way to the florist to visit Illuminata and Amber by the early afternoon.

"Hello!" Amber waved, having just put a bag of Greenifier on one of the shelves. "It's nice to see you!"

Arganan offered her a smile. "Good afternoon, Amber."

"You look a lot better today." Illuminata managed, grinning. There was a full, steaming pot of tea at the shop counter, and two cups filled for herself and presumably Amber, who was currently restocking some shelves. "Want a cup?"

Arganan looked down at the tea, then up towards her. "I appreciate that, Illuminata. Thank you."

She poured a cup for him, and carefully handed it to him after she got a chair for him to sit down with her. Putting his cane down, he took the tea and drank, enjoying both the scent and taste of it at once. He wasn't quite sure what made up the Relax Tea; there were a variety of herbs that had to be blended, collected from outside town or shipped in from elsewhere, but he didn't know the exact recipe. He'd learn someday. He had a feeling Nancy and Jones might like it.

"Do you need any help in the shop? I think I'm well enough to take over a cash register."

"No need to, today." Illuminata managed, taking a sip from her own cup. He noticed Amber also get her own cup of tea to drink as Illuminata kept speaking. "Business has been kinda slow, lately. Been hearing rumors abut cursed voices or something on top of that, too, so…"

"Voices?" How come _he_ didn't know about this? Was this something he missed in bedrest so far? "How soon did they start?"

A shudder came from his left, and he turned to see Amber sit down, reaching for her cup of tea. "They're scary…a lot of us can hear them every night, for the past few days. Meg went to go see Venti with Blossom and Arthur about them, earlier this morning."

_He_ hadn't heard the voices. Maybe he was too deep a sleeper to not notice. He had a feeling he should ask Frey for more details about it, especially if the townsfolk already asked Ventuswill.

"Arganan?" He blinked, realizing Amber stared him in the eye. "You okay? You looked a little glassy just now."

"Uh…I'm fine." He managed. "Just intimidated by the voices." He cleared his throat, before quickly sipping his tea. "I hope you've been adjusting well to town, Amber?"

"Yeah!" Amber broke into a grin, and Arganan was thankful that she switched subjects easily. "Everyone's so nice! The juice Porcoline serves is really good, too!"

"Juice?" He looked towards Illuminata, who chuckled and sipped her tea again.

"Juice is her favourite drink." Illuminata managed, winking at Arganan. "We gotta remember that for her birthday, later."

"I'll do my best." He had a feeling people really liked celebrating others' birthdays in this town; he once saw Frey try preparing Pancakes for Ventuswill (and failed), and everyone else had, at the time, brought their own gifts for the resident dragon. And then there was "Speaking of birthdays, when is yours?"

"Uh, Spring 23." Illuminata grinned ear to ear. "And now that you know, it makes me wonder what kind of gift you might get me. It's a mystery!"

* * *

Arganan figured he should drop by and see Frey today, to let her know that he was alive and (mostly) well. After all, it wouldn't do the ruler of Selphia well to worry about him so much, and he hoped his presence would ease said worries, if she had any.

Frey was happy to see him. She'd just finished up putting some Turnips in the little shipping box in the corner of the field when he came to visit, and the two immediately went on a walk around town after she put her farming supplies away in her room. Arganan felt a bit achy still, and still being on crutches didn't help, but he figured he could manage…up until he couldn't take it anymore and the two had to sit on a park bench to take a break. "Have you learned anything about Amber, while I've been stuck in bedrest? I did visit her and Illuminata a little earlier, but they were occupied talking about those voices from outside town."

"Not quite." Frey pushed a few bangs out of her face. "All I know is that Amber…she remembered falling asleep, before I met her. She said, thanks to me, she managed to wake back up. She also mentioned that _before _she woke up, she was living in the forest, but when she woke up, everything was gone."

Arganan frowned. "It sounds like she's been asleep for a very long time." He wondered how long she used to be in that monster form of hers. Part of him didn't _want_ to know. "Do you know why she was a monster in the first place? Or, how she became that way?"

"No, unfortunately." Frey sighed. "I'm pretty sure Venti might have an idea. After all, she said that she's a Native Dragon. A god. Gods have to know a lot of things, right?"

Arganan stared. "What!?" Ventuswill, a god? _Sure,_ she was a dragon, and definitely respected enough by nobles such as Arthur (how else would she have the ability to give Frey respective power over the town after Arthur requested it happen?). However, he had no idea they were actually _worshipped._ Not until now.

Frey nodded. "That's why she's so formal to almost everyone else. She said, 'how is a god supposed to keep her dignity when she's getting so close to humans?' Apparently most Native Dragons have difficult personalities, so people don't rely on them too much."

"Interesting." He mused. He recalled the first time he met Ventuswill, how she stood with a certain pride, like a noble…unless she was talking with Frey and him by themselves. "She seems very approachable, for a supposed god."

"True. Maybe she's the least difficult."

He shrugged. "She probably is, especially if she's being nice to everyone. Letting them inhabit the land around her, and the fact that they respect her in turn is good. It may be a formal relationship she shares with the people, but it's of mutual respect. Less difficulty of getting along by being approachable enough, the better things go."

Silence fell between them. Frey paused, then looked towards Arganan, a hum leaving her lips before she spoke. "Speaking of approachability and the Native Dragons…Venti did fill me in on the other three."

He stared at her for a moment. "There are _other_ dragons?"

"Seems so. Terrable, the dragon god of the earth, who presides over resurrection. Fiersome, dragon god of fire, presides over destruction. Aquaticus, the dragon god of water, presides over transformation. And then there's Venti, god of the wind, who rules the abyss of time."

The names sounded so obvious. Almost too much so. Terrable? Fiersome? Aquaticus? He had a feeling that Ventuswill got the best name out of all of them. At least it didn't completely give away the idea of what their powers were. Right?

"And about those voices," Frey added, "Venti said that they're from the ruins, southeast of town."

Arganan stared at her. _Is she seriously…?_ "You're planning to investigate them, aren't you? Not by yourself, I hope."

She nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I _have_ to. Venti asked me, and she can't leave the town because she has to protect the people there. And," Frey gave him a pointed look, "You are _not_ following me this time, especially in your current condition. Okay?"

"I—" He started, but then she glared at him. He swallowed. "I understand. I won't follow. But if you're gone from town for at least over a day, I'll alert Forte and Volkanon and let them handle it. The last thing any of us wants is you being dead. Can we agree on that?"

He wished he'd done this with Calista; negotiate how long she could be out, rather than keeping her locked up in the castle. It would've made her future escape attempts from the castle feel less like her running away from good, and reassure him that she'd come back at some point. _How ironic,_ he thought, _that she can't leave Lazulis too soon due to being its Countess and working out things with the Gurak, and yet I'm here._

"Good." A sigh escaped Frey as she shook her head. "I still can't believe you ran after me like that. And it's because of that you're injured now…I feel kind of bad about it, you know."

"I've never been the best at combat." Arganan confessed. He almost laughed, but then winced at the pain in his ribs. "I admit my decision at the time was hasty. But it's not your fault."

"I guess my decision was, too. Going alone for so long, that is." Frey offered him a soft grin. "I can bring Forte with me this time. Maybe Margaret, but I'm not quite sure about her battle skills."

The former Count thought of all the townspeople. Sure, Ventuswill was the most powerful and probably would be best to bring along, but if her presence was required at Selphia at all times, the second-most-powerful person for combat, he guessed, would be Forte. However, he also doubted that the rest of the other townspeople just holed up in town for their lives, day in and day out. "I'm _sure_ most of them went outside town for at least a short while. They probably know some amount of self-defense. Wouldn't be surprised if Forte taught them."

He doubted that for someone like, say, Blossom, but surely people like Bado or Forte would have a better hand in battle. And he was more than sure that Blossom wasn't anywhere near healthy enough to fight monsters right now. But Forte? Margaret? Those two sounded reliable. He knew Forte had the training. Margaret might have some skills. Either way, both were better than him.

"Maybe I can take you." Frey spoke, and he stared at her.

"You mean that? Weren't you just telling me to _not _follow you?"

"I mean after you get better, of course." A soft chuckle escaped her as she looked him in the eye. "I mean, you did defend me and Forte pretty well back there, with that power of yours. I had no idea you had those kind of powers before!"

"You think so?" He blinked. He thought back to using the Outsider's power, and he winced. "I _never_ meant to put up the shield, Frey. I just yelled to get its attention, because I thought if I distracted it enough, you and Forte would have enough time to recover and strike it down. The shield appeared on its own…as well as my right hand glowing."

_"What?"_ Frey's jaw dropped. "So, that power…"

"Wasn't meant to happen." He finished. "I don't know how it didn't come up until now."

Her brow furrowed. "U-until…now?"

He internally cursed, but he knew he couldn't hide the truth from Frey. He _had _to tell her. There wasn't much point in hiding it from her, anyway, especially given how she clearly saw him using it. "Remember when I told you that," He pushed bangs out of his face, averting his gaze from hers and then looked towards her again, "I ended up losing my health from the war? Hence why I was here in Selphia to recover peacefully? Well…during that time, I directly contacted something called the Outsider. Up until then, I did use its power to assist me and my forces in that war, but I never went into _direct physical contact_ with it up until then, because the cannon I powered with the Outsider wasn't working properly at the time. The attempt nearly killed me, for a lack of better words. Looking back on that, I think it might've transferred some of its power to me at the time."

"Really?"

He took off his right glove, showing her the cross-shaped mark. It glowed a soft blue, and he took a deep breath. "Yes. This mark is proof of the Outsider's power. But it never appeared at all until I defended you and Forte. I didn't even know I had any trace of its power in the first place, until then."

Frey stared down at the mark, then up at him. "How do you know it's proof of its power in you, then?"

"I knew someone that gained its power before then. My niece's now-husband Zael, actually."

Frey's jaw dropped. "You _both_ can use that power? Were there others, or just the two of you?"

He swallowed. "There were others. But they're gone, now. One of them was an enemy. The other was a traitor to all of us who we…had no choice but to put down, as far as I heard from Zael." He didn't really want to talk about Dagran or Zangurak right now. Hopefully that was enough to make her change the subject.

"I see…" Frey paused, before speaking again. "Speaking of power, Venti also told me why some people might be transforming from monsters to humans."

"Really? Why?"

"Because of my power as an Earthmate. It does something to them when I defeat them in battle. I don't know all the details, but…I guess if it's helping transform people back to normal, that's good?"

He noticed the upward lilt in her voice, the small, doubtful frown on her face. He doubted she knew much about being an Earthmate. Hell, she only got here less than two weeks ago, around the same time as him. How was she supposed to know everything about how her Earthmate abilities worked?

In a way, he realized, he and her were in the same predicament. Newcomers in a distant town, trying to figure things and learning new things along the way. If there was anything she needed right now, it was reassurance. Reassurance that this would not end badly, because losing hope wasn't going to help her. He took a moment to form a couple words, because he didn't want to mess this up, before speaking.

"If it helps," He finally managed, "Amber's happy. She seemed fine when I visited her and Illuminata earlier. And if the power helped her get back to the person she was, despite the whole memory-loss issue, I think it's a good thing." He offered her a hand on her shoulder, just gently but firmly as he looked her in the eye. "That power of yours is unique. It's not anything I've seen before, not even like Zael's power. And having this power, combined with being Princess of Selphia, will be very helpful to you. Learn as much as you can about that power, Frey. That's the only way you can figure out how to use it well. Being afraid of it isn't going to help."

He didn't want her making the same mistakes he did, when he had the Outsider under his control. There was knowledge about it that he knew, like it being capable of draining the land of life, but _he_ ignored it until it was too late. Had it not been for Zael, Calista, and others' efforts, Lazulis might not have any life within it, right now. He doubted Frey's power had _that _much of a devastating effect to it, but it was probably in her (and all of Selphia's) best interest to make sure she knew what she was getting into.

Frey looked towards his hand on her shoulder, then up at him, nodding once. "I understand. I…I'll definitely keep that in mind." She paused, then smiled. "You know, Arganan…I think you're a good person."

He did his best not to snort at that. "I'm anything but that, to be honest. You've only known me for less than two weeks."

"You didn't hesitate to chat with me when we first met," She pointed out. "You went after me when you got worried about my safety. And now you're even giving me advice on the whole kingdom-running thing and my powers! You've been nothing _but_ nice to me."

"I've made a lot of mistakes." He swallowed. Her smile reminded him of Calista, and he looked away from her briefly, inhaling slowly. "Frey, there is a lot you don't know about me. And I'm not comfortable sharing that yet. As far as I know, it's this: You are a very kind and considerate person, and though you haven't ruled Selphia long, I can tell that you're doing a good job of it so far. The people like you. You literally do your best to talk with anyone and everyone, and you're always filling out requests for them. I do think you are a wonderful person and you're making the best of your situation, given the amnesia and Earthmate-related things you're involved in. One day, maybe I'll tell you all the details about me. But not now."

"Oh." Her voice went soft, and he looked up to see her nod a little. "Okay."

"Just…" A few bangs fell in front of his face, and he quickly clipped them back before finishing, "Just don't make me out as some saint. I don't want you to have high expectations of me as a person. No one is perfect. Especially not me."

"Thank you." Her smile came back. "Thanks…for letting me know. Still doesn't deter me from thinking you're good, though."

He couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. _If she only knew…_

But he would tell her all about himself, another time.

* * *

He returned to the Clinic, ready to get some rest, hoping to be ready to work tomorrow.

"Arganan?" Jones approached him, holding his clipboard as usual.

The former Count turned to face him. "Yes?"

"There's a letter for you." Jones took it out and handed it to him. Arganan blinked, then looked down at it. The handwriting was unmistakable on the envelope.

It was from Calista.

"She wrote a letter to me?" He looked up at Jones. "When did this come in?"

"Just early this morning." Jones offered him a smile. "I'm sure you'd like to read it."

Arganan wasted no time opening the envelope, unfolding the letter to read.

_Dear Uncle,_

_I never expected you to send me a letter, but I'm glad to that you're settling down well in Selphia. I'm sorry to hear that you didn't have an adequate amount of Gold upon arrival for all the other necessities, but I am glad to hear that you are getting along with the town and its people, and that you're occupying yourself. _

_I heard about the rumors of sightings of mysterious butterflies at Yokmir Forest, but I had no idea you were drawn into the investigation until I read your letter. I'm glad you survived the encounter, but I am concerned for you deliberately putting yourself into such dangerous situations. Please be careful, should something like this happen again. _

_Speaking of your state, I've sent Sir Therius to come check on you. He should be arriving in the next week, as he's making his way to Selphia from the Empire's mainland. I've secured lodging for him at the Bell Hotel. He'll be staying in Selphia for the week, once he arrives, to also further discuss things with you in regards to your power and the incident you mentioned in your letter. Though I did send you here to recover well, your safety still remains a priority. _

_Lazulis Castle is well. We're still in the middle of some repairs, and Zael has done a fantastic job of organizing all the castle staff to get it done. Progress is going better than expected. Meanwhile, I've been in the middle of peace treaty talks with the Gurak. Though the war has ended, we hope to put together the treaty as fast as possible to avoid future potential conflict. _

_I wish you well. _

_-Calista_

Arganan folded up the letter, closed his good eye.

_She wrote to me. She actually wrote to me. _The contents of the letter sunk deeper into his mind, and he swallowed.

_Therius is coming. I let Calista know about Amber and my power. _

_Shit. What have I done?_

He opened his eye, looked at the clock. The night was still young, and he knew what he had to do.

"Sorry, Jones, but I'll have to eat dinner later." He started, moving to head out of the Clinic.

"So soon?" Jones raised a brow. "You just got back."

"I know. And I do apologize for missing dinner. Please let Nancy know that it's probably delicious and I would love to eat with both of you, but I have to attend to something. It's…urgent. I promise to be back by later tonight."

Arganan didn't hesitate to half-run out the door (despite carrying himself on crutches) before Jones could protest.

_I have to tell Frey. Amber, too. And the castle staff, and potentially Arthur and Ventuswill…_

All he could hope is that he didn't just put all of Selphia in trouble just because of a letter.


	11. Of Worries And Wellbeing

**_11\. Of Worries And Wellbeing_**

* * *

"You did _what?"_

Arganan looked up at Ventuswill, offering her an apologetic glance. "I sent my niece a letter a few days ago, Lady Ventuswill. She responded just today. She's sending Sir Therius from the Empire's mainland to check on me."

A soft hum escaped Arthur as he stood nearby. Frey, Vishnal, Clorica and Volkanon were also present. Arganan figured it was worth telling all of them about this beforehand, because 1. They deserved to know, given that they'd be interacting with someone from the Empire's mainland of all places, and 2.

"It doesn't seem that concerning." Arthur managed, before continuing. "Did you write anything that was of large importance?"

"I mentioned the incident in Yokmir Forest, as well as my powers and Amber." The former Count answered. "I didn't think much of the consequences before sending the letter. I should've left those parts out. Calista said that she was aware of the rumors of butterflies in Yokmir forest, but didn't know anything about my involvement or the full details of how it was resolved until after I sent the letter to her."

Frey's shoulders tensed. "Could this put Amber in danger, Ventuswill?"

The Divine Wind paused, before speaking. "I can certainly understand your concern, Arganan. It is only your niece that knows of this, though, correct?"

Arganan shrugged. "As far as I know, that's likely. That's the best case scenario. My concern is that once Therius arrives for the week, he'll do something drastic if he found out too much, like force me to go back to Lazulis or something."

"Like what?" Arthur raised a brow. "Does Lady Calista know anything about me and Frey trading places?"

"I left that out the letter I sent her, so no." Arganan managed, shaking his head.

"I see." Volkanon let a soft hum escape him, his mouth a thin line as Vishnal and Clorca exchanged awkward glances. "And was there anything else you told her?"

"My Outsider's power, for starts." Arganan pulled the glove off his right hand to show the mark to Arthur. "And the fact that Amber used to be the butterfly monster."

"Anything else?"

"My leg being broken, my having to get employment but I didn't specify I was working for Illuminata…that's about it."

"The fact that your niece now knows about monsters turning into humans might be tricky to navigate." Arthur mused. "If word of that gets out further in the public outside Selphia, it could impact tourism."

"Or _worse."_ Arganan tried not to think about how he easily would've ordered the deaths of many Gurak people, back when he was Count. "But knowing my niece, I think she'd focus more on me having the Outsider's power than anything else. If she's sending Therius, though…he's likely going to ask about the Yokmir forest incident and about Amber. He's a man that doesn't stop investigating when he senses something suspicious, because that's _exactly _the type of man he is. He won't give up. That's why I thought it pertinent to tell all of you in advance, before his arrival."

Volkanon hummed lightly, looking between Arganan and Arthur. "How close is Sir Therius to Countess Calista, exactly?"

"They did work together in the war against the Gurak." Arganan explained. He thought of the knight, and how that man once proudly stood by the late General Asthar's side. "Sir Therius was a pupil of General Asthar. Both of them came from the Empire's mainland to Lazulis partly as guests for the ball celebrated Calista's then-engagement to the late Jirall, of House Rambaldt. I also know, now, that Asthar used this time to research with Miss Mirania on the Outsider. It's likely that Therius knows of their research as well."

Now that he thought about it, maybe Therius might have the papers Jones was still waiting on, about the Outsider. That might be helpful for future purposes, especially since Arganan did have the Outsider's power, now.

"If that's the case," Ventuswill finally managed, "Just direct him to me if he wishes to speak about the Yokmir forest incident. Arganan, you know more about the Outsider than any of us in this town, so I believe that conversation should be handled between you and Sir Therius. Is that clear?"

Arganan turned, staring at Ventuswill. He couldn't make out the look on the dragon's face, but he had a feeling that something more should be done about it. "What if he tries asking anyone else? Frey, for example? Me? Forte?"

"Direct him to _just_ me." Ventuswill repeated. "Frey's told me all about this incident, and if he wants a word from official authority about it, he will come to either her or me."

He felt a jab in his chest at that statement. 'Official' authority. Another reminder that he was _not_ a Count with any power at all. That the bonds he made with Frey were _nothing_ when it came to the political wellbeing of Selphia. He could only make himself nod, and whisper, "I understand."

"Good." Ventuswill scanned the others. "Then it's settled. When Sir Therius arrives, if he asks about Yokmir forest and what happened there, direct him to me immediately."

"Arganan?" He heard Frey speak, and he looked towards her, seeing her brows furrow a little. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," He lied. "I'll be fine."

He didn't sleep well that night. It was hard to sleep, with all the worrying about the worst-case scenario happening. That he might get taken away from Selphia and locked up in Lazulis purely because he had the Outsider's power, or that Amber and Frey could get in lots of trouble, or…

There was just too much on his mind. He didn't fall asleep until three in the morning.

* * *

He woke up the next morning with a headache, knowing too well that he lacked sleep. Nancy and Jones easily noticed when he yawned a few times in the middle of breakfast.

"Couldn't sleep?" Nancy asked. Arganan helped dry any dishes with a towel while she washed the other ones, the two standing side by side at the sink and nearby cupboards. Jones had to open up the clinic, in the meanwhile.

"No." He shook his head. "Feels like the weight of the world is on my shoulders already." He saw her frown slightly, and a sigh left him. "That letter I wrote to my niece…she wrote back, and now she's sending a knight of hers to check in on me. And I wrote a lot of things in the letter I sent her that were about Selphia, monster attacks especially included. I shouldn't have been so careless."

"I don't think your letter was entirely to blame. Just because your niece is a Countess doesn't mean she'd deliberately spread word about the attacks publicly." Nancy pointed out, finishing washing the last plate. Arganan did his best to wipe it up before putting it in the cupboard again, as she continued speaking. "I can't imagine how stressful it might be when you were Count. And I'm sure you're concerned about Selphia and Frey. But if you worry about every little thing, it won't do you well in mind or physically. Stress isn't good for the body, or inner wellbeing."

He put down the towel, turning to fully face her as she took off the dishwasher gloves. "Then what do you recommend?"

"Well," She managed, "Laughter is the best medicine. So you should try to smile, even when the weight of the world is on your shoulders."

He raised a brow at that. "But, if the weight of the world is on my shoulders, will I even be able to smile?"

She shook her head, and he saw a smile grace her face. "You just have to force yourself, silly! For the good of your peace of mind! You seem to be at ease whenever you're working at Illuminata's shop. And the daily walks Jones and I recommended to you can also help with your mind as well as your body. Just keep taking care of yourself, alright?"

Arganan took a deep breath, let the words sink in. Take care of himself? Wasn't like he could do much about it. It was hard not to get his mind off all of Selphia, but at the same time Nancy had a point. Being here in Selphia wasn't exactly the same type of headache he had in Lazulis, with being its leader. Here in Selphia, things were…different. He wasn't some noble. That part was hard to shake off. But he also knew that as much he wanted to help Frey and Selphia, he also knew it was ultimately their responsibility.

"I'll try."

That was all he could really say. Whether he could accomplish that was another question.


	12. Obstacles And Boundaries

_**12\. Obstacles And Boundaries**_

* * *

Business was relatively slow at Illuminata's shop today, so she made Arganan take Amber on a tour of Selphia. Amber did know her way to various places like the Clinic, for example, and all the citizens of Selphia already dropped by the Flower Shop to introduce themselves to Amber, but she hadn't gone on a full tour of the whole town, yet. Arganan figured the tour would be a good excuse to get some fresh air, now that he had his newly-repaired metal leg back (he got it reattached earlier this morning, just before he went to work), and so he accepted the task.

"Up ahead should be Bell Hotel. That's where Xiao Pai and her mother Lin Fa works."

Amber looked up at him with those wide eyes of hers. Honestly, how old was Amber? Arganan had no clue. She looked no older than sixteen, at his best guess. Maybe seventeen or eighteen, but that was pushing it. "Lumie told me they have hot springs. Maybe we can check it out?"

"Uh..maybe after the tour is over. And if you have three-hundred gold on you."

"Okay!"

Just as the two were about to head in, Arganan heard Vishnal speak up from a couple feet away.

"The Bell Hotel is this way. Just up ahead!"

"Thank you." The baritone voice that answered made Arganan freeze. _Therius_. "I appreciate the direction. I'd like to speak to Lady Ventuswill after I check in…"

"I'll let her know that you're headed to the castle."

"Thank you."

Arganan knew that if he got any closer to the hotel right now, Therius would probably bump into him. And right now, he wanted to avoid the white knight. Especially with Amber by his side. Looking around quickly, he pointed at a few butterflies he noticed near some flowers, in a bush just a few feet behind them. "Hey, Amber, erm, those Toy Herbs have some butterflies on them…"

"Really!?" Cue Amber turning around to see the butterflies, a happy gasp escaping her. "They're so cute! Hee hee!"

Amber half-dashed towards the butteflies. The butterflies didn't instantly fly away, and Arganan had a feeling it was because Amber used to be a butterfly monster herself (and still remained some of said traits, as of currently). He also followed her, thankful that he was in the opposite direction from the Bell Hotel, if only temporarily. He turned his head briefly to see Therius' familiar white hair and armor, the younger man walking into the Bell Hotel_. Crisis avoided. _

Where else could he avoid Therius' presence? At least for a little longer, just long enough to complete most of (if not all of) touring the town with Amber?

"Amber?"

She looked up from the butterflies and flowers. Two of the butterflies somehow made it on the top of her head, beating their wings in unison as they nestled in her hair. Arganan tried not to think of how odd it was as he continued.

"Have you seen Selphia Lake, yet?"

"I've been there once with Lumie." Amber managed. "She thought the voices might come from there, but they weren't…"

"We could go see it again right now, if you'd like." _Please say yes. Anything to get away from Sir Therius right now. _Funny, how he once often sought the whereabouts of his niece, and now he was running way from a knight. "I'm sure there might be butterflies there at this hour."

"Really!?"

He wasn't actually sure, but he might as well roll with the idea. "I'm pretty sure of it, yes."

"Let's go!"

Cue him and Amber half-dashing off (or in Arganan's case, half-limping off) in the direction of Selphia Lake.

* * *

Selphia Lake was a beautiful, shimmering lake at the west side of town, glowing in the light of the sun. It was large enough that one could probably swim around in it a bit, and there were plenty of fish within it as well, so it made it a nice fishing spot. Much to Arganan's gratitude, there were indeed a few butterflies around the various wildflowers growing in the grassy area, not far from the actual lake itself. Amber was immediately occupied with said flowers and butterflies, giving Arganan the chance to be by himself, if only for a moment or two. Taking a deep breath, he took the time to reclip his bangs out of his face and just take a look around. There was currently no one else around Selphia Lake. Apparently, this was a fun spot for the townspeople to hang out, whether it be for dates, fishing, or even some festival-related activities like fishing contests or just celebrating the first day of summer. Arganan vaguely recalled Dr. Jones telling him, at some point, that there was a fishing contest for every season, but Arganan doubted he'd be very good at it. It wasn't like he ever went fishing (even for sport) when he was Count, after all.

Selphia Lake was also empty at this time of day, it seemed, and it was also not a location that Therius would check out first, given the intention behind his visit. Besides, if he was currently checking in at the Bell Hotel and then visiting Ventuswill immediately afterwards, that would buy Arganan some more time with Amber. He had no idea how he was going to talk to Therius about any of what happened with him, other than just lay it to him straight. But he certainly didn't want Amber around to hear about it, especially if the topic of his past as Count reached the conversation. That was something he wanted to tell her on his own terms. Same went with Frey.

He wasn't even sure how he'd break it to Frey, what he'd done. He had a feeling it might come into play sooner than he hoped, especially since he did have the Outsider's power. It would be easier to mention close to nothing about the past if he didn't have it.

"Arganan?" He blinked, realizing Amber had her gaze turned towards him. "Are you okay?"

"Just thinking." He admitted, approaching her. Amber turned to wave the butterflies goodbye, and they flew off. She then turned to face him again, beaming at him. "You know, I just wanna say thanks! For giving me a tour of the town so far."

Her smile reminded him of Calista, but when she was younger. He hoped she was smiling more, now that he wasn't physically present in her life as much as he used to be. It was for the best. It made him wonder if sending that letter to her just made it worse. "You're welcome, Amber." A soft sigh escaped him. "I'm more surprised Illuminata didn't get around to the whole tour with you herself."

Then again, he guessed, he supposed she would've been busy with work and helping Amber get used to things in town. It made sense that way, that Amber wouldn't get a full tour until now.

"Lumie told me that you came from outside town."

The former Count immediately restrained himself from cursing. "Amber…how much has Lumie told you about me?"

"She said you came from a place called Lazulis. And that…" Amber frowned mildly. "That I hurt you. Back in the forest. I'm sorry I broke your leg."

The battle with the butterfly beast came back to mind. Arganan still remembered the pain searing through his body as he absorbed the hits from that time. He shook his head a little, offering her a reassuring smile, or at least trying to.

"It's not your fault, honestly." He managed. "I can't imagine you had much control over that, given that you didn't remember anything before waking up. I'm not angry at you. Besides," He gestured to his newly-repaired metal leg, "I got my leg back, now. I'm okay, I promise."

He saw her smile again. "I'm glad to hear that!"

He heard a few footsteps in the grass, and then he turned his head to see…none other than Sir Therius, who just entered the grassy clearing beside Selphia Lake.

"Sir Therius." Arganan's voice came out more hoarse than he hoped, as the white knight looked him in the eye. "It's been too long since I've last seen you…and longer than I've hoped."

Amber turned to see Therius, staring at him. "Do you know him?"

Arganan knew he had to get Amber away from Therius, as fast as he could. He didn't want her standing there and listening to what he and Therius were about to discuss, after all. "Er, yes. Amber, I'm going to have to cut our little tour short. Do you know your way back to the flower shop from here? Go past the castle, straight through town square…let Lumie know I'm talking with Sir Therius, okay?"

"Yup! I know the way." Amber beamed up at him. "I'll let her know. See you!"

Amber left. Therius didn't move to stop her, instead stepping aside to even let her pass. After Amber disappeared from sight, Therius took a deep breath. He wore the same white armor that he used to wear, back during the war against the Gurak. There were a few differences; mainly an extra gold pin or brooche at his collar. Perhaps it signified him rising in rank. Arganan wasn't sure.

"That was Amber?" Therius asked.

Arganan could only nod. "She literally just came to town a few days ago. Whatever you do, don't subject her to questioning like you're doing with me. Especially on extremely short notice."

Therius frowned slightly, but he shook his head. "Lady Ventuswill already informed me about the incident in Yokmir Forest. There's nothing else I know about Amber's condition, save for her amnesia. Similarly, Frey also has a case of amnesia herself, though it's from an entirely different incident. The Princess falling from an airship is not what I expected."

"It's not what I expected, either. Did you and Calista know nothing about this until after my letter and Lady Ventuswill telling you everything?"

"Arthur was also present." Therius managed. "And I am also aware that he and Frey have…switched places, for lack of better words."

Arganan swallowed. Shit. "Whatever you do, we can't let it spread to the main capital of Norad. Not yet, at least."

"I'm still trying to understand how this was so quickly legalized, but I can't do anything about the Divine Wind's decision in that matter. I will have to report this back to Calista, but I don't think she will want to freely tell that secret."

"Speaking of secrets, and Calista…" Arganan thought of the letter she sent back to him. "How is she? And why did she send you to see me, specifically?"

Therius paused. He almost completely looked away, towards the lake, but he quickly answered after that brief moment. "Lady Calista is well. Lazulis and the Gurak Continent have mostly drafted their peace treaty at this point, or at least as far as I heard before I left for Selphia. As for why she sent me here…Lady Calista is hoping to open up trade routes and other opportunities with Norad, starting in Selphia. I'm assisting her with that task, so she thought it pertinent that I should also go see you while I was in Selphia."

Arganan supposed that made sense. Any sense of allyship had to start somewhere, even if in a small town such as this one. And Selphia, though small, was a good being a trade and tourist area. He was sure Frey and Arthur both would have heavy hands in developing Selphia as such. Lazulis was known for trade on top of being the 'sword arm' of the Empire, so it worked out that both would be open for trading.

"Is her sending me here have anything to do with the hopeful attempt at trade routes in the future?" Arganan asked. "Or is it really because she wants me out of my life? I assumed she wanted nothing to do with me after the war, hence her sending me here. And yet she sent me to a place where she wants to open trade with."

Therius shook his head. "I do not know her intentions behind her having both you here as well as wanting to make trade with Selphia in the near future."

"It does sound like she wants to keep an eye on me, though. I imagine she was surprised at what I'd done, after the whole letter I sent her."

"She told me its contents." Therius admitted. "I was rather surprised that you survived what you went through."

"Yes." Arganan let a sigh leave him as he eyed the white knight. "I'm aware what I did was reckless, Sir Therius. It could've gotten me killed, and I _should_ technically be dead by now."

He thought he saw a smile flicker on Therius' face. "And yet you live."

"And yet I live, yes."

"Because of the Outsider's power." Therius's gaze shifted towards the former Count's right hand.

Arganan shrugged, raising his hand for Therius to see better. "Partially. It was also because Forte and Frey saved my arse at the time. They struck the finishing blow. All I did was defend them briefly, then get knocked over while they finished the job."

"Lady Ventuswill did mention that as well." Therius paused, before he took out a large envelope, offering it to him. "Miss Mirania sent copies of the reports about the Outsider with me, to give to you, Dr. Jones and Ms. Nancy. The first copies she made of them were supposed to arrive last week, but…they went missing."

"What?" Arganan raised a brow as he took the envelope out of Therius' hands. _Missing? _"How?"

"I don't know the full details," Therius admitted, "But according to your niece, they were lost on the way. So, we had no choice but to make more copies of the research and have me take them to you."

"Do they have any idea where those copies went?"

"Lady Calista is tracking them now. That's all I know."

_That_ did not sound good. Arganan knew the situation was out of his hands, and certainly in Calista's own, but he hoped those reports were simply 'destroyed' in terms of being lost, and not 'stolen.' Stolen documents on something like the Outsider presented a possible future danger, after all.

"Is there anything you would know that isn't already written on the reports?" Surely Therius had to know something that might not be written in there. Asthar and Mirania did go through ample amounts of research to create what was in that envelope, and who knows what wasn't mentioned?

"Everything they ever learned, as well as what I learned, is in those documents." Therius managed. "However, it's not necessarily complete. Miss Mirania wrote it down in there, but she did personally tell me that she had a theory of the Outsider's power working differently for each user."

Arganan raised a brow. "Hence why I make magical shields that temporarily block foes' attacks?"

Therius stared at him. "You can do that?"

Before Arganan could answer, he noticed Vishnal run over, panting a bit as he stopped in his tracks and looked up at Therius. "Sir Therius, Lady Ventuswill wanted to…" He then paused, realizing Arganan was there with him. "Oh. Arganan. My apologies for interrupting both of you."

"Vishnal." Therius turned his head to face him. "What is it?"

"She just wanted me to let you know that Arthur wanted to speak with you tomorrow morning, at 10 a.m." Vishnal managed, swallowing. "That's all."

"Thank you, for the message."

Vishnal was about to excuse himself, but Arganan quickly cut in. "Vishnal, can you stay a moment or two?"

"Uh, sure." Vishnal paused, turning to look at Arganan. "What is this about, if it's alright with me asking?"

"It's about my powers." Arganan held up his hand to show Vishnal. "I was telling Therius about me making magical shields. Mind if I use you as a demonstration? You're not getting hurt if I do this right, promise."

Vishnal swallowed. _"If_ you do this right?"

"I don't remember how I pulled it off at the time, so we might need a few practice tries." The former Count admitted. "Therius, make sure you don't get Vishnal Clinic-bound."

The white knight gave him a look. "Meaning?"

Arganan glared right back at him. "Don't kill him, you idiot. Try to just punch him after I put up the shield."

Therius and Vishnal stared at Arganan for a moment, as if the man was just possessed. However, both exchanged awkward looks with each other, Therius shrugged, and Vishnal seemed consigned to his new fate of potentially getting punched in the face. How else was Arganan supposed to demonstrate, after all?

Vishnal visibly paled. "Should I be worried, now?"

Arganan shrugged. "Worst case scenario, Therius knocks you out and it's his fault."

Therius shook his head. "Says the man who asked me to do it."

Arganan decided it was best to just summon the shield. Focusing on Vishnal, he hoped that the butler would not get hurt. A soft, blue light appeared around Vishnal in a dome-shaped form, similar to how it worked with Forte and Frey back in Yokmir Forest. Vishnal jumped a little at the new shield around him, but said nothing, just observing it quietly.

Therius stared at the shield, his expression blank. Then, he drew a fist back, and hurled it at the shield as hard as he could.

The _moment_ Therius punched the shield, the barrier glowed in a rippling effect, as if absorbing the blow, before sending it right back at Therius. The white knight went flying across the clearing, hitting the grassy ground with a stifled groan. The former Count gritted his teeth as he felt the pain of the punch ripple through his own body, knees shaking slightly, before he stared at the heap on the ground that was Therius. "…_That_ didn't fully happen, last time."

A loud "OHMYGOD!" escaped Vishnal as he ran towards Therius' side, helping him up as the shield disappeared. "Are you okay!? I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault." Therius managed with a grunt, before looking towards Arganan, his eyes widening at the sight of him. "Are you…?"

"I'll be fine." Arganan hissed back, using his cane to keep himself steady. He did eventually regain strength to fully stand on his own, before looking towards Therius. "And you didn't answer Vishnal's question. Are you okay?"

Therius borderline glared at him before speaking. "I'm fine." He finally answered. His gaze shifted towards Arganan's right hand. It glowed blue, faintly, but the glow then faded completely. "Has that happened before? Repelling me after I hit it?"

"No." He recalled his battle with the butterfly beast. "That's the first time. Last time, I just endured the attacks until I couldn't take them anymore."

"I see." Therius paused, and Arganan wondered what pieces the white knight put together in his mind. "It seems your power is growing stronger. It would be good for you to continue taking note of any developments. Zael's power also developed over time as he continued using it, as well."

"Makes sense." Arganan looked down at his mark, then the envelope he'd received from Therius. "I'll make sure to tell Jones about this. Is there anything else you need to tell me? About who is getting all this information about me, for example? Or about Selphia?"

"Concerning Selphia," Therius answered, "I will relay this information to Lady Calista _only_, and what she does with this information is up to her. For you, it would be best to keep both your having the Outsider's power and the issue with monsters under wraps, as much as you can in the meantime. In terms of the previously missing research, however, and the fact your niece hasn't found it yet…" Arganan thought he saw a hint of worry in Therius' gaze at the next words, "you should be careful. And take those notes to Dr. Jones and Nancy immediately. That will be all."

Arganan nodded. "Of course."

Therius turned to leave, but that was when Arganan quickly spoke up again. "Therius, wait. How long are you going to be here?"

Therius turned to meet his gaze again. "I'll be here until the end of the week. I have much else to discuss with Arthur and Frey, as well as Lady Ventuswill about Lazulis and Selphia."

"Thank you. That's all."

Theirus bid him goodbye, before leaving. Arganan watched him go, but that was when he heard Vishnal clear his throat.

"Hey, Arganan?" Arganan's gaze looked towards Vishnal. He saw the younger man's brows furrow a little. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He lied. He wasn't sure if Vishnal really bought that, but he hoped he did. The news of the missing reports hung like a shadow over his mind, despite the attempts to ignore it.

* * *

Arganan had a feeling he should go see Frey, and so he went to visit her at the castle, a couple hours later. Before said visit, he dropped off the notes with Jones and Nancy, even having dinner with them before he went to see Frey. He wondered if Frey met Sir Therius yet. After he arrived and asked about it, it turned out that she was present when Therius went to go speak to Ventuswill after his conversation with the former Count, and so heard the whole conversation.

"He seems very formal. Even more than Forte and Arthur." Frey frowned. The Princess was in the middle of preparing some "I can't tell if he disapproves of me being Princess of Selphia or not because of that frown on his face, though."

"He didn't mention anything to me about what he thinks of you as a ruler." Arganan admitted. "However, it doesn't seem like he distrusts you. And I imagine you'll have other meetings with him during the next few days. From my experience," He shook his head, sighing, "He's a very formal man in general. If he doesn't make much reaction out of anything, that's probably why. Likely the result of his being a knight for so long."

"Arthur will be there, too. And same with Venti." Frey passed him a plate of Pancakes. "Here."

Arganan stared at the plate. "For me?"

"Venti told me she liked them. I made some for her, earlier." Frey offered him a grin. "Besides, I think we both deserve some pancakes for snack, after all of what happened today. I hope it's not too much!"

He couldn't help but grin a little at that. "Thank you, Frey. I appreciate it."

The pancakes were delicious. Arganan wondered how Frey had the time to teach herself cooking ontop of all the farming, Princess-related duties and so on. Then again, other than the voices echoing everywhere during night, there wasn't anything strange going on since the whole incident with Amber, so that probably spared a lot more time for Frey than before.

"I learned something from Venti." Frey managed. "She told me that there are special locations in this land known as Rune Spots. _That's_ where Runes are found in high concentrations. The place where Amber found was one of the four spots, and another one is the Water Ruins."

"The Water Ruins?" Arganan looked towards her. "Do you know if there are other Rune Spots?"

"I think there are. I didn't really ask Venti at the time. However, she did give me something to help me out when I go there." Frey took a feather out from her pocket. The green and white colours of it reminded Arganan of Venti, and then he paused.

"You said she gave it to you? Did she…pluck it from herself?"

"Yup!" Frey beamed up at him. "Her power is in it, so it should help protect me from monster attacks. And I was planning to upgrade my armor and weapons before I head out tomorrow, too, so…"

"Tomorrow?" Arganan stared at her. "You're already heading out tomorrow? What about your meetings with Arthur and Sir Therius?"

"I know they're a priority," Frey managed, sighing as she put the feather back in her pocket. "And I will attend those first. But in the afternoon, after all of that is over, I'm going to the Water Ruins. I'm taking Illuminata and maybe Amber with me. Or maybe I should just ask Forte this time…"

"You could bring Bado." Arganan suggested. "I'm sure he'd love an excuse to not work."

She burst into a giggle at that, shoulders mildly shaking. "You might have a point! Maybe I should just invite him!"

Arganan couldn't help but chuckle as well. It would seem like Bado to easily abandon the forge to just fight a couple monsters for a while. He seemed like the type of man to get bored easily, in Arganan's opinion. Might do him some good. Besides, it was for a good cause, if it would help get rid of those odd voices at night.

Frey hummed a little, taking a bite of her pancakes and swallowing. "I wonder how many 'Princess Points' comes from sending Monsters back to where they came from, anyway…"

"Princess Points?" Arganan frowned a little. "What are those?"

Frey shrugged. "Venti explained to me, when I first started all the farming and so on, that it's a way for me to help develop the town. I can get them by fufill requests, getting rid of monsters, and so on. The more Points I have, on top of other resources like lumber and stone for example, the more I can do things like open new shops, have existing shops provide additional services, and even boost tourism."

A whole points system, to develop a town? He wondered if it was just Selphia that functioned this way, or perhaps every place in Norad had similar functions. "So _that's_ why you've been fulfilling requests left and right, on top of all the investigation."

"It's a reason to get them done. If I don't do anything, I don't get points. And," She took another bite of pancakes, chewed, and swallowed again, "If I don't do anything, nothing will get done. I do have responsibilities to fufill, after all. Even my usual duties can slowly accumulate points, like shipping crops for example."

"So it's an accountability-type system, then." Arganan mused. "The more social good you do, the better."

_There's something I wish to do. And, I can't do it if I'm busy running the town…_

Arganan's first meeting with Arthur came to mind, and his gaze snapped towards Frey. "Arthur must have known about this system before coming here. _That's_ why he traded places with you!"

"What?" Frey stared at him, almost dropping her next forkful of pancakes. "What do you mean?"

"Arthur was supposed to rule Selphia first." The former Count explained. "Then, you dropped in for whatever reason. I don't know what Arthur wants to do, but clearly he couldn't do it _if _he had the whole Prince or Princess Points system hanging over him while ruling Selphia. Without any fixed accountability system hanging on him ontop of all the usual duties of ruling this place by giving up the role to you, he can do whatever he wants. You being here conveniences whatever plans he has."

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing."

Arganan swallowed. This was an issue that breached into royalty that he did not know very well. It wasn't like he read up on Selphia and all of Norad's politics before coming here. "What I'm saying is that Arthur took advantage of your presence to get away from his duties. He literally told us to our faces that he didn't think being the Prince was important, when we first met him. And it's not fair to you, especially given what you know you've went through before ending up here."

"He's been helping me understand the whole running-all-of-Selphia as is." She managed, frowning. "And I know he's still keeping him and me switching places a secret from the main capital for now. He's been using what contacts he has to help with tourism here, too. Maybe he wants to focus on helping Selphia in a way that people in noble positions couldn't do."

"Help Selphia in a way that nobles can't?" Zael came to Arganan's mind. "My nephew-in-law would be like that. He literally rejected a knighthood from me, when I was previously Count of Lazulis."

Frey stared at him. "He did? Why?"

"He had his reasons. He wanted to be a knight, initially, and I was impressed by what he'd done so far in the war at that point. I also knew he had the Outsider's power, and his and Calista's close bond was…fortuitous, politically and because I knew Zael could use that power to defeat the Gurak. That's why I offered the knighthood to him."

"Did he defeat the Gurak, even without the knighthood?"

"Yes. But he did it _his_ way, instead of mine. His was significantly smarter, so it turned out for the best." At least Zael hadn't stupidly attacked the Lazulis half of the Outsider, like Arganan had, to try activating its power.

Frey looked down at her pancakes, then up at Arganan. "I still don't remember why I was on an airship on the way here, assuming I was coming here. Maybe I was going to be a Dragon Knight, like Forte."

Arganan looked Frey up and down. He knew she was powerful, given how he witnessed her in battle, but a knight? Her? "A knight?"

"I mean, I know there are knights other than just Forte around here. Another one would always be helpful for the people of Selphia." Frey mused. "Then again, I'm sure someone would have said something if they thought I came here to fufill duties as a knight. Maybe I was on the way to somewhere else. Or someone sent me here for reasons similar to Arthur's, with the whole tourism thing."

"Whatever the reason," Arganan managed, after he ate a forkful of his own pancakes, "You're the Princess, now. And as much as I feel cautious about Arthur using your presence as an opportunity for whatever plans he has, I think you've been doing a good job as Princess so far."

"That's what you've told me already."

"I know." He couldn't help but grin a little. "Maybe Arthur realized how good you were that he choked upon seeing such _good leadership_ from you."

"What!?" Frey tried to hold back laughter, but it just came out in little sputters as she covered her mouth with a hand. "I still remember him asking me if I could officially take over. It was _so_ awkward!"

Laughter left Arganan's lips, and he realized, after a few moments, that he hadn't laughed so hard like this in a long time. There was nothing but glee, if only for those moments, and he felt his mouth ache a little from the smiling he wasn't used to doing yet.

A little yawn escaped Frey, and Arganan looked towards her to see her covering her mouth a little, before lowering her hand from her face. "Oof, I should clean up and get some sleep, soon. It was really nice talking with you, though."

"Ah, that's fair." Arganan paused, looked towards his pancakes. "Do you have a box or something I could take these home in?"

"Oh yeah!" Frey put her mostly-finished pancakes aside, standing. "I can get you a box…"

Sudden sounds pierced the air, echoing. If Arganan wasn't mistaken, they sounded like horses neighing. Frey groaned a little, before looking towards him. "The voices again. Will you be okay on the way back by yourself, so late? I can probably ask Clorica or Vishnal to escort you back to the Clinic, if you'd like."

"I think I can manage myself, but thank you for offering." The former Count managed, shaking his head. "But…it was nice, talking to you."

"We should do this again." Frey managed, and Arganan felt himself smile just a bit.

"Agreed."


	13. Of Backgrounds And Discoveries

**_13\. Of Backgrounds And Discoveries_**

* * *

Arganan returned to the Clinic by midnight after leaving Frey, and then the next morning, it was mostly normal. He went to work like usual, and Illuminata let him know (before quickly ducking out) that she was going with Frey and Forte to the Water Ruins, in the afternoon. Because of this, they were going to close the shop a little early today, by one-o-clock in the afternoon instead of later.

He thought Therius might drop by the shop, given that the white knight would be around in Selphia during today for his meetings with Frey and Arthur, but Therius did not appear. Arganan and Amber had a relatively not-busy day at the florist shop, and after closing it, the former Count figured he should take Amber out to lunch and

There were some customers coming out of the restaurant, commenting on the nice music. Arganan realized that probably meant that Margaret was also in the restaurant today, if that was the case. Where there was music, there was Margaret. His guess was correct as he and Amber stepped in. A soft piano melody just finished up only moments after they did so, and the pianist sitting there looked up from the black and white keys, smiling.

"Hey, Arganan and Amber!" Margaret waved at them from the piano. "Good to see you!"

Arganan waved back as he realized hadn't really talked to Meg that much. Not as much as Frey, anyway. He knew that she was a composer, a musician at heart who also worked at the restaurant. She made sure the dishes went out to the customers as soon as they were made, and not into Porcoline's mouth (apparently the chef had a tendency to "taste test" everything he made). And it seemed that the other townspeople generally liked her, too. Due to his work at the florist shop, as well as Illuminata usually being the one picking up lunch for herself, Arganan and Amber in the middle of the day, Arganan hadn't really talked to Margaret.

Arganan ordered some apple juice and fruit sandwiches for Amber and, well, himself. He also ordered himself some tea, as well. As he and Amber sat down with their food and drink, Margaret also approached.

"Mind if I sit with you both?" She asked.

Arganan shrugged. "I don't mind." It would be a good opportunity to get to know her better, he guessed. He'd heard from Frey that Margaret liked raw veggies and flowers, as well as despised squid, but what about her background? How did she come to a town like this, in the first place? He knew better than to simply barrage her with tons of questions, however. That just wouldn't do. "Your music is lovely, by the way."

"Thanks!" Margaret beamed at him. Amber munched into her fruit sandwich right away, a happy hum leaving her lips, but Margaret kept her attention on Arganan. "What about you? Do you play any instruments? Sing?"

Arganan shook his head. "Not really. I used to play some piano, before I was Count of Lazulis, but I haven't done that for a long time. But I overheard my niece singing, sometimes. Only when she thought I wasn't around, though."

"Was she shy when it came to music?"

"Something like that." He decided not to elaborate, and took a sip of his juice, before eating his own fruit sandwich. "She and I…we didn't really talk much."

"Oh." He was thankful she didn't comment more on it, moving to a different subject. "How's getting used to Selphia, by the way? Other than the whole thing that happened in Yokmir forest?"

"It's been good." He managed, after finishing his sandwich. Margaret started eating her own food, but it was clear she was still listening. "I didn't expect people to warm up to me so easily. Thought it would take a bit longer than just around two-to-three weeks."

Maybe, he realized, this was a good time to ask her about, well, her. Why not? "How did you come here, anyway? I'm just curious, that's all."

"Well…" Margaret paused, putting down her fork so she could point up at her pointy ears. "I don't know if you know, but I'm an elf. A while ago, I initially left the Elven Kingdom in order to see the world. During that time, I ran into Porco, who was acting as an ambassador to the elves at the time, and he scouted me to be this restaurant's main musician. I've been here ever since!"

Arganan took one good look towards Porcoline, who was eating some food at his own kitchen area, and then towards Margaret, resisting the urge to drop his jaw. "He _recruited_ you?"

"I know it seems really unexpected of Porco to be an ambassador." A soft chuckle escaped her at that. "But that's what he was doing at the time."

"That's interesting." It made the former Count wonder why Porco wanted to have business here. Perhaps Selphia was nice and peaceful enough? Business opportunity, given that this was the main restaurant in town, as of currently? Both?

"Yeah, it really is." She smiled, before looking towards him. "How's your health, by the way? I mean, you look a lot better since you first arrived in town. I guess the medical treatment is working out?"

"Something like that." He debated telling her about the Outsider's power, but decided it would be better told to her later, and only if necessary. "Sir Therius is here in town to check on me, as well as speak with Lady Ventuswill, Frey and Arthur about a couple things. I saw him earlier, actually."

"I'm guessing he's the guy with white hair, tied back in a braid? I thought I saw him earlier while I was sweeping the restaurant entrance."

"That would be him." Arganan confirmed. "He's a bit of a stoic one. I've worked with him before, so I know he can be a bit formal."

"Is he from Lazulis, then?"

"Technically, he's from the empire's mainland, but he was in Lazulis for some time." He wasn't sure how much Meg knew about the recent war Lazulis had against the Gurak, so he figured it was fine to not elaborate any further.

"It must be nice to see him again." She managed, offering him a smile. "It's nice to see people you know of, every once in a while."

Depends on which people, Arganan wanted to say, but didn't aloud. He noticed that Amber finished eating her sandwich, and he took a moment to eat more of his own food before asking. "I know you don't remember much, Amber, but do you have any past friends?"

Amber shook her friend. "Not that I can remember, no. But," She then beamed at both of them, "You're my friends. And Frey's my friend. And Venti. And the whole town!"

"Venti?" Arganan raised a brow. "You…know Ventuswill prefers to be called Venti?"

"She _does?"_ Margaret burst out, and Arganan swallowed. _Shit, I wasn't supposed to mention that publicly! _

"Yes, but she'd rather not have too many people knowing." Arganan quickly shot back, looking towards Margaret. "Whatever you do, don't tell her that I told you. It's a formality thing."

"Oh, I see." Margaret chuckled a bit. "That's really adorable, honestly!"

"I don't think 'adorable' translates to 'formal address,' Meg." Arganan couldn't help but sigh. "Let's just keep it between us, alright?"

"Okay." Meg paused, then looked around before leaning a little closer to Arganan and Amber. "Just between the three of us, I heard Frey was headed to the Water Ruins with Sir Therius."

"What?" _Therius never told me anything like that!_ Did the white knight decide to investigate? Arganan betted he must've heard of it from Arthur, Ventuswill and/or Frey. He wouldn't be surprised if he went with her. "Does he even have the proper weapons with him? We don't have the Tamitaya enchantment on our weapons, back in Lazulis and the empire."

"I'd like to hope so." Meg sighed. "Otherwise he'll be leaving a trail of dead monsters in his path without meaning to."

"On the upside, it would give us a trail for us to track Frey and Therius, if they don't come back." The former Count mused.

"What?" He looked up to see Amber's eyes widening with near horror. "They're not coming back?"

"No, they will." He quickly cut in, shaking his head. "I'm sure they will. They might just come back really late in the night, like what happened with me, Frey and Forte when bringing you back. It was very late. I was very worried about her."

"I don't think I ever heard the whole story in full." Meg looked towards Arganan. "How did it all go? I mean, I know Frey told me that Amber emerged after you, Forte and Frey defeated the butterfly beast that _was _her, but still."

"Other than me and Forte running after Frey, not much needs to be added. We ran into Frey, the butterfly monster attacked, we defeated it, and Amber emerged. And then I passed out from the battle, so I assume Forte and Frey just lugged me and Amber all the way to the Clinic from there."

"So that's how it all happened." Arganan looked towards Amber to see a stunned expression, as she slowly took it in. "I see…"

"Do you not remember the battle itself?" He asked. She shook her head.

_Her amnesia seems to be worse than Frey's. Probably because of her formerly being a monster, but I didn't expect it to be this bad._ He finished eating his food, before speaking again. "Well, I'm sure Frey will be fine. And I know Sir Therius is a very skilled knight. One of the best I've seen." _Not as good as the late General Asthar was, but still skilled, _he reminded himself. "They'll be fine."

* * *

The rest of the day went as normal, and even as Arganan went to sleep that night in the room he had above the Clinic's main floor, everything was fine. No sign of Frey, Forte and Therius prior to his slumber, but he assumed they would be fine. If not, well...obviously, that was an issue he had to deal with in the morning.

The smell of breakfast caught Arganan's senses as he stirred from his sleep, the next morning. Blinking several times, he realized he heard voices coming from downstairs. Looking towards the clock on the nighttable, he realized that it was at least an hour later than usual.

_I must've slept in…_

"…a monster became a human again?" Arganan opened his eye at Jones' voice, coming from downstairs.

"Yeah." Frey's voice came out soft, but tense.

"This is the second case, I presume?" Therius asked.

"It is, but…why?" Jones' voice turned to confusion. "Why would this happen? Why are monsters turning human?"

Frey hummed, before a sigh escaped her. "It might have something to do with my power as an Earthmate. It's what…transforms them. That's what Venti told me, anyway."

Arganan swallowed. Frey could turn monsters into humans?

"But not all of them." Frey continued. "Only…certain ones."

"I see." Jones sounded a little less lost this time. "Maybe the monsters you defeated are somehow special. They may possess some special properties that make them more susceptible to your influence."

Arganan frowned. "Special properties, huh…?" He muttered under his breath. He thought about Amber, and the monster she was, before she became the sweet young lady she was now.

"Well," Jones finally managed, "Frey, Sir Therius, you both must be exhausted. Just leave him to me and go rest up a while, alright?"

"I will. Thank you very much." Frey sounded a bit happier at that.

"Thank you." Therius spoke. "I'm sure he'll be much better in your hands, right now."

"You're very welcome." Jones managed, just before Frey spoke up again.

"Dr. Jones? Is he gonna be okay?"

A soft sigh escaped the doctor. "Unlike Amber, he does have injuries, but it's nothing fatal." Jones managed. "Nancy and I will take good care of him."

"Arganan?" Arganan jumped a bit, but he looked up from his bed to see Nancy approach him, breakfast in a tray. "Sorry for startling you. I thought you were already awake! I would've woke you earlier, but Therius, Frey and Forte came in "

"Nancy. Good morning." He shook his head, pushing wavy hair out of his face as he sat up in the bed. "No, it's fine…I was already awake. I was just…I could just hear what was going on downstairs, and I didn't notice you come in."

"Oh, that…" A soft sigh escaped her as she sat down beside the bed, placing the tray in his lap after he propped up some pillows behind himself. "They all found a boy in the Water Ruins just an hour ago."

"What?" Arganan stared. What were they doing out so _late,_ up until the next morning? "They were out _all night?"_ Resisting the urge to jump out of bed, chase down Frey and tell her to take care of herself, he immediately picked up a piece of toast and bit it.

Nancy swallowed. "Seems so." A sigh escaped her. "Frey is a very hardworking girl, and I'm sure her duties as Princess can't be easy, but I do worry about her. Pulling an all-nighter…?"

"That is when the voices come out." Arganan noted. "She probably figured it was best to find the source when it was best heard."

Nancy didn't say anything for a moment, sipping a cup of tea that she had with her, before speaking again. "There's only so much Jones and I can do to remind Frey to take care of herself, it seems. Arthur's guilty of overworking as is, too."

Arganan thought of Arthur. He hadn't talked to the man much, though he had his suspicions about him. "Frey did mention that he was helping with tourism and such…"

"Yes. And—"

That was when Jones came running upstairs, panting. Arganan's gaze snapped towards him, noticing the doctor's tense expression.

"Jones? Is everything okay?"

"No." Jones shook his head, before blurting out, "It's our new patient. _He's gone."_


	14. Searching

**_14\. Searching_**

* * *

After getting out of his own bed upstairs and changing, before coming downstairs, Arganan stared as he saw the empty hospital bed that once occupied a patient.

"I only turned around for a moment." Jones explained, shaking his head. "He must've bolted when I wasn't looking. And quietly, too."

"What's going on?" The three turned to see Frey enter the Clinic, wide-eyed with worry. She noticed Jones' expression, and then looked towards

"It seems the man you rescued yesterday escaped." Arganan managed.

"He can't have gone far." Jones frowned, looking towards Frey. "Maybe we can all start searching the town?"

"I'll help." Arganan offered. "I'll take the left side of town—Frey, can you search the right side?"

Frey nodded. "Yes. I'll check now!" With that, she rushed out the door.

Arganan moved to get out of the Clinic, but Nancy spoke up. "Arganan?"

He turned to face her, just as she handed him a sandwich. "At least have some breakfast on the go, while you're searching. You'll need the energy."

Arganan took the sandwich with him, eating it as he searched. Hopefully, he would find said man.

* * *

Arganan's search was fruitless. Same went with Frey, as she met up with him in the town square. Therius also met up with them, having heard about the and Arganan saw how tired the white knight was, given the darker circles around his eyes. However, he looked mostly well, otherwise, despite the lack of sleep and being out all night with Frey.

"Have you seen him, Therius?" Arganan asked.

Therius shook his head. "I haven't found him. And neither have the both of you, I assume."

"No." Frey swallowed, looking around quickly in case. "Could he go outside town? By himself?"

Arganan doubted the man would fare well if he did, and he shook his head. "I don't know…but if he has, he's in trouble."

"Let me get back to my room to grab my dual blades." Frey started, looking towards the castle, then towards Arganan. "Do you still have the sword Forte lent you?"

"It's back at the Clinic, but I could take my sword with me." Arganan managed.

"I'll also assist in the search." Therius gestured to the sword still at his side. "And we can go take Forte with us—"

A bright light suddenly came from the castle, sparkling white, before vanishing in a moment. Arganan stared at the castle, then towards Frey and Therius, and then they bolted towards the castle as fast as they could. Arganan just had a feeling that the escapee went there. He didn't know why, but he just did.

* * *

It turned out that he was right about that hunch.

Inside the castle, in Ventuswill's chamber, was the man they were looking for. Long blue hair somewhat obscured most of his face (though a darker shade than Vishnal's), and he looked fast asleep. Or maybe he just straight-up passed out and collapsed on the ground, or got knocked out. It was hard to tell.

"What are you doing here!?" Ventuswill yelped, looking up at the three.

"We were looking for him." Frey explained, gesturing to the man on the floor. "He's the monster. Or rather, he was!"

Therius approached the man, getting on a knee to check his pulse, before a relieved breath left him. He looked up at Arganan and Frey quietly, his gaze quickly looking down at the unconscious man before speaking. "He's still alive. Just unconscious."

"He slipped out from the clinic." Arganan continued to explain to Ventuswill. "Nancy was in a state of utter panic."

"Ah, I see! So he's an escapee, then.." Ventuswill looked down at the man, then up at Arganan, Therius and Frey reassuredly. "All right. Please, hurry up and take him back to the clinic right away."

"That's the plan." Frey managed, before walking over to the unconscious man and starting to pick up said man with her own arms.

Arganan stared at her. "Are you…going to be okay, carrying him? I could help."

"It's okay!" Frey insisted, even as Therius also offered to help her. "I got it!" She paused, then stared up at Venti. "By the way, why was this room shimmering a moment ago?"

Ventuswill stared at her, confusion on her face. "Shimmering, you say? I-I think you must have imagined that…"

An exasperated sigh escaped Frey, but that was when Ventuswill suddenly shook, staring off into space, before collapsing forwards. She hit the floor, groaning.

"Venti!" Arganan rushed towards the dragon's side, trying to kneel by her side. She looked almost a bit paler than usual, which was odd for someone like her. _Why…?_ "Are you okay?"

Ventuswill pulled herself up, much to his relief. "I-I'm okay…"

"You don't look okay!" Frey insisted, having been halfway through putting down the fallen man to go check on Ventuswill.

Therius nodded in agreement, his gaze snapping towards Ventuswill. "I agree with Lady Frey and Arganan, Lady Ventuswill. You look rather pale."

Ventuswill shook her head, chuckling. "Well, don't worry…I'm just tired."

"What are you talking about?!" Frey huffed.

Venti didn't respond. Frey groaned, before speaking again, looking towards Arganan. "Come on. Let's go see Jones. Is he qualified to practice medicine on holy dragons?"

"We could ask Volkanon." Therius suggested. "He is head butler, after all, and might have a better idea of how to care for Ventuswill."

"Yeah." She nodded. "Let's see what he has to say."

"I _said_ I'm okay." Ventuswill insisted, shaking her head. "I just didn't get enough sleep, Frey. I was…so worried about you, in the Water Ruins, that I couldn't get a moment of shut-eye. So, don't concern yourself with me. Just be grateful that I care so much about you!"

Frey's expression fell, and she looked down a bit, then up at her. "Venti…I'm sorry." She finally managed. "Didn't mean to make you worry."

"It's alright." Ventuswill yawned, a soft chuckle escaping her, but at least she looked like she was smiling, and seemed better than just moments ago. "I'm so sleepy…I think I'll take a little nap. You can handle the escapee, alright?"

"Okay…"

Frey, Therius and Arganan exchanged glances with each other, but both left Venti with the man in tow, so Ventuswill could rest.

* * *

Jones and Nancy were both grateful that the three returned with the escapee. Said man was still unconscious, and probably would be for some time, Arganan guessed. Therius almost insisted on heading back to the Bell Hotel to get some rest, given that he'd been out with Frey all night, but Jones and Nancy (as well as Arganan) insisted on Therius just sitting down and eating breakfast with them. Jones and Nancy had to finish up breakfast early to attend to some patients (on top of the new one they retrieved this morning, and Nancy promised to let Illuminata know that Arganan was occupied with discussing the recent events with Frey and Therius), but Therius ended up staying longer to continue eating breakfast, as well as Frey. Arganan took the moment to do the following:

"Tell me everything that happened last night, and do _not_ leave out any details. _Please."_

Cue Therius and Frey retelling the whole story. The two of them (plus Forte) ended up battling their way through the Water Ruins, only to find out that the source of all the weird voices at night was…a horse. A water-element horse monster, to be specific, and it attacked them the moment it saw them. They ended up having a long, long battle, resulting in the monster turning into a human the moment it was defeated. Exhausted and weary, the three lugged their new companion all the way back to Selphia. Frey guessed that Forte was probably asleep back at her own house right now, still tired out from everything that happened.

"Meg told me that you three were going to the Water Ruins to investigate the other day…" Arganan looked towards Therius. "Why did you go along with her?"

"I wanted to find out more about the voices, as well." Therius managed, sipping a cup of tea. "And I got my answers."

"What will you do with them?" Arganan recalled his and Therius' conversation from the other day. "Does this mean you'll report this to my niece as well?"

"I don't have much of a choice." Therius' words came out a bit too fast for Arganan's liking. "Even if I didn't, she'd find out eventually. It's best that she does know, as soon as she can. I don't believe it'll change her keeping the whole humans-turning-into-monsters incidents a secret, however."

"I'm just glad it got resolved." Frey sighed. "Arthur mentioned, during our meeting yesterday, that the voices might scare away potential tourists."

"Which would impact trade in turn." Arganan mused. "I can see why he'd be concerned."

"And in the midst of all this, you have the Outsider's power now." Therius looked towards Arganan's right hand. "It seems you can protect others well with it, given that you could deflect my own attack earlier."

"Wait, what?" Frey burst out, staring at Therius. "You attacked him?"

"It was a _demonstration."_ Arganan cut in quickly. "I had to show him how it worked. Technically, he was attacking Vishnal."

Therius looked towards Arganan. "Exactly how many people know that you have the Outsider's power?"

Arganan paused, counting. "Ventuswill, probably. You, of course. Then we have Frey, Vishnal, Clorica, Volkanon, Nancy, Jones, Illuminata, Amber and Arthur. That's it." Arganan's nose wrinkled at that. "I imagine there will be a time I might have to out my abilities to the whole town, but let's not have that day be today or anytime soon."

"I agree." Therius managed. "Especially since we don't know much about Arganan's use of the Outsider's power, or how fast it will develop."

"Fair," Frey sighed, and the three fell into silence. She paused, finishing up her breakfast, before asking, "What do we do from hereon, then? Any idea?"

Therius looked towards her. "How soon did the voices take place after Amber emerged?"

"A couple days." Frey managed, frowning.

"If we follow that pattern, it means that something else strange might emerge. First butterflies, now voices. Something else could come next, and they're always connected to the beast we end up fighting." Therius looked Frey in the eye. "Of course, I'll likely be out of Selphia by the time the next monster-turned-person comes along, but if anything odd like that happens…"

"I can send a report to Calista." Arganan cut in, and Therius turned to face him, frowning. Arganan resisted the urge to mock his frown. "What? I'm sending letters to my niece as is. The first one I sent was what brought you here, so why not me?"

Therius did not comment on that, and Arganan wasn't sure whether the white knight approved of such a plan, given the frown that still remained on his face. Instead, Therius took a deep breath, standing. "I apologize, but I should head back to Bell Hotel. Miss Lin Fa is probably worried about me, and I did promise to come back as soon as I could."

"Uh, sure." Frey managed, also standing. "Arganan and I can take care of cleaning up here. Thanks, Therius. For coming with me, last night."

Therius bid the two farewell before leaving, and Arganan could only sigh. "Sorry about Therius. He's so…formal."

"It's fine." Frey reassured him. "Forte acted like him when I first met her, at least for the first few days while I was here."

Arganan thought about Forte. "I'm sure she'll want to know about our newest resident of Selphia being here, and all the shenanigans he got into already."

"I'll let her know later." Frey started gathering the dishes as Arganan stood. "I can help with these, if you'd like."

"I would love that. Thank you."

* * *

After the two finished cleaning up, Frey bid Arganan goodbye, as she needed to attend to other Princess-related duties (and, hopefully, catch a nap inbetween to make up for the lost sleep). Arganan took the time by himself to write in his journal.

_A new person has been found. I don't know his name yet, but he already attempted running away from the Clinic. _

_Therius said he'd report this to Calista, and I'm not sure how to feel about this. I trust he'll keep his word. He's exactly the person that would do that. But…how long can I keep my abilities a secret from absolutely everyone? And what should I do, if everyone finds out?_


	15. Careful

_**15\. Careful**_

* * *

The rest of the day proceeded as normal. Or, at least as normal as it could. Arganan managed to make it to the flower shop during the last few hours, helping with the cash register and apologizing for not making it to said shop earlier. Illuminata understood the situation, though, given everything that happened with the monster-turned-man-turned-brief-escapee.

However, it didn't stop Illuminata from asking everything she could.

"Was he a criminal? Do you know if he deliberately broke into the castle, or wandered in there?"

"No." Arganan sighed, shaking his head. "When we found him in there, he was already unconscious. I don't know if Ventuswill just knocked him out or something like that."

"Huh." The self-proclaimed detective frowned, leaning against the counter. "That's odd. I guess we can't find out more until he wakes up though, right?"

He frowned, his eyebrow furrowing. "Please don't barrage him with ten-thousand questions when he wakes up."

"Of course not! I'll let him get adjusted, all that." Illuminata held up a hand in surrender, but then she sighed, shoulders falling slightly. "Okay, okay, maybe I shouldn't have asked Amber thirty questions about her past in the attempt to job her memory when I first brought her home, but still. I was curious."

"I'm just surprised she took it well." Amber wasn't in the shop right now, out on errands to buy some things from the general store, so it was just the two of them inside at the moment. Arganan watched Illuminata sigh softly, before she spoke up.

"Well, about your power—I don't know anything about this Outsider stuff, and it's not like I can ask Jones about it because doctor-patient confidentiality, but if you ever wanna vent to me about it, it's totally fine."

Arganan could only nod, though he couldn't help but smile a little. "Just promise you won't ask me fifty questions about it at once."

A soft chuckle escaped her. "I'll do my best."

"Speaking of questions, however…what do you think of Sir Therius?" Arganan had decided to fill Illuminata in on details about Therius—about Therius checking in on him, hence why he was here in Selphia, the fact that he was just involved in retrieving the patient-turned-temporary-escapee, as well as the past history shared with the white knight back in Lazulis.

"Super-formal. Like Forte." She decided, as she grabbed a broom clean up the floor. Arganan checked the nearby shelves for greenifier, realizing there was less, and figured he could restock them as he listened. "He was very inquisitive when he passed by the shop, yesterday."

"That's him for sure." Arganan wasn't surprised.

Illuminata looked towards him. "I know you told me that you worked with him before and all that, but the fact that Calista sent him to see you is still odd. She could've sent any messenger or physician-esque mage to check on you, but she chose him."

"She trusts him. She has good reason to trust him. And he and her husband, Zael, are close friends." Arganan managed. "If there's anyone they would trust with anything so personal, it's him."

Illuminata did have a good point, though. Why Therius? It could've been any of Zael's friends, or just a random physician-esque mage like Illuminata suggested. Perhaps it was because of his newly-accquired Outsider's power that Calista sent Therius. The white knight did know of the Outsider's power, after all.

What would Calista think of all this? Arganan had no clue. Nor did he really want to know, right now.

* * *

It was the next morning, now. Arganan woke up to hear Nancy speaking up from the main floor.

"Your former monster man finally woke up."

He heard Frey gasp. It was unmistakably her, given her higher pitch. "Really!?"

"Yes."

What? Arganan forced himself out of bed, threw on some proper clothing and his eyepatch, before making his way downstairs as soon as he could. "He's awake!?"

The former escapee from the other day was, indeed, conscious and standing before him. His bluish-grey eyes stared at Frey, then Arganan in pure silence. Arganan noted how the young man's blue hair went down to his shoulders. He also had darker animal ears, of some sort, and the blue and black clothing he wore made Arganan think the man was some sort of water creature. He supposed that made sense, given that Frey, Forte and Therius lugged him over to Selphia from the Water Ruins.

And this man…used to be a horse? Where was the resemblance? Did he have a tail? Questions swam in the former Count's mind as Frey spoke her own, aloud.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." The man managed, still staring at both of them. "And…who are you?"

"This is the one who saved you." Nancy introduced, gesturing to Frey.

Frey smiled at him. "I'm Frey. Technically, two other people helped, but…they're not here right now."

The man paused, then answered. "…I'm Dylas."

"Um, I'd like to ask you one thing…Why were you in the Water Ruins?"

Dylas huffed, avoiding Frey's gaze. "None of your business."

Nancy chuckled softly, bordering on a sigh. "Hey, Dylas…Frey saved you. You know that, right? So how about dialing down the foul attitude a bit, hmm?"

Dylas looked a bit guilty, head bowing slightly. "Sorry…I don't know why I was there."

"You lost your memory, too?" Arganan asked.

"Wait, what?" Dylas stared at him, brows furrowing. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Arganan. Nice to meet you. There's someone else who also lost her memory. Amber. Do you know her?"

Dylas shook his head, a sigh leaving him. "No…can I go now?"

"Physically you're fine," Jones started, "but I'm still concerned about…"

"Thank you, for taking care of me." And with that, Dylas up and left the Clinic before anyone else could say a word. Frey could only chuckle a bit, before she looked towards Nancy.

"He's not one to mess around with niceties now, is he? Definitely lives life at his own pace."

"That is true." Nancy admitted.

Arganan could only sigh. As long as that man isn't another Therius in terms of attitude, I'm happy. Not that he didn't mind people like Therius, but the over-formalness could get a bit grating at times.

"Nancy, Jones…thank you very much." Frey thanked Nancy and Jones. "I'm just glad he's feeling better."

"You're very welcome." Nancy beamed.

"I didn't do anything special." Jones managed, with a shrug. "Just my job."

Arganan looked towards the Clinic exit. "Dylas…what is he going to do from here on out, though? I can't imagine he could still go far with the way he is."

"Well…" Frey started, but that was when a sudden yell came from outside the Clinic.

"What are you!?" That voice was unmistakably Dylas' own, clearlyl surprised. Arganan jumped at hearing him, so suddenly. Frey was about to rush out the Clinic herself when someone answered Dylas.

"Oh my, you finally woke up!" Porcoline's cheery voice made Arganan relax. It didn't sound like Dylas was in a fight with him, so that was good. "Wonderful to meet you. I'm called Porcoline. Just Porcoline is fine. There's more, but meh! You may feel free to call me by that name."

"O-okay?" Dylas sounded genuinely confused, given the rise in his tone, and Arganan didn't blame him. Porcoline could be a spontaneous man when he wanted to, after all. "Well, bye!"

"Hmm? And just what are you going to do with yourself from now on?"

Cue the familiar sigh of Dylas. "Don't see how that's any of your business."

"You have nowhere to go, do you?"

"Th-that's none of your concern."

"Then you'll come live at my place!'

"…What?"

"Fortunately for you, I just so happen to have a spare room. Besides, you're fresh out of an extended clinic stay! You're in no condition to wander about. If you plan to leave town, that's fine! But what difference does it make if it's now or later?"

Cue the hesitation. Arganan didn't blame Dylas for being so hesitant about a sudden offer to stay from someone he just met. Especially if that man was Porcoline, of all people. "But I can't just freeload…."

"Then how about you work for me during your stay?"

"Work for you?"

Arganan almost dropped his jaw at hearing that request from Porcoline. Did everyone just go and offer jobs to virtually anyone who had literally no place to go, or at least a place to stay? How nice was everyone in Selphia? How often did they do this? First Arganan and Frey, now Amber and Dylas. It was odd, he admitted to himself, how nice everyone was. It would never stop being so weird to him.

"I run a restaurant here," Porcoline continued, "and I can hire you as a waiter. When you eventually go off on your aimless voyage, you'll still need money after all, no? If you stay in my house and don't like it, you can leave anytime. What do you think? Sounds stupendous, doesn't it?"

"…Okay. I guess I'll stay with you, then."

"WONDERFUL!"

"I'm Dylas. Thank you…Porcoline."

Footsteps moved away from the Clinic, fading. Frey chuckled a bit, looking towards Arganan. "Seems he'll do just fine."

"I suppose so." Arganan managed. Despite the suddenness of the situation, and despite not really knowing this Dylas all too well, he couldn't help but agree. Dylas would be fine in time. Just like Amber. Despite the amnesia, they at least had a new life here.

* * *

Arganan went to work, knowing well that word would spread about Dylas and him being the new resident in town. Arganan was also sure that there would hopefully be less of people talking about him and rather about them, especially given how quickly Dylas came to town after Amber.

Unfortunately, as he worked in Illuminata's shop that day, he was wrong. There were a few faces that popped in (particularly Margaret, Vishnal, Bado and even Kiel) to ask about Dylas, given that Arganan was involved in chasing him down the other day.

"Was he badly injured?" It was Kiel that asked, leaning against the shop counter. "Maybe that's why he collapsed like that."

"I didn't see the extent of his wounds at the time." Arganan managed, handing him some Formula A as Kiel handed him the money for it in return. He figured it was best to be tight-lipped about what happened with Ventuswill back there. "I assume he was still too weak to carry himself much further, hence his collapsing."

"He seems okay right now, though." Margaret smiled softly as she looked up from the flowers she just purchased. Arganan was glad said flowers looked okay right now. Summer was approaching soon, and it would approach fast. "Dylas is already willing to start learning to be a waiter, so me and Porco are showing him the ropes."

"He and Doug are already fighting, though." Bado couldn't help but chuckle. "The two of them started yapping at each other within minutes of meeting. Your friend from Lazulis, Sir Therius, had to break them up before it got worse."

Arganan did his best not to groan at that. "I'm…not surprised at that, honestly." He had a feeling Dylas' not-so-open behaviour might not clash well with others. He paused, thinking about Doug. Speaking of the younger man, he hadn't really talked to him much. Sure, Doug was the one who alerted everyone about Arganan running after Frey in Yokmir Forest, but it wasn't like the two talked much since. "I should pay Doug a visit sometime soon. Maybe what happened between him and Dylas was a misunderstanding?"

"Doug's been kind-of fiery for a while, now. I'm not surprised he and Dylas started fighting." The statement made Arganan wonder if Doug was..different, when he first arrived in Selphia. After all, the dwarf had mentioned to him that he lost his village prior to coming here. But if Doug was louder now, and he seemed to be happy, that probably meant that sticking around here was a healing process for him.

In a way, Arganan wondered if being here in Selphia was helping him like it helped Doug. He had people that looked out for him (and more than just because it was their jobs). People were generally friendly here, and welcoming to others very quickly, it seemed. Maybe this place would be a healing source for Amber and Dylas' wellbeings. It was too early to call that now for them, and Arganan supposed it was maybe too early for him to say that for himself as well, but things were, overall, fine so far (save for the things with the monsters and him having the Outsider's power of course).

Margaret, Bado and Kiel left the shop after making their purchases, but someone stepped in afterwards: Sir Therius. Arganan offered him a nod of acknowledgement as Therius approached him. "What is it?"

"I'll be leaving for Lazulis tomorrow."

Arganan raised a brow. "You're not staying until the end of the week?"

"Your niece sent me word that wants me back in Lazulis as soon as possible. She's finalized the peace treaty with the Gurak already, and will need to announce that within the next few days. She wants me back in time, to be there."

"Backup?"

Therius didn't answer, but Arganan guessed that was the case. Not everyone would necessarily be happy with the new peace treaty in Lazulis, after all. There would always be people that wanted separation between the Gurak and humans, especially given that the war only ended a little while ago. Therius paused, then continued speaking. "I will let her know about what happened in the Water Ruins. As well as you."

"Are you going to mention what happened with Ventuswill?" The former Count remembered how tired Venti looked after the whole confrontation. "With her collapsing and all."

"Though she did state that she was just tired from worrying about Lady Frey, I have my doubts," Therius managed. "It would be bad to hear that one of the most powerful beings in Selphia, given her political authority, colapsed like that."

"I don't think that's something that should be publicly outed. And I don't think Calista would foolishly do that, either."

"I agree. However," The younger man looked him in the eye, "If Lady Ventuwill's conditions worsen…"

"We'll have to see how things go." Arganan managed. "If Lady Ventuswill's condition getting worse actually progresses, I'm sure you'd hear of it from Frey or Arthur, if not me. If they want to say it. Just because I know them a bit better doesn't mean I have any extra authority."

"You are in a strange position right now." Therius admitted. "When Lady Calista sent you here, I don't think she expected you to make fast friends with the now-Princess of Selphia."

"No, she probably wasn't." Arganan held back a chuckle at that. He wondered what Calista thought of that. Her own uncle, making friends? Living a peaceful life? Surely, she'd sent him out of Lazulis to cause him misery for what he did to her, and in a way she did succeed. The beds at the Clinic were stiffer than what he had back at the castle, and he didn't have a lot of luxuries at all. For instance, his clothing wasn't nearly as fine as it was now (he managed to buy extra sets of clothing over time, due to saving up on money earned from working for Illuminata), and he had no official political authority on top of that. Add the fact that he was physically weaker than before, and it seemed like a recipe for his own disaster.

But things changed. For the better, for sure. And he certainly didn't expect having the Outsider's power on top of that, either. He didn't expect to have friends (or people close to friends?) so fast. That people actually seemed to care for him for no reason other than friendship. Maybe it was a stroke of luck that the people of Selphia were generally nice to him and other newcomers as a whole. Maybe it was another stroke of luck that Frey arrived literally a day before he did.

He recalled one of the mercenaries, Lowell, muttering something about him having "the devil's luck" back in Lazulis. If he had the devil's luck back there, maybe he had an angel's luck over here.

"But you should be careful, given that position." Therius pointed out. "And especially with that power."

"I will be. I'll try to be."

Therius raised a brow. Arganan sighed, before taking an envelope out of his pocket, handing it to Therius.

"Since you're going so soon, can you take this to Calista? I was planning to send it, but if you're already heading out, you'll probably get to her faster than I would just sending it normally."

"A letter?" Therius looked down at it, then up at him. "When did you write this?"

"Literally this morning. Is there a problem with that?"

"None at all." Therius took it from Arganan. "I'll make sure this gets to her."

"Thank you." Arganan paused, watching as Therius gave him a nod of acknowledgement, turning to leave, before he spoke up again. "And…be careful."

Therius looked back towards him, blinking once. His stoic expression remained, save for a light edge of surprise in his gaze. "The same goes for you," He finally managed, before leaving the shop entirely. Arganan sighed, leaning back against the shop counter, still remembering what he wrote in that letter:

_Dear Calista,_

_Things are getting stranger, here. I previously wrote to you about Amber, but now a young man appeared in town the same way she did—previously a monster, and now a human. I don't understand why such phenomena is happening, other than the fact that Frey is an Earthmate and it has something to do with her. I'm hoping to find out more. I don't know if I will, given how this ties into her position as Princess of Selphia and the fact that Ventuswill seems to know more about all of this than she's letting on, but I'll try._

_My stay in Selphia is good, otherwise. I've grown accustomed to the scent of Relax Tea, due to Illuminata often drinking it, and I don't go a day without seeing Amber sipping on Juice or humming from time to time. Nancy's cooking is delicious, and she and Jones are incredibly helpful and attentive regarding my health. I'm *trying* to cook. 'Trying' is the best I can do, because I can't cook croquettes to save my life. Thankfully, Vishnal suffers from the lack of skill like I do, so we struggle together._

_Speaking of said health…you know that the Outsider drained me of my energy. I think it's very possible that I might've absorbed some of its power at the time, as well. I don't know how well I can use it. I can myself and others with it, but that seems to be the only way it works so far. Sir Therius can tell you more details, since I gave him a demonstration. If anything else develops, I will let you know when I can._

_Also, congratulations on getting closer to peace with the Gurak. You seem to be doing well as Lazulis' new ruler. Therius told me you were in the middle of finalizing the peace treaty, so I do hope it goes through._

_Sincerely, Your Uncle_


	16. Of Friends and Floating Things

**Author note:**

Hello, readers! I hope you all are well and staying safe during these present times. I just want to let all of you readers know that updates to this fic will continue to come weekly as scheduled. :D I hope that this fic (and other fics of mine) will give you all a bit of sunshine during all that is going on right now! Happy reading!

* * *

**_16\. Of Friends and Floating Things_**

* * *

A couple of days passed since Dylas entered the town, and summer came with it. Arganan started waking up in a sweat. Either it was from nightmares of the Outsider's power almost killing him, the heat of late summer nights, or both. Sometimes the fireflies seemed too loud and/or bright to him, especially when they were floating right outside his window. He grew weary easier during the day due to the also-hot days (and it definitely didn't help that he had _metal _prosthetic limbs) and he found himself frequenting the Bell Hotel's baths a little more than previously, in the evenings. Usually he might go once a week, or every two weeks, but now it increased to once-to-twice a week.

With those increased visits to the baths, however, came the following: More bumping into people that he might know, like Vishnal and even Doug, and less privacy. It was hard to find a good time when Arganan could go into the baths and enjoy an hour of peace in there. But it wasn't like there were hot springs anywhere else to relax his bones, so he did his best to gauge which hours were the least likely to run into anyone. Mainly because 1. He didn't want anyone to see his scars (though he was more relaxed if it was, say, Vishnal, since the younger man already saw them) and 2. The fact that this was a public bath was still taking some time for him to process in general. It was a reminder that he didn't have a political position, nor did he have any of its privileges. He tried not to mind that too much.

As he emerged from the baths one night, after getting changed back into his regular clothes (his hair was still a bit damp, despite his best efforts to dry it), he looked up to see none other than Dylas, who stared right back at him.

"Evening." Arganan managed.

Dylas blinked once, then twice, then managed, "Hi."

The two men just stared at each other in awkward silence, before Dylas sighed. "Are you just gonna keep staring, or can I get into the bath already?"

Arganan moved aside slightly, to let him through. "Go ahead."

Dylas went straight into the mens' bath area, and Arganna walked past him, heading to the main lobby. There were comfortable couches to sit on, and a few low tables close to them as well. Occasionally there were fish and gem merchants present in this place, but it seemed that the lobby was mostly empty, tonight. Lin Fa, owner of the hotel, finished sweeping up the floor as she looked up to see him, waving.

"I see you finished up with the bath." Lin Fa beamed at Arganan. "I can get you some Relax Tea, if you'd like. On the house!"

"Well," Arganan started, looking towards her, "You mean that?" After all, that stuff was expensive. Even Frey hadn't put together the recipe yet, because it was a hassle to go all over the place outside Selphia to get the required herbs. "I appreciate it, but…"

"You've been one of our more frequent customers lately." A soft chuckle escaped her at that. "I figured it would be nice to give you something on the house, as thanks."

"In that case, tea would be lovely. Thank you."

"You're welcome! I'll get some for you in a moment." Lin Fa left him to go get said tea, and Arganan sat down on the nearest couch. The bath from earlier still lingered in his mind. It was relaxing, with petals of Pink Cats scattered around in there. So relaxing, in fact, that—

"Hey."

Arganan looked up to see Dylas, staring down at him with a serious expression. How long was he in the bath? Did he only take a short time? Before Arganan could ask, Dylas made a strange request.

"Smile for me."

"What?" Arganan wasn't sure if he just misheard what the younger man just said, or if he was having some weird dream.

"Smile." Dylas insisted.

"Why?"

"Just do it, okay?"

The former Count raised a brow. No one was going to up and order him "Not until you tell me. Or else I'll never smile in your presence. _Ever."_

The younger man groaned, shaking his head, before a sigh left him. "Okay, okay. Porcoline told me it's important for waiters to have a pleasant smile, so…"

No. Arganan stared at him for a few moments, unsure of what to say. Is he seriously this bad at human interaction? Sure, he knew at this point that Dylas was not the most sociable in general at all, even if he had started warming up to the townsfolk (especially Porcoline and Margaret, which made sense since Dylas worked in the restaurant with them), but _seriously?_

"You seriously don't know how to smile?"

"No. Not…really."

"Well, I don't know if I'm of much help."

"It would probably help if you got the giant eyepatch off your face." Dylas pointed out.

Arganan winced. "I'd rather not. It's not very pretty, what's under there. Lots of scars."

"Oh. Sorry." Dylas' gazed raked over him briefly. "Is that what you're getting treated for? Margaret told me you came to Selphia for medical treatment…"

"Uh, no. It's an entirely different case." Arganan decided that now was not the time to tell him about the Outsider's power. Maybe another time, but not now. "The scars came long before that."

"I'm guessing you didn't smile a lot back where you came from."

"Not really." A chuckle left Arganan at that. He thought about life back in Lazulis. It was certainly full of privilege, given his position as Count back then. It seemed like a distant dream, at this point. He even thought, at the time, that he'd one day become the Emperor of the entire Empire that Lazulis was part of.

So much for that. Those dreams were long gone, and there was no hope of them coming to fruition within whatever lifespan he had left. Before he knew it, he laughed, low and raspy, and he shook his head. "There's no reason for me to smile if I ever went back." Arganan finally managed, looking up at Dylas' now-confused expression. "I've lost everything there."

He noticed Dylas swallow, looking down a bit. "Sorry…about that."

"It's fine. You don't know." Arganan leaned back against the couch he sat on. Dylas paused, then sat beside him. "I don't know if anyone else gave you the gist of my situation, so I might as well tell you myself. I was in a war. I did stupid things in said war, my niece took over as Countess of Lazulis Island after the war was over, and because of my medical conditions, she sent me here to recover."

"So it's temporary?" Dylas asked. "You're just gonna be here for recovery for however long, and then you'll leave?"

Arganan shrugged. "Honestly," He admitted, "I don't know. I don't think she ever intends on letting me come back, even if I fully heal. It's complicated."

"Huh." Dyas didn't press further about it.

"So that's why I don't really smile much." Arganan managed. "But I'm sure you can find some other people that can perfectly smile for you. Maybe Frey, for instance."

Dylas huffed, shaking his head. "I already asked her earlier. But then she gave me a face so silly that I just burst out laughing!"

"She what?" Actually, now that Arganan thought about it, Frey _would_ do something like that. "I'm not surprised."

"I didn't get a chance to explain it to her because of it, though."

"I'm sure she'll listen if you ask her again." Arganan managed. "Just explain to her why you need to witness an actual smile, first, instead of telling her to smile without context. And same goes for everyone else you ask."

"I see. Well, um," The younger man took a deep breath, looking up at him. "Thanks. For the advice."

"You're welcome."

Dylas suddenly stared at him. Arganan blinked. "What?"

"You're smiling." That was what Dylas mumbled before he stood and awkwardly left. Arganan looked around, searching for the nearest mirror, but before he could get up to do so, Lin Fa returned with the tea.

"I see you and Dylas are getting along." Lin Fa beamed. "I'm glad to see he's warming up to someone."

"I'm sure he's warmed up to others already." Arganan managed, shrugging. "Like Margaret and Porcoline, for example. Besides, I think that's the first time he's had a full conversation with me."

"True." Lin Fa gave him the tea (both a small teapot and an already-filled cup of tea). "Here you go! On the house, like I mentioned earlier."

He offered her a smile as best as he could. "Thank you."

As she left to attend to other matters within the Bell Hotel, Arganan took a sip of Relax Tea from the cup after putting the teapot on the nearby table. The subtle sweetness and aroma of the hot drink elicited a sigh from him, and he closed his good eye for a moment. He heard a soft swishing noise, and he opened his eye—

Just in time to see the teapot floating in the air all of a sudden and glowing blue, at the same time.

He didn't say a word, just staring at the teapot. The teapot continued to peacefully float in the air, but as he moved to put his teacup down on the table, the teapot suddenly fell, smashing against the table and breaking into multiple pieces. Hot tea poured out from the wreckage, some of it getting onto his boot and pant leg.

Arganan swore at the heat, standing up as fast as he could and trying to step away. He heard Lin Fa gasp, running over.

"Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine." Arganan managed quickly, looking towards her. How the hell did that teapot float just now? Was it my power? Is it developing? "I just…knocked it over, something like that. I can clean this up."

"No, it's okay. Xiao and I can take care of it." Lin Fa insisted, shaking her head. "I'm sorry about this..."

"You don't have to apologize; I'm the one who knocked it over!" The thought of Illuminata came to mind. She would be interested in hearing about this, right?

He had to see her, he decided. Apologizing once more to Lin Fa for the mess before leaving her to take care of things, he immediately went straight to the florist shop as fast as he could.

* * *

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. You can make things float now?"

"Yes." Arganan stared down Illuminata, whose jaw dropped. Sure, the florist shop was supposed to be closed, and he knew he probably should tell Frey and Dr. Jones about this, too, but if there was one person who was willing to discuss this kind situation so late in the night, it was Illuminata. Surely she would love the mystery. Ever since he told her about his abilities with the Outsider's power, she always asked him, every once in a while at this point, about how he was doing with said abilities. "Apparently things can float now."

"Did you consciously make the teapot float?" Illuminata frowned, leaning against the counter. She'd let him into the shop. Amber was already asleep upstairs, given that it was nighttime as is, so it was just the two of them on the main floor. "Or did it do it by itself?"

"I'm pretty sure it did it by itself."

"So…" She tilted her head, still staring him down, "You did it unconsciously, then."

"What if it's me not having a full handle on my abilities?" Arganan looked down at his right hand, then up at her. "That could be worrisome if I accidentally lift a house without meaning to."

A chuckle escaped her as she shook her head. "Nah, I doubt that would happen. What kind of state were you in at the time, too?"

"I was at the Bell Hotel. Took a bath and I got Relax Tea, on the house, in return. I'd just talked with Dylas…"

"You talked to Dylas?" She raised a brow. "You actually managed to have a full conversation?"

"Yes. And it was actually quite interesting. I did give him the gist as of why I'm here in town, during it."

"Huh." She took out a notepad and pen, writing. "Okay, so…floating teapots. They glowed blue…might've done it unconsciously…was talking to Dylas beforehand. Wait." Illuminata looked up at him. "This hasn't happened until Amber and Dylas appeared. And they used to be monsters, right? So what if you developing your powers has somehow connected itself to all these people showing up?"

"I doubt it." He frowned, shaking his head. "Back in Lazulis, Zael or Zangurak never transformed anyone into monsters or vice versa. Their abilities seems to depend on their personalities."

"But they're not _you."_ Illuminata pointed at him with her pen. "Your personality is different from theirs, unless you're an old clone of Zael or something. So of course your powers are gonna be different. Maybe the Outsider customizes what powers you get depending on who you are."

"That's probably the case. But why making things float or have shields appear temporarily?" He asked. "I would've thought that I would have similar powers to Zael. Maybe not the drawing-enemies-to-myself bit, but everything else. Or be able to annihilate others with a single blow."

"Maybe that's not the type of thing you're meant for, because that doesn't reflect who you are _right now." _

"Right now?" He repeated.

A sigh left her. "I know you've told me about how you used to be a Count and stuff, and I don't really know everything that you've done prior to coming here. But given what I _do_ know, you're a different person than you were prior to coming here. Maybe the fact that you didn't get the Outsider's power until now is why you have these specific powers, instead of you getting it back then. And so it's working in the way that it's based off you right now, rather than back then. Does that make sense?"

He let that sink in for a moment, then nodded once. It _did_ make sense. And…to be fair, he was a different person back in Lazulis than he was right now, in Selphia.

"Do you think my abilities might've been different, if I was Count of Lazulis still?"

"Probably." She shrugged. "Maybe. I don't think it really matters what kind of political position you have. Again, it's you. Your personality. But that's just a theory."

He took a deep breath, looking her in the eye. "Thank you," He managed. "I do think that's helpful. And I think I should probably tell Jones and Nancy about it."

"Now?" She looked out the window. "It's so late. You sure you don't want to just stay over here and go back tomorrow morning?"

"I can make it back myself." He reassured her, shaking his head. "And besides, I've already worried them enough with my adventure in Yokmir Forest. I don't want to worry them too soon."

"Okay." He turned to leave, but then he heard her speak again. "Wait."

"What?" He turned to face her, just in time for her to shove something into his hand. It was small, shaped like a tag you would see on grocery products, but it was a bit bigger in size and red and yellow. "This is?"

"A charm. For your safety." A chuckle left her. "Just in case you get into any trouble. I dunno how much help it'll be, but it's something, right?"

He looked down at the charm, then up at her, before putting it in the inner pocket of his coat. "I appreciate it." He managed. "I can pay you back sometime."

"No need." She waved her hand at that. "That's just what friends are for."

He walked back home after that.

_A friend. So Illuminata considers me a friend?_ He felt himself smile.

_Friends. The last thing I expected to be with anyone, her included. But I'm grateful for this._


	17. Suspicion

**_17\. Suspicion_**

* * *

_Dear Uncle,_

_I've heard everything from Therius about you and the Outsider's power. I'm glad you're managing it well, and I hope you continue to be careful with it and use it responsibly._

_As for Lazulis, the peace treaty has been finalized. The Gurak Continent and Lazulis are trading more with each other, which should help our economies recover from the war we once had. Things are much more peaceful, now. There are some that will not be as accepting of the Gurak and vice versa, but otherwise, there is peace. However, there is still much work to be done in terms of the Empire's mainland, and so on. _

_It's likely I'll be making a visit to Selphia. I'm not sure when, yet, but probably before winter hits. I'll let you know in advance when I do._

_-Calista_

* * *

"You can make things _float _now?"

Arganan couldn't help but sigh. It was only the next morning, but the moment he told Jones and Nancy at breakfast about the whole floating teapot incident from last night, Frey ended up coming to the Clinic only an hour later to hear the news.

"Yes, I'm capable of making things float. Either that, or I was dreaming." He managed.

"Can you try it right now?"

"I was in a pretty relaxed state from the bath and drinking the Relax Tea at the time. I'm not sure if I can just replicate it on command." The former Count watched Frey pace around the clinic's main floor, and he sighed. "You can stop walking around, by the way. There's no need to stress about it if it's not doing me harm, right?"

"You didn't feel any loss of energy from lifting things with your power?" Dr. Jones asked, hurriedly scribbling notes on his clipboard.

"No. Nothing like that at all, honestly."

"Well," Jones mused, "At least we know of an ability that _doesn't _do you harm in return for you using it. Speaking of abilities…" He looked up from his clipboard. "Have you tried using your shield ability at all, lately?"

Arganan shook his head. "Not really, no. Not since the demonstration I did with Therius and Vishnal." Jones and Nancy gave him strange looks. Arganan sheepishly looked away from them momentarily. "It was a while ago. Therius wanted to know how it worked, so I tested it out for him."

"Firstly," Nancy managed, looking Arganan in the eye, "Let us know about any attempted testing like that immediately, in the future."

He swallowed, seeing the too-serious look in her eyes. No one was to disobey Nancy when she had that tone. "Yes ma'am."

"Second," She managed, "Were you still drained of energy afterwards?"

"Yes. But I recovered a lot faster. It might be due to the fact that it was such a brief punch to the shield, rather than a constant assault like when Amber attacked me, Frey and Forte in her monster form."

"That would make sense." Jones noted. He paused, then spoke again. "I read the notes that Miss Mirania sent us. The ones you handed to us, that is."

"And?"

"The way your power works seems to be based off your personality. With Zael and the late Zangurak, it worked differently for them."

Arganan vaguely remembered seeing Zael, using the Outsider's power to attract enemies towards himself and debuff them after counterattacking at the right times. Zael was always one to look out for others. It made sense that his powers would reflect that.

"And so my shielding and floating abilities are based off me?" He asked. "Lumie came up with the theory last night, too."

"Illuminata?" Frey echoed.

"I went to see her first thing, last night, after the whole floating incident." Arganan explained. "She said it might be based off my own personality. And given that you're bringing it up now, maybe she's right. The question is: What do I do about this, then?"

"Well, as I mentioned last time we discussed your powers, keeping an eye on them was of importance. It still is. Now that we have Mirania's research on the Outsider's power, I believe it might be pertinent for you to train those abilities. Practice them."

Arganan raised a brow. "Practice them? To make sure they don't go out of control? Take down enemies?"

"No one is making you use them for combat." Jones managed. "and if you don't want to use them for those purposes, that's fine."

Arganan thought back to last night, when he made that teapot float. Could he have put it down peacefully, had he not been so shocked by it? He knew back in Lazulis, that there were magic users that weren't built for battle; the fire mages that lit fires in the fireplaces, the mages that used healing magic, like Mirania, and ones that focused on research like Yurick did. And Arganan knew, for sure, that he wasn't wholly comfortable with utilitizing his abilities in combat. Hell, he wasn't sure if most of the townsfolk really were involved in combat, save for Forte (who had no magic) and whoever Frey dragged out with her outside town to investigate everything going on so far. He doubted Illuminata had magic, or else she would've shown it already. He imagined Arthur might, but given his current position, he probably didn't engage in combat all that much.

"It's just something to think about," Jones continued, and Arganan looked up at him to see the doctor offer him a reassuring smile. "That's all. What you do with them is up to you. As long as you're not harming yourself or anyone with it, I don't see why you shouldn't practice them."

Arganan could only nod. He remembered how he saw Zael's power. How he made him use it to turn Lazulis Island into a fortress, once, and to summon the Outsider's power in an attempt to shoot down all the Gurak at the final battle. He didn't give Zael a choice in that matter. Not really. But here he was, right now with the same power (though different abilities), but he_ had_ the choice to use it as he wanted. He had these powers right now, whether he wanted to use them for combat or something else (within limits, he figured, given that the Outsider drained him of his energy if he used it as a shield, but still).

And unlike back in Lazulis, with the previous threat of Zangurak trying to take the power of the Outsider all for himself, not too much unlike how Arganan tried to use Zael's power for his own benefit, Arganan didn't have that same threat running after him in Selphia. At least, not now.

He was safe. He had time. In a way, he had the most ideal situation with the abilities he had.

He then thought back to what Therius said, about the reports going missing, and he shuddered. What if someone else truly did get their hands on them? What then? There wasn't anyone in this town that might try to use them to their advantage, right? Ventuswill was powerful enough as is, and seemed more than fine with her position. Frey was too sweet to do anything like take advantage of anyone, from his experience with her. Everyone seemed relatively nice…

Except Arthur.

Arthur, who was supposed to be actually ruling Selphia, but chose to stand in the shadows and let Frey do the work. He said he had something to do while he was here, didn't he? And I know he's helping Frey with tourism here, but…

Something didn't seem right.

And he had to find out.

* * *

After the meeting with Frey, Jones and Nancy was over, Arganan walked straight into Porcoline's restaurant, taking a deep breath.

"Arganan! Good afternoon " Porcoline called from the counter at the back. "Is there something you'd like?"

"I was wondering," Arganan managed, looking up to face the chef, "Is Arthur in his office? I need to talk to him."

"Well," Porcoline paused, putting a ladle down, probably from cooking a stew or something, "He certainly is. He doesn't have any visitors right now, as far as I know, so he shouldn't be occupied…"

"Good. Because I need to see him." Arganan bid Porcoline a quick goodbye, thanking him for his help before rushing into the office. Conveniently enough, Arthur's current office was in the building to the right of the restaurant, and both buildings were attached as is, so Arganan just had to walk through another set of doors to get there. Just as Porcoline mentioned earlier, Arthur was seated at his desk, but he stood the moment Arganan entered the room, clearly a little startled.

"Arganan." Arthur blinked. "Is there something you need? You look in a hurry."

"I need to talk to you." Arganan managed, looking him in the eye. "It's about Frey. And me."

"About Frey?" Arthur looked intrigued, eyebrows furrowing slightly as he faced Arganan. "Are you concerned for her wellbeing, regarding her amnesia?"

"Well…yes." Arganan admitted. It would be wrong of him to say that he wasn't worried about her because of that. "But I also think you know more about her than you let on. You and Venti both. The whole Earthmate situation, the fact you quickly let Frey take control of Selphia only a day after she was mistaken for you…and back when Sir Therius was visiting town, I heard that the original copies of research on the Outsider's power, which _I have,_ went missing. What are you planning with any of this?"

"I don't understand why you'd link missing research on the Outsider's power to me." Arthur raised a brow. "Why make that assumption?"

"You said you had other things to do that you couldn't accomplish, if you were busy ruling Selphia. And clearly you'd have a better idea of how Selphia and Norad at large would function, given your previous position as Prince. And you are also one of the first to know about my having the Outsider's power. Naturally, I'm sure you'd want to know as much as you can about it. Being deeply involved in Selphia's tourism and trade would give you the excuse for research on other prospects…Lazulis included, given that Therius told me that my niece is interested in setting up trade routes in Norad, starting with _Selphia. _If anything, you have good motive to exploit Selphia's trade business for whatever power you get in return. The better Selphia does, the better you do. You put yourself into a position of power, not just over Selphia but potentially over Lazulis._"_

"It's true that there is a level of power that can be made when you play the markets right." Arthur managed. "But isn't that the same with business and trade in other areas? As far as I do know about the Outsider's power, it's not like you can use it to make transportation more efficient, or anything like that."

"I—" Arganan stopped himself. _What if Arthur doesn't know anything about the Outsider? And if that's the case, he might not be the one who took the original research. If I say anything, he will know more of how it works. _

"I'm just simply doing my job." Arthur managed, his voice still level. Still calm, as always. "I just simply look for a need, as a merchant, and do my best to fufill that. That's all it comes down to. And right now, Lazulis and Selphia are both in need. Selphia would benefit in the future from further trade, financially, and Lazulis especially so, given that they just formed a new peace treaty with the Gurak after ending a long war. But I'm sure you know all the details about Lazulis, given how you were previously its Count."

"I'm sure I'd know better," Arganan finally managed, sighing, "If Calista sent me more information about all of that."

Before Arthur could respond, that was when Frey burst into the office, panting. Vishnal followed behind her, also gasping. "Arthur? Arganan? Oh, this is convenient…"

"Frey?" Arthur's attention turned towards her, frowning. "Vishnal? Are you both okay?"

"Yes, we're fine, just…uh…" Vishnal cleared his throat, but Frey beat him to it.

"We have to head to Obsidian Mansion. We've got someone to save."


	18. The Haunted Mansion

**_18\. The Haunted Mansion_**

* * *

Apparently, there was another person stuck in a mansion. A little ghost girl caused a bunch of ghost-related shenanigans, according to Frey, and now they had to go to a mansion to save whoever "Dolly" was. Arganan wondered if this "Dolly" was another person who was currently a monster, just like Amber and Dylas were before meeting them.

"I was thinking of bringing Arthur and Vishnal along." Frey managed. "Both of them know magic, after all. I think it could be helpful."

"Given that you're talking to a weird ghost girl," Arganan managed, sighing as he processed the ridiculousness of the whole situation, "It makes sense you'd want those two on your side."

"And you can come along, too." Frey finished, before quickly adding, "Only if you want to. I don't know if you'd be comfortable using your powers. But I was thinking about the whole battle in Yokmir Forest, with how you defended me and Forte, and some defense would be nice."

"Whether he goes with you, Princess," Vishnal blurted, "I'll do all I can to make sure you're safe!"

Arganan didn't know how Vishnal worked in combat. Sure, he was a butler and therefore served Frey, but did this also extend to her physical defense? How the hell did butlers function here, anyway?

"Is this something we need to attend to, rightaway?" Arganan asked. He thought back to what Jones said.

No one is making you use them for combat…and if you don't want to use them for those purposes, that's fine.

"Well," Frey shrugged, "I was going to prepare a bit, first. After all, I've never been to Obsidian Mansion before." She paused, then stated, "How about we all meet at the Airship Port at 12:00? If you want to come with us, Arganan, just meet us then. Okay?"

He found himself nodding in agreement. "Okay."

What do I do?

* * *

"Whoa. Wait, she actually asked you to go with her?"

"I think it's because of my power." Arganan looked down at the cross-shaped mark on his right hand, then up at Illuminata. After the whole meeting with Frey, Arthur and Vishnal, he figured he had to consult Illuminata about all this, explaining to her what happened.

"And you also think Arthur is up to no good?"

"Something like that. It just seems odd that he'd willingly give up his position as Prince so easily, in the first place. Sure, maybe he genuinely dislikes the royal life. I can understand why." Calista hated it, too, back when I was Count and she had her own role to play. "But I think there's more to him than just him abandoning the Prince role for the sake of looking further into Selphia's tourism and so on."

"Huh." Illuminata put a few bags of Greenifier on the shelf, still talking as she worked. Arganan, meanwhile, continued sweeping the floor. "Well, I guess that does sound kinda fishy, now that you bring it up. But you have the choice to go with Frey or not, right? You could always say no."

"True. I could just stay back. And I trust Vishnal will protect Frey, too." Despite Vishnal's clumsiness and inability to cook, he was very devoted to his duty. In a way, the man reminded Arganan of Therius; devoted to their duties, no matter what happened. "

"Are you worried she'll get hurt by Arthur?"

"Something like that." He recalled Dagran. Dagran, a man who Arganan thought he could trust in the war against the Gurak. Dagran was the one that led the mercenaries that Zael was part of. He was charismatic, and clearly a leader.

Arganan had never suspected that Dagran would betray him by acting as an agent for the Gurak, too. That was one of the first things he heard, after waking up in the hospital wing from the whole incident with the Outsider. What if Arthur was like him? Getting close to Frey…only to stab her in the back later?

"I think I should go with her, then. To…just in case." Arganan managed. "But I also know Frey would be worried if I got hurt again."

"Hence your hesitation. And it does make sense." Illuminata frowned. "You did take a beating from the last time. But during that time," She shrugged, "You didn't even know you had those powers. And now you do. Maybe this will be different."

"You think so?"

"Yeah! Besides, it's not an impromptu, middle-of-the-night thing. You've got time to prepare."

"I just discovered my floating-things power yesterday."

"Exactly!" She snapped her fingers. "So now you have an opportunity to practice!"

Cue Arganan raising a brow. "Practice?"

"For self-defense!" Illuminata quickly cut in, offering him a grin. "Or, if you find a way to lift multiple things at once, it would really come in handy at the shop to reshelve things…"

He couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I suppose you have a point. I'll go."

"Good. Take that charm with you, too!"

"I will." He wasn't sure how well that charm would work, but hey. Might as well take it with him.

* * *

After making preparations (though he did have to persuade Jones and Nancy to clear him to go to Obsidian Mansion with Frey, Vishnal and Arthur, insisiting that the three would keep him safe as much as he would try to keep them safe), Arganan met Frey, Vishnal and Arthur at the airship port.

The last time he was on one, it was to be sent to Selphia from Lazulis Island. And now, here he was, on an adventure to a place he didn't know. Funny, how he got to be the one going places while Calista was mainly stuck in Lazulis. He still couldn't help but find the irony in that, given how it was Calista who wanted to see the world more, back when he was Count.

Obsidian Mansion looked eerie, with rotted trees and withered leaves surrounding it. It was certainly grand, but the stormy weather didn't help make it look better. Clearly, there was some sort of decadence and glamour to it once, given its grand stature and all, but it was long gone.

Also, that strange little girl with lavender hair and a jester outfit on, standing right in front of the mansion, wasn't helping. Arganan assumed that this girl must be the one that Frey told him about, earlier.

"What took you so long?!" The girl exclaimed, a clear pout painted on her face. "We have to save Dolly! There's no time to waste!"

Frey couldn't help but offer the little girl a sheepish grin. "Err…" She then looked up at the dreary mansion in front of them. "Is Dolly…here?"

The little girl nodded, suddenly beaming. "Yes, that's right."

The Princess visibly paled, and swallowed. "I-it has...a certain ambiance, huh…"

"Come on!" The girl seemed completely not disturbed by the look of this mansion. "We're going in! Dolly, we'll be there soon!"

And with that, she zipped straight into the mansion with no one to stop her. Frey immediately dashed into he mansion, and Arganan quickly followed her (as well as Vishnal and Arthur, who were faster runners than him).

* * *

As the group entered the mansion, Arganan noticed the little girl standing there, pointing up ahead. "It's this way!"

"Wait!" Frey called.

The girl turned around to face her, blinking. "What is it?"

"Uh…" Frey scratched the back of her head. "Will you at least tell me your name?"

The girl simply smiled. "Why don't you introduce yourself before you ask a lady's name?"

"I…suppose that would be the polite thing to do. Sorry."

Arganan couldn't help but sigh. "She's the one that scared us first, though."

His argument was left ignored as Frey continued speaking. "My name is Frey."

The girl grinned. "I'm Pico. I appeared before you so I could help Dolly."

Pico? Strange name. "So, this Dolly you keep tal –"

"Enough with the introductions! There's no time to waste!" And with that, Pico zipped away.

Arganan heard Arthur chuckle. "And…off she goes."

Vishnal dashed ahead, towards the doors where Pico went through. As he tried the doorknobs, however, Arganan heard the ensuing creaking. "Huh? The door's locked? I wonder if Pico accidentally locked it…"

Arthur frowned, looking around as he joined him at the top of a staircase. "The eyes seem like they're staring straight at me…wait, there's something written here!" Arganan and Frey both caught up with them, just in time for Arthur to read aloud. "Marionetta, the one I loved…and the one I **killed."**

The former Count groaned, shook his head. "What sort of hellhouse did we get into?"

A little click resounded through the hall, and Frey whirled around, looking towards the entrance. "Was that the door?"

"What!?" Vishnal ran straight back down the stairs, before trying the entrance doors. "It's no good! They're not opening!"

Arthur raised a brow, looking around. "Maybe there's a key or a switch. Everyone, start looking!"

As much as Arganan wanted to take the lead, he also knew he was in the same group as 1. The Princess Frey herself, 2. The former Prince Arthur, and 3. Vishnal, Frey's loyal butler. He had no choice but to follow along.

Arganan decided to check downstairs again, finding a portrait with the words inscribed below the picture. He read the following: "I will love this house, and all the guests I invite. I will make portraits of them. They will be here forever."

This is definitely a hellhouse. We're screwed, aren't we?

He heard a yelp to his right, and saw Vishnal tangling with the spider webs. "This place must be abandoned for a long time…I've never seen a dustier place than this!"

Arganan moved to join Vishnal's side, hoping to help him, but he felt something drip onto his left shoulder. He paused, moving slightly to the left to try to get out of the way, and he put his right hand to his shoulder after taking off his glove. Against his better judgement, he looked at it, and then quickly brushed his hand against the side of his coat. That…was red.

Wait…**red?** He hoped it wasn't blood.

"Everyone?" Frey called, and he looked up to see her down by the stairs. "I found a faded diary! Maybe it'll give us some clues!"

The men all joined her, somewhat huddling around her as she read. Arganan had a very bad feeling that this was not going to end well, but he listened anyway.

"Ever since I started living here, I constantly feel like I'm being watched from somewhere…But supposedly, I'm the only person here." Frey flipped the page, continuing. "What's going on? Things I throw away keep coming back…Who's doing this? Why don't you show yourself?"

Another page. "I can't take it anymore. I decided to leave this mansion tomorrow.

Dear stranger. I guess today's the last day I'll be spending with you. Goodbye. Take care."

The next page had its writing in red ink. "No matter how hard I try to leave the mansion, I somehow always end up back here…Oh, you might be wondering about the colour change! My pen ran out of ink yesterday. But I can still write. There seems to be red ink dripping from my right hand now. But it hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It **hurts.** I found it…I might finally be able to leave this place! I hid the **silver key** behind the painting. Finally…I can finally be free! Be…free…is what I…**thought…"**

"A key?" Arthur quickly ran upstairs, going towards the painting to the right of the door. He reached behind the painting, before taking out a key, clearly crimson in colour. "I found a red key!"

"What?" Frey looked up from the journal, frowning. "But the diary talked about a silver key, though…"

Arganan decided it was best not to tell Frey that the diary's writer was probably dead, and the key was probably covered in the writer's blood. "Try it on the entrance. Maybe we can get out."

"But what about Dolly?" Frey asked, looking towards him. "Pico said that we can save her."

"Maybe we should save ourselves, first." The former Count noted. "Last time I was with you, a butterfly monster almost killed us."

"We can at least try it on the entrance." Arthur noted. "If we need to retreat, it would be good to know we have a method of escape."

The Princess sighed. "Well…okay."

Arthur went to go try it on the entrance doors, but alas, they didn't work. "I don't think this is the door we're meant to use this for."

"Great." Arganan shook his head. What were they supposed to do? Continue into the mansion and find out more? Was this Pico's fault that they were stuck in here, or maybe this Dolly had some sort of superpower locking them in? He went back down the stairs again, taking a deep breath, before extending his right hand towards the entrance. Maybe it would blast the doors open, if he used his Outsider's power?

Nothing happened. He frowned. Come on, already. Work!

Nothing happened, despite his thoughts and wishes. A curse left his lips as he looked towards the others, all of them having concerned looks on their faces. "I can't use my Outsider's power. Apparently, unlocking doors is out of the question. Vishnal, Arthur, please tell me one of you know how to pick a lock."

"I'm sorry." Vishnal frowned, shaking his head. "It's not something I'm trained in, as a butler."

Arthur also shook his head. "I can't say I have experience, either. But if this key isn't meant for the entrance, then what is it for?"

Frey frowned, then looked towards the doors Pico went through. "Maybe…we have to go through there."

Arganan stared at her. "Deeper into the mansion? Do you have any idea what we're getting into?"

"There are four of us." Frey reminded him, her gaze snapping towards him. "I'm sure we can make it through. Right?"

Arganan looked towards Vishnal and Arthur. The younger two men shared nods of approval, and the former Count could only sigh. "As long as we get out of this alive, I trust your direction, Frey. Take the lead."

At least Frey knew both magic and swordfighting, he reasoned. He could provide minor healing magic. He thought about using the Outsider's power as well, but he decided to save it for emergency scenarios (like with the butterfly beast, for example). Vishnal was also handy in combat, and Arthur had magic on hand to assist. And Arganan knew he could make things float. Maybe he could just pick up inanimate objects and toss them at the ghosts as a distraction, if they ran into any.

They would be fine, he was sure. Right?

He just hoped things didn't go as badly as last time. Gripping the charm Illuminata gave him tightly in his hand, he followed the others through the door, going deeper into the mansion.


	19. Marionette

**_19\. Marionette_**

* * *

Obsidian Mansion was not just haunted, Arganan realized, with cryptic notes and strange keys and one ghost girl.

There were, in fact, multiple ghosts. And demons. Some had scythes, some didn't have scythes, but all of them were _annoying._

He found himself using his shielding ability quite a lot against the scythe-wielding ones. Exhaustion sunk into his bones easily, but Frey was quick to give him a healing potion (exactly how many she brought with her, he had no clue), and Vishnal and Arthur both had some minor healing magic, so that certainly helped him stay on his feet. Arganan hadn't tried making furniture float, to throw at ghosts, because he wasn't sure if he could do that. A teapot was one thing. A dresser? Probably not a good idea to try on the second day of having this power.

In a way, he felt useless, and he felt sick, knowing that. Was this going to be one of those incidents where he just hid and attempted to use healing magic, like back with him, Forte and Frey fighting a then-still-monster version of Amber?

"Arganan?"

He blinked, looking towards Vishnal. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah." The former Count took a deep breath, nodding quickly. "I'm fine. Just a little cautious with all the ghosts."

"Well—" before Vishnal could continue, a ghost appeared in front of them, scythe raised. "Aaah!"

"Damn!" Arganan quickly summoned a shield just as the ghost swung its scythe at them, blocking the blow. He winced at how he absorbed the attack's pain instead, radiating through his arms for a brief moment.

A ball of light hit the ghost, making it disappear. Arganan turned his head to see Arthur, who had cast the magic. "Are you both okay?"

"We are now." Arganan managed. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Frey was up ahead in the current hallway they were in. "I think we're getting close to the end!"

"We better be." Arganan couldn't help but groan. He lost count of the number of dusty, cobweb infested hallways long ago. There were so many doors leading in and out of the same places, too, and it felt like they were running around in circles at this point.

The doors Frey found led to the outdoors. It was a courtyard, of some sort, but there was another separate building connected to the one they left by a path. And just like the inside of the mansion, the grounds outside were also infested with even more demons.

Cue everyone breaking into combat mode again, flinging spells or using weapons…save for Arganan, who decided it was best to 1. Avoid the fight save for using defensive magic and 2. Just try not to get hit by the demons. He noticed a demon about to hit Vishnal, and he quickly summoned the defensive shield. The demon ended up bouncing off the shield, yowling in pain, and Arganan winced as pain sparked up his arm in return.

A magical spell hit the demon, making it vanish entirely, and Arganan looked up to see that Arthur was the one that cast it. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes." Arganan managed. He still had mixed feelings about Arthur being around. But at least the man was a formidable ally in battle, and that he appreciated.

"Let's get to the other building." Frey called up ahead. "I think Pico went this way!"

* * *

The party did make it to the other building after battling a few more demons, entering the room. Pico was there, looking around as she called out.

"Dolly!" The whole room was set up like a theatre, complete with dusty drapes and a large wooden stage. "Dolly!? Where are you!?"

She looked around again, waving in hopes of getting someone's attention. _"Dollyyyyy!?_ I'm here for you!"

A rumbling appeared, and stuffed dolls burst out from the stage. Emerging from them was a large, humanoid being with a pointed orange jester hat. The red and black overalls, as well as the grey skin, made it look undead. The way it moved, however, reminded Arganan of a marionette—the joints bent in ways that no regular human ever could.

"Pico!" Frey rushed over, getting between Pico and the marionette. "Get back!"

"Dolly!" Pico called. "It's me, Dolly!"

The marionette let out a low growl, glaring at the group. It didn't seem to recognize Pico at all, given its maddened state.

"Stay back!"

"But, Dolly's…!"

"Go somewhere to hide or something!" Arganan looked towards Pico, raising a brow. "I'm sure your 'Dolly' wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Pico groaned, but she nodded. "Fine! But make sure you save her!" With that, Pico vanished, leaving Arthur, Vishnal, Frey and Arganan to fight the large marionette human alone. The marionette roared, before spinning on the spot, moving like a top at mach speed as she rushed at the four. Arganan felt himself get pulled out of the way by Vishnal, with Frey also getting out of the way in time, but poor Arthur didn't make it. The former Prince went flying across the room, crashing into nearby chairs and stuffed dolls lying around the theater.

"Arthur!" Frey's yell echoed through the room, but Arganan soon noticed Arthur get up, adjusting his glasses.

"I'm okay!" Arthur called back, just before a burst of colour came from his hands, trailing across the room and towards the marionette, who dodged it easily. "Be careful!"

Arganan ended up barely dodging the marionette's next spin attack, hiding behind the closest table. _What do I do? Is it going to keep doing that? How do I…slow it down?_

He looked around. There were plenty of tables and chairs in this room. Maybe he could make them float, or throw them at the marionette to make it stop in its tracks. Taking a deep breath, he focused his gaze on the chair closest to him.

It started floating, but then it stopped, just as several stuffed toys smacked him down to the ground. A grunt left the former Count's lips as he looked towards the jeering marionette, then the toys around him. If that monster wanted to throw a bunch of dolls at him, he was going to do the exact same thing right back at her. He looked at the closest doll, hoping it would float, trying to will it with his mind, but it didn't do anything.

_Of all times it can't work…why now?_

Vishnal's pained yell resounded, just before he saw the butler hit the ground, completely out. The former Count crawled carefully over to him, looking to his left to see that Arthur and Frey were still in the midst of fighting the marionette, but Arthur looked exhausted at this point. Frey, too, looked weary, given her half-dazed expression, even as she shot one spell after another.

_What do I do?_ Arganan tried to use what little healing magic he knew, trying to at least wake up Vishnal.

_…given what I do know, you're a different person than you were prior to coming here. _

_Maybe the fact that you didn't get the Outsider's power until now is why you have these specific powers, instead of you getting it back then. And so it's working in the way that it's based off you **right now**, rather than back then…_

Illuminata's words echoed in his head, and he paused. _The person I am right now?_

He remembered how he used his powers, back in Yokmir Forest. He hadn't been concerned about lashing back at the enemy as opposed to just protecting his allies.

And that was when it hit him—just as he saw the marionette headed his and Vishnal's direction, spinning like a top. Arganan got on a knee, holding out his hands in front of himself, and a light blue shield appeared. The marionette screeched as it hit the shield, spinning off in the other direction. It stopped in its tracks, before several dolls lifted themselves in the air, tossing themselves at him and Vishnal. Arganan responded to it by trying to focus on the dolls, hoping to make them stop in their tracks.

The dolls suddenly stopped moving, suspended in midair. Arganan felt a _pushing_ sensation against him in response, the dolls wriggling in the air, and he soon realized that the marionette was still focused on trying to throw said dolls at him and Vishnal. He heard Frey gasp, before several beams of light hit the marionette.

The marionette screamed, and Arganan felt the pressure against him vanish. All the dolls hurled themselves right back at the marionette, hitting it and sending it stumbling backwards. Arthur took that moment to dish a few magical attacks to attack the marionette.

When the attacks hit, light burst out from the marionette, before the room was filled with light. As it faded, it revealed an unconscious young woman. She had to be only the same age as Frey, maybe older, with a top hat, ruffled dress, and light pink hair. Frey gasped, her and Arthur running over the woman's side to check on her.

"Arganan!" Arganan looked up to see Vishnal offer him a hand. "You okay?"

"Yes." He took Vishnal's hand, letting the younger man help him up. "I'm okay." Despite the soreness he felt, he didn't think he would pass out too soon. He still felt overall conscious. Tired and sore, yes, but definitely not fainting too soon. "I'm fine."

"Thanks." He heard Vishnal speak again. "For saving me back there."

Arganan offered Vishnal a brief grin. "You're welcome." He then took a deep breath, looking towards Frey and Arthur. Both of them recollected themselves at this point, with Arthur leaning over the unknown, unconscious woman. "Is she alive?"

"She's breathing." Arthur confirmed, looking up at Arganan. "That power…what was that just now?"

"Outsider's power." Arganan shrugged. "Apparently, I can make things float now. But I think there are specific limits."

Frey frowned softly, looking up at him. "Limits?"

"Yes." He recalled trying to lift the dolls to throw back at the marionette, after he first got hit by them. "I can't…straight-up attack people like you can. But if it's for a defensive measure, or counterattacking after being hit, that's when my powers come into effect."

"So you have to endure in order to secure an attack afterwards?" The former Prince let a soft hum leave him. "Interesting."

"And I have to care about the person or people I'm defending." The former Count quickly cut in, raising a brow. "I was worried about Forte and Frey when my powers first activated. And when Vishnal and I were attacked just now…that was when my powers started working, too."

Before anyone else could speak up, or ask questions, the unconscious woman's eyes fluttered open, and Arganan heard her take a soft inhale. "…Um…is this…?

"Oh!" Frey looked towards her, "You're conscious!"

_She's awake now?_ Arganan blinked. _That was quick. Usually it took longer, like with Amber and Dylas…_

"Dolly!" Pico appeared, launching herself at her, pulling the now-surprised woman into a hug. "I've missed you…I missed you so much!"

_So this woman is Dolly? _

'Dolly' suddenly did not answer, eyes open but not speaking. Pico gasped, before shaking her lightly. "Dolly!? _Dolly!"_

"She's just fainted, that's all." Arthur reassured her, after going on a knee to check 'Dolly's' pulse.

"But why!?" Pico frowned, then shook her head, still grasping Dolly tight. "I guess the only thing left to do is go to Ven's place!"

"Ven's place?" Arganan raised a brow.

Pico didn't answer, grabbing Dolly by the arms and immediately running out of the exit doors, dragging her out with her.

"Wait!" Frey ran after Pico, getting to her feet and dashing out the doors. Arthur also followed, and Arganan (with help from Vishnal) also ran after them.

Ven's place? Does she mean Ventuswill?

Is Pico taking 'Dolly' to Ventuswill?

Arganan recalled the one time he saw light shimmering in the castle, just before he, Theirus and Frey arrived to see Ventuswill and the then-unconscious Dylas.

_What does Ventuswill have to do with all of this?_

* * *

Just outside the haunted mansion was Volkanon, who just made a bridge. It took Arganan a moment to realize that he and the rest of the party were back in the Selphia Lake area of town. _So the haunted mansion's grounds are connected to Selphia? Interesting… _

"The bridge is fixed!" He heard Vishnal exclaim. "How lucky!"

Volkanon looked up to see Arganan and the others, smiling softly. "Oh, Miss Frey! May I ask what you're doing over here?"

Frey offered Volkanon a sheepish grin. "I was just checking something in Obsidian Mansion with everyone. What about you?"

A soft 'hm' escaped the elder butler. "I was told by Lady Ventuswill to fix the bridge. She didn't say why, exactly."

"What a coincidence…" Arganan overheard Arthur muse.

"But presumably," Volkanon continued, a soft grin on his face, "she knew you were returning. I can think of no other reason why she would have ordered this of me. She is a most considerate dragon, indeed. Heart…of purest gold."

"Speaking of Ventuswill," Arganan quickly cut in, looking towards Volkanon, "We were chasing a little ghost girl and a woman called 'Dolly' she dragged with her. She said she was taking her to 'Ven's place.' I presume that means Ventuswill?"

"Yes." Volkanon pointed towards the exit of the area leading into town. "They did go that way."

"Thanks!" Frey quickly rushed ahead, before Arthur managed to give a 'thank you' to Volkanon before running.

"We have ot catch up with them." Arganan managed, looking towards Vishnal.

"What?" The younger butler looked confused. "Why?"

"Please." That was all Arganan could manage. He didn't know what else to say, for a moment. "I have to know about what's going on with Ventuswill. I think there's more to all of the humans-turning-into-monsters that Ventuswill knows that she hasn't really let us in on. Especially Frey."

Vishnal paused, before he finally nodded. "Still need any help?"

"You might have to half-drag me there." The former Count couldn't help but chuckle at that.

He saw Vishnal smile. "That's no problem at all."

And with that, the two went together to join Frey and Arthur at the castle, anticipating what could come next. What was Ventuswill up to, with all these monsters-turned-people? And why keep it in such secrecy?


	20. Powerless

**_20\. Powerless_**

* * *

As Arganan and Vishnal approached the castle, both of them noticed that Frey and Arthur were just outside, but hadn't walked in quite yet.

"What's going on?" Vishnal asked.

Frey quickly shushed him, motioning towards the door. "Listen."

"Is Dolly okay!?" Pico could be heard from within the castle's main hall.

"Of course." Ventuswill's voice was calm, yet grave. Arganan peered at the doors, realizing that Frey had opened the two doors by a small crack. He could see Venuswill, Pico, and the unconscious Dolly. "But there's something I must do before anything else."

Ventuswill raised her head, letting a soft roar leave her. A flash of bright light filled the room, and Arganan had to look away from a moment. As it faded, he heard Pico yelp.

"Wait, wait, hey! What are you doing!? What about first aid? What did you just do!?"

"I simply erased her memory." Ventuswill's answer made Arganan freeze. He noticed Frey gasp softly, and even Vishnal and Arthur exchanged dreaded looks.

Was that what she did to Dylas? That light…is familiar from when we chased him down.

Cue Pico's horrified gasp interrupting Arganan's thoughts. "What!? Why? Are you trying to ruin our relationship? I don't care if it's you, Ven. I can't forgive such cruelty!"

Ventuswill was heard chuckling, and Arganan peered through the crack to see Ventuswill smile. "It's not like that, Pico…I just erased her memories relating to the Guardians. Just like I did with all the others. Without such memories, they should never think of sacrificing themselves again."

Pico then gasped. "Then Dolly…."

"Will never become a Guardian again, no."

"YAYYYYYY!" Pico flocked happily to Dolly, still hugging her in her arms as best as she could. Ventuswill kept the soft smile as she continued explaining.

"You can live happily with the others. Just forget about all that chaos."

Pico paused, then looked up at Ventuswill. "If you found a way to restore runes to this land, then there's no need to take away her memory, right? Why?"

Ventuswill didn't speak, her smile vanishing. She then trembled, before she collapsed entirely on the ground.

"Ven!?" Pico gasped, starting to approach her, but that was when Ventuswill tried to stand again, shaking her head. "

I'm sorry…please, allow me to rest for a spell." Her voice came out weaker than before, a tone Arganan recalled from when he, Frey and Therius chased down Dylas.

"Why are you in so much pain!?" Pico's voice sounded half-anguished, almost to the point of anger.

"I'm not…"

Pico shook her head. "You're obviously not okay! Didn't you find a solultion!?"

There was no answer from Ventuswill. Pico let out a sob, and Arganan saw her shake her head.

"You released two guardians before her, right!?" Pico's voice grew even more panicked. "You're going to die!"

What? Ventuswill…

Ventuswill is going to die? From dealing with this young woman…and also with Dylas? Did she do the same with Amber, too?

Before Arganan could stop the Princess, Frey rushed into the room, pushing the doors open. "Venti!?"

"Lady Ventuswill!" Arthur also rushed in, followed by Vishnal and Arganan. "

Ventuswill's gaze weakly turned towards Frey. "Oh, Frey. There's no need for the dramatic shout. I'm right here."

"What does she mean by you dying!?" Frey burst out.

Ventuswill frowned softly. "So, you were eavesdropping. That is, by no means, a proper activity for a Princess."

"Venti! Answer me!"

Ventuswill didn't speak. Arganan sighed, shaking his head as he looked towards her.

"I may not have any authority over you, or anyone in this room, but it's obvious you're hiding something at this point. I suspected such since the last time you collapsed."

Ventuswill looked towards Arganan, then shook her head. "I guess…I can't hide it anymore." Her voice came out breathy, but she did her best to keep her speaking clear. "It's exactly as Pico said, Arganan. I'm about to reach my limit."

"Ohmygod." Arganan heard Vishnal mumble, as Ventuswill continued explaining.

"Truthfully, I reached it a long time ago, as a Divine Native Dragon. I have the duty of producing and returning runes to the world through my body. This world is full of nature, people, fields and monsters, and we need a huge number of runes for everything to be maintained in the right…proportions. The runes in this land ran dry long ago."

Arganan swallowed. That sounded like a situation he was too familiar with. Just like with the Outsider and how it drained the land of energy, then…

"I had my final part to play. My final role, as the Divine Wind Dragon Ventuswill, was to water the land with my own life. However, my life was extended because of the Guardians."

"Guardians?" Arthur raised a brow. Frey moved towards Ventuswill's side, getting on a knee to try to face her properly as Ventuswill continued to explain.

"It's a forbidden spell used by Earthmates to create more runes. They assimilate humans into the land itself. The Guardians sacrificed themselves to produce more and more runes to save my life, and this land. The three people you saved; Amber, Dylas and now Dolce, over here," Ventuswill nodded her head towards the still-unconscious Dolly, "They were all Guardians. They sacrificed themselves to save me and this kingdom. I always wanted to release them, but time is a cruel mistress, and I was convinced I was out of it. That I was too late. But then you came, Frey. When I learned you were an Earthmate, I knew it was my last chance to save my friends who'd turned themselves into Guardians. An Earthmate must be able to break the forbidden spell cast by other Earthmates."

"That's why you didn't tell me?" Frey's voice trembled. Arganan watched her frame shake, and he had a feeling she held back tears.

Ventuswill could only nod. "I was worried you wouldn't do all of this, if I did tell you. You have my sincerest apologies. Once I've played my part, the runes I generate will easily last another thousand years. A new wind dragon should be born during that time, and play the part like I did…"

"But then you'll die." Frey's voice shook even more, and she shook her head. "I don't want you to die, Venti!"

"Frey, listen." Ventuswill's voice turned to pleading. "If you go west of this town, there's a tower called Leon Karnak where you'll find the last Guardian, Leon. Save him, please. You're the only one I can ask! I can't bear being alive any longer through sacrificing the lives of my friends!"

"Surely that can't be the only way. Releasing the Guardians and you passing on." Arganan burst out. Ventuswill looked towards him as he wracked his brain for ideas. "Can't you just move the town?"

"No. If all the runes in this land disappear, so will the runes in the Kingdom of Norad. And that will eventually diffuse to the whole world. Selphia is the heart."

Arthur frowned. "And ask the King about it isn't an option? I can send a letter to the Royal Capital…"

"Again, no. Successive kings of the land explored alternative after alternative, but there is no solution. This is the only way."

"What if we make runes? We can get them from the fields, right? Through farming?" Vishnal tried to ask, but Ventuswill once again shook her head.

"Not much. The amount of needed runes easily exceeds the growth speed of crops. "

"I could be the new Guardian." Frey's voice tried not to tremble as much this time as she looked Ventuswill in the eye. "Let me do this for you!"

"No!" Ventuswill's voice turned to a snap, "Why do you think I borrowed your power? Why do you think I tried keeping my distance from everyone!? I can't bear watching my friends disappear because of me. But then," The sharpness in her tone faded, a soft chuckle leaving her, "You had to drop in on me! Right on my head, Frey! And I was worried about you…but…" She then gasped for breath, before shaking her head, "Please…just save the last Guardian…"

It was with those words that Ventuswill fully lost consciousness, collapsing entirely.

"VENTI!" Frey's scream echoed in the main hall. She wrapped her arms around the dragon as best as she could, pleading for her to wake, but Ventuswill did not wake up.

"She's still alive." Pico's voice came out soft. She went to hold Dolce in her arms, trying to prop her up as best as she could, before looking towards Frey. "I…I know that you're sad about this. And I am, too. Just…try to understand Ven's feelings about this, okay? She probably had to…think hard about this…"

Frey wiped her tears, before scanning everyone else with her gaze.

"Frey," Vishnal started, then corrected himself, "I mean, Princess…"

"I need some time alone, okay?" Frey fully stood up, before looking towards Vishnal. "Please let Volkanon and Clorica know about Venti. Arganan, Arthur…just go home, okay? Help Dolce?"

Arganan swallowed, then looked down at Dolce, nodding. "Of course." Arganan moved towards Dolce, intent on attempting to carry her.

"I can help, if you'd like." Arthur managed, also approaching Arganan, but he shook his head.

"I think me and Pico can take her from here." Arganan managed quickly, looking towards him. "But thank you, for your consideration."

"I see." Arthur backed off. As much as Arganan wanted to question Arthur about how much Arthur knew about any of this going on, he also knew that Dolly, no, Dolce, needed help. And he knew exactly where to take her.

With Pico's help, he carefully took Dolce to the Tiny Bandage Clinic to get help for her.

He might be powerless to do anything about Ventuswill's situation, and he didn't know what Frey would do.

But, at least he could help out someone new to town.


	21. Falling

_**21\. Falling**_

* * *

Nancy and Jones were horrified to hear of Ventuswill's collapse. Arganan was more than sure that the news spread fast through the whole town, in regards to that. Frey was determined to find a way, as far as he knew.

On the brighter side, however, Dolce recovered easily from her wounds. She didn't remember anything from battling Frey and the others at Obsidian Mansion, nor much about her old life prior to being in Selphia. Arganan wasn't sure whether he should tell her that Ventuswill erased her memory, so he gave Pico the responsibility of doing so.

In the meantime, he wrote a letter. He wasn't sure what else he could do about his issue, so maybe his niece could help? He didn't know. But it was worth a shot.

_Dear Calista,_

_Lady Ventuswill has collapsed. If Sir Therius is available, I think it would be good for you to send him to Selphia as soon as you can. Frey wants to find a way to help Ventuswill, and she's more knowledgeable on Ventuswill's condition than I am, so you'll need to ask her for more information. Ask about the Guardians, too. Apparently they're connected to Ventuswill and the whole of Selphia and Norad as is. I don't fully understand it myself, but that's how it is._

_In other news somewhat connected to it, there's a new person. A marionette monster turned human, named Dolce. There's also a ghost girl named Pico that constantly sticks by her side. Both of them are living with me, Jones, and Nancy at the Clinic. Pico is…energetic. Clingy to Dolce, too, and I suspect they probably have been together like that for a long time. They're both fine people, but the Clinic is lot louder now with the two of them…mainly because of Pico._

_I hope things have been well with you in Lazulis. I hope the celebration of the new peace treaty with the Gurak Continent went well. I just also hope things have been more peaceful for you, now that you have the peace treaty in place as is._

_Also, have you heard anything about whether you found those missing, original research copies? I hope you've found them. I certainly have not. Please let me know when you can._

_Sincerely, Your Uncle_

* * *

Arganan found it hard to go to work and focus on his job, for the next few days. Not because of the couple of injuries he sustained from Obisidian Mansion that he was still sore from (at least his metal limbs didn't break like last time), but because of Ventuswill's collapse. Frey seemed so _sad_ from the whole event, and Arganan didn't blame her. Though he didn't know the dragon well, he figured that Frey must've talked to Ventuswill a lot. Perhaps even bonded with her to the point of friendship.

The former Count was not usually a man that comforted others, but as Frey's friend, he felt like he should do _something _about this. It wouldn't be productive for the Princess of Selphia to socialize less with others. The townspeople were certainly sympathetic to her being concerned about Ventuswill's collapse, but there was no way Frey couldn't do a thing if she didn't even know where to really begin. Sure, she was asked to save Leon, but then Ventuswill would die.

He knew, from talking to Frey the day after Ventuswill's collapse, that she wanted to find a way to save Leon and Ventuswill. He wasn't sure if it was possible (and apparently he wasn't the only one that doubted it, because apparently Doug told Frey that she might as well just give up), but he wanted to support her any way she could. It was about four days after Ventuswill's collapse when he finally decided he should honestly do something to cheer her up.

But _how?_

He thought back to the time when Frey offered him pancakes and they sat down together, chatting the night away. Maybe he could make something for her. That evening, after he came back from work, and after things were cleaned up post-dinner, he got to work.

Problem was, he knew he was dismal at cooking on his own. It wasn't like his food was inedible, but it wasn't great. It wasn't, say, Nancy's-cooking-worthy. Asking Vishnal to help was also a bad idea, because Vishnal couldn't cook too well. But then…who? Porcoline?

Arganan shuddered. He doubted he'd get any baked goods or consumables to Frey around that man. Porcoline was a bit too gluttonous to trust with any food item, unless you were giving it to him as a gift. After rooting around in the kitchen upstairs, as well as asking Nancy about what types of desserts were the best to make during dinner, he settled on baking some cookies. How hard could it be to mix flour, sugar, butter and so on together to bake into cookies?

"Why so glum, chum?"

Arganan looked up to see Pico, staring right at him, and he nearly jumped at her sudden appearance. "D-don't do that!"

"Do what?" Pico tilted her head to the side, still staring at him.

"Randomly appear in front of me, that is!" He retorted, shaking his head. "And, where's Dolce?"

"Right here." A hand reached out behind Pico, grabbing her by the collar and pulling her back.

"Eek!" Dolly wriggled around in her grasp, and Dolce could only sigh as she looked at Pico, then towards Arganan. Having fully recovered from her injuries at this point, she had a healthy glow to her skin, a contrast to when he, Frey, Vishnal and Arthur first saw her.

"Sorry about Pico." Dolce managed, shrugging softly. "She's…spontaneous."

The former Count couldn't help but sigh. "I noticed."

"I thought so." Dolce, in contrast to Amber, had a more refined, elegant demeanor. In a way, she reminded him of Calista with her aesthetic. No, Calista didn't wear top hats, nor dresses as frilly as Dolce did, but the way she held herself had such a confidence and elegance to it that was unlike anything else. "What are you up to?"

"I was making cookies. For Frey. I don't know she's doing with the whole situation regarding Ventuswill. Probably upset, so I thought some food would cheer her up."

"Hm." Dolce inspected the cookies-in-making, before speaking. "Do you have a rolling pin?"

Arganan looked around, then shook his head. "I was trying to find it earlier. I figured I could ask Nancy when the time came to roll out the dough."

"You need more butter." Dolce noted. "A_ lot_ more."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Cue Arganan running to the fridge to check for more butter. He did find another whole stick.

"And now you put all of it in!" Pico sing-songed, just before Dolce grabbed Pico by the ear and pinched it. "Oww!"

"Do not put the whole stick in there." Dolce immediately cut in, glaring at Pico. "Just half will be fine."

Arganan found himself at Dolce's command for the next thirty minutes, instructed on how to make the right cookie dough, how to roll it out, etc. It was a little bit intimidating, and potentially a little insulting to him due to his past background as a former Count, but she had such a commanding air that he couldn't just outright reject her help/commands. Also, he was pretty sure he'd be lost without her instructions when it came to these cookies, and he didn't want them becoming a catastrophe, so he just let her command him as needed.

As soon as the cookies were in the oven, the former Count heaved a breath, looking towards Dolce. "Thank you." He managed. "For helping me."

Dolce shrugged softly. "It's no problem."

The cookes turned out excellent. Arganan decided it would be good to give to Frey while they were still fresh.

* * *

The good news was that Frey was present at the castle.

The bad news was that she was lying in her bed facedown, crying her eyes out. Clearly she was dressed for the day, but her hair didn't look as neat as it usually was, and he was more than sure that he could hear her sniffles every few seconds.

"Frey?" He averted his gaze from her, out of politeness.

"A-Arganan?" Her voice was a little raspy, and he looked towards her again to see that she'd sat up in bed, trying to brush her hair with her hands. "Good evening. Sorry about all that…"

"No." He managed, shaking his head. "It's fine." He took a few hesitant steps towards her, then sat down on the bed beside her, offering her the box of cookies. "I was thinking of you and I made these. I thought it would help lift your spirits."

"You baked cookies?" She stared down at the box, then up at him. "For me?"

"I hope they're okay. Dolce helped, too." He decided to omit the fact that he was virtually commanded by Dolce the whole time.

"Thanks." She smiled, opened up the box to see the cookies inside, and she looked down at them, inhaling deeply. "These smell really good. Chocolate?"

"Some are vanilla, too."

"Great!"

The two dug into eating cookies for a few moments, and Arganan was glad that the cookies turned out well. Frey seemed to be enjoying them, and he was glad to lift her spirits. Eventually the two got into conversation about recent events, especially concerning Ventuswill.

"Have you talked to anyone about this? Granny Blossom, maybe? Doug?" Arganan vaguely still remembered when the dwarf let him know about Frey's late-night trip to Yokmir Forest. Arganan hadn't talked much with Doug, but he had a feeling that Doug was a pretty easygoing, nice guy.

"Uh…not really. Not with Doug."

Arganan blinked. "Why not?"

"Remember when Venti collapsed. I saw Doug the same day." Frey swallowed, looking down. "He…had some choice words to say…"

* * *

_"Hey."_

_Frey looked up from leaving the castle, seeing Doug nearby. He was wet from the rain, and it was likely he was outside the whole time._

_"Did you hear our conversation?" Frey asked._

_Doug frowned, not saying a word._

_Frey sighed, pushed a few wet bangs out of her face as the rain continued to dampen her own hair. "I want to help Venti. If I don't hurry, she'll…"_

_"You're wasting your time. If it's impossible, then it's impossible. Just go help that Leon guy like she asked."_

_No. She shook her head. Just because I was told it's impossible, doesn't mean it reallyl is!_

_"Hey!" Doug gritted his teeth, shook his head. Frey thought his eyes flashed with a particular anger, something she'd never seen before. "That dragon, she…" _

_There was a pause. He faltered, then shook his head one more time. "Just…do whatever you want."_

_With that, he walked away._

* * *

"That's odd." Arganan frowned. He never thought of anyone here having ill will towards Ventuswill, especially given how a lot of people had respect for her, given her status as the Divine Wind. _Then again, I guess status can really only do so much, after all. _

"Yeah. He's usually never that down." Frey frowned, shook her head. She did open up the box Arganan gave her, eating a cookie before speaking again. "But regardless of what he thinks, I still want to find a way to save her."

A little 'cheep' caught Arganan's attention, and he turned to see a little, pink squirrel-like monster walk in.

"A Chipsqueek?" He raised a brow. He remembered seeing them, when going through Yokmir Forest with Forte to find Frey. _It must've wandered in from the woods outside town. But why?_

"Chipsqueek?" Frey turned to see the Chipsqueek, smiling softly. "Hey, little guy. Want a cookie?"

The Chipsqueek paused…before launching itself at Frey. Frey didn't get the chance to dodge, tripping and falling off the bed from the odd and sudden momentum, hitting the ground as the Chipsqueek leaped off her.

"Frey!" Arganan put the cookies aside, doing his best to help her up. 'are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, just a bit disoriented but…" Frey put a hand to her collar, before gasping. "My charm! The one Venti got me!"

Another 'cheep' caught Arganan's attention, and he turned to see that the Chipsqueek now had Frey's charm. It took her charm! "Give that back! Now!"

The Chipsqueek chirped again, before running out of Frey's room with the charm in its paws.

"No!" Arganan tried to run after the Chipsqueek, but he tripped, hitting the ground. Frey gasped, helping him up before handing him his cane.

"You okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." The former Count shook his head, a hiss leaving him at the pain reverberating through his body from the fall. "I'll be fine. That Chipsqueek…"

"We can use the airship." Frey decided, looking towards him. "I bet it went back to Yokmir Forest."

"The airship?" Arganan stared at her. "You can…_drive_ that thing?"

"Yeah! I got a license a while ago with my Princess Points. We can totally use it!"

"You can drive an airship." He repeated, still staring at her.

She stared right back at him. "What? You couldn't drive one?"

"I…don't have the proper qualifications, no."

"Well," She beamed at him, "Enjoy the ride from me, then!"

* * *

Frey's driving of the airship was…less than safe, in Arganan's opinion. He was almost sure he might vomit at the end of the drive, but he thankfully didn't. (This may be one of the few things Frey just wasn't super-great at, so it was probably a good thing they were only going to Yokmir Forest tonight.)

Frey's guess was right, however; the Chipsqueek that they chased from earlier was there at the entrance, running into the forest just as they landed.

"Hey!" Frey finished parking the airship, just before she started dashing straight into the forest. "Get back here!"

"Frey!" Arganan did his best to run after her. However, there was only so much he could do with a cane and a limp, so he lagged a few paces behind her. "Wait!"

He lost sight of her, much to his ire, but he pressed on his pursuit, hoping to hear her or catch some sight of her at some point. Pushing past branches, trees, bushes, and various foliage, he soon found that Frey cornered the Chipsqueek at the edge of a cliff.

"Come on," Frey coaxed, knees bent to try to properly face the Chipsqueek and stare it down, "Hand it over."

The Chipsqueek protested with another chirp, and Frey decided to just leap at the Chipsqueek and hopefully tackle it down long enough to grab the charm back. Arganan knew she could probably make it…

And that was when the Chipsqueek dodged.

Frey tripped over her own feet, going _over the edge of the cliff._

"Frey!" He held out his hand, hoping to use his power to somehow stop her fall. A blue glow surrounded her, and she floated in the air. A gasp escaped Frey, her gaze snapping towards Arganan, but before he could do anything to make her float to safety, that was when the blue glow faded.

_No._ Arganan tried to make his power work again, but nothing seemed to be happening. _This can't be **not** working! Not now!_

Frey started falling, and she tried to grab the cliff edge for her life. The rocky edge slipped out of her hands as a scream left her lips.

Arganan could only watch in horror as Frey fell deep into the depths below, falling out of his sight and into darkness.


	22. Further Revelations

Author note: Trigger warning for the last part of this chapter for mentions of domestic abuse. Nothing is graphically described, but I just want to put it out there that there is a discussion about this.

For those who want to just skip the last part of the chapter because they're uncomfortable with this kind of content matter, skip all the way down after _'Uh, yeah." Dylas nodded a bit, shaking his head. "Not my problem."_ I will write a TLDR of sorts at the endnote so you won't be left behind.

* * *

_**22\. Further Revelations**_

* * *

"Frey!"

No answer. Arganan stared down the chasm, straining his ears in the attempt to hear her.

"FREY!" He called again, louder this time, but there was no answer.

Woolia 'baaed' beside him, trying to nudge his metal leg where he stood. He looked down, realizing that Frey must've brought the little sheep creature on the airship with them on the way here. How he didn't notice until now, he had no clue.

"No." Arganan sighed, shaking his head. "I can' just jump down there." Even if he could make things float, he had a feeling that trying to make himself simply float down there wouldn't end well.

But what do I do? How do I…wait. He faltered, looking towards the path he and Frey took to make it to this part of the forest. Didn't Frey get an airship license? And didn't she park it just outside Yokmir Forest?

The entrance wasn't far. He could make it. Get on the airship, get back to Selphia, and go get help.

"Come on, Woolia." Arganan trying to take Woolia by the paw. Even as it "baaed" in protest, Arganan did not let go. "Don't worry, we're rescuing Frey. But we're sure as hell not doing it alone."

* * *

In theory, this plan should've been perfect. It made a lot of sense, given how he was the only one other than Woolia to witness Frey falling down a cliff and so on. However…there were two problems with his plan.

One: He didn't have an airship license. He was more than sure he'd get in legal trouble for it, but hopefully all the important people, like Arthur and Forte for example, could handwave the incident, especially if it was for saving Frey's life.

Two: He had no idea how to drive an airship.

Cue him trying to figure out which button was the 'on' switch. That took like infinity (though it was, in reality, only five minutes) before he finally turned on the airship engine.

And then came the matter of driving the ship all the way to Selphia. Getting the airship high in the air was not the issue. It was making sure it didn't keep tilting every time he moved the steering wheel.

He could at least tell he was going in the right direction, however. He could see that he was getting close to Selphia. All he had to do was land at the port.

Question was…how did you land this thing? He could only wish, as he started lowering the airship with a few buttons, that it wouldn't crash. Woolia the Wooly seemed to anticipate this, letting out another 'baa' in fright.

"I'm trying my best." Arganan managed, swallowing. Woolia seemed to almost glare at him, and he groaned. "Let me focus, okay?"

Woolia only baaed in response.

* * *

Most if not all of Selphia's citizens would wake up to the sound of a prominent 'thump,' due to the airship not crashing into the port, but harshly banging into it nonetheless. Arganan didn't really care, glad that he and Woolia survived his hasty and dangerous driving, before making sure the airship was turned off and getting off.

Just outside at the port, Volkanon and Vishnal were already present (Arganan guessed that Clorica was still asleep in bed back at the castle), and Vishnal stared, jaw gaping wide.

"What happened!? Why are you…is everything okay?"

"Frey's in danger," Arganan managed, catching his breath as he looked towards Vishnal, then Volkanon. "I know I'm not supposed to drive the damn ship, but it was either me or the Wooly."

"Where's Frey?" Volkanon asked, brows furrowing with worry as is. "She's not with you?"

"No. We went to Yokmir Forest after a Chipsqueek that stole Frey's charm, and then…she fell off a cliff. We have to back there right now, and…"

"Arganan? Vishnal? Volkanon?"

Arganan looked past Vishnal and Volkanon to see…

"Frey?" How the hell is she here!? Last time he saw her, she fell off a cliff! The former Count approached the Princess of Selphia as fast as he could, almost tripping over his own feet. "How are you…"

"I used the Escape spell." Frey offered him a sheepish grin. "It's okay, I'm safe!"

"But…"

"I fell into some mines and tried to find the Chipsqueek," Frey explained, "But then I had to retreat, so…"

"Frey." Arganan looked her in the eye, swallowing. She could've died down there. And yet she's here. "Please, be more careful."

"I think I was careful." Frey managed, frowning slightly. "I mean, sure, I'm a bit sore from the fall, but…"

"I thought you were dead, okay?" Arganan's voice came out sharper than he hoped, and he saw Frey wince. He bit his own tongue, before averting his gaze from her, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"You had a right to be concerned. I'm sorry I didn't just use the Escape spell rightaway."

Arganan looked towards Volkanon quietly. "You're not going to report this to my niece, are you?"

"Well…" Volkanon faltered, butt hat was when a new voice spoke up.

"Report to your niece about what, Arganan?" Arganan's gaze snapped towards Arthur, who just approached. It seemed the younger man got dressed in a hurry on the way here, given how his usual clothing hung a bit loosely off his frame, but he was awake and alert otherwise despite it being evening. "What's going on?"

"It's my fault." Frey quickly butted in, catching the former Prince's attention. "I fell down a cliff while trying to get a charm back from a Chipsqueek. Arganan got worried and drove the airship all the way here to get help on my behalf. He didn't realize I had the Escape spell, and I should've gotten back to him to let him know I was okay."

Woolia the Wooly baaed a bit and waddled towards Frey. Frey gently petted Woolia, and Arthur looked mildly distracted by the adorable little monster before he looked towards Arganan again. "I'm guessing you don't have a license for driving an airship, do you?"

Arganan could only shake his head. "I wish I did."

"I'm sure that's something we'll have to talk about, in the morning. Right now, however, we should all get some rest."

"I'll look at the airship in the morning." Vishnal managed, and Arganan looked towards him, wincing.

"Sorry if I damaged it."

"It's okay. It can be fixed." Vishnal offered him a weary grin, before looking towards Frey. "We should get back to the castle, Princess. I can help you find the charm in the morning, if you'd like."

"Let's just get some sleep." Frey chuckled sheepishly, and the two, plus Woolia, started making their way back to the castle. Volkanon looked towards Arganan as Arthur also bid the group goodnight and went back to his own home, before the elder butler spoke.

"I'm surprised you actually managed to drive it here without crashing it. Was it your first time?"

Arganan nodded. "Yes."

"I see. Well, given the situation concerning Frey, I am glad that you made it all the way here in one piece to warn us, even if she already was safe in the end." Volkanon took a deep breath, looking the former Count in the eye. "And speaking of reporting things to your niece, she did recently send a letter, but it turned up at the castle by accident."

She sent another letter? "Do you have it?" He asked. "Can I read it?"

"I'll have it sent to the Clinic by morning." Volkanon reassured him. "You can read it then. Right now, you should get some rest."

Arganan wished that Volkanon could just hand him the letter, but he relented. He was exhausted, tired, but also still horrified from earlier. If he and Frey hadn't met, if she had went off by herself like that earlier…would she be dead by now? Would someone else have gotten to her?

He didn't doubt her strength, but he still feared for her running out and getting hurt. It was exactly like he feared, he realized on the way back, when he was still Count and Calista kept running away from the castle. Then again, the fact that he virtually kept Calista prisoner in their own castle didn't help, either. A sigh left him, and he shook his head.

The worry for Frey wouldn't go away, no matter what he did. It was so strong that he didn't sleep a wink.

* * *

The next morning, back at the Clinic, Arganan did receive the letter as promised. After a very strong cup of coffee (okay, probably two), he did end up reading it.

Dear Uncle,

I'm sorry to hear that Lady Ventuswill has gotten into worse conditions. It's not just you that reported this to me at this point, but also Frey herself as well as Arthur. I'm sending Therius back to Selphia to assist in this matter, as I've learned from Frey that her condition is connected to the entirety of Selphia as is. I also heard about Dolce, as well.

If you're wondering how I got your letter and sent back one so soon, it seems that thanks to Arthur and Frey's work, as well as the Gurak now having a peace treaty with Selphia, it's helped streamline trading routes and messages to come and go much faster. Hopefully this will help us stay in contact more frequently.

As for the missing original reports on your condition, the only thing I know is that the messenger I initially sent ended up losing them on the way there. However, they haven't been recovered so far, despite our best efforts. Please let me know if you have any new news on your end. I hope this can be resolved soon.

Sincerely, Calista

Arganan sighed, putting the letter down and looking towards Pico, who floated by his shoulder. "Please try not to read over my shoulder next time."

"It was conveniently there to read!" Pico protested, huffing slightly. "Besides Mi'lady wanted to know who it was from!"

"Dolce?" Arganan looked across the kitchen table, Dolce pausing as she sipped her tea.

"I didn't know you had a niece." Dolce managed. "But Frey did tell me about you, some time ago."

A sigh escaped the former Count. "How much did Frey tell you about me, exactly?"

"Let's see…" Dolce put her cup down, before shrugging. "Everything but the niece bit, I suppose. And now, on top of that, everyone's been saying that you crashed the airship last night."

"I didn't crash it!" At least, he hoped he hadn't damaged it badly. "It just had a harsh landing."

Pico giggled at that, giving Arganan a teasing look. "Sure, it's just a harsh landing…"

"Don't make me grab you by the ear." Arganan hissed back, offering her a glare. "You don't want to know what I'm like, both pissed off and not properly caffeinated at the same time."

"Fiiiiine."

Arganan looked towards Dolce, a groan escaping him. "How did you live with Pico this whole time?"

Dolce sighed. "Pico's a ghost, if you hadn't noticed until now. That's how she stayed around for so long."

"I…figured." The Count finally managed, after a moment. That certainly explained all of Pico's shenanigans in the first place, prior to Dolce getting back to normal.

"Yes!" Pico chimed in, grinning ear to ear. "I can't go too far from her, or else I disappear~!"

"Disappear? As in…pass on?" Arganan wondered if he would've been a ghost after dying. Just lingering around Lazulis Castle, or a particular person. Maybe Calista?

"Yup! So that's why I'm here!"

"I see." Arganan looked down at the letter, then up at the other two again. "So, any questions?"

"Questions?" Pico blinked.

"About me. I'm sure you want to know details. And we're living together as is, so we might as well get along, even if I am away part of the day working at Illuminata's shop."

"I see." Dolce paused, then looked him in the eye. "Frey told me you had this thing called the Outsider's power. What is the Outsider, exactly?"

Arganan faltered. He knew he could just ask her to go check out the papers he'd given Dr. Jones and Nancy about the Outsider and so on, but he figured he might as well tell her. "The Outsider was a meteorite that was summoned by my ancestor and a sorceress, numerous years ago. It was a world seed, so it's supposed to create life. However, they used its power to stop a war."

"Really?" Pico's jaw dropped. "That's so cool! So, your powers can stop a war?"

"I don't think I have that same capacity, no. The problem with the Outsider is that it eventually started draining the entire land of life. It's not supposed to stay in one place for long. So the Sorceress split the Outsider in two and sent one half to the Gurak continent. Back in Lazulis, where I lived prior to coming here, I used it to power a cannon we had, meant to wipe out any foes."

"Gurak?"

"Another species of beings. Lazulis did not get along with them. It's only recently that my niece managed to form a peace treaty, with them. And before that, we had another war."

"And your injuries resulted in you ending up here." Dolce ended.

He nodded. "Exactly. And it turns out I have the Outsider's power, now. I'm not sure how much, or if there's more to what I have so far, but I have it regardless."

"Huh." Dolce paused, then looked towards Arganan. "Your letter mentioned missing reports, right? When I went to go visit Arthur the other day, I think I saw a few things on his desk that mentioned that…."

"What?" Arganan's gaze snapped up at her. That shouldn't be possible. It's not like I asked Jones to give the information to Arthur because of our confidentiality and…sure, I told Arthur about my poewrs, but I never gave him any papers about them, which means…Arthur has the original reports.

He had them the whole time.

He gritted his teeth, standing up from the table as he put the letter down.

"Arganan?" He heard Dolce gasp. "Are you okay?"

"It's him." Arganan looked Dolce in the eye. "He has the original reports on my condition and the Outsider. He had them all along." How long? Did he…get them somehow right before he arrived in Selphia? Jones said that he was still waiting on the original reports after I arrived, but Therius later told me, during his visit, that they were reported missing…. "Arthur must've intercepted whoever was bringing them in the first place. He stole them. He knew I was coming to this town, so he dug up literally anything he could on me before he arrived! It has to be him!"

Which means he played dumb, the first day, when we met in person. He knew who I was the whole time. He just didn't want to give himself away! The former Count walked out of the kitchen, grabbed his coat, and put it on.

"What are you doing?" Dolce started, getting up from her seat.

"Giving Arthur a piece of my mind." Arganan felt his voice come out in a growl, but it was hard to control the anger growing.

"Arganan!"

Arganan left, and he wasn't about to let anyone stop him.

* * *

Because Arganan knew he couldn't just saunter in, he did knock before entering Arthur's office. Thankfully, the former Prince was unoccupied, so he was

"Oh, Arganan." Arthur looked up at him from his desk. "I wasn't expecting you. Is there something you need?"

"Actually, yes." Arganan extended his hand towards the younger man, raising a brow. "My reports, please."

"What?"

"You stole the original reports and research on my health conditions and the Outsider's power on the way to Selphia. That's why they were reported missing." Arganan spat, taking a step towards him. "You knew who I was before you even got here, but you played dumb when we first met."

"Wait." The younger man paled, standing from his seat. "I can explain—"

"Don't you play dumb again, Arthur! You stole confidential reports that belonged to Lazulis Island and were to be strictly delivered to Dr. Jones and Nancy. When I first arrived, Jones told me that he was still waiting for the reports. Then you came along, the day after. And then the next thing I knew, when Therius visited, turns out that Jones never got them. And it's because of you, isn't it? Fess up already!"

The door to Porcoline's restaurant opened to the left, Dylas barging in. "What the hell is going on?" The former-horse-now-man demanded. "You're disturbing all the other customers next door!"

"Sorry, Dylas." Arganan managed, looking towards him, and then his gaze snapped towards a definitely-shaken Arthur. "Just confronting a thief."

"I didn't mean any harm." Arthur protested, looking towards Arganan. He swallowed, tugging at his collar with a hand briefly. "I believe I must've taken them by accident—"

"How do you just take someone's confidential reports and research by accident?" Arganan knew that Arthur should be glad that he couldn't just straight-up attack him with the Outsider's power, given the limitations of his own abilities, or else he would've thrown him into a wall by now. "Tell me!"

The room went quiet. Arthur looked down at his desk, adjusting his glasses, and then looked towards Arganan, taking a deep breath.

"On the way to Selphia, I accidentally ran into a messenger. We ended up dropping our things due to the collision, and when we picked ourselves up and went on our way, I realized that I picked up one of the messenger's parcels. I didn't open it until after I arrived at Selphia and got settled in. That's when I realized I took the reports on your conditions."

"What?" Dylas looked between Arganan and Arthur, eyes widening. "But…if that's the case, why didn't you just bring it over to Jones?"

"That was what I planned to do," Arthur admitted, "But then I learned that Arganan had the Outsider's power. And some time after that, Sir Therius came with the replacement reports, so I figured I wouldn't need to give them to you if you already had what you needed."

"You still should've given it to Jones." Arganan looked towards Arthur, still glaring. Assuming Arthur was telling the truth, he was glad that it wasn't like Arthur meant to take them. But to keep withholding them, knowing that he had someone else's personal information, wasn't right, either. "That would've been the responsible thing to do. Though I guess you're anything but."

"Excuse me?"

"You literally gave up your position as Prince and ruler of this town to Frey on the first day you came here!" The former Count pointed out. "And sure, I commend the fact that you have been working with her and helping her get adjusted to her position. But it still wasn't fair to spring it all on her, especially given her amnesia. I don't know why you came here, or what you plan to do for your own personal sake. But as far as I've seen, you haven't done a lot of good. And you keeping the reports on the Outsider and me behind our backs isn't helping, either."

"What will you do, then?" Arthur frowned. "Report me to Forte? Frey?"

"Oh, definitely. And I'd report you straight to Ventuswill, if she hadn't collapsed a few days ago as well. I'm sure she'd have something to say about it." Arganan knew he had the upper hand. Arthur had nothing to help him at this point. Sure, business connections were one thing, and it would help with Selphia's tourism and all, but this wasn't going to save the fact that he hid important things behind others' backs. "But since I can't…I'm sure we can negotiate to something better, to make amends for what you've done."

"And those are?" Arganan knew he had Arthur in his grasp, now. He could see the younger man was listening, looking straight at him, as if Dylas in the room with them didn't even exist.

"First, hand back all the original reports and research to me immediately. I definitely don't want you holding onto those, right now. Also include any notes you might've made to yourself about me." Arganan managed. He was glad his voice was a bit more level now, but he still maintained the stern tone he would when giving any punishment, back when he was Count of Lazulis.

"Very well." Arthur nodded. "And the second?"

"It's this: help Frey save Ventuswill. And if you don't, I will certainly make sure you're sorry."

Arthur frowned, but he also nodded. "I understand."

Arganan looked towards Dylas, who looked a bit in shock from the whole confrontation. "Dylas…tell Porcoline I'm sorry about the disturbance, please. And I'd rather keep this between the three of us. I'll Frey as well, myself."

'Uh, yeah." Dylas nodded a bit, shaking his head. "Not my problem."

* * *

Arthur did hand back all the information he took, as well as the additional notes he made. Arganan was just glad he got the stuff back, and he did end up going straight to Jones with both old and new information, before going straight to Frey to explain things. Thankfully, today was one of the days that Illuminata and Amber weren't running the shop, so it wasn't like he'd get in trouble for skipping work (though it was for good reason). In fact, Illuminata and Amber were actually hanging out with Frey at the castle when he dropped by to visit, and so he had to explain the entire situation to them.

"Wait, what!?" Illuminata's jaw dropped, and she nearly dropped her cup of Relax Tea along with it. "He was the criminal all along!?"

"He was apologetic, at the end." Arganan managed, looking towards him. "But I still think he should've come clean sooner, at least."

"Was there anything extra that he wrote about you?" Frey asked, brows furrowing.

"I didn't take a good look at it before handing it to Jones, but it was at least a few pages' worth. At least the information is in the right hands, though." He gratefully accepted the salmon onigiri Frey had made, taking a bite and swallowing before continuing. "However, I did also make him help you with whatever efforts you're taking with helping Ventuswill, though. So, at least he's on your side. He and I might not talk much for a while, though. At least not to each other."

Frey sighed, shaking her head. "I'm just glad that neither of you got hurt. I was worried it would turn out into a real fist fight, you know? When Dolce told me, earlier, that you stormed out of the Clinic and towards Arthur's office, I feared that could happen."

"I think he still would've beaten me." Arganan hated to admit it, but he had to. "After all, he's been practicing with his own magic for a while, I assume, given how well he did assist in the battle against Dolce prior to her returning to normal. I'm just glad I got to give him a piece of my mind and get my things back."

Amber looked up from sipping some juice, and towards Arganan. "But things are okay now, right? Other than Venti collapsing, that is."

"Well…" The former Count faltered. How was he supposed to explain it to her? "Relationships are complicated, Amber. Sometimes they can get difficult. But I'd like to hope that things between me and Arthur can get better from here. Whether they do…we'll see."

"Can't imagine it's easy." Illuminata took another sip of her tea. "Why do you think he hid them the whole time, though?"

"I don't know." Arganan wasn't sure if he wanted to know. "Curious, I imagine. But I don't know what he would've done with them. I just hope he keeps his word. He better help Frey help Ventuswill. And of course I'll help her, too, I just…"

He shook his head, recalling the previous night as he looked towards Frey. How he nearly yelled at her. I'm surprised I didn't make her cry. "I don't want to hurt you, Frey."

Frey shook her head. "If this is about last night," she managed, "I know you were just worried."

"But that's my issue." He managed. "That's how me and Calista ended up being so apart in the first place." He faltered, then looked between Frey, Illuminata, and Amber. "Lumie, Amber…mind if you two leave us alone for a bit?"

"It's okay." Illuminata shrugged, getting up. "I gotta go check the stock back the shop, anyway."

"I'll help!" Amber got up as well. After bidding the two farewell and after the two left, Arganan looked towards Frey again, taking a deep breath.

"What is it that you want to tell me about?" Frey asked. "About you and your niece?"

Arganan pushed a few strands of hair out of his face, before speaking.

"I abused her, back when I was Count."

If there was anything he was glad about, it was the fact that at least Arthur didn't know of the full history behind him and Calista. And he was glad that he could talk to Frey on his own terms about it, right here and now.

He saw Frey's eyes widen, but he kept talking. "At first, I thought I was just keeping her in the castle for her own safety. She is my niece after all; I didn't want her getting in danger. But then it got to the point that I had people watching her every move, trying to set her up with a fiancé she hated for the sake of my own political power, and even trying to manipulate the man she's now married to, to get the Outsider's power on my side. I never talked to her much, either. I've probably talked to you more in a few months than I have to her in several years."

He saw her gaze soften, lower lip tremble. He looked down at the floor, but he kept talking. "But then I realized I drove a wedge between her and me. I stifled her own growth…for my own selfishness. I got greedy. And horrible. And she has every right to keep me away from Lazulis for good. She didn't just send me here to Selphia to recover, Frey. She sent me here to make sure she'd never have to see my face again."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Frey asked, and he looked up at her. She didn't seem angry, but rather confused. Worried, even, given the small frown on her face.

"Because I saw this place as a fresh start. It's not like I knew anyone right before coming here. And no one exactly knew who I really was or what I did, either, save for Ventuswill." He pushed a few strands of hair out of his face, before looking Frey in the eye. "And I didn't want to tell you until now, because I don't think you with your amnesia would've helped first impressions. It's not like I want to go around telling people I abused my niece and we're separated now because it's all my fault. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you until now."

"But if she wanted to not talk to you," Frey finally asked, tilting her head. "Why is she sending you letters, then?"

He paused. Frey had a point. Calista could've easily just sent letters to Frey. Or Dr. Jones. Probably anyone else in town but him. "I just assumed it was formalities. Checking to make sure I didn't make any trouble." He thought back to the airship last night, and winced. "Though I imagine I've made more than enough trouble for her, given what we've gotten ourselves into right now."

"That's fair." Frey admitted, with a soft chuckle. She paused, before looking him in the eye again. "I think…honestly? I think you regret it. And sure, you were different back there, but I think you've changed a lot, if that's the case. If you were to see Calista right now, do you think you'd hurt her?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "I'd try not to. But that's not always guaranteed."

"I think something like this will take time to figure out." Frey offered him a soft grin. "But I also think that not all hope is lost, if you two are still communicating with each other. Maybe she wants to reconcile things with you, too."

He looked down at the floor again, and closed his good eye. Would Calista ever forgive him for all that he did? Maybe. Maybe not. But Frey had a point there, too. Maybe she does want to try to patch things up with me. And I want that, too…

Maybe…she might forgive me, at some point?

"Frey?"

"Yeah?"

He looked up at her, offering her a soft grin. "Thanks. For listening. And for being there." He doubted things would be the same if Frey wasn't here.

She smiled back at him, just as softly. "I'm glad you're here, too. And," A chuckle escaped her, "I'll try to be more careful when running off like last night, promise!"

"I can only hope so." A chuckle left him at that. He knew he could only hope.

* * *

**Author note:** Here's the TLDR, for those who skipped the last bit:

After Arganan confronted Arthur, Arthur *did* give the notes and research back to Arganan. Arganan gave the stuff to Jones to check out, before he went to go visit Frey and tell her about what the heck was going on with the missing reports. Illuminata and Amber happened to be there as they were hanging out with Frey, and so the four discuss how all those events went, with Amber wondering if things would be okay now that the situation is resolved. Arganan explained that his relationship with Arthur, as well as relationships with general, are complicated, but he does hope that it'll get better. Frey admits that she was worried that Arganan and Arthur would get into a fist-fight over it all, given how Dolce let Frey know about Arganan going to see Arthur. Arganan reassures Frey that he didn't, as Arthur probably would've beaten him in combat anyway, and Arganan managed to kinda-force Arthur to help Frey with Ventuswill's condition. It's then that Arganan recalls the previous night when he snapped at Frey out of worry, and he recognizes that his anger born of worry was also what led to him abusing Calista (though he doesn't say that bit aloud). Arganan asks Illuminata and Amber to leave so he can chat with Frey privately (and both of them do).

Arganan explains to Frey that, back when he was Count, he abused Calista. However, he also makes it clear that he very much regrets it now, and he feels that Calista will never forgive him (and he doesn't expect her to). Frey, however, points out the fact that Arganan and Calista have still been sending letters to each other during this current time, so it could be a possible sign that she still wants to stay connected to him, giving Arganan hope that maybe, just maybe, he and Calista might be able to reconcile in the future.


	23. A Little More Speculation

_**23\. A Little More Speculation**_

* * *

Frey insisted on going back to the caves to find out more about the Chipsqueek and also to get Venti's charm back. Arganan was just glad Frey wasn't going to dash off by herself this time, though, having heard that she was taking Illuminata and Amber with her.

Unfortunately, this meant Arganan had no choice but to tend to the shop alone. Illuminata instructed him, before she left with Frey and Amber, to just close the shop a bit early if there weren't any customers coming in. And there weren't any that came in, not really. There were a couple tourists that requested some seeds to take home, or a few blooms, or simple bouquets, but not much as much as usual. He supposed the town was still shocked by Ventuswill's collapse and the people weren't in the right mood to get any flowers. A sigh left him as he looked around the empty shop, then leaned against the shelf.

It was far from the first time he was left alone at this point. He still recalled when the Outsider's power came to life within him, when Forte and Kiel stopped by the one time. Of course, he hadn't realized that was the Outsider itself at the time, but still…

He looked down at his right hand, at the Outsider's mark on it. _Is there any way this power can help Ventuswill? Surely there has to be something, right?_

"Arganan? Good afternoon!"

His gaze shot up to see Margaret, and he quickly pushed himself away from the shelf so he wasn't leaning on it. "Margaret, good afternoon." He managed, looking towards her eyes. "I didn't realize you just walked in. Sorry."

"No, it's fine." Margaret offered him a soft grin. "I figured I'd pay you a visit since I heard it's just you tending the shop, today. And I'm on break today from work, so why not? Are things holding up okay?"

"Yes." He nodded. "What about you, Porcoline and Dylas?"

"We're doing well, though," She offered him a sheepish glance, "All of us heard you yelling at Arthur the other day. I didn't realize you could be that loud. Dylas was especially shocked for the rest of the day."

He grimaced at that. "Did you hear the whole thing?"

"Most of it was muffled, but we definitely heard the yelling about you making him help Frey help Venti, or else."

Arganan knew he had no one but himself to blame. "I haven't blown up at anyone like that for a long time." He admitted. "Apologies, for the disturbance."

"It's okay. Just be careful next time." She paused, looking at all the flowers on display. "Do you have any flowers on sale, by any chance? Or any ones that are great for cheering up people?"

"Well," He took a quick glance around, before his gaze rested on the nearby white Fireflowers, their petals bursting open like they were fireworks (hence the name), "We do have some Fireflowers I can probably sell to you on discount. They just started blooming, so they'd make a nice gift. Why do you ask, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well…" Margaret sighed, her gaze drifting towards the Fireflowers, then Arganan, "The thing is, since Ventuswill collapsed, Forte hasn't been the same lately. I mean, she's working as hard as ever, but I can tell that the stress of Ventuswill collapsing is really affecting her. I think it's because of Forte's duty as Dragon Knight."

"I see." He supposed that made sense. The knight, whose specific role was to protect Ventuswill from harm, and yet now Ventuswill was on the verge of potential death with nothing Forte herself could do to help…it mad sense, that she was particularly down. Arganan looked towards the Fireflowers, before walking over to grab them. "Should I arrange this into a small bouquet for you to give to Forte, perhaps?"

"That would be great. Thank you so much!"

As he took the flowers back to the counter, getting some nice-looking paper to wrap them up in as well as some ribbons, he looked up at Margaret again, before asking. "How long have you and Forte been friends, anyway? I'm just curious, that's all."

"Well," Margaret paused, putting a finger to her chin briefly, "It's been quite a few years, now. I was here some time before Forte. She was quite serious, but she warmed up to me in time. In a way…ah, that's it!" She snapped her fingers. "She reminds me of Sir Therius when he visited! He was super-formal like she was, too."

"Therius?" Arganan could certainly understand the similarities, given that Therius and Forte were both on the formal side, but Forte? Being as formal as _Therius,_ of all people? "That's hard to believe. Therius is the most formal man I've ever met in my life."

"Maybe it just takes him a while to warm up to others…" Margaret mused. "I think he and Forte were getting along well when he visited, though, which is nice."

"That's good." He paused as he finished putting together the bouquet, remembering the letter Calista sent him earlier, before looking up at Margaret. "Speaking of Therius, my niece is sending him back here to assist Frey with Ventuswill's condition."

"Really?" Margaret's eyes widened. "That's good to hear. More help on this would be nice." She paused, pushing a few strands of hair out of her face, before asking, "Do you know if Venti will be okay?"

"Honestly? I have no clue." He wasn't an expert on dragons, after all. He looked down at his right hand again, and then up at her. "Do you ever wonder if you feel like you might be able to do something, but at the same time…you're not sure?"

"Is that your way of saying you think you can do something about this, but you don't know?"

"Yes." She could tell too well, he guessed. And he was also sure his own crumbling frown was helping her, too. "I feel like I can do something. And honestly, I don't want Frey getting hurt, but…if there's anything I learned, I can't stop her from doing what she wants or needs to do. And the best I can do is support her. But, I wish I could do more to help."

"Do you know what I think?" Margaret managed, looking him in the eye. "I think you're doing a lot to help her. Sure, maybe she's not taking on adventures outside of town, but you tried to get help for her…even if it was a bit more explosive than I thought it might be."

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that, briefly thinking back to when he told off Arthur. "You have a point there."

"And Vishnal, Volkanon, and Clorica are for sure doing their best to help Frey, too." Margaret smiled. "I'm sure as long as we do our best to help Frey out in any way we can, maybe there's still hope."

"Thanks, Margaret." He took a deep breath, before he heard Margaret giggle. "What?"

"Well…" Margaret paused, just as he handed the finished bouquet to her and after she handed him the payment for the Fireflowers, "Speaking of Vishnal and support…don't you think it's interesting that Frey's been spending more time with him, recently?"

Arganan blinked. "She has? I know she brought him along to the Haunted Mansion, and he's a fine person." Sure, Vishnal had his clumsiness and lack of cooking, but he was overall decent fellow, even if enthusiastic in being as great at being a butler as Volkanon currently was.

"I think, and this is just between me and you," Margaret raised a brow slightly, "That she and Vishnal might be together."

_"What?"_ Frey? With Vishnal? Memories of Zael and Calista getting closer came back to Arganan's own mind, and all he could do was just stare at Margaret for a good minute. "You actually think so?"

"I haven't asked her, but it's pretty obvious, don't you think?" The other managed. "They have been spending more time with each other, and I've seen her make a lot of fried rice for him—which is his favourite food, by the way. And he's tried cooking for her, too, but the results are less edible…but it's the thought that counts, right?"

He tried to think back to when Vishnal had tried to ask if Frey was okay, back when Ventuswill collapsed, and then it all seemed to click. "How did I not know this sooner?"

"Well, you were busy with a lot of other things…so I don't blame you if it went over your head. I only pieced it together recently, too." Margaret shrugged a little, reassuringly smiling back at him. "Of course, again, let's keep this between us."

"Of course." He managed. He looked towards the bouquet of Fireflowers he just handed to her, before asking. "Margaret?"

She blinked, looking up from the bouquet of Fireflowers. "Y-yeah?"

He couldn't help but ask the next question. "Do you like Forte?"

She nodded. "Of course! She's my friend!"

"I mean…you two seem close." He pointed out. "Like lovers, almost."

"Wh-what!?" Cue Margaret's face turning a soft pink. The former Count couldn't help but find it adorable. "How?"

"You've known her for a long time, as you mentioned earlier. And you seem very fond of her, and…"

"Look!" She suddenly jumped a little, pointing behind him. "A Wooly doing a Leekspin!"

"What!?" He turned on his heel to look behind him, only to realize that he was tricked. He turned again, just in time for him to realize that Margaret just ran out of the shop with the bouquet of flowers in hand. "Margaret!"

Margaret was gone. There was no way he could catch up to her, for sure. So much for asking.

_At least she paid before she ran off._ He sighed, looking towards the cash register, then the doorway leading out of the shop, a chuckle leaving his own lips. _She definitely admires Forte, doesn't she?_

In a way, he found it endearing. He hoped he was right.


	24. A Matter Of Safety

_**24\. A Matter Of Safety**_

* * *

Arganan found himself watching the shop either mostly by himself during the next few days. He figured it made sense that Frey might take Illuminata and/or Amber with her often, given that the place where Frey fell was located in Yokmir forest, and that Amber might have a better idea of the area even back when she was a monster. Arganan was also more than sure that Illuminata would be able to hold her own well enough, and no one had come to the Clinic with grievous injuries, so he didn't mind it. Today, Amber wasn't in the shop because Frey wanted her to rest up and rejuvenate herself a bit from all the fighting in the underground caves, and Arganan reassured Amber that he could watch the shop by himself while she just took the day off. He was sure Illuminata wouldn't mind if he gave Amber the opportunity to have her own free time and rest a bit.

Besides, he still hadn't heard a word yet about whether he had to pay for airship repairs. And working all the hours at the shop would help him gain enough money to (hopefully) pay it off when the time came.

He heard the shop's bell open, and he turned to see none other than Clorica enter the shop. The lavender-haired butler wasn't someone that Arganan talked to much in comparison to, say, Vishnal, but he had the understanding that she was at least used to him being around in town, and at least they weren't enemies. "Clorica. Good afternoon. Is there something you need?"

"Yes, actually." Clorica cleared her throat a little, before looking Arganan in the eye. "Sir Therius arrived in Selphia just now. He's at the castle, and he asked if I could bring you to see him. Immediately."

"What?" Arganan looked around the shop, then Clorica again. "I'm kind-of looking after the shop right now. Can that wait a bit, at least?"

"I don't think so." She shook her head, frowning. "He said the situation was urgent."

_Well, damn._ Arganan sighed, before looking her in the eye in return. So much for extra hours. "I'll be there as soon as I can, I just need to close the shop early, first. Please tell Sir Therius that I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I'll let him know. Thank you." With that, Clorica left. Arganan looked around, seeing all the plants and various things about. He knew that he'd have to restock the shop, write a note for Illuminata about the early closure, clean up…

Looking down at his right hand, it was then that he got an idea.

* * *

If anyone passed by the flower shop and looked through the front door's window during the next half hour, they would be welcomed by the sight of Arganan's concentrated expression as various bags of Greenifier, bottles of plant formulas, and seed pouches all floated onto the shelves. A broom swept the floor by itself, glowing blue, but after the formulas, seeds and Greenifier made it onto the shelves, the broom suddenly stopped glowing and fell over, only not hitting the floor because it was close enough to a wall to lean on. Arganan sighed, looking around, before a chuckle escaped him.

_I guess it really did work out for the shop, after all. Illuminata was right._ After writing a quick note for Illuminata and Amber and placing it on the counter, he left the shop and locked the door behind him (Illuminata gave him a spare key some time after he started working for her), before heading straight to the castle. Fortunately, it wasn't a long walk from the shop, and he made his way into the castle.

The entrance he went into the castle through led to the chamber where Ventuswill resided. However, the dragon still wasn't standing proud and strong like usual, weakened from her collapse. She wasn't even anywhere close to standing, just sprawled out in the center of the room. Arganan felt a twang of pity for her; for a being to be so powerful now reduced to weakness. To be vulnerable, for anyone to see on top of that.

In a way, he understood that. After all, he lost his position as Count not too long ago. But at the same time, he knew she was in a much worse situation than him. After all, unlike him, she was dying. She could die any moment if Frey didn't do anything to save her. If the last Guardian, Leon, was released now, she'd be dead for sure.

And no amount of healing magic would stop it. Not even the Outsider's power, and definitely not with how Arganan currently could use it.

"Sorry, Venti." He muttered, swallowing as he looked towards her. "Wish I could do more to help."

She didn't stir. He suspected she might be asleep.

"Arganan?" He looked to his left, just in time to see Volkanon. "Clorica told me you were coming."

"I'm here." Arganan took a deep breath.

"Please, follow me. Frey is currently out, but she asked me to speak with you and Sir Therius on her behalf."

Arganan followed Volkanon out of Ventuswill's main hall and into the servant's quarters. They were different from Lazulis Castle, for sure, because 1. The rooms were roomier, and 2. Volkanon had his own office, roomy enough for about four or five people to stand in. Sir Therius was also there, looking as he usually did in his white armor. Clorica was also there at the side of the room, equally as quiet as him.

"Sir Therius." Arganan took a deep breath, looking down at his right hand, and then up at the white knight. "

"I heard word about your confronting Arthur the moment I arrived in town." Therius managed, looking the former Count in the eye. "As well as all the rest of the trouble you've gotten into."

"I assume you'd hear of it." Arganan frowned. "I also hope you're here to do more than lecture me on my niece's behalf. I presume she sent you? To help Frey save Ventuswill?"

"She did send me to assist in any research that may be required. Speaking of which…I also heard that you retrieved the original notes from Arthur."

"And I yelled at him for not being really useful around here." Arganan added.

Therius could only sigh. "I _also _heard of that."

"Arthur isn't the Prince anymore, so he technically can't get me jailed over it, if that's what you're worried about." Arganan raised a brow, giving Therius a look. "There's only so much of me that can be controlled."

"Though that is true," Therius managed, "You should still be careful with yourself."

"I'm still alive." Arganan pointed out.

"Must I remind you," Therius nearly shot back, "That you've been in involved in not just one, but two incidents involving monsters turning into people. You've been clinic-bound at least two times, as well. And now, you recently, _illegally, hijacked an airship and drove it without a license."_

The former Count couldn't help but audibly groan. "It was to save Frey's life! How was I supposed to know she knew the _Escape_ spell at the time?"

"The point is," Therius finished, staring him down, "We don't know how stable your powers are. And with the way you've been going about with this, the last thing Calista wants is you dying."

"Because she actually cares? Or because I'm her uncle and therefore I have political connections to Lazulis and I'm going to make her look bad?" Arganan crossed his arms. "I've been trying to help Frey this whole time. And I understand that sure, I broke the law and got deeply involved in all of," He gestured with his right arm around himself, "This. But if you're trying to tell me, on behalf of Calista, that I should stop helping Frey, I'm not going to stop. She's my friend, Therius. And she's the best person that I've ever met. It's not fair that I should just stand aside and do nothing to help her, especially right now."

Therius opened his mouth to speak, but Arganan just kept talking. He didn't want to stop helping Frey out with something as big as this, right now. "Maybe my power can help Frey's power as an Earthmate save Ventuswill, maybe not. I don't know yet. But maybe there's a way."

Therius swallowed, quiet as he gazed at Arganan. It was hard to read Therius' expression as anything but serious, but what it meant was impossible to figure out. What was Therius going to do, tell him to back off from all of this? Take him back to Lazulis with him and make sure he couldn't do a thing? Arganan took a deep breath, bracing himself for the worst.

"I can't stop you." Therius finally managed, finally relenting as he shook his head lightly. "And given the dire circumstances, and how deeply involved you are with all of this as is, I think there's no choice but to press forward with you helping Frey with all of this. But please, for your own sake, be careful. And I don't mean about missing reports alone, either. You may not be the Count, anymore, but you being Countess Calista's uncle still puts you at some amount of risk, even if you don't hold the same amount of political power that you once did."

"As long as I'm not kidnapped or assassinated, I think I'll be fine. And everyone in Selphia is too nice for that as is."

Just before anyone could speak up, that was when Frey, Illuminata, Vishnal and Arthur all rushed in, heaving.

"Miss Frey?" Volkanon turned to face the Princess, eyes widening. "Are you and your friends alright?'

"It's Doug." Frey panted, looking up at him and the others.

"What?" Therius raised a brow.

Arthur shook his head, swallowing. Arganan realized, given how worn the younger man looked, that he must have accompanied Frey to those underground caves, along with Illuminata and Vishnal. "Doug wants to kill Ventuswill."

"What?" Clorica stared. Despite her best attempts to hide any shock "Why?"

Therius frowned, his gaze inspecting Arthur. "How did you find this out, exactly?"

"Well," Illuminata managed, holding up a hand slightly to get everyone's attention as she straightened herself, "We made our way through the mines and made it back into another section of Yokmir forest, leading straight to the area where Frey, Forte and Arganan previous fought Amber. But this time, there was this _tree monster!"_

"A tree monster?" Arganan stared. _First a butterfly monster, then a unicorn, then a marionette, and now a tree? What's next, a cat monster? A river monster? How many larger, dangerous monsters lurk around here?_

Frey nodded. "Yeah! And after we defeated it, the Chipsqueek gave Venti's charm back, the stone I used to lure it started glowing, and the whole forest lit up in Runeys."

"You're saying…it created _runes?"_ Arthur raised a brow.

"Yes." Vishnal frowned softly. "Doug called it a Rune Sphere. He also claims that Lady Ventuswill killed everyone in his previous village, including his dad. And he thinks that _she's_ lying to us and everyone in this town, too. He thinks that she was the one that sealed the Guardians in the first place, and the reason she erased their memories was to make sure they didn't tell anyone about her real nature."

Arganan frowned. "That…doesn't seem right." _Then again,_ he thought, _there have been people that seem goodhearted or at least an ally, and then turn their back on you. Like Dagran. Like Jirall. Could Ventuswill be the same? _

Frey sighed, shaking her head. "I don't believe him. She's sacrificing herself in order to help everyone else. And Doug is going to try to get the other Rune spheres before I do, to try to stop me from saving her."

Arganan swallowed. Does he intend on destroying the Rune Spheres? Even though he'd only recently yelled at Arthur over stupid things, he was more than tempted to do the same to Doug. "Should I go over to Doug's house right now and yell at him for how stupid that is?" Arganan asked. "Because I'm more than willing to do so."

Everyone stared at him. The former Count sighed, shrugging a little. "I mean, I'm in enough trouble as is. I might as well make more for Frey's sake."

"No!" Frey shook her head. "The last thing I want is Doug getting _you _Clinic-bound if he actually fights you after you yell at him! Besides it's bad enough as is between him and me right now. He literally called me an enemy!"

A soft hum escaped Arthur's throat. "I don't think it would help _any_ of us maintain a sense of decorum with Doug. Let's not attempt that idea, please."

Arganan shrugged, looking towards Arthur. "It worked with _you._ Besides," He looked towards Frey, "You know that only seems to help my case, right? You're my friend. And I don't like my friends getting hurt or having enemies, period."

"I…ugh…" The Princess shook her head, before a sigh left her. "As much as I appreciate you defending me, Arganan, I really don't want it to end up in an actual fight. I don't know how good Doug is at combat, but I'd rather not risk it. He might not be," She swallowed, "Speaking with me, for a while, but….right now, we need to focus on Venti's wellbeing. I have an idea of where the rest of the Rune Spheres might be, but I need to check with Dolce and Dylas first. They might have an idea."

"Does that mean, Princess," Therius asked, "You'll be heading back to the Water Ruins? And the Haunted Mansion?"

"Yeah." Frey nodded, looking towards him, "That's probably going to happen in the next while."

"I can look more into these Rune Spheres, if you'd like." Arthur offered. "I'm sure there has to be some sort of written text about them, somewhere."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you."

Arganan looked towards Arthur, who raised a brow but didn't comment. Arganan decided to just let Arthur handle that aspect of things, before looking towards Frey. "I know I can't do much, but I do want to help in some way."

"Well," Frey started, "Don't pick a fight with Doug if you don't have to. And secondly, I was thinking about taking you to the Water Ruins along with me and Dylas. Maybe Vishnal, too."

"What?" Therius stared at Frey. "He's been Clinic-bound at least twice. Is that something he should risk?"

"The first time was an accident." Vishnal managed sheepishly. "My fault."

"Besides," Frey looked towards Therius, brow raised, "I know he can handle himself in battle. At least, a little a bit. And it's not like he's fighting alone, either. Maybe bringing someone who's new to the area can offer a new perspective and help us find the Rune Sphere."

"I see." Therius frowned slightly, but did not protest. Arganan couldn't help but smile slightly, seeing how the other man was defeated. "Perhaps I can assist better with research back here with Arthur?"

"I can help, too!" Illuminata took out her magnifying glass. "Let me help solve this mystery!"

"That would be good." Frey nodded, before looking towards Arganan. "We should make preparations, but I think we can make it out there in two days from now. Is that okay?"

Arganan nodded. "Of course. I can be ready by then."

"Is that all?" Illuminata asked, practically bouncing on her feet. Frey smiled, nodding, and Illuminata beamed, pumping a fist in the air. "Alright! Let's do this!" And with that, she ran out the door. Therius and Arthur both jumped slightly at seeing her run off, before Arthur sighed.

"We should catch up with her." The former Prince managed. "I can start looking in my office for anything on Rune Spheres, and use my connections to help."

Therius nodded in understanding. "I can ask Lady Calista if she might have anything in the Lazulis Castle library as well, though that may be a stretch…" With that, both men left the castle, hoping to both catch up with Illuminata and also get to work.

Vishnal smiled softly. "I think we have a chance." Arganan heard him speak up. "Let's do all we can to help Lady Ventuswill."

"Yes!" Clorica agreed, just before Volkanon spoke up again, looking towards Arganan.

"Arganan? One more thing."

"Yes?" Arganan looked towards the elder butler. "What is it?"

"Given the circumstances of you doing driving the airship while unlicensed in order to get help for Frey," Volkanon managed, "Frey and I decided that we'll waive the fine for that. However, you will have to _personally _pay for the repair fees."

Arganan sighed internally. _I had a feeling I'd have to pay something. _"How much are those airship repair fees, exactly?"

"Thirty-thousand pg."

_"What?"_ Arganan couldn't believe his own ears, staring at the elder butler, just before he saw Frey cringe.

"Sorry, Arganan. I tried my best to lower the repair fees, and I even offered to pay it off for you given that you did this for me, but that's the total costs it came to and Volkanon wouldn't let me."

_I'm in the red._ Arganan realized, trying not to groan. _Just like Bado._ At least he didn't have to worry about paying for medical expenses. At least he'd also been working all this time, beforehand, so he did have some pg saved up, but still. "Is…is there a time limit, on this debt to pay?"

"Given that you're staying here indefinitely, and you haven't been here too long, we don't expect you to pay it all right away. And there's no interest or anything you need to worry about, either." Volkanon reassured him.

"Can I pay in smaller installments?"

"Sure." Frey offered him a soft grin. "You could, if you want."

Thank goodness for that. Arganan could only hope and wish that he didn't have to be in debt for too long. Maybe he could ask Illuminata if he could work overtime and help clean up the shop after closing, to get a little more pg. Do a few small jobs here and there. He'd figure it out.

He had all the time he needed.

Ventuswill, however? Not so much. He just hoped that Frey's hunch about the Rune Spheres was right.


	25. Of Care And Paying Debts

_**25\. Of Care And Paying Debts**_

* * *

Two days later, after more preparations, Arganan, Frey and Dylas headed to the Water Ruins.

Arganan grabbed any loot he could from downing monsters, as he hoped to sell them off in order to pay back his thirty-thousand pg debt as fast as he could. He really didn't want to be in the red for too long, and he was glad Calista was the one in charge of paying for his medical bills, because if he ended up being Clinic-bound again, things would not end well for him. He even bought a cheap rucksack to carry his newfound things in, whether they be spare arrows or sticks left over from defeating enemies.

Dylas, however, clearly noticed what Arganan was up to. "Do you have enough room to carry everything you've picked up so far?"

Arganan tried to ignore his rucksack getting heavier as they continued on their journey as he looked towards Dylas shrugging. "I'm making it work, so far. Any ideas as of what I should sell?"

"Do you have a hammer?" Frey asked, looking towards Arganan. "You can smash some Aquamarines out of the various boulders in here."

"Really?" There could be _gems_ found in here? That sounded like a nice opportunity.

"Yeah! They sell pretty well."

"Perfect. Thank you."

ARganan thought he heard Dylas groan. "Just remember we're trying to find a Rune Sphere, not a whole bunch of stuff for you to sell."

"Try being in a current thirty-thousand pg debt for accidentally crashing an airship." Arganan managed, raising a brow as he looked towards Dylas. "Also, you're lucky you weren't broke the moment you started living in Selphia."

"Settle down," Frey murmured, but Dylas only shrugged.

"Fair. But still, we have to focus on what we came here for."

"Since the Rune Sphere is, well, a gem," Frey pointed out, "Maybe mining around a little bit might be helpful for finding the sphere."

Dylas frowned, but only shrugged. "Well, if it helps…"

* * *

The party continued searching, wandering into the farthest west exit of the Water Ruins. Looking ahead, Arganan realized that there were a few of those sparkly boulders.

And sparkly boulders meant they likely held gems to sell.

His rucksack was filled with quite a few, none of them being Rune Spheres so far, and the more he got, the sooner he could sell them and pay back this debt! Looking around quickly to check for enemies, he made his way close to the nearest boulder, taking out the iron hammer he borrowed from Frey earlier in order to break it. Just as he was about to smash the boulder, however, he heard a roar.

"What the!?" He heard Frey gasp, and Arganan looked up to see the source of the roar —just in time to see a beast, unlike any other he'd seen in the Water Ruins so far, appear before him only several feet away. It had a lion's jaws and a similar sort of feline body, with its legs and a tail, but it had webbed wings extended from its back. The tail, additionally, looked more like a scorpion's tail than a lion's own.

_A Chimera? Seriously?_ Arganan had seen pictures of these documented in old tomes and books, back at Lazulis Castle, but he'd never seen one in real life.

Now, here was a real-life Chimera, right here in front of him, and…well. Obviously, that wasn't good.

The Chimera roared, before it rushed at the group.

"Damn!" Dylas barely sidestepped the Chimera, and same with Frey and Arganan. The former Count immediately got to work, summoning a Healing spell to make sure everyone was still alive and mostly well in the process. Frey managed to secure herself behind a couple of larger, fallen rocks to avoid the Chimera. Dylas, unfortunately, caught the Chimera's immediate attention after its initial attack, and so he was stuck currently fighting it head-on.

"We can't just leave him alone." Arganan muttered, looking between Dylas and the Chimera, shooting lightning and water at each other, and then to Frey. "What do we do!?"

"I don't know!" Frey called back. She made a few fire balls appear, sending it towards the beast, but they missed. Arganan himself managed to summon a few short, temporary barriers to shield Dylas from some of the Chimera's attacks, but the former Count winced as he felt the brunt of the attacks instead, falling briefly to a knee as the shields vanished. This Chimera was too strong for Arganan to hold up a shield for longer than a moment. He had to try something else. Something to make it stop attacking Dylas, so everyone could attack the Chimera full-on without taking too much damage themselves. But what?

He then thought about how he made all the things in the flower shop float at once. Maybe…

"Do you think I can try making the Chimera float to distract it?" Arganan called to Frey.

"What!?" Frey's jaw dropped. "You can _do_ that!?"

The former Count shook his head. "I don't know—I've never lifted a living being before! Only multiple smaller, non-living things!"

"Do you want to try it!?"

"Hey!" The two turned to see Dylas, who was firing beams of what appeared to be lightning at the Chimera. "A little help, here!?"

"Sorry!" Frey yelled back, before a fireball lit up in her hands. She launched a few at the Chimera, hoping to distract it from Dylas for at least a moment. The fireballs hit their intended target, resulting in the Chimera turning to look at Frey and roar at her, but that was when Arganan took a deep breath, concentrated on the Chimera, and…

The Chimera suddenly glowed a soft blue, and it began to float up a few feet in the air. The Chimera roared in protest, sending a beam of bubbles in Dylas' direction, but Dylas easily dodged it before sending lightining right back at the beast. The Chimera, fixed in place by Arganan's power, could only take the hit with a pained roar.

Arganan himself felt the weight of lifting the Chimera as he continued concentrating, or at least that was how he felt. His head grew heavy, and he gritted his teeth, still trying to keep concentrating. "Dylas? Frey?" He hissed, and he felt both his hands shake. "I can't keep it up for much longer! Hurry up!"

Frey gasped, before rushing towards the beast, taking out two shortswords. Dylas shot lightning at the beast one more time, and Frey followed it up with several slashes of the blades she wielded across its lower belly. Arganan couldn't hold up the beast anymore, and he felt a snapping sensation in his head, as if someone just slapped him hard in the face. It reminded him of when Calista slapped him all that time ago, when she stood up against him trying to take her away from Zael after he refused the knighthood.

Arganan fell to his knees, wincing as he hit the stone ground, but he looked up just in time to see the Chimera hit the ground as well, convulsing a few times before bright light shone around it. The former Count covered his eyes, just as he noticed Frey and Dylas doing the same.

As the light faded, there was a blue stone that remained where the Chimera once was. It glowed a variety of colours, and though Arganan had never seen this sort of thing before, it did vaguely remind him of the half of the Outsider Lazulis Island once had…just smaller, that's all.

"Is that…?" Dylas breathed, and Frey nodded, rushing over to the stone to pick it up.

"It's the Rune Sphere!" Frey explained. She smiled softly as she looked down att he stone in her hands, and then looked around, her smile fading. "But there's no Runeys…'

"Runeys?" Arganan repeated.

"Yeah. They're beings that produce runes. When I put down the Rune Sphere in Yokmir Forest, all these Runeys appeared." Frey paused, before looking up at Arganan. "Maybe we're supposed to place this where the Guardians were found. I was at the place where I last fought Amber when I dropped the Rune Sphere there and it started glowing. Maybe I have to go back to where I found Dylas."

Dylas blinked. "Where you…found me? So, that's somewhere in here, right?"

Frey nodded. "Exactly."

"If that's the case," Arganan managed, looking Frey in the eye, "Lead the way, Frey." After all, she knew better about this place than he did.

* * *

It didn't take long to navigate all the way back to the Water Ruins' entrance, before heading into the larger clearing where Dylas once was, in monster form. Arganan remembered Therius, Frey and the others telling him about the battle they had with Dylas in monster form, when Dylas was a watery unicorn. He noticed overturned rocks and various pieces of rubble. Were they always here, or were they remnants of the past battle that once happened?

"So, I place it _here,"_ Frey put the Rune Sphere down on the ground, "and…"

That was when the Rune Sphere began to glow a bit brighter. Runeys suddenly appeared around the entire group, floating about in the air.

"I knew it!" Frey jumped a bit, waving her arms close to her chest excitedly. "It works!"

Arganan stayed quiet, looking around and seeing the Runeys floating around, transparent and light in their appearances. They reminded him of fireflies, just a little bit, but bigger. And, despite their strange appearance, Arganan himself felt a bit lighter, too. Maybe it was just the effect of being around them, filling this place with life.

"Then next is…" Frey started, but that was when a new voice spoke up.

_"Damn!_ You already found the second one?"

Doug's voice made Arganan pause, his gaze snapping towards him. "Doug." He swallowed. _He must've figured we would come here._

The dwarf didn't look pleased, obviously glaring at the three. "I'll be sure to get the next one before you do!"

"Doug…" Frey started, but Doug sighed, before shaking his head.

Dylas' brows furrowed. "Idiot." He muttered. "You're not gonna beat us, okay? Just let us save Venti and stay out of the way!"

"You don't get it." Doug snapped back at Dylas, glaring at him, before looking towards Frey and Arganan. "Listen up! I won't let you win! Got it?"

Before anyone could answer him, Doug rushed straight out of the room.

"Doug!" Dylas almost broke into a run after him, but Frey gasped, grabbing him by the arm. Dylas tried to tear himself away, but Arganan shook his head, looking towards Dylas.

"There's no point, Dylas." Arganan managed, looking Dylas in the eye. "He's not going to listen."

"Maybe he'll listen _after_ I beat some sense into him." Dylas retorted, a growl leaving him.

Arganan knew, as much as he understood that Dylas and Doug just didn't get along, and this whole situation wasn't helping, he also knew that this was a fight that would likely not end well. "I don't think it'll help. Nor will me or Frey running at him to straight-up lecture him. I know you're angry, but this isn't worth the effort. _Trust_ me."

Sometimes, going after anyone when they were already like that wouldn't help the situation. Arganan knew from experience (the hard way) with Calista. The last thing he wanted was a version of that happening with Doug right now. Whether Doug told the truth about Ventuswill, or had it all mistaken, Arganan didn't know. Neither did Frey, or anyone else. But this wasn't a good time to pursue further conflict. Especially when the other wasn't listening.

Arganan knew that for sure, because he knew he once didn't listen, when he should have.

Dylas inhaled sharply, but it was a slower, heavy sigh that left him, head bowed as he stopped any and all efforts to get out of Frey's hold. "Sorry."

Frey let go of Dylas, frowning softly as she lowered her hands to her sides. "I'm sorry both of you had to see that."

"We should have expected it." Arganan reassured the Princess, looking towards her. "You're just trying to save Venti. We all are."

"I know, I just…" A sigh left Frey, before her gaze flickered up at the other two. "Thanks, both of you. I really appreciate you coming with me."

"You're welcome." Dylas managed. Arganan also gave Frey a nod of acknowledgement, before Dylas spoke up again. "But, what now?"

"Well," Frey looked down at herself, then up at the other two, "I think we all deserve a good rest. How about I pay for all three of us for a bath at the Bell Hotel, when we get back? I'm sure it'll help soothe any bruises we got from all of this."

Arganan blanched, recalling the time when Vishnal saw him with all the scars. "Um…actually, I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll pass. I probably should head back and get some sleep."

"Hold it." Dylas' gaze snapped towards Arganan. "Don't you usually use the bath on a semi-regular basis? I've passed by you before."

The former Count swallowed. He almost forgot that he and Dylas had a talk about the Bell Hotel, just after both of them had individual baths the one time. "Well…you know, having a thirty-thousand pg debt puts a dent in that routine, and I really don't want to rely on Frey…"

"I insist." Frey immediately spoke up, and as his gaze snapped towards her, she gave him a look. "The last thing I want is Jones complaining to me that you're all worn out from this trip. And I know how hefty his medical bills can be."

"Frey, Calista pays for my medical bills as is. I won't be in debt from that, I'll be fine."

"I care about you, as a friend." Frey also added, before giving him wide doe-eyes. "And as much as you care about me getting hurt, I don't want you to get hurt either. So…please?"

Arganan knew he couldn't exactly back out of it. Taking a deep breath, he slowly nodded.

"Very well." He managed, and despite the odd hilarity of Frey and Dylas persuading him into letting Frey treat him and the others to a bath at the Bell Hotel, he grinned. "Okay. Just this once."

"Yes!" Frey fist-pumped. "Let's head back!"

As the group started leaving the Water Ruins, Frey going ahead of Dylas and Arganan to start the airship, Arganan heard Dylas speak up.

"Hey." Arganan turned to face Dylas, who offered him a nod of acknowledgement. "Thanks for earlier. With that Chimera, and Doug."

Arganan shrugged a little. "You're welcome."

"You feeling okay?"

The former Count took a moment to assess himself, looking down at himself. He didn't feel as heavy-headed as he did earlier, when using his powers, nor did he feel like he was about to pass out. "I think I'm okay. Sore, but fine. But thanks for checking on me."

"No problem."

And with that, they headed back to Selphia, intending to get some rest after all that happened.


	26. Make It Up

_**26\. Make It Up**_

* * *

The Bell Hotel thankfully wasn't packed when it came to the baths that evening. Dylas didn't say a word about seeing Arganan's scars (there was only so much Arganan could do to keep them covered while in there with a bathrobe and all), and Arganan was glad about that. He finished his bath early, getting dried and changed before walking out of the men's bathing area and into the lobby. Therius happened to be present, drinking some tea and sitting on one of the various comfy couches in the main lobby/reception area. It wasn't often that Arganan saw the white knight at relative ease, or at least more relaxed than usual. Then again, the tea had some really nice relaxing effects on everyone that came in, just due to how soothing the taste and scent was. Relax Tea _really_ did what it claimed on the label, for sure.

Arganan knew Therius was likely staying here at the Bell Hotel, like he had during his past visit. But for some reason, Arganan had a hunch that Therius might know something, like where the next Rune Sphere might be, for instance. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for conversation as he approached the white knight, clearing his throat to get his attention. "Sir Therius."

"Arganan." Therius stood, putting down his tea before facing him properly. "I see that you returned from your trip. I noticed you, Princess Frey, and Dylas enter earlier."

"We found the next Rune Sphere and put it in its proper place already." Arganan managed. "Just in time, too. Doug got there moments after we did. He's already trying to find the next Rune Sphere."

"I see."

"Have you found anything on where the other Rune Spheres might be?"

Therius frowned, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, Arthur and I did not glean much information about the Rune Spheres so far. I've sent a letter to Lady Calista asking if she and Miss Mirania can find anything in the castle library, but I doubt it…" The white knight faltered, then looked towards the couple of merchants hanging around the lobby, "I did chat with some travelers when I came in, earlier, and one of them mentioned what might be a Rune Sphere."

"Really?" Arganan raised a brow. "They saw it?"

"They found it, but a monster took it and dragged it straight into cave. It's located in a forest where it's always autumn. A large tree trunk in the area is close to that cave, making it easy to find. I asked Arthur about that location, though, and…"

"And?"

The white knight frowned. "It's called the Delirium Lava Ruins. An incredibly fiery, lava-filled area, hence the name. If Princess Frey plans on going there after I tell her about it, it would be best if she made heavy preparation before making that trip."

Arganan resisted the urge to curse aloud. First the Yokmir Forest, then the Haunted Mansion, then the Water Temple, and now a place called the Delirium Lava Ruins, of all places? Arganan was surprised he was still alive despite going to the first three places. But these ruins sounded beyond him completely.

Therius gave him a too-knowing look. "And though I cannot control what you plan on doing, I'd recommend that _you_ don't go into those ruins, even if you were to be with the Princess and any of her other companions."

"You just echoed exactly what I thought." Arganan paused, looking back towards the doors leading to the baths where Frey and Dylas still were, and then towards Therius. "Could you go with Frey? To the Delirium Lava Ruins, instead of me? I know you're adept at these sorts of rough terrains, so…"

Therius nodded. "I would be happy to help the Princess in any way I can."

"What's this about a ruins?" Arganan turned to see both Dylas and Frey approach. Both of them must have finished with the baths already, given that they already dried off and got dressed.

Therius quickly supplied a recap to Frey and Dylas about all that he explained to Arganan, and Frey's jaw dropped. "What!? There's another Rune Sphere in there?"

"Yes. And I'd like to stress the fact that these ruins are dangerous." Therius managed, looking Frey in the eye. "Too dangerous for Arganan to venture through."

"Even with the Outsider's power?" Arganan asked, raising his right hand.

Therius offered him a small glare. "Yes."

"Damn." He put his hand down. _So much for that._

"Well," Frey looked towards Arganan sheepishly, "Therius does have a good point. Maybe you can help Arthur with research and pick up where Therius left off, while Therius comes with me to the Delirium Lava Ruins. Is that okay?"

"Of course." Arganan nodded. "I should probably let Lumie and Amber know I'll be here in town, though, in case they need help." After all, despite all the chaos going on with Ventuswill's condition and so forth, he did have a job to get to. And a_ debt_ to pay, on top of that.

"That's also fair…" Frey paused, a hum leaving her as she looked towards Dylas. "Maybe you can come with me, again? Then again, I've kept you away from Porcoline for a while. He and Meg might need your help…"

"Yeah." Dylas grimaced. "I hope Meg's been okay trying to stop Porcoline from eating all the food before it can get to the customers…"

"Maybe I can take Forte or Vishnal instead…" Frey mused, before looking up at both Dylas and Arganan. "Thank you, though. For your help today. I really appreciate it."

Her kind smile once again reminded Arganan of Calista, and he offered her a soft smile in return. "You're welcome."

"Just promise one thing." Frey quickly interjected, looking him in the eye. "Promise me that you won't try to yell at Arthur again?" Frey asked.

Arganan could only sigh, hanging his head slightly. "I'll try not to. But I can't help it if Arthur ends up being a useless idiot _again."_

"I'll let Arthur know that you'll be working with him while I'm with the Princess at the Delirium Lava Ruins." Therius managed, looking towards Arganan. "I hope this works out well. And I also hope both of you won't get into further conflict."

Arganan swallowed. "I hope so, too."

* * *

About a day and a half later, after preparations were made, Frey left town with Sir Therius and Forte to go to the Delirium Ruins.

Arthur D. Lawrence, former Prince of Selphia, stared at the former Count of Lazulis with an equally awkward greeting, his speech somewhat stilted. "Good morning."

Arganan could only shrug as he stared back at Arthur. "Morning."

Arthur suppressed a sigh, but he gestured with a hand towards the papers on his desk. "Please, feel free to take a look at the materials. There are no hidden reports this time, I promise."

"Good." Arganan picked up one of the closest books that also happened to be on Arthur's desk. "Has this been looked through, already?"

"No. That stack of books," Arthur gestured to the stack that Arganan picked the book from, "I haven't finished going through them yet. I've already shelved the ones that didn't contain any information, though."

"And what about the ones Sir Therius covered?"

Arthur pointed to a small, nearby table. "They're right here."

"Thank you." Arganan moved towards the smaller table, picking up the books to scan through them quickly. None of them held any information on Rune Spheres whatsoever, so he eventually returned to the stack of still-untouched books and papers on Arthur's desk again. Both men worked in silence, saying nothing to each other.

Arganan thought about what Frey told him, about not yelling at Arthur again. And as much as Arthur did deserve getting a talking-to, in Arganan's opinion, he also knew that this was someone that he had to work with. He had to extend an olive branch of sorts right now. Right? Like he did with Vishnal, back when the butler accidentally broke his arm during the first few days living in Selphia?

Maybe he could do the same thing, of sorts, with Arthur. Even if Arthur technically wasn't royalty due to giving up his position to Frey, he still had a lot of knowledge and connections that extended to Norad's main capital, and also to Lazulis. And Arthur did know about his involvement with the Outsider, too, so it wouldn't make sense to make complete enemies out of him. Arganan knew he certainly didn't want that – there was already enough of that from Doug right now.

He took a deep breath, before looking towards Arthur, speaking up. "I'm sorry. About yelling at you."

He heard Arthur chuckle softly. "There's no need to apologize."

The former Count blinked, looking up at him. "What?"

Arthur looked up from his own book, a soft hum leaving him as he bit the inside of his lip briefly, before speaking again. "You made your point clear, at the time. What I did to drop all my duties as a Prince and hand them over to Frey was, well, irresponsible. Especially given her status as a newcomer and her amnesia. Even if I did help her in terms of tourism, I should have done more to help her with investigating all the monsters turning into humans…or Guardians, as Lady Ventuswill put it at the time. We might've found out sooner about how all of this connected to Ventuswill in the first place, and…well…" His voice dropped off at the end, but Arganan knew what he meant.

If they'd found out sooner about how all of this affected Ventuswill, and Selphia as a whole, maybe this mess would've been prevented in the first place. That they might start looking for Rune Spheres sooner. That Ventuswill might not be dying right now, if they acted and knew about things sooner.

"Frey is doing a wonderful job as Princess," Arthur continued, "But I also understand now that even if she was already starting to adjust and doing well so quickly, I should have at least checked in on seeing how this was all affecting her wellbeing."

"Agreed." Arganan muttered. Arthur blinked, giving him a soft look. Arganan just stared right back at him. "Go on. Keep speaking. You may continue."

"So I'm taking what you told me into account." Arthur ended. "Passing on a role to someone else, regardless of the position and whether you liked it yourself, will take time to adjust. It's only fair I do my part to support Frey in her transition to being Princess of Selphia. _Especially _when Selphia is in a time of need, given Lady Ventuswill's conditions."

The former Count paused, taking in all of that. _Maybe I did reach Arthur, after all._ "That's good to hear. And I'm glad you're helping. Speaking of help…" He paused, thinking back to when he made Arthur hand back all the notes and original reports he made on him and the Outsider's power. _Maybe Arthur made some breakthroughs…?_ "Did you ever find out anything about the Outsider, when you still had the notes and information about me?"

Arthur blinked, staring a little at him. "You haven't looked at the notes I made?"

The older man shook his head. "Not recently. I've been busy helping Frey, a lot. And the original reports on the Outsider that I had were similar to what copies Jones received later on, so I didn't bother looking at those..."

"I see." Arthur paused, before he put his own book down. "I did have a few observations, during this whole past time when I previously kept the reports. Prior to you obtaining the Outsider's power, it was reported that you had little proficiency in magic, regardless of what type it was, save for minor healing magic. However, that proficiency increased significantly, since then. And the Outsider was originally a 'world seed,' correct? Meaning that it can actually create worlds?"

"Only when it was travelling around in space, and not stuck in one world," Arganan pointed out, "But yes. What are you thinking with that?"

"What if you used your healing magic, in combination with the Outsider's power, to restore Lady Ventuswill?"

Arganan stared at him. "You think that's possible?"

"It's only a theory." Arthur admitted, shrugging a little. "Has anyone told you about runes and how they work?"

"Yes. Forte told me. And I remember what Ventuswill told me about them, too." Arganan did his best to remember on the spot. "Runes are essential to providing life in this land, correct?"

"Correct. If the Outsider was originally a 'world seed,' that means it probably could produce runes, had it ended up in Selphia instead of Lazulis. And now that you have its power, you may be able to do the same. Combining that with healing magic, which is generally a restorative force, _may_ help Ventuswill recover some of her health and prevent her from dying."

"But what about me?" Arganan frowned slightly. He recalled feeling drained with every time he made the temporary barriers in battle. "I can't imagine it would end well."

"That's the problem. I wouldn't know its consequences on your life." Arthur frowned, shaking his head. "You'd have to actually try it, to find out, and that could be very risky."

"Also," Arganan managed, "Zael could never do that, so I don't know if I can."

"What?"

"Zael…my nephew-in-law." Arganan let a sigh escape him. "He was the first one that I knew that had the Outsider's power, other than our opponent Zangurak, the late King of the Gurak. Zael was able to use his power to turn Lazulis Island into a moving fortress, but he could never do anything like restore life, heal people, or bring them back from the dead. His powers focused on attracting enemies towards him, and debuffing said enemies. Not so much, with healing."

"I see. However," Arthur smiled lightly, "I did hear that the Arganan family is one of the most powerful, when it came to magic. And even with your lack of proficiency in magic, you specialize in healing. Given that, with the Outsider's power added onto it, it could still possibly work. The question is whether you can physically tolerate it."

"Right." Arganan grimaced at that. "As much as I want to try that, I think the Outsider might…punish me."

Arthur's brow furrowed, his gaze softening. "Punish you?"

"For trying to take its power in the first place." Arganan looked down at his right hand, then up at Arthur. "The Outsider tried to _kill _me. But to be fair, I started slashing at it with a sword to aggravate it into activating the Lazulis Cannon, to kill the Gurak. It didn't quite work the way I hoped. Its guardian, Mitra, emerged, and tried to drain me of all my life, hence my weakened state prior to entering Selphia."

He saw Arthur grimace, this time. "I heard and read details about your encounter with the Outsider from your reports, but…I don't recall Mitra being mentioned."

Arganan could only sigh. "I'm sure Calista wanted to spare you of the most grisly details."

"I'm sure coming to Selphia and seeing Ventuswill must've been a shock." A soft chuckle left Arthur at that, although it was sheepish. "It's not every day you see a dragon in charge of the town."

"That's fair. And she already knew about my entire past, too, it didn't help. But…" The former Count paused, thinking of Ventuswill. Sure, he and her hadn't talked much, as opposed to, say, her and Frey, but he knew Frey trusted her deeply as a friend. "I don't know what the truth behind her really is. I know Doug mentioned that she destroyed his village and killed his tribe, but…where did he get that information from? And who would give that to him?"

Arthur let a soft hum leave him at that, brows furrowing. "Well…"

Frey, Forte and Sir Therius suddenly appeared in a flash of light before Arthur could finish. Frey and Forte landed on their feet well enough, but Therius didn't look as good. Arganan instantly saw the wreckage that was his armor, some of it torn off at the upper left arm and clearly burned.

"Sir Therius!?"

Therius tried to speak, but he crumpled to his knees, a groan leaving him. Forte and Frey both pulled him up, with Forte letting Therius cling on to her for support. Arthur gasped, rushing over to Therius to cast a healing spell, while Arganan's gaze snapped towards a horrified Frey.

"What happened?" Arganan asked. Frey looked relatively fine, save for some bruises and slightly-torn armor, and same with Forte, but Therius looked like he got the worst of it.

"We reached the end of the Delirium Lava ruins." Forte managed quickly, just as a groan could be heard from Therius as Arthur pulled back from him. "But then a plant monster emerged, spitting fireballs, and Therius took the brunt of the attacks for both me _and_ Frey. We had no choice but to retreat."

"I'm fine," Therius grunted, wearily looking up at the others. "It's just…a flesh wound…"

Arganan gave him a look. "Stop being a hero, for once." He snapped, getting on a knee to face Therius properly. He focused his healing magic on the white knight, hoping to heal more of the burns, before looking up at Forte. "You and Frey have to get him to the Clinic, immediately." Arganan also mildly hoped, in his mind, that Dr. Jones wouldn't charge the poor knight with too much to pay, afterwards. Taking care of people's health can get expensive, to be fair, and those burns would take some time to fade, if they ever did. "I can come along, too."

"I'd like to also accompany you," Arthur spoke up quickly, "If that's okay."

"Of course it is." Frey managed, looking up at both men. "We should hurry!"

* * *

The party took Therius straight to the Clinic, worried for his overall safety and wellbeing. Therius continued protesting that he was fine, but he obviously _wasn't. _Nancy and Jones immediately forced him to sit down in a hospital bed so they could tend to his wounds. Dolce and Pico also ended up helping, and it took only half an hour to get all the proper treatment administered due to four people working on Therius at once. Meanwhile, Arganan, Frey, Forte and Arthur waited in silence in the waiting area, hoping that Therius would be okay.

Jones eventually approached the four, taking a deep breath as he looked down at his clipboard briefly, then up at the others. "Therius is resting now. He'll need ample time to heal, for sure."

"Will Sir Therius be okay?" Arganan asked, getting up from his chair.

Dr. Jones looked down at his notes, and then up at the others. "He will be. Thankfully, the burn scars won't be permanent, partially due to you and Arthur administering your healing magic, but they will linger for a while. He'll need at least a few days of bedrest."

Arganan heard Frey sigh, sinking further into her chair. "What do I do…" She looked up at Arganan, frowning. "I'm sorry about him. I didn't want him to get hurt like this."

"I didn't want him getting hurt, either." Arganan managed softly, looking towards her. "It's not your fault. He once took a stab wound to the leg for my nephew-in-law, once. In a way, I'm not surprised he got hit with the fire, rather than you and Forte."

"I hope he gets well soon." Forte managed, and Arganan looked towards her, noticing a flash of worry in her gaze, despite the earlier reassurance that Therius would recover.

"Obviously, Forte and I can't finish that last monster in the Delirium Lava Ruins alone." Frey muttered. "And now that Sir Therius is out of commission for a while, I don't know who else to take with us."

Arganan tried to think. Obviously, insisting on himself coming along probably wouldn't make things better. If even someone with proficient combat skills, like Sir Therius, got hurt, they needed someone who could fight as well as Therius (or better). "What about Dylas? That monster has fire attacks, right? And Dylas was originally from the Water Ruins, so…"

"I might have to ask him, again." Frey managed. That was when Arganan heard Arthur clear his throat, before speaking up.

"Perhaps I can come with you, this time?"

"What?" Arganan's gaze snapped towards Arthur. "Are you sure about that? What about your research?"

"I trust you can continue it." Arthur offered him a soft smile, before looking towards Frey. "I'm not as much of a physical fighter compared to Sir Therius, but I do have a variety of magic on hand. Perhaps it will be of help when battling that plant monster."

"Well…" Frey paused, looking between Arganan, Forte, and Arthur, before nodding. "Okay. Can you come with us as soon as tomorrow?"

"What?" Arganan swallowed. "What do I do if someone comes barging in with a bunch of letters from the royal capital and you're not there? Should I just take it for you?"

Gods, how long had it been since he did actual paperwork and research like this? It was about two seasons since he was the Count of Lazulis, so…half a year, at this point?

It was only then that it all sunk in: He was outside of Lazulis for half a year. Time flew by so fast. He wondered, for a moment, if anyone in Lazulis bothered talking about him. They were probably happy that his niece was ruling Lazulis instead of him, at this point. But if there was any solace, at least Calista kept in contact with him this whole time. Even if she never forgave him for what he did to her, at least they could be civil enough to keep in contact right now.

"Yes," Arthur managed, "Just take it for me. I'll make sure to look at it when I return."

Arganan offered him, Frey and Forte a soft look. "Try not to get hurt in there, okay? All of you, that is."

The three all exchanged nods of agreement. "We'll try." Frey managed, offering Arganan a grin. "Promise."

As Frey and Forte eventually departed to get some rest, Arthur hesitated as he turned to leave, looking back at Arganan. "Arganan? A quick word with you?"

Arganan looked towards Arthur, nodding. Jones, meanwhile, went to go check on Therius again. "Yes?"

"Well," Arthur took a deep breath, looking up at him. "I heard you're in some debt. Is that true?"

The older man couldn't help but grimace. "Yes. And please don't think of paying it off, because I don't think Volkanon will let you. I've already paid off about a thousand pg's worth, so far, so it's not bad." Arganan swallowed as he thought about the rest he had to pay. Part of him wished he'd mined a couple more Aquamarines back in the Water Ruins. "Just twenty-nine-thousand to go. I'll work it off at some point. Don't worry about that."

Arthur blinked. "A thousand pg already? In a few days?"

Arganan shrugged. "I mined a ton of Aquamarines and picked up a bunch of random stuff from the Water Ruins to sell, the last time I went out with Frey and Dylas. It worked out really well."

"Well…if you ever find any other materials and need places to sell them to, I do have a couple of buyers that might want them."

He stared at him. "Really? You'd let me get involved in that?"

Arthur nodded. "Of course. I'll give you your cut of the profits, and you can use that to help pay down the debt."

The former Count nodded. "Well…thank you. Is there something you want in return for this?"

"No. I think it makes us even. It's the least I can do to help. I know you haven't had it easy, either." Arthur offered him a reassuring smile. "I don't think you and Frey ever expected to get involved in something as huge as what's currently going on. And what I previously did to add on to it didn't help."

"Arthur…"

"It's thanks to you, Frey, and the rest of this town that I've been able to do what I want. And I want to make it up to all of you in any way I can." Arthur looked him in the eye. "Think of this as another way of doing so. Okay?"

Arganan let those words sink in. In a way, he himself felt like that he wanted to make it up to the rest of the town for being able to _be_ in this town, in the first place. Everyone was rather kind, for the most part. And Arganan knew he wasn't the only newcomer who probably felt like he wanted to do their part for the town. He recalled his and Dylas' conversation, back in the Bell Hotel. All the times he, Amber and Illuminata worked together. And now there was Dolce and Pico, working and living with him, Jones, and Nancy. He wondered, briefly, how things might go with this last Guardian, Leon. He didn't know much about the man other than Leon being a Guardian and being sealed away right now, but he wondered how things would go once he was released.

He supposed he'd have to wait and find out. Finding those Rune Spheres came first. And he knew, right now, was that he'd have to be patient…and pay off his debt, in the meantime.


	27. Yet Another Confrontation

**_27\. Yet Another Confrontation_**

* * *

Given that Frey, Forte and Arthur were off to the Delirium Lava Ruins and Arganan had to deal with all the research alone in Arthur's office, Arganan took the time in between letters and reports to write his own letter to Calista.

_Dear Calista,_

_I hope you are well. Here in Selphia, the situation isn't looking too well. Sir Therius was recently injured due to a trip to the Delirium Lava Ruins, as he was accompanying Frey to said location in order to help Ventuswill. In the meantime, I've been trying to help the situation by looking through what tomes already exist, as well as other reports, about Rune Spheres, but there isn't much to work off. I hope you and Miss Mirania have found any information pertaining to this._

_Therius will be fine. He's been burned a bit, but the wounds should heal with a few days of bedrest. Arthur things that I might be able to restore Ventuswill's health myself, given my healing magic and the Outsider's power, but I haven't tried that yet due to being occupied with research on my end. I hope to try that out soon, but we'll see how these Rune Spheres work, first._

_And if you don't know about Rune Spheres, please ask Frey or Arthur about this. They know better than I do._

_Sincerely, Your Uncle_

* * *

Several reports and books later, there was nothing to be found. Hours of wasted time finding nothing made Arganan both frustrated, hungry, and tired from the lack of results. Porcoline gently persuaded Arganan to eat some lunch, and by the time Arganan was done eating, he couldn't make himself focus on any more of the paperwork that ensued. He figured going out for a quick walk around town would help him settle down a bit, so he did so.

He dropped by Illuminata and Amber's flower shop to see if they needed any help and to see how they were doing. Both were fine, though they did miss him working along with them and hoped he could resume with that soon. It was now early autumn at this point, after all, and they had to start getting ready for the upcoming winter.

"Bado, you've been in the red before, right?"

"Yeah. Multiple times."

"Do you know any quick way to get out of a debt? How do you, er, do it?"

Bado shrugged. "I just pick up whatever short jobs there are. I've got a friend that's always letting me know of anything quick. Why'd you ask?"

A sigh left the former Count as he sheepishly looked up at the other man. "I'd like to be able to pay off this debt as soon as I can. I already paid off about six-thousand pg out of my thirty-thousand pg debt, thanks to scavenging various things and selling those, on top of depositing a portion of what I get paid from working for Illuminata, but I still think it could get finished off a bit faster."

"Well," Bado stated, "It's not like you have a deadline, right?"

He shook his head. "Thankfully no, but…"

"And yer payin' regularly, which is better than me. So, relax a bit."

Arganan stared at Bado, brow furrowing. "Relax?"

Bado shrugged, leaning against the back wall. "Yeah. Why the rush? It's gonna take time, either way. And you're a responsible kind of guy, as far as I hear and see everyone else chatting about. I don't think you'll have a lot of problems in that department."

"Me? Responsible?"

Bado gave him a look. "You literally lectured Arthur on responsibility only a while ago."

Arganan swallowed. "Ah. Right. You have a point there." _Is this what I'm going to be known for, in Selphia? Yelling at former nobility about responsibility? Well, better than everything else I'm known for in Lazulis, I suppose…_

"Besides," A chuckle left Bado, "I think it's nice that you're around. You're kind of uptight, but it's nice seeing you around."

"What? Uptight? How?"

Before Bado could answer, Vishnal rushed into the blacksmith's shop, gasping for breath.

"Vishnal?" Bado looked towards Vishnal, just as Arganan turned to face the younger man. "You okay?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but," Vishnal looked up at Arganan and Bado, "Lady Ventuswill finally woke up."

"What!?" Arganan stared at the younger man.

Even Bado looked a bit startled at that. "Ventuswill finally woke up? How?"

"I don't know. It just happened moments ago." Vishnal fidgeted a bit, before looking towards Arganan. "I figured I'd come tell you myself, given that you're here in town and you were quite concerned for her."

"Is she awake?"

"A bit woozy, but otherwise awake when I last saw her, moments ago."

"Lead the way!" Arganan looked towards Bado. "And before I forget – thank you, for the talk. I appreciate it."

Bado offered Arganan a grin, a chuckle leaving him. "Tell Lady Ventuswill I said hi, for me!"

* * *

Arganan and Vishnal headed to the castle, immediately. Unfortunately, what awaited them was a horrifying sight.

Ventuswill was awake, that was for sure. But Doug was also within the chamber, taking out a sword.

"Doug!?" Vishnal blurted out, and the red-haired dwarf's gaze snapped towards them.

"Stay out of my way!" Doug yelled back, pointing his sword at the two. "Don't you dare make a move."

Arganan gritted his teeth. The last thing he needed was an attempted assassination today! "If you make a move yourself, then I will do something about it. Don't make me use my own power against you!"

"No!" Vishnal stood between both men, shaking his head. "Both of you, this isn't going to—"

"Venti!"

Frey's familiar voice made all three men turn and face Frey, who just entered the castle with Forte and Arthur in tow. Forte tensed, taking out her sword, but Venti didn't seemed alarmed at all by Doug's presence, or the fact that a fight might break out in the next few minutes at this rate.

"Oh, frey…" Ventuswill started, but Frey's gaze snapped towards Doug.

"Doug? What's going on?" Frey asked. Arganan noticed that Arthur looked worried about what could happen, and Vishnal looked equally just as concerned.

Doug turned towards the dragon, staring down Ventuswill with gritted teeth and furrowed brows. "Ventuswill, answer my question…" He took a deep breath, daring to look the Divine Wind in the eyes. "Why…why did you _kill_ everyone!?"

Arganan tensed, raising a hand in preparation to cast a defensive spell, if needed, or maybe make Doug float in the air to distract him, but Frey moved to stand in front of Ventuswill, a gasp leaving her. "Doug, calm down!"

"Frey." Ventuswill's voice was surprisingly calm, despite all that just happened. "Step back."

Frey faltered, her gaze snapping towards the Divine Wind. "But…"

Ventuswill shook her head, keeping her voice level. "Doug has something to say to me. Please allow him to plead his case."

"…" Frey did as Ventuswill asked, stepping back. Arganan figured he should probably lower his arm and not prepare to cast any magic, anymore. Even Forte lowered her blade, heeding Ventuswill's words.

Ventuswill's gaze shifted towards Doug after "Doug, explain to me what you're talking about, if you would."

Doug kept his sword raised, not lowering it at all. "Why…why did you kill my parents – my whole tribe!?"

Ventuswill frowned. "Doug, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't act all innocent! You did it! I know you did!"

"Listen to me." Ventuswill's voice shifted to confusion. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"You…!" Doug started, but then he faltered. He gritted his teeth, gaze tearing away from Ventuswill for a moment, but then he shook his head, looking towards her again. His grip on his sword shook, just a bit. "I know everything. You're acting all big and selfless to fool everyone in town, right?! Well, I don't believe a word of it! Do you realize how much dangers your lies are causing?! Causing good people like _Frey?!_"

Arganan stared at Doug. That last statement was not what he expected Doug to say at all. Was he doing this all for Frey? It wasn't solely for revenge?

"You call it 'friendship,'" Doug continued speaking, "But all you've ever wanted to do is use people for your own selfish ends!"

"Doug!" Frey cut in, clearly frustrated, but Doug shook his head, his gaze snapping towards Frey.

_"That's_ who Ventuswill really is, Frey. That's what…I was told…by the people of the Sechs Empire."

Forte raised a brow. "Sechs Empire?"

The Sechs Empire? Arganan tried to remember if he came across such an empire in the research he pored over, only hours ago. Nothing came to mind. What was the Sechs Empire?

"I see." Ventuswill paused, then looked towards Doug. "So what is it that you want to do, then?

What do you mean? Doug asked. He frowned, looking towards Ventuswill again.

Ventuswill maintained her calm gaze. "According to the Sechs, I'm your enemy. If so, you should've just attacked me, right? But you didn't. Because you're still uncertain."

Doug shook his head quickly. "That's…not…"

"That's why I'm asking. Do you believe what you heard from the Sechs Empire?" Ventuswil dared to look Doug in the eyes. "Will you use that sword to kill me and take your revenge? Or wil l you believe me, and sheathe your blade?"

Doug frowned, lowering his gaze to his sword, and then up at Ventuswill as she spoke again.

"What do you want to do? What do you _think _is the right thing to do? You're the one who has to decide."

"I…I…" Doug took a deep breath, swallowing, before speaking. His voice grew soft, but it was still audible enough to hear in the room. "I have one question. Is it true, what you said to Frey? That you "can't leave Selphia"…?"

Ventuswill simply nodded. "It's true. I can't leave Selphia."

Arganan let that piece of new sink in. That likely means Ventuswill didn't do it. _So this Sechs Empire…lied to Doug? Why? What are they, even? And what do they want with Ventuswill? Are they political enemies?_

_And if the Sechs Empire is lying, that means they manipulated Doug. Just like how Jirall tried to convince me that Zael tried killing General Asthar and kidnapping Calista, before… _A slow sigh left Arganan as he watched Doug's eyes widen, before he took a step back.

"Oh, man…damn it!" Doug shook his head, before sheathing his sword. Arganan felt himself relax slightly, knowing that Ventuswill was at least out of danger now, despite Doug's obvious distress. "What's the right thing to do here?!"

Arganan tried to catch Doug's gaze so he could lock an eye with his. "What do you think is the right thing to do?"

"I don't know." Doug snapped, looking towards Arganan. "At Sechs, _they_ convinced me she killed them…but now she's saying she can't leave the town. So, who's lying to me!?"

Frey cleared her throat, and both men turned to face the Princess. She trembled a bit, but she did her best to keep her voice level despite it. "Doug…I don't know the truth. But it's hard to believe Venti's a murderer."

Doug glared at her. "Who cares about your opinion!? You're going to take her side no matter what!"

"That's not true. If I thought Venti were in the wrong, I 'd use all my strength to stop her. Even now, after everything she's done for me. But I don't believe it. I don't think Venti's the one responsible for what you described. You heard her speak of the Guardians. After hearing all that, can you still doubt her? Isn't that why you came to see for yourself? And held your blade all this time?"

Doug opened his mouth to speak, then shut it. Arganan could tell, by the younger man's tense jaw, the hesitation in his gaze, that he had a lot to process.

Frey took Doug's silence as a chance to keep talking, to reach him. "Venti tried to help a total stranger like me. She cheered me up when I was suffering and unable to remember anything about my past. Even thought the Earthmates are the cause of her agony…and even when the fact that I am one was rubbed right up in her face…she still called me a friend."

Arganan thought he heard Ventuswill gasp. "Frey…"

"That's why I want to believe in her." Frey finished. "Because she's my friend."

Doug took a deep breath, before taking something out of his pocket and offering it to Frey.

_A Rune Sphere?_ Arganan stared at it. _How did he get it? Did he beat Frey to it earlier, or is it one he got from another place?_

"I honestly don't know what's right or wrong." Doug finally managed, looking Frey in the eyes. "My head…it's just completely messed up right now and I still don't really believe she's the one, but at the same time, I don't think it's all a lie. I can't believe both. I can't trust _myself._ I don't know what right thing is to do."

Arganan wondered, at the back of his mind, if he ever made Zael feel that way when trying to get him on his side. Zael had always been the type of person to be firm in what was right and wrong. Being pulled into all the political matters regarding going against the Gurak probably didn't help him, either.

He listened to Doug continue speaking, even as Frey stared down at the . "But you, Frey, you've been trying to help everyone all this time. I don't have any trouble believing you."

"Doug…" Frey started, but Doug shook his head, stepping back.

"Do whatever you want with the Rune Sphere." He stated.

"Doug…thank you." Venti whispered.

"I-it's not for you!" Doug burst out, gaze snapping towards Ventuswill. He shook his head, before looking towards the exit. "Dammit all…anyway, I'll see you 'round." And with that, he left, quiet. Arganan thought that he might've seen a slight smile on the younger man's face before he left, but he wasn't sure.

Ventuswill sighed, shaking her head. "The Sechs are cruel to play with people's lives…"

Arthur nodded. "Agreed."

Frey blinked, looking towards Ventuswill. "Venti, what kind of place is the Sechs Empire?"

Ventuswill stared at her for a moment, before nodding. "Oh, that's right. You wouldn't know…"

"I'm afraid I don't know much, either." Arganan admitted, shrugging a bit. He'd heard of them, but they were too far from Lazulis for them to be any trouble at the time.

"Well," Ventuswill managed, looking towards the group, "They're a huge empire bordering Norad. They've invaded us in the past, so I say with complete certainty that they're a force to be reckoned with."

"I see." _No wonder Therius warned me about the dangers of other people knowing my power. If the Sechs Empire got the reports about me and the Outsider, instead of Arthur, things might not go so well._ He shuddered at that thought.

Arthur blinked, looking towards Frey. "What did Doug give you?"

"The Rune Sphere." Frey held it up.

Ventuswill eyed the sphere. "It holds a tremendous power. I wonder how many runes are stored in that small stone."

Frey smiled up at her. "If we place these where the Guardians are found, those areas fill up with runes."

"You mean the Rune spots? So they can take the place of the Guardians?" Ventuswill nodded once. "That explains why I got my power back, but I had no idea such things existed…"

Frey shrugged. "Me neither. I was pretty surprised."

"Where did you get it?"

"I got the first one from Yokmir forest. I was chasing after the chipsqueek…" Frey paused, before snapping her fingers before her gaze met Ventuswill's own. "Oh, right! It asked me to tell you something. It said…they're all watching over you."

Ventuswill looked confused. "What does that mean?"

Forte cleared her throat awkwardly, and Arganan looked towards her to see Forte looking towards Frey and Ventuswill. "That you're not alone. Right?"

Frey nodded. "Exactly." She took a deep breath, before looking Ventuswill in the eyes again. "I'm going to the tower. With the Rune spheres, I can release the Guardians and save you! That's why I have to go. I _can't_ lose you, Venti."

A soft chuckle came from Ventuswill. "Hee hee, you're quite the big talker! But it is rather encouraging. That, I can't deny. I knew you were the right choice."

Arganan heard Arthur 'hmm' in thought. "What I don't understand is…why was the sphere lying around?"

"Thanks, Frey." Ventuswill managed, looking towards Frey. "I'm proud to count you as a friend."

"No problem!"

"And…let me ask you again about Leon."

_The last Guardian._ Arganan remembered Ventuswill mentioning him. _He still needs to be freed, doesn't he?_

Ventuswill took a deep breath, before speaking. "Will you release him? Will you release the last Guardian?"

Frey eagerly nodded. "Leave it to me! I promise ,Venti. So, don't worry. Get some rest!"

Arganan saw Ventuswill smile. For once, she looked fully at peace. "Good luck, Frey. I…I'm going to rest a bit."

* * *

As the party left the castle to let Ventuswill rest, Frey took a deep breath, looking towards Arganan and the others. "I think the next course of action is that I have to head to the tower. I have to release the last Guardian."

Arganan grimaced. "Please don't go _now._ You need some rest!"

"But," Frey started, but he gave her a look.

_"You_ keep lecturing _me_ about taking care of myself. Please take your own advice, for once."

Arganan heard Vishnal chuckle, amused. "He does have a good point, Princess."

"Well…" Frey offered them a sheepish smile. "I guess you have a point about that. We did just get back from the Delirium Lava Ruins, after all."

"The tower…" Arthur muttered, before his gaze snapped towards Frey. "You mean Leon Karnak? Arthur asked. I seem to recall…that's impossible to get inside. It's completely sealed off."

Cue stunned silence. Everyone stared at Arthur. Even Arganan wasn't sure how the hell Arthur knew about it, but before he could ask, Frey's own shocked scream burst from her own lungs.

_"Whaaaaat!?"_


	28. Another Way

_**28\. Another Way**_

* * *

Arthur looked towards the horrified Frey with a sheepish expression.

"A while ago, a mysterious gate appeared. It grew so large that it shrouded the whole tower. And within it, the air is…well, the royal capital warns not to go near it, as it's become extremely dangerous."

Arganan grimaced at hearing that. "So much for that idea…"

Arthur frowned. "Why are you going there, Frey? I assume you are, given that you're asking about it."

"To place this." Frey showed the Rune sphere to him. "If I take it to the tower, I can save Venti. I mentioned it to you earlier at the ruins, but it'll take the place of a Guardian and, uh…." A soft chuckle left her, "I can't explain everything in full detail, but I need you to trust me. All of you."

Arthur smiled. "Without question."

"How can we not trust you, when we're asked to do so?" Vishnal beamed.

"Asked to do what?" Arganan turned to see none other than Kiel approaching, as well as some of the other townsfolk. Frey took a moment to catch everyone up to speed on Ventuswill, and soon they got back to the topic of the gate.

"If the story about the gate is true," Kiel asked, "does that mean that the tower beyond it is the forest of beginnings?"

"Yes." Arthur nodded in response. "That's what the researchers at the capital had concluded. It seems the inside of the tower has virtually fused with the Forest of Beginnings. Something inside is causing an imbalance in the runes…fusing parts of the tower with the forest and separating the two with a large, imposing gate. That's why simply destroying the gate is not an option. Unless the underlying cause is eliminated, it'll reappear once more."

"The cause behind an imbalance in the runes…" Arganan mulled. Could it be because Leon is sealed away in Leon Karnak due to his status as Guardian?

"So," Kiel pieced together, "The forest of beginnings is in the tower?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes."

"Can't you just break that huge gate and enter the forest of beginnings directly?" Cue Frey, Arthur and the others staring at Kiel, who quickly clarified, "I mean, we can use the power that's released when the gate breaks!"

Arthur nodded quickly. "Oh, I see!"

"I don't…" Arganan muttered.

Forte looked towards Arganan, quickly explaining. "The gates are passages leading out from the Forest of beginnings. When a gate either breaks or disappears, there's a slight power drawn toward the forest. If it's just a regular gate, it's only strong enough to draw out small monsters."

"But if the gate was big," Illuminata immediately pointed out, "it could be a totally different story."

"Precisely!"

"So breaking the gate to Leon Karnak would therefore have a large enough energy output to turn the whole tower into the forest of beginnings!" Vishnal finished, before looking towards Frey, smiling. "You can get in, Princess!"

"But," Frey frowned slightly, "what about returning?"

Forte grimaced, shaking her head. "That's the problem. I haven't heard of anyone returning."

"But I have." Arthur suddenly spoke up.

Arganan's gaze snapped towards him. "You have?"

Arthur nodded, his gaze turning towards the former Count as he adjusted his glasses. "Several years ago, one person made it back from the Forest of Beginnings. I don't know the details, as I merely overheard the story at the royal capital."

"Let's try to figure it out, then!" Vishnal called. "Our mission is to come up with a way to return from the Forest of Beginnings! To help Lady Ventuswill!"

"Vishnal…" Frey smiled.

"I'll search the documents in my room." Volkanon offered, with a polite bow.

"Oh," Vishnal looked towards Volkanon. "I can help!"

"I'll write a letter to my hometown!" Margaret suggested. "Maybe we can hear a different story from the elves!"

"I'll go do some research, too!" Illuminata burst out, pumping a fist in the air. "It's time for to show how capable I am as a detective! Watch Miss Illuminata solve this mystery!"

"I'll help!" Amber called, just as Illuminata ran off. Amber ended up running after her too, going out of sight.

Xiao Pai nodded in understanding. "I'll go ask the customers in town! I'm sure we'll find a solution, yes?"

Porcoline paused, looking between everyone, before suggesting, "Why don't I cook for everyone? I can inspire you all with my delectable dishes!"

Dylas smiled. "I'll lend you a hand, porcoline." Both chef and former Guardian both went to go do just that.

Kiel beamed up at Frey and the others. "I'll do more research on the forest of beginnings. Don't worry. I'll make sure you return safely to this town!"

"Allow me to help as well, Kiel." Forte managed.

"Sure!" Brother and sister both left to get started on the mentioned research.

"I'll contact the capital." Arthur spoke up, looking towards Frey. "

Therius nodded. "I can send a report to Lady Calista as well. Perhaps she and Miss Mirania will know more about these gates. It's a bit of a stretch, but it's worth a shot."

"And I can catch you up on the other research done, so far." Arthur managed, looking towards him. With that, both men went to go back to Arthur's office to do what they needed to do.

Arganan watched everyone straight-up leave to do all the things they vowed to do, before looking towards Frey. "If this showed me anything," He managed, "It's that we should have told everyone about this sooner. The help would've been nice."

Frey nodded in agreement. "That's true…" A soft sigh left her as she looked back towards the castle, and then towards Arganan. "I am glad, though, that everyone is helping out."

It was only another example of how good everyone was in this town. Arganan was grateful for it. If they could help him, Frey, and all the Guardians adapt to life here, maybe this whole town could play some part in saving Ventuswill and the last Guardian.

* * *

Surprisingly, it was only hours later when Arthur called Arganan and Frey to come to the Bell Hotel, as apparently he had a breakthrough. Upon entering, Arganan realized Xiao Pai, Amber, and Illuminata were also present, as well as a man Arganan hadn't met before.

"So, we found an ally." Arthur managed, gesturing to the newfound companion with him. "This is Barrett."

The man by Arthur's side stepped forward, offering them a nod in greeting. He wasn't as old as Arganan, but it was clear he was probably around Therius' age, or slightly older. His brown hair was pulled back into a braid, a red bandanna somehow nestled into this and he wore a noticeable blue and white coat. "I heard that you're looking for an Omni Gate." Barrett started, looking towards Frey.

Frey blinked. "Omni Gate?"

He nodded. "It's a moving magic that you use to summon something from the Forest of Beginnings." Barrett explained. "It can also bring someone back. I know someone who actually came back by using that magic."

"What?" Arganan's gaze snapped towards Arthur. "How did you find him?"

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle. "It was a lucky coincidence. I was searching for information on the person who returned from the Forest of beginnings…and learned that someone in this town happens to know that person well. But then Amber came in and I lost my focus, so I wound up leaving empty handed."

The detective scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "I'd actually sent Amber to the castle to search for clues, while I myself investigated the inn." Illuminata explained. "And then I got my lucky break!"

"The water in the vase was dirty." Xiao Pai mused, frowning slightly. "So I went to change it, and then I dropped it…"

Barret sighed, shaking his head with utter disappointment. "And that stopped me from going home."

"And that's when I happened to be passing by." Arthur finished, an amused grin on his face.

"If you'd like to learn Omni Gate, I can teach you." Barrett explained, looking towards Frey. "Bear in mind that not everyone can use it. Even I can't use it, because it's a magic only Earthmates can use."

"That's our current dilemma." Arthur sighed.

Frey grinned from ear to ear. "No problem, actually! I'm an Earthmate!"

"What!?" Illuminata stared, jaw dropping. "Seriously!?"

Arganan internally laughed in his head, knowing that he already knew that fact the whole time due to Frey telling him about it a while back.

Even Barrett seemed startled. "Should I just go ahead and teach you, then?"

Frey nodded. "Yes!"

Arganan internally wished her good luck. Hopefully, this would work.

* * *

After about half an hour to a full hour of Barrett teaching Frey the spell, it was time to test it out.

"Can you remember this?" Barrett asked Frey. "Think of that peron's name inside your head…now try to come up with some specific detail you know about that person."

Frey nodded. "Okay."

Barrett stepped out of the way. Frey closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Arganan guessed she must be thinking much of Leon, right now, or at least what little bits of information they knew about him. With a loud cry, Frey opened her eyes, motioning to the space in front of her.

"OMNI GATE!"

A bright light appeared, coming from her hands, but then it fizzled out instantly. A yelp escaped Frey as it fizzled out, before she fell to the floor, groaning. "Ow…"

"Frey!" Arganan quickly helped her up. He tried to check her for any injuries. It didn't look like she sustained any, but who knows?

He looked up in time to see Barrett approach, wincing. "Are you all right?"

Frey nodded, looking him at him. She gritted her teeth a bit, before swallowing. "I suddenly felt so much power rushing into my body…"

Barrett frowned. "Did you try to move an uncomfortable amount of runes? If you're just trying to summon a person or monster, that shouldn't happen…"

A soft sigh left Arganan at hearing that. "Well, I guess that spell won't do the trick. Thanks for trying, though."

"No." Frey got up, Arganan letting go of her as she turned to properly face him. "Then that means I'll have to go to the forest of beginnings myself!"

"What?!" Illuminata gasped, staring at her. "Is that possible!? There's no guarantee you'll even get there!"

"Illuminata has a point." Arganan managed. "If the Omni Gate spell didn't work to even bring something out of the Forest of Beginnings, then how are we supposed to get in?"

Frey raised a brow. "Remember? We already had an idea for how to get inside. As an Earthmate, I'm the only one that can save him. I'll enter the Forest of Beginnings from the large gate at Leon Karnak, and use this magic to leave."

Barrett frowned, shaking his head. "You can't do that. Omni Gate is a magic to call something from the Forest of Begininings to where you are now. You can't just use it on yourself. However…" He paused, before taking a ring out of his pocket, offering it to Frey. "You can use this, though."

"Hm?" Frey looked down at the ring, taking it from him. "Thanks, but…what is it?"

"It's a returning ring. With it, you can come back, but it'll break after only one use."

"Where did you get it?" Arthur asked.

Barrett shrugged, looking towards the former Prince. "I used to research the ancient Ath writings of the Earthmates. I wanted to use earthmate magic even though I wasn't one myself, partially so I could lend aid to the person I know who came back. But also to help out any reckless fools who feel invincible just because they're Earthmates."

Arganan gave Frey a look at hearing the last statement. Frey could only sheepishly chuckle, before he heard Barrett sigh. "Looking at you, it makes me realize that you Earthmates are kind-hearted, but impossibly stubborn."

Arganan nodded in agreement. "That also sounds like you, Frey."

Barrett looked Frey in the eye. "When using the ring, hold onto the person you want to save, and chant "Aria." Once you chant the spell, it'll transfer both you and whatever you're holding. But you only got one shot, so don't mess it up."

She nodded quickly, putting the ring away. "No problem! I can do it!"

Arganan could only hope so. As he and Frey bid Barrett and Arthur a goodnight, the two of them stepping outside the Bell Hotel, Frey took a deep breath, looking towards him.

"Arganan? Can you do something for me while I'm gone?"

He looked towards her. "Yes." He knew that he wanted to support her in any way he could.

"I need you to stay back in Selphia for me."

"What?" Arganan's gaze snapped into her own. "Why? Do you think I'd have a hard time with destroying the gate so you can get into the Forest of Beginnings, or…?"

"You've helped me a lot already." Frey stated, looking him in the eye. "But I know this is way more dangerous than you should be handling. You came here to Selphia to recover from past injuries. And I know that we know more about your Outsider's power, but I also know that there's only so much you can physically take."

"Same goes for you." He managed, shaking his head. "What if you get hurt? The Omni Gate spell failed on the first try."

"I'll figure it out. And we know a way to get in there and so on. Besides, I have to go into the Forest of Beginnings alone. You're not an Earthmate like me."

"I–" He started arguing, then faltered. He shut his own mouth, taking a deep breath, before nodding. Frey was right. He couldn't get too close to something like that. "So that's it, then, I suppose? Stay back in Selphia? And hope you come back?"

He saw her gaze soften. "Arganan…"

"I don't want to lose you." The words left him before he could stop them. "You're the first real friend I've really had, Frey. And I don't want to lose you to all of this."

"I know. You're my first friend, too. You and Venti, both." She paused, and then suddenly pulled him into a hug. The former Count hadn't expected it, nearly losing his balance, but he caught himself, wrapping an arm tight around her.

He knew he couldn't stop her from what she wanted to do. And he knew all he could do at this point was stay back and wait for her return.

"Try to promise me something, okay?" He finally managed. "Please? Just…come back safe."

Frey nodded, and she swallowed as she looked up at him. "I'll try." She whispered, and it was only then that he realized that she was about to burst into tears. "I'm going to do my best. I promise."

He could only hope and pray that she really did come back. He wasn't sure what to do if he lost her.


	29. Waiting

_**29\. Waiting**_

* * *

Arganan found himself writing in his journal the night before Frey left for Leon Karnak.

_Frey's leaving for Leon Karnak, and I can't do anything but wait for her. I feel a bit powerless, knowing that I wouldn't be much of a help anyway if I did go with her to at least open up a way into the Forest of Beginnings, but she has a point. It's too dangerous for me. _

_I just hope she'll be fine. She's my friend, and I don't want anything horrible to happen to her._

A sigh left him as he paused, looking at what he wrote, and then he added, _I hope she comes back safe._

The idea of her not coming back haunted him in his sleep that night.

* * *

In the morning, Frey left for Leon Karnak. She'd taken Forte and Vishnal with her to help her break open the gate. At this point, Therius had just recovered, but he was in no condition to help Frey and the others open up a way into the Forest of Beginnings.

All the town could do was wait in anticipation, and hope that the last Guardian would be saved.

Vishnal and Forte ended up returning to town without Frey, both of them reporting that Frey had went into the Forest of Beginnings and they could do nothing but watch. After all, Frey was an Earthmate. They were not.

Everyone continued waiting and hoping for a sign that things worked out.

Another day passed. No sign.

Then another.

Another day passed, and Arganan decided to visit Ventuswill. The dragon was resting, asleep, and the former Count watched her quietly, saying nothing. He wondered if she, too, was worried about Frey, but just didn't have enough energy to stay awake between recovering in general and all the worrying that happened for Frey as is.

Had he been in her position, he figured he might feel similarly. A sigh left him, and he turned to leave the castle, intent on getting back to work.

"Arganan?" Arganan blinked, turning his head to see none other than Forte. She looked generally well, given the circumstances of her having just seen Frey off at Leon Karnak a few days ago, but he could see her brows furrow slightly as she approached him. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." He admitted, facing the knight. "I just miss Frey, that's all."

"I miss her, too." She offered him a reassuring smile, but it faded too quickly. "I think all of us do. I'm sure she'll be back soon, though."

"You think so?"

"Well…" He saw her falter, then sigh, dropping her head a bit. "I know it's hard to keep up hope. It's getting harder for me."

Arganan vaguely remembered his and Margaret's conversation, from a while back, about Forte. "Margaret told me you were having some difficulties when Ventuswill first collapsed. Are you okay?"

"Not really." Forte admitted, looking up at him. She glanced towards the still-asleep Ventuswill, and then towards Arganan again, brows furrowing. "It's just.._I'm_ supposed to be protecting her, as part of my duty. And I couldn't do a _thing_ for her when she first collapsed. When Frey asked me to accompany her on those journeys to the Water Ruins, and then Delirium Lava Ruins, I felt that it was one of the few ways I could help. That there wasn't much I could do for Lady Ventuswill, otherwise."

"You feel like you failed." He summed up.

She nodded. "I hate to say it, but…yes."

"I think I can relate." He certainly knew he could, given the past feelings he had about not doing much to help at this point. "We can't expect ourselves to do everything perfectly. And trust me," He shook his head, memories of his niece coming to mind, "I'm definitely not one of those people. Margaret told me this, but I think you need to hear it, too. You might not be accompanying Frey into the Forest of Beginnings to rescue Leon, nor are you an Earthmate. But…" He took a deep breath, looking the Dragon Knight in the eye, "As long as we do our best to help Frey out in any way we can, maybe there's still hope."

Forte went quiet, eyes wide. As far as Arganan knew,

"Meg…said that?" Forte finally managed, after a moment. She looked a little surprised, if anything.

Arganan nodded. "The last bit, at least. I modified the first bit to apply to you a bit more. I think what she meant is that we might not be able to do the main, bigger things that others can do, but anyone can contribute in their own way. It's still helping, because every little bit counts."

He wished this was something he heard long before he even lost his position as Count. It would've helped a lot in the long run.

"I see." Forte took a deep breath. She looked towards Ventuswill again, and then to Arganan. The former Count noticed a small smile on her face. "Well…thank you. I appreciate hearing that. And I'll keep in mind, too."

Arganan nodded. "You're welcome, Forte."

Just before either of them could speak further, a light appeared in the center of the room. Arganan stepped back, bracing himself, just as a gasp escaped Forte as her gaze snapped towards the light. "What the!?"

The light faded. A man now stood where the light once was. He appeared unlike anyone Arganan had ever seen before, with his blue hair being lighter shade than Vishnal's own, and noticeable fox ears and matching, bushy tail. His chest was somewhat bare, save for the various layered robes that covered his shoulders, sides, and the olive green pants he wore. Sandals adorned his feet, with matching fingerless gloves, and Arganan noticed that there were blue markings on the man's face, too.

"What the!?" Forte almost reached for her own sword, but then that was when Ventuswill suddenly spoke up.

"Forte, stop. He means no harm." Arganan's gaze snapped towards the dragon, who must've woken up due to the bright light moments ago. The dragon sat up at full height, towering above the other three. It was then that Arganan realized that Ventuswill looked entirely healthy, glowing in her usual glory, like back when he first met her.

_Frey must've fully healed Venti with what she did in the Forest of Beginnings. Which means…_ His gaze lowered from Ventuswill to the new man in the room.

_This man must be Leon. The last Guardian._

"I'm here." The man breathed out, looking down at himself, glancing towards Arganan and Forte, and then Ventuswill. "Venti. The Earthmate wanted me to tell you something. She's sorry that she can't make it back."

"What?" Arganan felt the words rush out of him before he could even think of it. Frey…couldn't make it back? "What are you talking about?"

_Please don't tell me she's gone._

_She's not _stuck_ back there, is she? _He swallowed, trying to shake the thought of it out of his head. _She can't be gone. Not now._

Leon turned to face Arganan, blinking. "All I know is that she gave me a ring and chanted _Aria_. She told me to tell that she's sorry, and…."

"That's a lie!"

Arganan heard Forte gasp. "Arganan!?"

"That's a bloody lie." The former Count shook his head, glaring at Leon. The grip he had on his cane tightened, and his jaw clenched. "She can't be gone. She said she'd be back, she…"

"Arganan." Forte cut in, and he felt the knight grab him by the right arm.

His gaze snapped towards her, glaring. "Don't you _dare–!"_

And then he faltered, seeing Forte's trained gaze on him, as well as how tightly she held his arm. He took a deep breath, looking between Leon, who looked surprised at his outburst, and then towards Forte, who lightly shook her head. It was then that it sunk in—Frey was _gone._

He felt Forte let go of him, but his own knees felt shaky. Had it not been for him holding his cane the whole time, he might fall to his knees. He didn't what he could do. He couldn't go into the Forest of Beginnings, so he couldn't go after her. Nor could anyone else, in town.

Was there really no hope of getting Frey back?

"No." Arganan's gaze snapped towards Ventuswill who spoke up, shaking her head. "Of _course_ she'd try something like this…"

"What are you going to do?" Forte asked, gazing up at her.

Ventuswill looked Forte in the eye. _"I'm_ getting her back. All of you, stay here!"

"What?" _Didn't Venti say earlier to Doug that…_ Arganan shook his head. "You said you couldn't leave Selphia! How can you…?"

Ventuswill didn't answer him, roaring. Her voice reverberated through the hall, before she began taking flight. With a few flaps of her mighty wings, she soared out of the open roofing, before vanishing in thin air.

"What the…?" Forte's jaw dropped at the sight. "Where did she go?"

A soft chuckle left Leon, and Arganan's gaze snapped towards him, glaring at him. "Do you honestly think this is funny? Really?"

"She'll get her back." Leon offered Arganan a soft smile. "Don't worry. I haven't been awake long, but…I can tell she cares for that Earthmate I told her about. It's in her eyes."

Arganan hesitated, taking a deep breath. If he couldn't just

"Who are you two, anyway?" Leon blinked, staring at both him and Forte. "I don't recall meeting you before."

"I'm Forte." Forte managed, frowning slightly as she inspected Leon. "Dragon Knight, here in Selphia."

"Arganan." Arganan managed. "I'll…explain my backstory, later."

He'd rather focus on Frey's return, than make this moment all about him. It was thanks to her that Leon was even here, after all, and that Ventuswill was well. He had no idea what she really did with the last Rune Sphere, or what monster Leon once was, assuming he was one, back in the Forest of Beginnings, but she must have done something right to make all of this happen.

And he was glad about that. _Venti better bring her back soon._

"Mysterious, hm?" Leon smirked lightly, tilting his head. "How amusing."

Before Arganan or Forte could speak up, Ventuswill returned, descending back into the hall with Frey on her back. The Princess of Selphia looked weary, but alive, and Arganan's first instinct was to run to her as fast as he possibly could, nearly forgoing his cane in the process, before hugging her.

"Arganan?" He heard Frey breathe, but he just kept holding her close.

"I was worried." He whispered. "I'm just…" He took a deep breath, trying to form a sentence with all the worry and relief jumbled up in his mind. "I'm glad…you're safe."

He heard her chuckle softly, before he felt her arms tighten around him momentarily. "Thanks, Arganan."

"Ahem." Venti interrupted, and Frey and Arganan let go of each other to see the Divine Wind raising a brow at them. "So, he gets a hug, and I don't?"

"of course you get a hug!" Frey zipped over to Ventuswill, trying to hug the dragon. Given that Ventuswill was incredibly tall, and Frey was nowhere near her height, she ended up petting one of Ventuswill's wings instead.

A chuckle escaped Leon at the sight of that, and Frey soon went to Forte to give her a hug. "Forte! You're here, too!"

"O-of course!" Forte was a bit startled at the hug, but she did hug her back, regardless. "I, um…I should probably go tell everyone that you've returned."

"You're right." Frey sheepishly smiled at that. "I'm sure everyone is worried about me."

"They were." Arganan interjected, giving her a slight look. "I'm sure they're all heaving relieved breaths, knowing that you're safe."

"Honestly? I…wouldn't be surprised, if that was the case."

Meanwhile, Leon caught Ventuswill's attention, looking towards the dragon. "Venti…you've grown so much."

Ventuswill smiled back at him, as if greeting an old friend. It made Arganan wonder how long she knew Leon, or any of the Guardians, prior to them being sealed away. "Of course I have. How long do you think it's been since we last met?"

Leon simply shrugged. "Oh, I have no idea. I don't keep track of time anymore."

A sigh left the Divine Wind. "You're as impudent as ever, it would seem."

"Did you live a happy life?"

Ventuswill faltered, at hearing such an inquiry. Her smile faded slightly, but she spoke up only after a pause. "Leon…I've missed you. And I wanted to thank you…" She started, but he shook his head.

"Don't. It was my own decision." He offered her a reassuring smile. "I don't know how long it's been, but I know that you're still alive. And that's thanks enough for me." He then turned towards Frey, eyes widening slightly. "I should thank you too, Earthmate. Will you tell me your name?"

Frey smiled back at him. "It's Frey."

He nodded. "All right. I'll remember that. My apologies for troubling you. But thank you, for keeping your promise."

A brief chuckle let Frey at that. "Don't thank me. My contribution is insignificant. Thank the other Guardians, too!"

Leon smiled. "I will when I see them. Now…" A soft groan left him as he stretched his arms behind him. "Waking up from what was no doubt an insanely long slumber, my whole body is feeling numb I think it's best I rest for the moment. I'll see you tomorrow, Venti."

Ventuswill simply offered him a nod, before Leon turned on his heel and left the hall, going out of the castle. Arganan vaguely wondered if he should've mentioned that Leon should go to the Bell Hotel, and give him directions. Then again, the people here were kind. Someone would probably lead Leon straight to the Hotel upon spotting him. After all, he was new here, and his appearance was pretty unique compared to regular townsfolk…not that all of them were normal, that is.

"That's Leon?" Frey asked, looking towards Ventuswill. "He seems kind."

"What!? Not at all!" Ventuswill huffed, shaking her head. "Acting all _suave,_ like he owns the place…"

Frey raised a brow. "Don't hide how happy you are! It's as clear as glass!"

A chuckle left the dragon at that. "I suppose you have a point. Now," She looked between Frey, Forte, and Arganan, "I'm sure all of you want some rest after all that's happened. Especially you, Frey."

"Well," Forte managed, "I will take my leave." A soft smile made it to her face. "I'm sure everyone will be happy to hear that you're back, Frey."

"I'll let Volkanon and the others know that I'm back, too." Frey yawned a bit. "And then I need some serious sleep." She looked towards Forte, Ventuswill and Arganan, smiling at them. "Thank you, all of you. And…we'll talk more, in the morning?"

"That sounds good." Arganan offered Frey a soft smile. "Sleep well, Frey."

Forte and Ventuswill also bid Frey goodbye. Frey went straight into the servants' quarters of the castle, while Forte left the castle entirely, likely to go let everyone know of the wonderful news. Only seconds later, Arganan heard overjoyed cries, including one "OHMYGOSH! PRINCESS!" from Vishnal, cheerful rejoicing from Clorica, and loud, happy sobbing from Volkanon.

Arganan smiled at hearing the others, despite how loud all of it was combined. This place really wouldn't be the same without her, and he was at peace that she returned alive and well, and completing her mission on top of that.

"Arganan?"

He looked towards the Divine Wind, noticing her attention was trained on him. "Yes?" He asked.

"Thank you." She spoke.

He stared back at her. "For what? I wasn't the one that went to the Forest of Beginnings."

"That's true, but I am glad that you're here, nonetheless. Thank you, for supporting Frey. I appreciate you looking out for her." A soft smile appeared on Ventuswill's face. "I'm sure it hasn't been easy for you, getting used to this town, on top of everything that happened, involving you, me, her, and the rest of the town."

He shrugged, looking towards the servants quarters. Through the open doorway, he could see Frey pulling Volkanon, Vishnal and Clorica into a tight hug as Volkanon kept sobbing happy tears, Clorica smiled, and Vishnal was telling Frey how relieved he was that she returned. He smiled, before looking towards Ventuswill in return.

"In a way…I think she helped me. Her, and everyone else in town. And I appreciate that, more than I can put into words." He felt a little lighter, knowing Frey was back, and almost everything was better now. "Knowing that you and her are both still here, and that things are righted…that's more than thanks enough."

Not everything was perfect. He knew what and who he left behind in Lazulis was not perfect. But right here and now, in Selphia? It also wasn't perfect, but things were a bit better. He could live with that.

* * *

Author note:

Aaaaah! Thank you to everyone for reading this fic so far! I appreciate all the love and support, whether it be through bookmarks/favourites, kudos, comments, and so on! This chapter officially completes Arc 1 within the Rune Factory 4 canon timeline. As for The Last Story, I promise that more than just Sir Therius will come to visit Selphia.

I've also decided that I WILL cover all three main arcs in Rune Factory 4, so take this as a spoiler alert for the rest of the entire game's main story! I also hope to cover a few more of the game's 'town events' or at least reference them (like I did with Dylas' "Smile Practice" event back in Chapter 16 for example) throughout the story, mainly given that town events happen on a rather random basis during gameplay. XD I won't be rushing into Arc 2 rightaway, for the next few chapters. There will be some fun surprises, though, so stay tuned for those!

Fun fact: I've been playing the entirety of Rune Factory 4 while writing this whole fic so far! XD I've also been watching playthroughs in addition to this, to make sure I had various canon events in order while writing, as well.

Once again, thank you so much for reading so far, and I hope you enjoy reading the chapters to come!


	30. Matchmaker

**_30\. Matchmaker_**

* * *

Over a week passed since Frey's return to Selphia. The rest of the town was certainly overjoyed that she was back, and that Ventuswill was back to normal and at no risk of death whatsoever. Arganan resumed his usual work at Illuminata's florist shop along with Illuminata and Amber, Frey got back to doing her usual Princess duties, and all went surprisingly well, even with Leon being the newcomer out of everyone in Selphia, now.

Sir Therius returned to Lazulis Island, to both report to Calista about what happened in Selphia, as well as (Arganan suspected) more reports about the former Count himself and what he was up to. Arganan knew he hadn't received a letter from Calista in a while, but he hoped that would change soon. It would be nice to continue staying in contact with her, even if they still had their distant relations with each other.

Arganan was tending to the shop by himself when Frey came in, looking around. "Arganan? Is Vishnal here?"

Arganan blinked, putting down a bag of Greenifier on the shelf. "No, he isn't. Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Frey took a deep breath as she approached him, before sighing, "I _really_ like Vishnal. And I want to tell him, but I don't know…how."

_Margaret was right? Frey and Vishnal are actually in love…_ He vaguely remembered the conversation he had with Margaret a while ago, as he noticed Frey's panicked expression. He suppressed an audible groan, as he knew that 1. He wasn't a man that had any romantic experience whatsoever and yet 2. _He _was the one being run-to for advice, rather than Blossom, or maybe Porcoline, or Nancy and Jones.

If he had to play matchmaker for the sake of Frey, and try to offer the best advice he could, though, he would. "You don't know how to tell him that you love him?" He asked.

She shook her head, pushing a few green bangs out of her face. "Not really, no! I tried to tell him a few times, but he laughed it off and thought I was joking. Or just saying _I love you_ in general like I do with almost everyone else in town."

The former Count couldn't help but sigh at the last statement. "You _do_ say it a lot to almost everyone else in town." Arganan pointed out. She hadn't said it to him, and he guessed she hadn't likely due to him being from a different place than her and her not wanting to accidentally make things awkward, and he was fine with that. "Maybe you should mention to him, next time, that those sentiments are actually in a romantic context. Spell it out, if you must."

"Is it really that simple?" She stared up at him. "I've given him Fried Rice every other day, took him out for whatever adventures or small requests I could, and…"

He gave her a look. "Are you just taking advantage of the fact that you're Princess so you can spend more time with him, and then hope that he'll understand that you admire him, romantically? Not that it hurts to make the effort, but…if he's not getting it," He leaned back against the shelf, facing her entirely, "Then you have to actually tell him. Sometimes you have to talk things out, to resolve things."

He knew it from experience. Not in a romantic context, though, but rather a lesson he should've learned earlier, back when he was Count. Back when he and Calista were still in the same castle, on the same island, and struggling to keep everything together.

"Also," He managed, "Do you have any idea of Vishnal actually likes _you_ back?"

"I…" She faltered, her head sinking, "I don't know. What if he says no?"

A soft hum left the former Count as he observed her position. Frey getting down about possible romance going sour, so early, would not help her. And he did want her to be happy. She deserved that, especially after all she did to help him adjust to the town, as well as help Ventuswill and Selphia as a whole.

Then again, she did have a point. If Vishnal hadn't understood that she might at least have an inkling of romantic interest in him, at this point, then the efforts already made might be all for naught. And that wasn't even taking into account that he was her _butler,_ while she was a _Princess,_ on top of that. Status always had an odd hand in these sorts of relationships. Arganan knew that well, from observing Zael and Calista in the past.

"That's a risk you have to take." He finally managed, after making eye contact with her. "I don't think it'll be easy. I doubt it is. But you have to tell him straight-up and let him know that you love him."

Frey took a deep breath, looking up at him. "Okay." She finally managed, nodding. Arganan noticed her hands curl into fists, before opening up again. "I'm going to confess my love to Vishnal and make sure he knows it!"

"That's the spirit." He offered her a reassuring smile. "Go get him, Princess."

"I will!" Cue Frey running out of the florist shop only seconds afterwards.

Arganan watched her go, before a heavy sigh left him as he leaned against the shelf. "What have I _done?"_

* * *

"Excuse me, Arganan?"

"Yes?" Arganan blinked, looking towards Forte. It was only half an hour, after Frey told Arganan about her romantic feelings for Vishnal, when the knight entered the shop. Forte didn't seem like her usual self, given the hesitant look in her eyes. "What is it, Forte? Are you okay?"

Forte fidgeted slightly, and she tried to take a deep breath to calm herself. "I was just wondering…How versed are you in matters of the heart?"

_Oh no._ Arganan stared at her, his good eye widening. "Wh-why are you asking _me?"_

"Well," Forte managed, "Frey told me that you gave her such good advice on her love life, so she told me to go ask you if I had any issues."

"I think someone like Margaret is better at it." Arganan managed sheepishly, frowning. "I have no romantic experience whatsoever."

"What!?" Forte stared at him. "Really?"

"Yes. I don't have any significant others." He doubted he would, anytime soon. Not right now, at least. "So, why not ask someone else?"

"Well, I can't ask Margaret, because…" Forte faltered, her gaze sinking to the floor mometarily, and then her gaze snapped up at Arganan. "I think I might have a crush. On Margaret, that is."

It took every bit of self-restraint for the former Count to not yell what he said aloud. "I was right."

"What?" Forte blinked, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Arganan swallowed, "I asked Margaret, several weeks ago, if she felt any romantic feelings for you."

"Really?" Forte's eyes widened. "How did she react?"

"She yelled about a Wooly doing a Leek-spin, and then ran out of the building while I was distracted." The former Count offered her a sheepish grin of his own. "Not my finest moment."

Forte nodded slowly. "That…definitely sounds like something Meg would do."

"I don't know if that confirms if she actually admires you. Also, that conversation took place several weeks ago. I don't know if her feelings changed, since then." _However…_ Arganan pondered the concept of Forte telling Margaret about her romantic feelings. Would it lead to a closer bond between the two women, or make things awkward? Then again, both women had their awkward moments. They might just fit together, Arganan decided, before looking Forte in the eye and finishing, "I think you should take a chance and tell her."

"You think I should tell her?" Forte repeated. Arganan nodded. The knight smiled, before nodding. "I'll try. I just…hope it works out."

"I hope so, too." Arganan managed, swallowing. "Good luck."

Hopefully, he didn't just make things awkward between two close friends.

* * *

"Hey, Arganan?" Doug walked into the shop, taking a deep breath. "I need some help."

The former Count groaned, leaning against the back wall of the shop. "Please don't tell me you're in love with Dylas!"

"What!? No!" Doug glared at him. "How the hell did you get _that_ idea!?"

"Apologies." Arganan offered him a soft grimace. "I've had two people walk in here asking for love advice. It's hard not to assume the next person that walks in will also request the same."

"Well, fair." Doug paused, before he frowned. "Don't tell me Dylas came in here earlier."

"He didn't." Arganan confirmed. "At least, not yet, if he ends up doing so in the near future."

"Good." Doug fidgeted on the spot where he stood, before a sigh left him. He shook his head, pushing a few bangs out of his face. "Honestly, uh…the reason I'm here is actually because of Dylas. I need a gift for him."

"He likes fishing." Arganan pointed out. "What about a rod?"

"I _suck_ at crafting." Doug swallowed, making a swiping motion with his hand as he dismissed the idea. "Trust me, you don't want me to make _anything _for him."

"If that's the case…" Arganan looked down at the desk in front of him. He'd been making a few bouquets for customers when Doug had walked in, and there was already one made. "Maybe…he'd like flowers?"

Doug stared at him, brows furrowing. "You actually think he'd like some flowers?"

Arganan shrugged. "Maybe. It's either that, you take him out for lunch. And I know sashimi can be expensive."

"I can't take him out for lunch." Doug approached the table, examining the bouquet closely. Arganan watched the younger man frown. "The only place I could take him to is Porco's, and Dylas works for him. And I kinda want to avoid Porco, or else he's gonna assume things."

"Like what?" Arganan asked, looking up at him. "The fact that you might be in love with–"

"I'M _NOT_ IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

Doug left the shop five minutes later, after paying for the bouquet. Arganan just hoped it worked out and that Doug wouldn't be mad at him, for eternity.

* * *

Dylas walked into the shop an hour later, a groan leaving him.

Arganan immediately held up a new bouquet he just made. "Do you need one?"

Dylas blinked, staring at the bouquet, then up at Arganan, frowning. "What for?"

"I don't know." The other admitted. "You just sounded so down, and flowers usually make people feel better, in my experience."

"Well…" Dylas looked around. "Doug isn't here, right?"

The former Count shook his head. "Uh, no. Why do you ask?"

"Did you tell him to give me this bouquet?" Dylas held up the bouquet Arganan had sold to Doug earlier.

Arganan stared back at him. "Wait, he _actually _gave it to you?"

"Yes." Dylas raised a brow. "Did you set him up to do it?"

"He was just asking for a gift to give to you. I gave him an option, and he took it." Arganan pointed out. He frowned slightly, observing Dylas. "Honestly, I didn't know you and Doug got along so well."

"We don't." Dylas' blunt response made Arganan swallow.

"But if you don't, why would he send gifts to you on your birthday? Hold on," The former Count raised a brow, _"How _do you remember your birthday in the first place?"

"I don't know." Dylas shrugged, a slight frown appearing on the former Guardian's face. "I only remembered a few days ago. It just came out of nowhere, but I just…knew it."

_Maybe some of the magic Ventuswill worked on Amber, Dylas and Dolce's memories is weakening._ Arganan mused, as he processed that new information. _Maybe it's an effect of all the Guardians no longer being Guardians as is, now that Leon is also free? Or perhaps it's something else…maybe their bodies subconsciously remember. The more they live out their lives, the more they remember._

_What about Frey, then? Her own amnesia? She still doesn't remember a thing about herself. _He decided to ask Frey if she remembered anything, later.

"Well," Arganan finally managed, offering Dylas a soft smile, "I'm glad you're starting to remember a few things about yourself. And whatever you have with Doug, I hope it works for the best."

"Uh…." Dylas looked at the bouquet in his hands, and then towards Arganan, nodding once. "Thanks. It's appreciated."

Arganan held up his own bouquet. "Do you want to give him one?"

_"No!"_ Cue Dylas running out of the room as fast as he could. Arganan was pretty sure he saw a light blush on the younger man's face, regardless of the fast escape.

* * *

Margaret burst into the florist shop a half hour later. "Arganan!?"

Arganan jumped, nearly dropping the broom in his hands, as he was in the middle of sweeping up the shop. "Margaret?" He looked up at her, noticing her panting breath, reddened face, and wide eyes of either horror or shock. "Are you okay?"

"No! It's just…" A sigh escaped her as she closed the door behind her, looking up at him. "Forte confessed her feelings to me, earlier today."

"And?" Arganna pried. _Please tell me I didn't just destroy their friendship, by accident._

"And I don't know what to _do!"_

"What?" Arganan burst out. Margaret blinked several times, staring back at him, and he quickly swallowed. "I mean, do you have any idea of what you _should_ do?"

"I don't know." Margaret shook her head, approaching him with a sigh. "I mean, Forte and I are good friends…and…to be honest, I do feel similarly towards her. But I don't know if we should get into a romantic relationship."

"Why not?" The former Count frowned softly. "Is it because of feuding families? Political positions?"

"No, none of that." Margaret looked up at him, frowning softly. "You know that I'm an elf, right? If me and Forte were to be in a relationship, that means…" She took a deep breath, before finishing, "I'm going to outlive her. And I don't know if either her or me can be okay, knowing that."

That was an issue Arganan had not considered until now. A soft hum left him as he considered that. "How long are we talking here, in terms of you outliving Forte?"

"A very long time." Margaret managed, looking him in the eye. "We elves…we tend to have much longer lifespans than humans. Some of us still do court and eventually marry humans, but others might avoid it because of the inevitable heartbreak of their lover dying long before they do."

"That_ does_ ruin the concept of growing old together." Arganan mused. He had a feeling he could understand this situation a little better, now. He noticed Margaret on the edge of tears, and he quickly offered her a handkerchief. "Need one?"

"Thank you." Margaret quickly took it from him, dabbing at the corners of her eyes. "I just…I don't know."

The former Count watched her, unsure of what to say at first. How could one comfort someone who knew that anyone that they fell in love with (assuming they weren't elves) would end up dying before them, for sure?

He thought about Calista and how she fell in love with Zael. Sure, they had political differences at the time, and not lifespan differences, but he supposed any romantic relationship carried a certain amount of risk, if he could draw from that experience.

"Well…I suppose that's a risk you have to take." He finally managed, looking Margaret in the eye. "If you and Forte want to make this work, that's something you both will have to live with and understand together. Whether you pursue a romantic relationship with her, or not, she will die before you. And sometimes it's better to live knowing that you made risks for the better than none at all."

Of course, he personally wasn't happy with making the risk of him aggravating the Outsider back in Lazulis Island, but he had done it in an attempt to get rid of the Gurak. Sure, it didn't work, but he'd tried something. And that was better than nothing.

He figured some things were just inevitable regardless of the risk. Margaret might as well try, right?

"Well, when you put it like that…" Margaret took a deep breath, and offered Arganan a smile. "Thanks, Arganan. I really appreciate your advice."

"You're welcome." He managed, offering her a soft smile in return. "I hope things work with you both."

Margaret left with a pep in her step and the determination to tell Forte that she, indeed, felt the same way about her. Arganan hoped, regardless of lifespan differences, that they both worked things out.

* * *

Only an hour later, Vishnal walked into the florist shop. The butler looked confused, and anxious, given how he paced about on the spot for a moment before looking up at Arganan. "Hello."

"Vishnal." Arganan just finished reshelving a few items when he looked towards him. "Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah. I need some advice." The former butler took a deep breath, taking a few paces towards Arganan to get a bit closer. He swallowed, before lowering his voice. "Um…Frey confessed her feelings for me, earlier today."

"What?" Arganan did his best not to let his jaw hang open at that. "Frey…she confessed to you?" _She professed her love to him? She actually did it?_

Vishnal nodded quickly. "Yes! And I don't know what to do!"

Arganan stared right back at him. "What do you mean, you don't know what to do?"

"I really don't know!" Vishnal shook his head, before he buried his face in his hand. "I'm more than aware that she and I are…of different social status. And I'm happy to serve her as her loyal butler. Frey's a fantastic person – she literally saved Lady Ventuswill and she's been so good to everyone in town. But _I'm _a horrible cook."

The former Count swallowed. _"That's_ what you're worried about?" _Isn't this just easily resolved by _not _giving her anything that you cook yourself? _Accidental food poisoning would not be good for romance, after all.

"It's not just that." Vishnal quickly interjected, eyes widening. "I'm clumsy, and disorganized, and I'm not…perfect." His gaze sunk to the floor, as he shook his head. "Am I really the one for her?"

A sigh left Arganan at hearing that. "I don't think Frey expects perfection out of you. None of us are perfect, Vishnal." _I certainly am not, for instance._ "If she did not love you for who you are, I don't think she would have told you that she loves you."

"Really?" Vishnal's gaze snapped up at Arganan. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes." Arganan managed. How else could his own niece fall in love with a mercenary, and Frey fall for Vishnal? "I mean it. The question is…do you love her?"

"Yes!" Vishnal's gaze turned almost fiery at that question. "I do!"

"And you'll be loyal to her?" Arganan continued, looking him in the eye.

"Of course!"

"And you'll be good to her?"

"Absolutely!"

Arganan gestured towards him with a free hand. "Then you have nothing to worry about. Go tell her that you love her, then."

"What!? Now?" Vishnal swallowed as he looked towards the clock, then Arganan. "But…I already told her that I'd tell her tomorrow at ten a.m…"

"Then tell her at ten a.m. tomorrow, as promised." Arganan finally managed, a chuckle leaving him at that. "I think you and her will be happy together."

"Thank you." Vishnal lightly bowed, before he noticed a bouquet of flowers. "And, um…can I buy that bouquet? Maybe I can give it to her."

Arganan nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Vishnal left with a determined look in his eyes, clutching a bouquet of flowers as if it were a lifeline. Arganan just hoped the butler's confession of love ended well.

* * *

"You mean I missed _you_ trying to give _love advice_ for _three couples!?"_ Illuminata stared at Arganan. She and Amber just returned right as Arganan was closing the florist shop for the day.

Arganan could only nod. "Yes. I did."

"Whoaaa." Amber's eyes widened, and the former Count was pretty sure her jaw threatened to fully drop. "How _was _that?"

"It was pure chaos." Arganan looked the younger woman in the eye. "Whatever you do, do not go into matchmaking and giving love advice."

"For someone who doesn't have any romantic experience," Illuminata pointed out, "You did a pretty good job."

He blinked, looking up at the detective. "Thank…you?"

"I think it's adorable, honestly." A chuckle escaped her, and Arganan thought he saw a mischievous sparkle in Illuminata's gaze. "You know what? How about a bonus? I think you deserve it after all you went through, today."

"I would love that." _Anything to pay down my debt sooner!_ "Thank you."

"No," Illuminata quipped back, grinning ear to ear, "Thank _you._ Now we've got three couples to track here in town!"

Arganan could only sigh and wonder if he just made things a lot more complicated. Then again, at least it was something interesting, and not life-threatening, for once, so he was fine with that.


	31. A Recipe For Happiness

**Warning:** Yes, this chapter covers the Town Event "A Day In Leon's Life." Please note I deliberately put some of the events within this town event out-of-order compared to how it goes in canon. Just thought I'd put it out there for any Rune Factory 4 fans reading this that already accessed this event in-game!

* * *

**_31\. A Recipe For Happiness_**

* * *

A few days passed since all the chaos of the matchmaking. Arganan soon found out that Vishnal and Frey were officially dating each other. Same went for, surprisingly, Margaret and Forte.

Doug and Dylas? Not so much. But hey, two out of three potential romantic couples wasn't bad. _Not bad for a matchmaker who hasn't been in love before, indeed_. Arganan couldn't help but laugh at that thought.

Arganan to get a letter from his niece. There wasn't anything for him in the mail today, however, so that disappointed him. Perhaps she hadn't bothered to write because the situation with Ventuswill was over. Or maybe she got sick of writing to him? Then again, she was Countess of Lazulis, now. She had a lot to do. Arganan wasn't sure what could be keeping her from writing another letter and sending it to him, but he hoped to hear from her in some form, soon.

The former Count had the day off today, so he was using his time to take a good walk around town. He hadn't talked to Leon much. Sure, the man went in and out of the shop a few times, in the past few days, but otherwise they hadn't chatted much. Arganan figured that Leon was still trying to get used to things, given that he was, apparently, 1. The very first Guardian that sacrificed themselves for Ventuswill, and therefore technically the oldest out of all the former Guardians and probably suffering from the massive time shift since his sacrifice, and 2. He was the only Guardian who hadn't lost his memory of his past, which probably didn't help the situation right now.

"Nag!"

"What did you just call me!?"

Arganan's gaze snapped towards the source of the voices, and he soon realized it was none other than Doug and Dylas, fighting as usual. A soft groan escaped the former Count. Someone had to break them up, right? He figured he might as well do so, starting to approach them.

"Let us use each other's words to talk."

Arganan blinked. _He_ hadn't said that aloud. Nor had Dylas and Doug. Looking up ahead, he noticed Leon nearby, musing aloud. There was a soft grin on Leon's face, his gaze flickering towards Dylas and Doug, before continuing on with the random monologue. Arganan soon realized that it wasn't so much a random monologue as it was just Leon reading aloud from a book he had in his hands.

"I took my heart out, and placed it on a plate one day. I looked at it, watched it, and put it next to yours. Then we added a cup of argument, a dash of honesty, and a pinch of trust….and what would you know…we had _both _begun to smile."

Doug stared at Leon, completely distracted form his earlier argument with Dylas. "What…are you talking about?"

Leon smiled, looking up from the book and towards him. "It's the tale of a happy couple who would do that to make amends."

"Huh?"

"It's written right here in this book." Leon held up the book for Doug and Dylas to see.

Dylas just stared, dumbfounded, before sighing and leaving. Doug groaned, shaking his head. "Whatever…I don't feel like bothering with it now." With that, he also left.

Leon just decided to look at the book in his hands, examining the contents. "So, this is _'happiness.'_ Interesting."

"Happiness?" Arganan couldn't help but ask aloud, approaching the former Guardian. His curiosity was piqued, and he might as well do something to distract himself from the lingering thoughts of missing his niece's letters and trying to pay down a current debt. "Leon, what is this book _called,_ exactly?"

_"A Recipe for Happiness."_ Leon pointed out, looking up at him. "Apparently, a happy couple use this method to make amends when they didn't see eye to eye."

"Interesting." Arganan doubted he heard of that book before. It definitely didn't exist in Lazulis Island, for sure.

"Though," Leon chuckled, "When you think about it, it's just another mushy romance between a besotted couple."

Argnan could only sigh. "I suppose you have a point there, too."

Someone clearing their throat caught Arganan's attention, and he and Leon turned to face none other than Forte, approaching. She seemed tense, given her rigid posture, and her face emanated a certain urgency, given her furrowed brows and overall serious expression.

"Leon," She started, "I have something to ask."

"I see." Cue Leon starting to walk past Forte regardless. Forte blinked, gaze snapping towards him.

"H-hey! Why did you walk right past me!?" Forte called.

Leon stopped in his tracks, turning on his heel to face her with a teasing grin. "I don't recall you asking me to _stop."_

"Rrgh…." The knight could only sigh, before looking him in the eye. "I'll be brief. I hear you've been spending a lot of time speaking with Kiel. Can I ask you not to give him anymore odd or inappropriate ideas, please? I mean," She shook her head, "Just this morning, he nearly walked out the door with _no shirt_ in order to mimic you."

Leon stared slightly back at her, before a chuckle left him. "What? He actually _tried_ that?"

Arganan grimaced at Forte's statement. He, honestly, was glad that Kiel got caught. Firstly, it was fall. The poor boy would've been freezing right now if Forte didn't do so. Also, secondly…_how_ did Kiel get that idea from Leon in the first place?

_Then again,_ Arganan mused as he observed Leon's smile, _that man is odd. Just like everyone else. And I'm not surprised that Kiel might be impressionable enough to try emulating him, given that he is one of the youngest people in this town. _

"Why are you smiling like that?" Forte seemed to notice, and her glaring at Leon did not cease. "It's not amusing! What other disgraceful ideas have you put in his head? Spit it out!"

Leon simply smiled. "Whatever could you mean?"

Forte blanched, taken aback by the question. "Uh…."

Leon tilted his head towards her, trying to give her an innocent look. "What do you think I'm teaching Kiel, exactly?"

"Uh…" Forte swallowed, her voice growing smaller. "Things like, um, how to dally with women, and…"

He blinked. "Pardon? I can barely hear you."

"Uh…like I said!" Forte stumbled over her words, and Arganan couldn't help but internally sigh. _Not surprised she's getting flustered over all of this. _

"You know," Leon quipped, pushing a few blue locks behind his ear, "I personally believe ignorance is unhealthier than knowledge, regardless of the subject."

"That may be true, yes, but…_wait."_ Cue her gasping, then glaring at him. "So you _could_ hear me!"

Leon could only smile. "I recall saying I could 'barely' hear you, not that I couldn't hear you at all."

"Ugh! Just…stop putting those horrible ideas into Kiel's head. Thank you!" With that, Forte walked away quickly, but with obvious frustration evident on her face. Arganan could only hope that she would calm down a bit.

"You know, Arganan…" The former Count looked towards Leon, whose eyes were on him. "I was not impressed when I met that lady knight. I thought her stiff, formal, and uninteresting. But…" A smirk appeared on his face, "Who knew she would be such fun to tease?"

Arganan could only shrug. "It's true that she can be pretty formal. But I'd be scared of crossing her too much." He could remember how Forte fought in battle, from the couple of times he'd been adventuring with her and Frey. She had swordsmanship that was on par with Sir Therius, from Lazulis. He'd had to get on her bad side.

"I suppose you have a point. But it never hurts too much, once in a while." He looked down at the book in his hands, then up at Arganan. "You know, Kiel told me something interesting about the book, the other day."

Arganan blinked. "He did?"

Leon nodded. "Yes. He mentioned that the words 'let us use each other's words to talk' is actually a declaration by the author. See…" He looked down at the book briefly, "This book used to be in a language that hasn't been used in a very long time – one that might've been written from _my _own time. And that it might have been deliberately written in that language for someone who could understand that language."

"Like you?" Arganan pointed out.

Leon nodded. "Exactly. I sat down and took the time to understand what was written…so I should also take time to listen and hear what others are saying. Doing that helps you really see where the other person is coming from."

A sigh left the former Count. "That's something I wish I did sooner."

"Did sooner?" Leon frowned, and Arganan cursed internally. _Right. He doesn't know a thing about me and Calista's relationship…if it could be called one._

"Do you know I used to be a Count where I used to live? I'm sure someone brought it up at some point." Out of everyone in Selphia, Arganan knew that Leon would have to be put up to speed with everything that happened.

Leon nodded. "I do recall Amber telling me that a couple days back. You keep in contact with your niece, the new Countess, correct?"

"Exactly. But she hasn't sent any letters since Ventuswill was returned to normal, and you coming back from your earlier sacrifice and all of that. Of course, I could assume she's busy, and I'm sure Calista is, but…" The former Count couldn't help but shake his head. "When I left Lazulis, she and I weren't on the best of relations, for many reasons I won't elaborate on right now. We had more than one cup of arguments, for sure. The honesty and trust, not so much." He couldn't help but chuckle sheepishly, at that. "Frey told me, a while back, that the fact that she's sending me letters was a good thing and it might be a sign things could get better, but if Calista hasn't written…does that mean she doesn't care, anymore?"

Leon was quiet, taking in all that information for a moment. His expression was unreadable, his mouth a thin line, but he spoke up after a moment. "I'm not in a place to tell how well your relationship with her is going. But I do think that you both would benefit from having the chance to talk. And speaking of that…" Leon took out a letter, before offering it to him. "Here."

"Huh?" Arganan looked donw at the letter, taking it from him, before seeing Calista's handwriting on it. "How did you get this?"

"It was mailed to the Bell Hotel by mistake. I've been looking for you all day, actually." Leon offered him a soft smile. "Illuminata told me that she gave you the day off work, so I've been wandering the whole town for that reason."

"And reading the book, while you're at it?" Arganan added.

Leon nodded. "Exactly. It _is _fascinating, after all."

Arganan looked donw at the letter, opening the envelope, only to realize it was already unsealed. He slowly looked up at Leon, staring at him. "Did you read my letter?"

"I got bored." Leon simply replied. "_A Recipe for Happiness _is fun, but I was also interested in what the contents of such a mysterious letter had to say. I won't tell anyone, promise."

Arganan could only sigh, before reading the letter.

_Dear Uncle,_

_I know it's been a while since I last sent a letter, and I do apologize for the delay. I hope you have been well, here in Selphia. I've been busy arranging further trade routes with the Gurak since our peace treaty with them. Things are going well._

_I also wanted to let you know, in advance, that I will be visiting Selphia in the upcoming Spring. Princess Frey invited me to the Spring Harvest Festival as a guest, and I realize I haven't made much of a visit to Selphia at all, so I immediately took the request. I will be arriving the day before, and staying until the day after the festival, so I'll likely run into you while I'm here._

_I know things have been difficult between both of us. But I hope I can take this time, while visiting you, to speak with you face to face and maybe work things out regarding your stay here, as well as other matters._

_Sincerely, Calista_

Arganan looked look at Leon, who smiled. "What do you think of your relationship with your niece, now?"

"Well…" Arganan looked down at the letter one more time, then up at Leon, taking a deep breath. "I appreciate you getting this letter to me. Though, please, don't read my stuff next time you accidentally receive it."

"If it's as interesting as this letter, that will be hard. But I'll try." Leon chuckled at that. "Also, you didn't answer my question."

A sigh left the former Count, and he resisted the urge to roll his eye at the other man. "Well, it…certainly is hopeful, for sure. It's not the response I expected. But if she really wants to give this chance, the least I can do is take that chance and hope things work out."

"She hasn't forgotten you." Leon interjected. "No matter how painful that past is, especially when remembering, what both of you have still existed. You both lived knowing each other, being related to each other. Don't forget that."

When Leon put it like that, Arganan knew the other man had a point. No matter what happened, the past history between him and his niece would always exist. That was something that he'd probably have to acknowledge for the rest of his life, and he knew that too well from when he previously told Frey about it. But he also knew that he didn't want to live in that past forever. And, according to Calista's letter, she wanted to move forwards from that past, too.

He didn't think she'd ever give him a chance like this, ever. _Maybe there's still hope._

"Thank you, Leon." Arganan swallowed, looking the other in the eye. "I really appreciate your words. They mean a lot." He vaguely wondered if Leon might speak from his own past experience, long before he even became the Guardian, but he decided not to ask.

He saw Leon smile. "You're welcome."

No matter what happened between him and Calista next, when Spring came, things between him and her would come to fruition in some way. Whether this opportunity presented itself for better or worse, Arganan didn't know. But he hoped, with this chance, things might just get even better.


	32. Unpredictable

Author note: This chapter is a little shorter than the previous one, but I hope you enjoy reading it! Also: More details on when Arc 2 is happening is at the end of this chapter!

* * *

**_32\. Unpredictable_**

* * *

Winter came. It was just as cold and snowy as Arganan predicted.

Unfortunately, it also meant that it was super-icy, and hard to move around in. The former Count almost slipped on his way to work, several times, managing to hold himself up with his cane or with the help of anyone passing by him. He feared breaking a metal limb again, especially since he was still in debt. At this point, he'd only paid off half of the thirty-thousand G debt, which wasn't bad given that he'd done this in approximately two seasons so far, and sure, Calista paid for all medical-related expenses, but he still didn't want to have another thing to worry about.

Besides, he already broke metal limbs at least twice since he arrived in Selphia, all those months and seasons ago. He did not want them breaking a third time too soon.

Business at Illuminata's shop was slow, so Arganan was let-go early today. Hoping for a nice, warm meal, he trudged his way through the snow and into Porcoline's restaurant.

"Greetings, Arganan~!" Porcoline's sing-song voice was easily heard. "Is there something you'd like to order?"

"Any recommendations for something to warm one up quickly?" Arganan asked. Margaret was quick to lead Arganan to a table to sit, just as Porcoline beamed.

"Oh, yes! One Royal Curry, coming right up!"

As much as Arganan guessed this might hurt his own finances, he just really needed to warm up right now. A chuckle left Margaret as she looked towards him, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Are you sure you want to try the Royal Curry? How much of a spice tolerance do you have?"

"Depends." Arganan quipped, looking up at her. "How spicy is it?"

"Very."

_Uh oh. Well, so much for warming up…_ "At least I'll be warm afterwards, right?" Surely it can't be that bad. Arganan guessed. She's just teasing.

"That's fair." Margaret admitted, just as Dylas spoke up from the kitchen.

"Margaret? A little help here!? Porco's gonna eat the curry if I don't get it away from him!"

"Coming!" Margaret called, before looking towards Arganan with a sheepish . "I'll be right back with your meal." With that, she rushed off. Arganan just couldn't help but wonder how Margaret managed to keep Porcoline in line. Same with Dylas…how did that man deal with Porcoline's monstrous appetite?

Arganan decided that was not a mystery he wanted to investigate today, as the Royal Curry was soon delivered to him. He could certainly smell the spice wafting from the clearly bubbling dish, and he wondered, for a moment, if he'd regret eating it.

* * *

"So, what happened, Arganan?"

"It's official. I regret eating it, and I'm never eating Royal Curry again."

Frey stared at him as she offered him another glass of water. After the disastrous reaction to eating the Royal Curry, Arganan virtually fled to Frey's castle to hide from the shame and humiliation he put upon himself. Frey was gracious enough to sit him down on one of the various chairs she had in her room (she was in the middle of reorganizing her things) and fetch him a glass of water and a pitcher to refill it. "What happened _after_ you ate it?" She asked.

Arganan grimaced, feeling his stomach churn. The spice lingered in his mouth, threatening to flare up in heat again, and he shook his head, taking a few more sips of water. "I felt like my mouth was on fire. Margaret helped with the water ready, but…"

He shuddered, taking another sip, wondering if his tastebuds just died. "I don't think I'm trying that one again."

"Well," A sheepish chuckle escaped her as she watched him finish his cup of water, "I'm just glad that you came out of it without your mouth on literal fire. Apparently Doug's face went red when he tried eating that curry."

"How do you know that?"

Frey couldn't help but laugh, shoulders shaking a little as she did. "Vishnal and I were on a lunch date when we saw Doug and Dylas daring each other to add extra peppers in a Royal Curry-eating contest they made up on the spot. It was hilarious!"

Arganan couldn't help but imagine Doug's face turning red, while Dylas had tears in his eyes from the spice as both of them tried to eat extra-spicy Royal Curry as fast as they could. "That certainly sounds like something they would do. Speaking of you and Vishnal," He looked her in the eye, "How are you both doing with your new relationship?"

"Uh," A soft blush came to her cheeks, "I-it's been going well. Really well. He's trying to work on cooking better dishes for me as gifts, but…most of them have been inedible so far…"

"I guess cooking really isn't his forte." Arganan managed, remember how Vishnal ranted to him about how terrible of a cook he was. "Sorry to hear that. But everything else is well, otherwise?"

"I think so." She nodded. "I hope so." A sigh left her, and she slumped down in her own seat, beside him. "I'm just…Vishnal brought it up earlier, and I know this is something we'll have to face at some point, but…I know that he and I are of different social standings. What will others think? What if it interferes with our livelihoods in the future?"

"If it helps, I've seen and been through that same situation before." Arganan managed, trying to make eye contact with her. "Did I ever mention to you that my niece and my nephew-in-law were of different social standings?"

"I don't think so." She looked up at him. "Your niece is the Countess now, right? But what about your nephew in law?"

"He was a mercenary." Arganan could still remember Zael's face, despite all the time he spent apart from him, Calista, and the rest of Lazulis at this point. "His friend, Dagran, led the group of mercenaries that he was a part of. As far as I understand, he and Calista met when Calista tried to run away from the castle, the night before her engagement ball to Lord Jirall of House Rambaldt."

"Wait, Calista was already engaged?" Frey's eyes widened at that.

"At the time, yes." He admitted. "An arranged marriage. She wasn't happy with it. And honestly, I hated Jirall, too, but we had to arrange this with them to gain more power and influence in the Empire. It's a complicated matter, but that was what happened. Eventually, the potential to have Zael's power of the Outsider in my hands became a higher priority over having Jirall marry Calista…so I arranged for Zael to have a knighthood and marry Calista, if he swore fealty to me. It didn't work."

He fell silent, gauging Frey's reaction. If she was upset, she certainly didn't show it, but her smile did fade to a thinner line. "I didn't realize politics could be so complicated."

"It's a big power play." Arganan admitted to her. "I'm sure you've already been stuck in some of that as is, given how you suddenly had to rule Selphia in the first place. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Frey took a deep breath, leaning against the back of her chair. "I'm okay. Arthur's been helping me a lot with communicating with the rest of Norad. There's a lot I've learned in the past year while trying to help Venti all this time. Now that Venti isn't in danger like she previously was, and all the Guardians are freed, I've been spending more time adapting to the political side of ruling. Like communicating with places like Lazulis, for instance."

Her gaze then snapped at Arganan as she swallowed. "I don't know how you managed all of it, back when you were Count. As far as I know from studying up on Lazulis, it has a pretty unique history. And a lot of complications. It's the 'sword arm' of the Empire, and yet it also functions mostly independently, as if it were its own nation."

Arganan nodded in agreement. "That is true. Because of Lazulis being a whole island that's physically separate from the continent where the rest of the Empire is located, there is a bit more flexibility in who governs what. I'm sure Calista is more than aware of that too, at this point. But that's also a reason why we have to stay in the rest of the Empire's good side – if we did anything drastic, like attempt to be independent of the Empire, we'd be crushed by the rest of the Empire entirely. And I doubt the peace treaty with the Gurak helped much."

"Surely the peace treaty helped." Frey argued, frowning. "I mean, it's always good if a war ends, right? Especially if Lazulis didn't lose the war?"

"That is also true." He admitted, putting his glass of water down on the nearest table. "But the rest of the Empire doesn't…get along with the Gurak, too well. History and all that, you see."

"Oh." She swallowed. "That must be a lot for Calista to handle."

"It probably is." A part of him did worry about how she was doing, dealing with all of that. "But she's one of the strongest people I know. And without me in her way, I don't think she'll be hindered by much as Countess of Lazulis. She has the Gurak on her side due to the peace treaty, so it's not like the Empire can intimidate her into starting another war again so easily. But true peace with the Gurak and humans will take a long time. Possibly longer than her reign as Countess. I just hope she understands that."

Too many political moves made at once could be risky, after all. He knew that well from his own experience, trying to get Zael on his side, trying to move in to massacre all the Gurak, and so on.

"At least you have the chance to talk to her, right?" Frey pointed out. "Leon mentioned to me, a while back, that he received a letter from her to you by accident, and that he gave it back to you after he read it himself."

"Ah, yes. That." Arganan couldn't help but sigh, leaning back in his seat. "I just hope he doesn't read my mail again without asking."

A brief chuckle escaped Frey at that. "I'm sure he won't. I know he can be mischievous, but he seems like a good person otherwise. And given how he used to be a Dragon Priest, I think it'll be helpful to all of us and Venti."

Arganan raised a brow. Leon, a priest? He filed a couple questions about that in the back of his mind, to ask Leon about later. "Dragon Priest? Does that explain why he goes around mostly shirtless still, despite it being _winter?"_

She shrugged. "I think that's more a style choice on his end, more than anything."

"I see." Given the unpredictability of the former Guardian, that did seem like a Leon-type of thing to do. "Well, I do think the knowledge he might have will be useful. Especially if Ventuswill ends up in grave conditions like she previously did."

"Agreed." She took a deep breath, looking Frey in the eye. "And…I don't know how long you'll be here, or what Calista plans once she comes. But…I just want you to know that I'm here for you if need help, okay?"

He knew she had a point. He didn't know how long Calista planned on keeping him here. If it was forever, though…he honestly wouldn't mind. With friends like Frey, and this whole community being so good to him, and especially after all they went through in the past seasons, he wouldn't mind staying here. At the same time, though, he did miss Lazulis. Even if it had changed a lot since he left, it was still where he once lived.

Arganan offered her a soft smile. "Thank you, Frey. And feel free to ask me for help, too." Just like the past, when they first met in the spring and started on their new journeys – his, with no longer being a noble, and hers, navigating her amnesia and being a Princess. Even as Spring was approaching once more, Arganan felt a bit more prepared for what could come next, and a lot of that was thanks to Frey. He was grateful, to have her around.

Little did he know that he wouldn't be prepared for what would come next, in the spring.

* * *

Author note: Arc 2 of Rune Factory 4 will officially start next chapter, and we zoom back to the main plot at hand! I hope you all enjoy reading what will come next!


	33. In Person

**_33\. In Person_**

* * *

Spring came around, and winter ended. Arganan was relieved to finally get out of winter clothes and into lighter, more breathable, spring clothing.

With that relief, however, came two realizations – the first one being that it was now _one year_ since he left Lazulis and started living in Selphia. He was more than sure that Lazulis had significantly changed since his departure, given the peace treaty between Lazulis and the Gurak, and the consequential opening of more trade routes. Despite the lack of letters from Calista during the winter, he was sure that she was doing a fine job of leading Lazulis back to the glory it once had.

The second realization was that the Spring Harvest Festival was approaching. Which meant, according to the letter Leon gave him from Calista, that she would come visit.

Which meant he'd see her in person.

Which also meant that they'd have to talk. Arganan dreaded talking to her. He had no idea how this conversation between him and Calista would go. Instead of worrying about it, however, he knew he couldn't do much but just wait for her to come to Selphia. Burying himself in the task of paying back his debt (which was more than half-paid at this point, having paid off 18,000 G out of the 30,000 required), he threw himself into work, as well as spending more time with Frey and the rest of Selphia's citizens whenever he could.

He knew it probably wasn't the best thing to do. He did send Calista one or two letters, asking her how she was. She only sent one back, mainly responding that she was busy, but doing fine in Lazulis Island. He wondered if Calista was dealing with people from the Empire's mainland, at this point. After all, due to Lazulis being a separate physical location from the rest of the Empire, Lazulis had a little more flexibility in doing what it wanted, despite it being a 'sword arm' of the Empire.

He just hoped she was okay, navigating that terrain. He was glad he didn't have to be the one dealing with the post-war outcome of the Gurak and Lazulis being at peace with each other, but what would the rest of the Empire think, as a whole? Who knows?

"Arganan?" Arganan looked up to see Illuminata, who had spoken up. "Just wanted to remind you and Amber that we're closing at ten-thirty this morning, so we can get ready for the Harvest Festival. Are you participating?"

Arganan shook his head. "I'm not much of a farmer, so no."

"You have been doing a decent job of keeping the other plants alive." The self-proclaimed detective pointed out, gesturing towards the flowers Arganan had watered earlier. "I'm surprise you haven't started growing your own plants!"

"Since I eat with Nancy, Jones, Dolce and Pico often enough at breakfast and dinner, Nancy, Dolce and I usually take turns cooking and getting groceries from the general store for all of us." He explained. He did know, after practically a year of living with Nancy and Jones, that Nancy did have a small herb garden, and did try to grow tomatoes and other handy vegetables, but it wasn't like a farm like Frey had. "Frey will probably win again, anyway, so there's no point in me competing."

"Well, this year I'm gonna dethrone her!" Illuminata held up a tomato in one hand. "With this tomato, I'm gonna crush the competition!"

He stared at the tomato in her hand, then looked her in the eye, unsure of what to say at first. "Er…good luck."

"Thanks!"

"I'm participating, too!" Amber hopped a little, beaming as she held out a pot of Cherry Grass. "And this is going to be my entry."

Arganan couldn't help but offer her a soft smile, seeing her eyes glittering with excitement. "I wish you good luck, as well. I'm sure one of you will at least place in the top three, if not win."

"Hey!" Illuminata pouted. "Give us a bit more faith than that!"

"I have to cheer for Frey, too." The former Count protested. "I am her friend, after all!"

"She's practically befriended the whole town as is." Illuminata chuckled a bit at that, shaking her head. "But I guess you were one of her first friends, right? You and her showed up in town around the same time."

"True." Arganan knew Illuminata had a point. He then recalled Calista's letter from earlier, frowning slightly. "I wonder if she's met my niece, by now. Calista did say, in one of her previous letters to me, that she would be coming today for the Festival…"

"Your niece? As in…Countess Calista Arganan?" Illuminata's jaw dropped. "Why didn't you tell me earlier!? This is the perfect chance for you two to talk about things!"

"Your niece?" Amber asked, looking up at Arganan.

Arganan nodded, his gaze darting towards the former Guardian. He'd told Illuminata and Amber some details of his and Calista's complicated relationship, but he hadn't told them everything (he left out mentioning his past abuse of his niece, not wanting to scare off Amber at the time as Amber was still getting used to the town at the time). "Yes. My niece. I don't know how she'll react, seeing me."

"She did tell you beforehand that she wanted to talk to you, given that you mentioned she said that in her past letter." Illuminata pointed out. "Maybe she really misses you."

Arganan shook his head. "She may want to reconcile with me, but I doubt she misses me. She's better off–"

That was when the shop's bell rang, a signal that someone entered. Arganan turned on his heel, ready to greet who it was that entered, and then he faltered, realizing who it was.

"Calista." That was all he could manage. He nearly dropped the formulas he was about to put them on the shelf, but he hastily did so, before turning to fully face her. "You're here."

Calista Arganan, the new Countess of Lazulis, stared right back of him, faltering where she stood in the shop's doorway. "Uncle."

Calista didn't look like she'd changed much, at least physically. Her height and blue eyes were still the same, for starters. Her silver hair was still shoulder-length, like always, and down. The dress she wore reflected her new status, given the detailed ribbonwork of her deep blue dress going down her back, as well as patterned-gold ribbon at the hemlines in the skirt area of the dress, and it was clear she wore heeled boots to match as well, but it wasn't anything outside of her usual fashion style otherwise. However, she held a regal air about her, authoritative, but also approachable at the same time. If anything, she was nothing like the person he used to hurt and abuse all the past years he'd been Count. She was confident. Better now.

Better off without him.

He swallowed, wondering what she must think of seeing him now. He still retained some of the outfits he'd worn as Count, back when he first arrived in Selphia, but due to his work at Illuminata's shop, as well as the couple of varied adventures with Frey, he did end up purchasing some plainer-looking, but useful clothing once Frey managed to get a clothing merchant to set up permanent shop outside of town, and also before he went into the 30,000 G debt. There were no frills on his shirt, and the coat he wore was pretty plain, with no special lining or anything. He supposed the only thing he hadn't changed, about his appearance, was the scars on his body that would always remain, the large eyepatch that covered them, and the metal prosthetic limbs that he'd always use.

"You did get my letter, I hope." Calista managed, after a moment. "About my coming here today?"

"I did." He confirmed. He paused, unsure of what else to say, before managing, "Please, come in."

As Calista closed the door behind her, Arganan realized that Calista was…alone.

"Zael isn't with you?" Arganan asked.

Calista shook her head. "I think he's still getting settled into the Bell Hotel. He said he'd catch up with me at the Town Square, and Frey promised to give him a tour."

"And you're not with her, because…?" Illuminata started, but Calista finished it, looking Arganan in the eye.

"I wanted to find you." Calista managed. "Nancy was nice to direct me to this shop."

"That does sound like Nancy to do that." Arganan paused, thinking of her, Jones, Dolce and Pico. "Well, you found me. So what now?"

Illuminata looked between the two awkwardly, before managing, "You know what, Arganan? How about you take the rest of today off starting now? Me and Amber can manage things from here."

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking towards her.

The self-proclaimed detective offered him a smile. "I'm sure you and your niece want to catch up with each other."

* * *

Arganan and Calista left the shop, heading towards Town Square. Both were silent, at first, but then Arganan figured he should say _something._

"To be honest, I thought you didn't care much for me anymore. Not like you cared much for me in the first place, but still."

"What?" Calista raised a brow. "Why did you think that?"

"You barely sent any letters during the past winter and this whole season, too." He frowned slightly. "And when you first sent letters, I thought you were just being polite."

"I was." She admitted. "Being polite, that is. The reason I hadn't sent a lot of letters, during this spring and past winter, however, was because I was dealing with the Empire's mainland."

He froze upon hearing the last part. "The…Empire?" He knew that the rest of the Empire, compared to Lazulis, likely didn't approve well of the Gurak and Lazulis being at peace with each other. "How is that going?"

"Slowly. It's not like they've made any demands for us to undo the peace treaty with the Gurak, but the last time I held a ball in Lazulis for those from the mainland to come in, it seems that most were unimpressed." A sigh escaped Calista at that, and she shook her head. "Of course, the fact that the Gurak are still trying to decide a new ruler is not helping things either."

"They're still trying to decide?"

"Yes." She swallowed. "It turns out that one of Zangurak's right-hand men, Zesha, survived the final battle we had against the Gurak. He was one of the ones that helped push the peace treaty forwards in the first place, but the fact that he was a former enemy of ours and also closely tied to Zangurak has many of the Gurak feeling betrayed by him, because of those actions. Despite that, he's one of the strongest candidates to be the Gurak's next King."

"I see. How soon will they make a decision?"

"At the end of this spring." Calista answered.

Arganan wonderd how that election of a new King would go. How did the Gurak end up having the now-late-Zangurak as their King, in the first place? He did know that the Gurak were once a bunch of scattered tribes that came together after Zangurak used the Outsider's power, but he must have used more than just that. Zangurak, despite being Lazulis' enemy, was an effective leader – Arganan knew the first King knew what he was doing, at the time. He had to respect that man's intelligence, at least.

No matter who was chosen as King, Arganan knew that they would be compared to Zangurak. Always would be. And he was sure Calista was being compared to Arganan himself, especially given that she was his niece and replaced him shortly after the war with the Gurak.

"Whatever happens," Arganan finally managed, "I just hope that it works out peacefully."

Calista could only nod. "I hope so, too."

Before Arganan or Calista could speak, the two heard screams from up ahead in the town square. "What…?" Calista started, but Arganan gritted his teeth, rushing ahead.

What was going on? Did some wild monsters come into town from outside, by accident? Was it just purely an accident going on?

Just as Arganan entered town square, he noticed Arthur nearby, rushing over to him. "What's going on?" He asked.

"It's the Sechs Empire." Arthur swallowed, pointing up ahead. "A Sechs soldier is _here."_

_The Sechs are cruel to play with people's lives… _Ventuswill's words echoed in Arganan's mind as he stared down the obvious intruder in the town square. Forte was there, as well as Doug, both of them staring down a soldier in armor that Arganan didn't recognize. It must be the soldier Arthur was referring to.

"No." Arganan heard Calista whisper. "Now?"

_What do we do?_ Arganan looked towards Forte, Doug, and the Sechs soldier, and then briefly at Arthur and Calista, both of them clearly unsure of how to handle the matter. Frey wasn't even here, either – Arganan betted that she was still giving Zael the tour of the town, but hopefully they would make it here…right?

Whatever happened next, Arganan had a bad feeling that things were about to get worse.


	34. The Sechs Empire

**_34\. The Sechs Empire_**

* * *

Forte pointed her sword at the intruder. "If you're looking to start something from the shadows, you've come to the wrong place. Your only choice is to surrender!"

"You think we're that easy?" The soldier snarled back. "Too bad for you. We have a secret weapon!"

Doug frowned. "Huh?"

"What do you mean, huh!? We sent you to spy on them for a reason! Let's get it over with!"

"Uh…." Doug looked unsure of what to do, taking a step back despite the sword he had out.

"Stop talking nonsense!" Arganan's gaze snapped towards the source of noise, realizing it was Granny Blossom, the elderly owner of the general store, who had spoken up. Arganan knew that Blossom and Doug were close. After all, it was her that took Doug in in the first place, after he lost his village. "There's no way my Doug would do such a thing! That boy may look rough, but he's a sweet child! Although he complains like you wouldn't believe, he always helps out at my store…"

"Shut up!" The soldier pointed his sword at the older woman, before rushing at her. "You crossed the line, you old bag!"

"No!" A scream tore from Doug's throat as he tried to run ahead of the soldier, trying to get between him and Blossom, but…

That was when a blue light shone around both of them, forcing the soldier to back off. "What the!?"

Arganan held up his hand, knowing it was glowing a bright blue. He knew that, because he willed that shield to appear around Blossom and Doug. As the light faded, he heard Calista gasp behind him, but he didn't care, staring down the soldier. The soldier's gaze snapped towards him.

"Hands off," Arganan snarled, taking several steps forward. "If you want to mess with Doug and Blossom, or _any_ of these people in town, you'll have to go through _me."_

"What the!?" The soldier looked shocked, staring at him. "Who the hell are you!?"

"Does it matter?" Arganan snapped back, using his free hand to take out his sword. "Leave. Or I'll make you. And you don't want me making you leave, I promise you!"

Forte took the cue to keep her sword pointed at the soldier, taking several steps closer to the man. "You heard him." She threatened. "Leave."

"Arganan!?" Frey's cry of shock made Arganan turn his head to see Frey, who had just rushed into the town square with none other than his nephew-in-law, Zael, by her side, as well as her trusty butler and lover Vishnal. Zael looked just as stunned as Frey, and his appearance hadn't changed much since Arganan last saw him. Sure, Zael looked nice in that new suit of his, probably meant for the festival's festivities, but there was no celebrating right now. Frey, who'd gone to the effort to dress in a beautiful sundress and boots for the day, stared down the soldier as she took out a short sword. "What's going on?"

"So, you're Frey. I finally found you!" The soldier snarled, facing Frey.

"What?" Frey's eyes widened. "H-how do you know my name!?"

"Remember the guy that dropped you from the airship. I'm his boss. He's long gone, though, useless idiot he is." The soldier muttered, before he glared at Doug. "And you…weren't you trying to take revenge for their deaths? That's the only reason you'd betray us."

"What?" Arganan managed. He vaguely remembered Doug trying to kill Ventuswill, only for the dragon to talk him down at the time, as well as information slipping out about the Sechs being the ones that told Doug about Ventuswill killing his whole clan.

"What do you mean?" Doug snapped. His face reddened with a clear anger, and he looked ready to explode upon the the soldier speaking any further. Despite Blossom trying to put a hand on Doug's shoulder to try to stop him, he shrugged it off, keeping his sword pointed at the soldier.

The soldier simply laughed. "It wasn't Ventuswill that killed your parents, fool. It was us Sechs."

"Why?!" It was Zael that burst out saying it, and Arganan's gaze snapped . "Why do it?"

"Probably for something like refusing the Sechs' orders. But," The soldier turned his gaze on Doug, raising his sword, "You'll be seeing your parents real soon!"

"No!" Arganan activated his magic the moment the soldier's sword swung downwards. The sword hit a new blue light this time, but it blasted the soldier back several feet across the town square. Several gasps or exclamations left the others as they watched the soldier hit the ground, groaning, but he got up quickly, glaring.

"That's it…"

That was when the soldier took out an unmistakable object: A Rune Sphere. There was no way Arganan could see that object as anything else, and he was more than sure, given the few times he'd seen it back at the Water Ruins with Frey and Dylas, that this was definitely the same object.

"What!?" Frey gasped. "Why is the Rune Sphere…?"

The soldier simply laughed as the Rune Sphere's glow spread over his own body. "I can feel the power of the runes flowing into me! Now that we've stolen the Rune Spheres, your Ventuswill must be _sound asleep _right now."

"No." Arganan heard Arthur gasp. "It can't be…"

_They stole the Rune Spheres!?_ Arganan remembered how Frey and the others put the Rune Spheres in their spots to restore Ventuswill's health. And now… _Ventuswill will…_

"Vishnal?" Frey started, looking towards her butler and lover, but Vishnal was already running into the castle, likely to check on Ventuswill.

"With the power of the Rune Sphere…_OMNI GATE!"_ A bright, whitish-blue glow appeared, before a red, large lizard-like creature appeared, roaring.

"That can't be possible." Arganan heard Arthur gasp. "Shouldn't only Earthmates be able to do this?"

"And now…_Etherlink!"_ The soldier called. A glow surrounded both the soldier and the lizard, so bright that Arganan had to look away. When the glow faded, it revealed a larger lizard, roaring at them.

"Did he just fuse with the lizard?" Zael stated, taking out his sword.

Arganan knew he had to act, and fast. His gaze snapped towards Forte, calling to her. "Forte, get Doug and Blossom to safety. Same with the rest of the townspeople!"

"Okay!" Forte called, already in the middle of getting Doug and Blossom to their feet and out of the square.

Arganan then looked towards Arthur, Frey, Zael and Calista, swallowing. Would they listen to him? "As for the rest of you…_Please,_ back me up. I don't think I can handle this beast alone."

"To be honest," Frey managed, pointing her short sword at the beast, "The more, the merrier!"

"I'll provide healing magic and other backup." Calista managed, just as Zael out his own sword, the mark of the Outsider shining from his right hand.

"I'll help." Zael managed.

Arthur grimaced, his own hands glowing white, preparing to cast a spell. "Let's try to keep this fight contained in the town square, please? I'd rather not have the damage spread across town as is."

"Duly noted." Arganan managed, just before the beast roared and lunged at the group.

Arganan managed to dodge the beast's initial lunge, somehow, and same with Arthur. Zael took the brunt of the attack, but he wasn't thrown back more than he was just pushed back, using his power to swiftly counterattack with several hits. The beast staggered back, temporarily stunned, and golden light suddenly hit the beast. Arganan realized it must be Calista's Holy magic, trying to damage the beast further. Frey, who also dodged the attack, shot several fireballs at the beast, before following it up with a beam of water.

"Arganan!" Frey called. "Is there any way you can make that beast float like what we did with the Chimera, last time!?"

"I can try!" Arganan called back, ducking when the lizard's tail swiped at him. "Just try to keep him distracted for me!"

"Got it!" Frey switched out her shortsword for dual blades, slashing at the beast. The lizard's tail swiped at her, but it unfortunately hit. A screech escaped Frey as she went flying, hitting the ground.

"Frey!" Arthur rushed to her side, using healing magic on her. Zael's Outsider's mark flashed, and the lizard's attention turned towards Arganan's nephew-in-law, roaring at him before lunging. Zael dodged, before countering with a few slashes of his own.

Arganan knew he had his chance. Zael was keeping him distracted. Taking a deep breath, he reached a hand out towards the beast, and his own Outsider's mark glowed.

The beast started floating into the air, just up a few feet so its feet couldn't touch the ground. The lizard roared, trying to resist, but there was no use. Arganan heard Calista gasp, before a beam of holy magic struck the lizard. The lizard roared, but still tried to resist Arganan holding it up, writhing in the air.

Arganan knew he couldn't hold the lizard for long. "Arthur!" He yelled to the former prince. "Strike it with more of your magic! Hurry!"

Before Arthur could do so, that was when Arganan's magic decided, in that moment, to utterly fail and stop working.

The former Count grimaced as he sensed the lizard hit the ground, roaring as it got up, and it lunged at him. Arganan tried to summon a shield fast enough to make it bounce back, but failed.

The next thing the former Count remembered was hitting the ground with a gasp, air struck out of his lungs. He tried to get up, but the lizard clawed at him, leaving scratches across his right arm. The lizard tried to strike him again, but Arganan weakly managed a shield in time, grimacing as he felt the impact of the lizard hitting the shield rather than his own body. Even if it wasn't physically hitting him, he still absorbed a bit of the damage.

_"Uncle!" _

Calista's scream, followed by pained roars of the lizard, made Arganan look up to see the lizard turn towards Calista, who just struck it with another holy magic spell. Arthur followed it up with a few more spells of his own, and the lizard roared, turning into light. Arganan forced his eye shut, sensing tremors through the ground, but when he tried to open his eye again and get up, dizziness overwhelmed him, forcing him to the ground again.

Everything hurt. It dawned on him that his left metal arm wasn't work, despite his attempts to move it, and his vision blurred before him.

After a moment, Arganan's vision blacked out entirely before he could try getting up again.

Frey and Calista's screams rang in his ears until they faded to nothingness.


	35. Helping

**_35\. Helping_**

* * *

Arganan opened his eye, blinking several times to get rid of the blurriness. Soreness wracked his body, almost reminding him of the last time he woke up in the Clinic.

Speaking of waking up in the Clinic, he was pretty sure that was where he was, right now, given the familiar feeling of the mattress underneath him, as well as his own pillow under his head.

"Uncle?"

Arganan's gaze snapped to his right, just in time to see Calista sitting by his bedside. Her eyes widened upon seeing him, and she reached out a hand to brush bangs out of his face.

"Calista…?" Arganan murmured. She looked unharmed.

"Are you okay?" Calista's voice came out in a whisper. Arganan wasn't sure of when he ever heard her speak so quietly before.

"I'm fine…" Arganan tried to sit up, but winced as soreness spread through his chest, and so he laid back down again. "What happened?" He asked.

"You got knocked out during the fight." Calista managed, swallowing. "And your metal leg was completely smashed in the process."

Arganan barely restrained himself from cursing at that. "What about the arm…?"

A soft hum left someone else, and Arganan looked past Calista to see that Dolce was present, putting some bandages on the nearby shelf. "It's also broken, but it's nothing Bado can't fix, thankfully. A few gears just need replacement."

"You also bruised several ribs, and three of them is fractured." Arganan looked to his left to see Jones approach them, a soft sigh leaving him. "You need bedrest for at least the rest of the week. Longer, even. It's a miracle you didn't break any limbs, nor did you suffer any concussion."

Arganan closed his good eye, trying to absorb the information. Him being on bedrest from injuries wasn't new, at this point. "And Lady Ventuswill? What happened to her?"

"She's collapsed. She's trying to preserve what energy she has." Jones swallowed as Arganan opened his eye to face him. "Vishnal, Clorica and Volkanon are doing all they can to help her right now, and Arthur and Frey are both asking Doug further questions about the Sechs Empire, right now, to see if they can find leads on how they can get the Rune Spheres back."

"Zael is with them, too." Calista gently added. "I figured we should help, in some way."

"You don't have to." Arganan managed, looking towards her. "You have the Gurak to deal with back in Lazulis. You and Zael need to be there."

"But the Sechs are our enemy as much as they are to Selphia." Calista tried to argue, frowning. "And now that they've endangered the Divine Wind, by the stealing the Rune Spheres…"

"But you also need to take care of Lazulis first." Arganan looking her directly in the eye. "I've helped Frey and Selphia before. I can do it again."

"It's not just all about _you,"_ Calista snapped, and he swallowed. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Dolce and Jones leave Calista and Arganan alone to speak further, likely not wanting to get in the middle of this discussion right now. "I know you care for Frey. And Ventuswill, and everyone else in Selphia. But you're not Selphia's only ally, uncle. Lazulis effectively is, too. And as Countess of Lazulis, I _should_ be helping with this."

"And how do you plan to do that?" He countered. He saw her falter, and he saw a chance. "Sure, Arthur knows a lot about all of Norad and Selphia, and its history with fighting the Sechs. But with the official election of the new King of the Gurak, the only way you're going to know of those results fast enough is if you're back at Lazulis. Make sure things are secure there, before helping Selphia first. I understand that situation."

He was the Count before her, after all. And it wasn't the first time some other land, whether they be part of the Empire or not, ended up having new rulers. And then there was the whole notion of getting to know that, letting things adjust, especially if said new rulers wanted to make new deals and so on, and…well, it was a complicated process of politics and bargaining. He knew that. He knew that she probably knew that, too, given her nod of understanding.

"I'll return to Lazulis with Zael immediately tomorrow morning." Calista finally managed. "I'll get Sir Therius to come back and help Princess Frey and Arthur here directly. In the meantime, I'll see what we can find on the Sechs Empire, and send the information to Frey as soon as I can. But…" She raised a brow, looking him in the eye, "You need to rest. And be careful. I know about your debt, for instance. And you're also not physically capable of running off to a Water Temple right now."

Arganan grimaced. "I'm not surprised that you know." He was more than sure that it must be odd, hearing about the former Count of Lazulis crashing an airship in Selphia while driving it unlicensed. Probably not a good thing, either.

A soft chuckle left his niece, and he saw a light smile appear on her lips. "When did you get so reckless? I never thought you'd ever…"

"I know." A brief chuckle left him, but he grimaced as his ribs stung. "Funny, isn't it?"

Silence fell between them, and Calista took a deep breath, before speaking again. "I know we didn't get to talk much. And I know we need to. But I'll do what I can to respond faster to your letters."

He let those words sink in, as he leaned back against the pillow in bed, still gazing up at her. "Thank you." He breathed. "I know it's not easy."

"It isn't." She admitted, before she swallowed. "But thank you. For helping."

* * *

That was the last he heard from Calista before she left, the next day. Before she left, though, she'd left a note for her uncle, and Arganan read it after breakfast that morning:

_Dear Uncle,_

_I know we have so much more to speak about, and I'm sorry we barely had the time to do so while I was here. I hope to make it up to you the next time I am here. How soon that will happen, I don't know. I wish you a swift recovery from the earlier battle, regardless. _

_The last thing I want is the Sechs destroying Selphia and the rest of the land of Norad with it. In terms of learning about the Sechs, however, given that Doug was a spy for the Empire, perhaps it would be good to ask him about what he knows. It might be a start. In the meantime, I'll continue research in Lazulis. I hope that I can uncover anything on the Sechs Empire that might be useful to you, Princess Frey and Arthur, as well as Lady Ventuswill and the rest of Selphia. I'll send another letter, soon._

_Sincerely, Calista_

Arganan put down the letter, a sigh leaving him. Dolce looked towards him, having changed the bandages around his head. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

He nodded, looking her in the eye. "They will be. I hope so, at least." He managed. With her help, he sat up in bed fully, watching her as she put the old bandages in the trash. "So…it's supposed to take a week for me to heal?"

"Yes. And you're not leaving this Clinic until Jones gives the okay." Dolce spoke, giving him a stern glance.

"Don't worry!" Pico suddenly appeared in front of Arganan, perching on the end of his bed with a smile, and he jumped a little upon her appearance. "I'll be here to occupy you and Mi'lady for the whole week! It'll be fun!"

A groan escaped Arganan at that as he leaned back into the pillow, briefly covering his face with the letter. "Let's just see if I survive the week. I don't know if I will, if you keep scaring me like that."

"Ughhhh! Lighten up!"

Arganan thought he heard Dolce laugh at Pico's pouting, and he couldn't help but smile a little.

He would recover. All he had to do was be patient. And hopefully, in the meantime, Frey and the others would find a way to save Ventuswill and stop the Sechs Empire. Hopefully, he'd have another chance to be with his niece and talk things out, sometime soon.


	36. Recovering

**_36\. Recovering_**

* * *

Arganan found himself stuck in bed.

Granted, he was on bedrest due to recovering from his injuries, but still. Other than seeing Dolce, Pico, Nancy and Jones, he didn't have too many other visitors. Sure, Illuminata and Amber came by, but Frey was, surprisingly, not around much. Even Vishnal and Forte managed to be around to visit more frequently than Frey.

Then again, perhaps he shouldn't be so surprised. Frey was probably trying to find a way to recover all the Rune Spheres and get Venti back to normal. After everything they went through together, the earlier efforts to use the Rune Spheres in the first place would be in vain if the Sechs kept control over the Rune Spheres.

Arganan also wondered how Doug was doing. How was he feeling, knowing well now that the Sechs were the ones that killed his tribe, and not Ventuswill? Surely the younger man felt some guilt, having accused Ventuswill of killing his tribe when it was someone else…especially when that someone else manipulated him into thinking otherwise.

And speak of the person and he shall appear, because when Arganan heard a knock at his bedroom door and he spoke up to let them know he could come in, it was none other than Doug himself that entered. The dwarf looked well, at least, save for the faint circles around his eyes. He looked rather dazed, like he didn't get enough sleep for a few days straight.

"Hey." Doug offered Arganan a grin, before moving to sit down in a nearby chair beside Arganan's bed. "Thought I'd check in with you. How are you feeling?"

"Now that you're here, better. It's nice to have company." Arganan managed. He and Doug hadn't really talked much in general, now that he thought about it. Sure, part of it was due to Arganan helping Frey and therefore Doug was working against the two at the time, but still. Then again, it also had been Doug that first warned Arganan about Frey going into Yokmir Forest, all that time ago, so maybe they were somewhat even at this point. "What about you?"

"I dunno. I feel…really bad, I guess." Doug ran both hands through his hair, a harsh sigh leaving his lips. "I can't believe I got duped like that. After all this time, too. I should've realized Ventuswill was right. I should've known better."

"I understand that you feel that way. Any reasonable person would like to seek justice or vengeance for the loved ones they lose, especially in something as traumatic as that." Arganan swallowed. There was one person in particular he could think of, that was similar to Doug. "I know I don't talk much of my previous time as Count of Lazulis, but…honestly, you're not the first person I've met that tried to seek vengeance and searched for the wrong target."

"I'm not?" Doug looked up at him, brows furrowing. "Who else was it? You?"

Arganan shook his head. "Not me, but there was someone I trusted, once. His name was Dagran. He was the leader of a band of mercenaries. The same band that my now-nephew-in-law is part of, actually."

"Seriously!?" The dwarf's jaw dropped. "You worked with mercs? I thought, I don't know, that you noble types would prefer working with knights."

"Knights can only be so reliable, sadly." The former Count admitted. "I hired Dagran and his group to be extra guards for a party, for my niece's then-engagement to Lord Jirall Rambaldt. Due to Zael's unique powers, however, I ended up retaining him and the rest of the group for further duties…as well as the fact that we shortly ended up in a war with the Gurak, and we needed all the help we can get. However, there was something I didn't know until just before I left Lazulis for Selphia."

"What was it?"

"I'm getting to it, Doug." Arganan gave him a look, before continuing. "During the war against the Gurak, one of our best knights, General Asthar, was killed. I didn't know at the time, but Dagran…was the one that killed him. Apparently, according to what I know from Zael and my niece, Dagran had lost his entire village to a band of corrupted knights that started a brief rebellion, and Dagran targeted Asthar because he was apparently the leader of them. What Dagran didn't know, however, was that Asthar had no part in starting the rebellion and destroying villages whatsoever. In fact, Asthar _stopped _the rebellion. He just held himself responsible on paper because that group of corrupted knights was one of multiple factions he had to lead."

Doug leaned in a bit, still staring. "What about the actual criminals, though?" His voice wavered at the question, but he pressed on with more inquiries despite it. "Did they get punished? Did Dagran ever find out about the truth, that Asthar wasn't behind it all?"

"No. He died during the war, never finding out the truth. As for the actual criminals, they were already punished, long ago, by Asthar himself." Arganan sighed, leaning back against the head of the bed as he looked Doug in the eye. "You're very lucky, to find out the truth. Not many people often realize what it is until it's too late."

"But it is." Doug stressed, shaking his head. "Ventuswill's gonna die because I worked with the Sechs and so they know all about those Rune Spheres because of me, _and _because of her state, I've basically put all of Selphia in danger. I don't know what to do."

Arganan recalled the battle with the Sechs soldier all those days ago, and how Doug reacted to all of it at the time. "I think you do know."

He raised a brow. "What makes you think that?"

Arganan gestured at Doug with his open right hand. "You didn't hesitate to defend Granny Blossom when the Sechs tried to attack her. That's why."

Doug tilted his head a little, nose scrunching up a bit. "To be fair, you shielded both of us at the time with your powers. I was barely a human shield before you beat me to actually defending us."

"Fair. But if you _genuinely _had no idea what to do, upon that betrayal, you might've been frozen on the spot." The older man pointed out. "You could've been stuck in indecision long enough for Blossom to be hurt. You also straight-up questioned the Sechs soldier that tried to attack in the first place, when they first started slipping the truth. But when you defended Blossom even after the revelation, I think you knew, deep down, that you wanted nothing more than to defend the people you care for."

He saw Doug swallow, and Arganan took a deep breath before continuing. He hoped, maybe, he was reaching Doug in some way. "You're close with Blossom. Sure, you constantly complain about your job, and so on, but out of everyone in this town, you're close to her. You care for her. Just like how she cares for you. She defended you like how you defended her. And when it comes down to what sort of truths you find, no matter what you might lose or gain from it, you want to protect the ones that you love and care for. I think you care for the rest of the town like how you care for her, Doug. Even when you were trying to get revenge on Ventuswill, who you previously thought was the one that killed your tribe, you still cared for everyone in town. Hell, you even tried to stop _me_ from running into Yokmir Forest by myself when I went after Frey, and that was during the first _week _of me living here."

Doug frowned. "I was trying to get you to pay for the groceries. Can't have customers running off without paying all the time, you know."

Arganan couldn't help but laugh a little, despite his ribs hurting afterwards. "I think you knew what I was really doing, back then, but I suppose that could be part of it. But my point still stands—you can't give up now. You know what to do. You have to defend Selphia, in any way you can. And a way you can do it is to help Frey."

"Me? Help Frey?" Doug stared at him. "You think I'd be of any help? That she'd trust me?"

"She's a very understanding person." Arganan reassured him. "I've told her about my past before, and I expected her to never trust me again. And yet she still did, time and time again. If she can give me a chance, I think she'll give you one. You just have to try. That's all you can do."

Doug went quiet, leaning back in his chair. Arganan studied the other's conflicted expression, the light swallowing, the furrowed-then-unfurrowed eyes. A slow sigh left Doug one more time, and he looked up at Arganan, offering him the faintest of smiles.

"You know what? Thanks. I think I really needed that. And…I think I'll talk to her." Doug stood up from his seat, offering the older man a nod. "I can keep you updated on how things go, if you want."

"Please do. Frey's barely come here to visit, and I sorely miss her." Arganan felt himself smile back at him a little bit. "Thank you."

"No problem. See ya."

Doug left the room, closing the door behind him, and Arganan let himself sink further into the bed, closing his good eye. Hopefully, Doug and Frey could work together to help Ventuswill and all of Selphia, while Arganan himself recovered from his injuries in the meantime. He hoped things worked out between them.


	37. Wishful Thinking

_**37\. Wishful Thinking**_

* * *

Arganan was eventually let out of bedrest. His metal arm was repaired, but his metal leg still needed a bit more time, since a new one was being made for him. Due to this, he had to take more days off from work than he'd like, which meant he also couldn't pay back his debt faster (it annoyed him, but he supposed it made sense, given the circumstances).

Frey finally came to visit him at the Clinic during one of his days off from work (he couldn't do much other than attend to the cash register, given that he couldn't exactly walk around too well without a second leg no matter how much he used his crutches), and he demanded an explanation for where she'd been while he was in bedrest. He wasn't pissed at her for not visiting him while stuck at the Clinic, but he had been worried about her and her safety. Last time she was gone so long, when trying to save Leon, he thought he might never see her again.

Frey gave him the general gist of things: She got to Idra cave, ended up defeating more Sechs soldiers in the process while investigating their base, and now she was on the way to Maya Road to find Ethelberd, the ruler of the Sechs Empire, and get the Rune Spheres back from him.

"And somehow, Ethelberd managed to make copies of all the native dragons, except for Venti." Frey finished. "I've already fought one, but I have a feeling I'll have to fight more of them."

"Are you bringing anyone with you?" Arganan asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I've been bringing Vishnal along, and I also take Dylas or Forte on occasion. Mainly Forte, though. And Sir Therius just arrived in Selphia an hour ago, so I was thinking of taking him along so we could investigate the Sechs further together, if he comes with me."

"Good. Wait…" Arganan faltered, brows furrowing. "Therius is here? I remember Calista telling me that she'd send Therius back here to help, but I didn't expect him so soon."

"He's getting settled at the Inn right now." A sheepish chuckle escaped her. "I just hope he and Leon get along."

"Oof. I can't imagine it'll be easy." Given how stoic Forte was and how Leon managed to tease even her, Arganan couldn't imagine what sort of things Leon might try to disturb Sir Therius. Hopefully the two would get along, lest things not end well.

"It won't." Frey agreed. The Princess pushed a few bangs out of her face, sighing. "Speaking of absences and arrivals, though…how's Venti doing?"

"Still collapsed." He managed awkwardly. "I've only seen her once inbetween you being away from Selphia and coming back."

Of course, this was due to his metal limbs being destroyed earlier, on top of recovering from his injuries, but Jones had taken him out in a wheelchair one day when Arganan was feeling on the better side. One could not just carry the former Count to the castle, nor let him rely on his crutches alone due to a lack of metal leg, so the wheelchair was the only option. Arganan felt a bit responsible for Ventuswill, despite not being as close to her as someone like Frey was. He was just trying to do his part in helping the others stop the Sechs Empire and get the Rune Spheres back, after all, and Ventuswill didn't deserve to be alone and suffering while they were working towards restoring her.

He remembered what Ventuswill looked like; pale, collapsed, just like how

"I'm scared of seeing her." Frey managed, her gaze lowering down to her lap. "I mean…I'm not scared of her, per se, but…seeing her waste away like that, after all we did to save her and the Guardians…it's not fair." Her hands balled into fists in her lap, and she shook her head. "It's not fair that we fought for her, only for the Sechs to take away what literally keeps her alive."

"I know it's not fair." Arganan sighed, shaking his head. He tried to meet her gaze, extending his right arm towards her so he could give her a pat on the shoulder. "But we will find a way to make sure she's safe. And I know we will. The Sechs Empire may be fierce, but all of you in this town are some of the strongest, fiercest, people I know. As long as you keep the hope you have, I don't think all is lost."

"Thanks." She smiled up at him a bit. "I really needed that."

"You're welcome." He paused, thinking of how Doug came in the other day, and he spoke up again. "You know, I talked with Doug the other day. I think he'd be happy to help you out. He's been a spy for the Sechs before, right? He probably knows a way to get to their base."

"I did already ask him a while back. That's how I knew about Idra Cave….Arthur also just let me know about Maya Road, which is a long path to their hidden headquarters."

"I think you should take Doug with you next time. Maybe he might know a way in, or something. Or how to get past the guards, at least."

"You're right." She nodded, standing. "I'll go find him now. Thanks, Arganan."

"And he wants to make it up to you and Ventuswill." Arganan quickly added.

Frey blinked, staring at him. "What?"

"He regrets being a spy. He wants to work with you. So, give him a chance." Arganan explained, looking up at her. "Okay?"

Frey nodded, offering him a soft smile. "I'll keep that in mind. And I'm glad you told me. Thanks."

Frey soon left Arganan to rest, and the former Count sighed, leaning back in the bed. He hoped that things worked out with Sir Therius coming in to help, as well as Frey working with Doug. However, he knew that he had to wait if he wanted to do anything else other than encourage others to keep at what they were doing. After all, he couldn't straight-up leave the town to go help Frey without a metal leg, even if he was mostly healed of his injuries at this point.

He thought of Ventuswill, and he grimaced. At least he was getting better. But Ventuswill looked like she was wasting away, day by day. Volkanon and Arthur were also trying to keep the townspeople's spirits up regarding the Divine Wind's state, and Arganan could sense that everyone was trying to carry on with their everyday life, but he could sense the worry in their eyes whenever they did speak of Ventuswill, Frey, or anything that might involve the Sechs Empire. It made sense. They were worried for their safety, and for each other.

All he could do right now was hope that this whole situation would be resolved well. That the Rune Spheres would come back, Ventuswilll would be saved, and the Sechs Empire would just go away.

He knew it might be wishful thinking, but he hoped that was how this would end.


	38. Unprecedented Teamwork

**_38\. Unprecedented Teamwork_**

* * *

Arganan finally, _finally_ got his metal leg. And he was more than ready to accompany Frey on a trip into the Sechs' base, as Frey (with help from Forte, Doug and Dylas) managed to get all the way across Maya Road and towards the entrance of said territory, where there now was an airship stop. The plan was that Arganan and Frey, as well as Doug, would head to the Sechs' territory, break in, and get the Rune Spheres.

But…they had one problem in the way of Arganan coming along.

"I object to this idea." Therius glared at Arganan. "The last time I was here, you literally crashed an airship and thought of going to Delirium Lava Ruins. You heading to the Sechs' base could seriously endanger your life."

"To be fair," Arganan glared back at him, "You got yourself injured in those same ruins when you accompanied Frey."

If Therius could roll his eyes, Arganan was more than sure the younger man would do so, if he wasn't in front of royalty right now. "Going straight to the Sechs themselves might also risk your capture. You may not be Count, anymore, but you are still Lady Calista's

"But if that's the case, why does Frey get to go to the Sechs herself, despite being the Princess?" Arganan argued. "She also risks being captured!"

Frey could only groan, shaking her head as she looked between both men. "As long as all four of us stick together, I don't think any of us will get captured so easily. In the worst-case scenario if one of us passes out, one of us could bring them back to the Clinic while two of us go ahead. That way, none of us are alone."

"I still think it's a reckless idea." Therius frowned, looking towards her. "Why not mobilize the guards in Selphia for this?"

"They're admittedly not at the same level as Sechs Empire soldiers. Nor do we have enough to spare to just form a squad and storm the base." Frey shook her head.

"Besides," Doug added, raising a brow as he looked towards Therius, "Frey here is literally one of the best fighters here. And I can also help her and the rest of us slip past the guards. I know we can make our way into the base easily."

"His knowledge of the base and her fighting skill should be an asset to getting us in there and stopping whatever Ethelberd's schemes are." Arganan finished, looking Therius in the eye. "And, of course, you yourself are a fine knight. Calista sent you here to help, and if you working with all three of us is going to help, I don't think we'll be so easily defeated."

"Hm." Therius paused, closing his eyes for a moment. A slow sigh left him, before he opened his eyes and finally made his decision. "If that is what you request, I'll join all of you."

"Yes!" Frey fist-pumped the air. "Thank you so much!"

Therius gave Arganan a look that seemed to say, 'I'm going to regret this decision, aren't I?'

Arganan couldn't help but chuckle a bit in response.

* * *

Heading on the airship to the Sechs' base was pretty easy. Surprisingly, nothing tried to shoot them out of the air or anything, despite the Sechs clearly being enemies with Frey and all that were aboard the ship. Arganan figured that there would be further defenses on the land, where the actual base was.

Arganan was right. There were quite a few soldiers, in fact.

And some of them, like the one soldier that previously attacked the town, joined themselves with the monsters and became stronger.

"How is that possible?" Therius asked, mid-fight.

Arganan found himself dodging many, many attacks. "I wish I knew!"

"I think the Rune Spheres have enough power to use the Omni Gate spell as is!" Frey called back, just as she knocked out the first of the fused soldiers. She swung the longsword she had with her, hitting the second. Arganna used his power to quickly blast the soldiers back, and Therius finished it off with a few slashes of his rapier.

Doug hit the third fused soldier on the head, knocking them out with the blunt edge of his sword. "Is that the last of them?"

"I think so." Frey took a deep breath, looking around, and Arganan took the opportunity to look ahead. He realized that there was someone else, pointing.

"We're not alone. There's one more."

Standing ahead of the group was an old, old man. His hair was completely grey, long and cascading past his shoulders, with a long beard matching to boot. He wore long, draping clothes that went down to his ankles, reminding Arganan slightly of how the mages in Lazulis dressed. The sneer on the man's face did bear anything but malevolence, however.

"Impressive, that you made it this far. That you can even defeat the Divine Dragons…even if they're just copies." The man spoke.

Arganan took a deep breath, pointing his sword at him. "You're Ethelberd, aren't you? Give up the Rune Spheres and we won't have to beat the crap out of you to do so."

"And you think you can challenge me?" Ethelberd countered, raising a brow. "You, the Earthmate and your companions have much to see. Try to catch up with me, and perhaps I'll be willing to show you."

"What?" Therius managed, but that was when several pillars rose up out of the ground between Ethelberd and the entire party, forming a wall.

"Damn it!" Doug rushed over, trying to slice at the pillars, but it was no use. "I've seen this before. These won't come down unless we find the switches around these outskrits."

"You mean we have to wander everywhere until we find said switches and turn them off?" Arganan asked, his gaze snapping towards him.

The dwarf nodded. "Unfortunately, yeah. We better get looking if we want to catch up with him."

"He wanted to show us something…" Arganan heard Therius muse. "Probably to brag about his power. This could be a trap, Princess."

"Either way," Frey managed, looking towards the white knight, "We won't be able to get those Rune Spheres back unless we catch up with Ethelberd and make him surrender them. Let's find those switches!"

* * *

The party found themselves running around the outskirts of the Sechs' base, finding one, two, and then a third switch to lower those pillars. Many mammoths, snow beings, and other monsters lurked around, however, making it difficult.

It also didn't help the whole place was so damn cold.

Arganan shuddered, brushing snoflakes out of his hair as best as he could while trying to look around. He and the others just activated the last switch meant to lower the pillars, and were on the way back to the entrance.

"My question is," He managed, "How the _hell _did the Sechs manage to have a base here? Are they just trained well enough to deal with these beasts and the weather in general?"

"I'd like to assume so." Doug managed, shrugging. The dwarf tried to get a few snowflakes off his bangs, shaking his head briefly. "Though I can't help but wonder if a mammoth or two ever tried to break in."

"I don't think that would end well if they did." Therius managed. "We can't underestimate those beasts. If they got into an enclosed space like this base, they might wreck many rooms before they are defeated."

"I do want to befriend one if I can, though." Frey commented, a soft hum leaving her as the four continued their trek. "I think their power could be really handy."

Therius raised a brow. "You can befriend monsters in this realm?"

Arganan stared at him. "No one told you before you came here?"

"No."

"You should try it sometime!" Frey beamed. "I have a Wooly called Woolia at home."

"Woolia?"

"it's a long story." Arganan sighed, and the four continued on with their journey.

* * *

They soon made their way into the base, battling even more monsters, soldiers, and activating more switches. Arganan wondered if the series of tunnels and halls would ever end, but thankfully, everyone found themselves outside again…just in time to see Ethelberd.

"There you are!" Frey pointed her longsword at him. "Just give up the Rune Spheres already!"

"Not so fast." Ethelberd held up a Rune Sphere in his hands. "I promised to show you something, didn't I? _Omni Gate!"_

A flash of light appeared, and as it faded, there was a small lizard-like being.

"Look at it." Ethelberd drawled, eyeing it with disgust. "So weak. So small. But…I have a piece of the past dragons with me." He placed down a bluish item that resembled a fin, before shouting, "_Etherlink!"_

The dragon and the fin melded together, and with another flash of light, the dragon grew, turning blue, with fin-like wings extending from its back. A mighty roar escaped the dragon as it looked down at Frey and the others, and Ethelberd laughed.

"Behold! I've found a way to create Divine Dragons at my own will!"

"What!?" Doug's jaw dropped. "No way!"

"I knew it was a trap." Therius muttered, taking his rapier out. "We have no choice but to fight!"

"I'm on it!"

The dragon lunged at them, and Arganan and Therius both swiftly dodged. Frey took the change to jump up to dodge, before landing on the dragon's back and trying to stab at it with her longsword.

"Frey!?" Doug stared upwards, bewildered. "Are you gonna be okay on there!?"

"I'm okay!" Frey yelled back, trying to stab the dragon multiple times. "I think I got it!"

"I don't know…." Therius looked up at Frey and the dragon, bewildered. "I think it might…"

That was when the dragon twisted in a complete rotation, still flying through the air. The Princess tumbled off the dragon's back, from the momentum, screaming as she hurled towards the ground. Therius instinctively moved to try to catch her, and Arganan quickly held up his own arm, activating his Outsider's power.

Frey suddenlys topped mid-fall, still floating in the air, but quickly landed on the groun safely. A relieved breath left Arganan at that, just as she offered him a sheepish grin. "Thanks."

"Incoming!" Therius grabbed her by the arm, pulling her out of the way of the dragon, that just tried to lunge at her again. It almost hit Doug in the progress, eliciting a yelp from him before he tried to swipe at its side with his sword.

"I don't think stabbing and slashing alone is gonna work!" Doug yelled. "Does anyone know any earth magic!? This is probably some sort of water dragon!"

"I think that was obvious from the fin!" Arganan called back. The dragon swooped towards him, and Arganan used his Outsider's power to try to block it with the barrier he created on the spot. The dragon screeched as it hit the barrier, moving its whole body to twist away from it and head for Therius, instead.

Therius sidestepped the dragon, trying to slash at it several times with his Rapier. "I don't have any magic!" Therius yelled to the others. "Frey?"

"I got it!" Spikes of rock came up from the ground, hitting the dragon, which roared several times.

"Yes!" Doug sidestepped the dragon, managing to stab into the dragon past its scales. Unfortunately, he was still holding onto the sword, and so he ended up getting dragged up into the air as the dragon ascended. "Whoa!"

"Doug!" Arganan grimaced, watching the dwarf scream as he got lugged around by the dragon. Even Ethelberd looked mildly disturbed, having not taken that into account, but he wasn't moving to try to stop Doug or anything. If this wasn't a life-or-death situation, it would be much funnier than it was right now.

"You have to let go!" Therius yelled up at Doug.

"Easy for you to say!" Doug yelled back, glaring at him. The dragon took a sharp turn, and Doug's grip slipped. "Damn it! No!"

"I got you!" Arganan quickly activated his Outsider's power, catching Doug and lowering him safely to the ground like he did with Frey. Doug landed on the ground safely, heaving in relief. Frey decided to use the opportunity to blast the dragon several more times with rock blasts, spikes of earth, and more. The dragon soon collapsed to the ground with a mighty thud, roaring one last time before fading into nothing. Doug's sword clattered to the ground, no longer embedded within a dragon.

"Rr…." Ethelberd frowned, but then it turned into a smirk. "So, you can even defeat those copies. Impressive. Though it'll take more than that to beat me…Come to me!" Ethelberd yelled. An airship appeared at the edge of the cliff behind him, and Ethelberd turned to board the ship.

"No!" Doug rushed forward, grabbing the sword and raising it as he tried to stab Ethelberd. Ethelberd turned to face him, and with a flash of magical light, Doug was thrown back. The dwarf hit the ground several times, sliding along the snow with a groan, and Arganan instinctively ran over to him.

"Doug!" A curse left Arganan as he tried to use what little healing magic he knew to try to help him. "Are you okay!?"

"Damn…" He heard the younger man mutter, before Arganan heard Ethelberd huff.

"Don't get in my way, dwarf." He hissed, before looking towards Frey. "As for you…I'll see you in my castle in the clouds. And you don't get a choice in the matter."

"What do you mean?" Frey asked. "What do you plan to do if I don't?"

"You'll see." Ethelberd swiftly entered the airship, and before anyone else could run after him or try to get on the ship, the ship rose up in the air, higher until it was out of sight.

"Doug?" Therius' attention turned to Doug. "Are you okay?"

"Sore…but fine." Doug tried to get up, only to trip. "Shit!"

Arganan barely managed to catch him in time, letting the younger man lean him as much as he could. "You can lean on me until we get to the airship." He managed, shaking his head. "I don't think we can catch up with Ethelberd now, but at least we know where he's headed."

"And we still don't have the Rune Spheres…" Frey sighed. That was when Arganan heard Doug laugh a little, before taking out a Rune Sphere from his coat.

"Actually…I got it."

"What?" A gasp left the Princess as she looked at the Rune Sphere, then up at Doug's smile. "How!?"

"You took the opportunity to nab it from him when you stormed him, didn't you?" Therius asked, eyes widening a bit. "That's some quick thinking, Doug. Good job."

"Thanks." Doug offered him a grin. "We gotta put this back where this belongs, and quickly. Maybe Lady Ventuswill can restore some of her health."

"So we only have three left." Arganan concluded. At least the entire mission wasn't all in vain, despite Ethelberd getting away. "We should head back and get some rest."

"Right."

The four soon went back in an airship after Frey summoned one, head swiftly back to Selphia. Though they didn't complete their mission entirely, there was still hope, now that they had one of the four Rune Spheres with them. However, the threat that Ethelberd gave loomed over their thoughts, and they swore to warn the town of what could possibly happen next.


	39. Tough Decisions

Warning: There are mentions of abuse discussed between characters in the latter half of the chapter. If you are sensitive to this sort of content, please read with caution.

* * *

_**39\. Tough Decisions**_

* * *

"The Sechs have a place in the sky?" Arthur looked towards Frey as he asked. The former Prince heard about Arganan, Frey, Doug and Therius going to try to take the Rune Spheres back, and hurried over to the Clinic where they went to the moment they reentered Selphia. None of the group had any huge amounts of injuries, save for mostly scratches and bruises, but those were quickly remedied with potions and bandages.

"Yeah." Frey nodded. "Ethelberd said that he wanted to see me in his castle in the clouds. And that he'd make me go. But I don't know how."

"That could mean kidnapping. Or threatening the lives of everyone living in Selphia." Therius mused.

"I'll ask Forte to get the knights in the town to double their watch." Frey managed, with a sigh. "Just in case."

Arganan frowned, thinking of the last time he saw Calista get kidnapped, back when he was Count. "What about your own safety, though? Ethelberd wants to kill you because you're an Earthmate, doesn't he? He'd be more likely to kill you if he kidnapped you. Or force you to give yourself up without a fight."

"Let's not forget that you might be a target to kidnap as well." Therius looked towards Arganan, his emerald eyes glinting with concern. "Ethelberd might not know that you have the Outsider's power, but he does know that you were involved with Frey now, seeing you in person. And he likely heard from other members of the Sechs Empire that you were present when they initially tried attacking Selphia."

"What do you want me to do?" Arganan raised a brow. "Go back to Lazulis and hide in the castle? I don't think that's going to work."

"That…was what I considered." Therius managed with a sigh. "Ever since the first attack from the Sechs on Selphia, and you getting injured, your niece, nephew-in-law and I have been discussing that you should return to Lazulis for your own safety."

The former Count frowned at that. "And abandon Frey to do all the dirty work? Seems rather inconsiderate. You saw me out there, Therius. You know I can battle and defend myself fairly well."

"That might be the case, but we might not have much choice." Therius's gaze sharpened as he looked into Arganan's eye. "

"Then," Frey managed, "What if you, Sir Therius, became Arganan's bodyguard? You could stay close by his side and protect him."

Arganan made a face at that. "You don't consider me _that f_ragile, Frey, do you?"

"Not usually, but you did just get out of having cracked ribs and so on." Frey sighed, shaking her head. "I mean, I guess I could contact Calista and see if she can bring in temporary reinforcements, or see if Arthur can pull some strings with the main capital and get some extra help, but I don't know what we can do."

"Perhaps I can help?"

The group turned to see the owner of the new voice that spoke up. It was none other than Zael, who stepped in. Zael, who looked much more familiar to Arganan in the armor he wore, befitting of his status as a knight and as husband to Arganan's niece Calista. The younger man offered the others a soft grin. "Sorry to interrupt. I just came into town again at Calista's request."

"Calista sent you?" Therius raised a brow. "I heard nothing about this development."

"It was a last-minute decision on her part." Zael admitted. "She's holding things down at Lazulis while I'm here. She figured, since I do have the Outsider's power and now my uncle-in-law has it…maybe we can find a way to use our powers together to assist all of you in stopping Ethelberd."

Arganan, Frey, Doug, and the others exchanged glances, before Arganan looked Zael in the eye. "If it's going to prevent Sir Therius from being my personal watchdog, or at least help us get rid of the Sechs Empire, we'd be happy to have the help. But we have a lot that you need to catch up with, first."

* * *

The explanation of all that happened, with Doug stealing back one of the Rune Spheres from Ethelberd and Ethelberd himself telling Frey to come up to his castle in the sky or else, took about ten minutes.

Zael looked like he needed a whole day to process all of this. "And this happened in the past twenty-four hours!?"

"Yeah." Frey offered him a sheepish grin. "It was quite a wild ride."

"More than just wild." Arganan couldn't help but mutter. "We faced a literal dragon."

"What?" Zael's eyes widened, his gaze snapping towards his uncle-in-law. "You…faced a dragon?"

"Ethelberd's been using remains of the actual Divine dragons and fusing them with regular beasts to create copies." Doug explained, before a groan left him. "I can't believe he'd…do that."

The former Count grimaced. "In my experience, and as Zael, Calista, Therius and many people have pointed out to me before now, meddling with things of a divine nature didn't end well. I can't imagine it will work out for him as seamlessly as he did earlier, all the time." He shook his head, frowning at remembering how smug and confident Ethelberd was with fusing that one dragon into existence. "Either he's found a way to perfect that meddling without himself getting any setbacks, or…he has yet to see failure. Either way, he's pretty confident that he can destroy Frey and likely all of Selphia."

"Is he close to Selphia?" Zael asked. "You said he was in a castle in the clouds, right?"

"He's in a castle in the sky, yes." Therius managed, looking towards him. "Why do you ask?"

"I remember…On the way to Selphia earlier, I spotted a floating castle slowly making its way towards Selphia." Zael explained, his brows furrowing a bit. "I sent word of it back to Calista the moment I landed to let her know, but I have a feeling that might be where Ethelberd is."

"That also might mean he's on the move to potentially attack Selphia." Therius' eyes darkened a little at that. "Especially if he's heading here."

"Attack Selphia to draw me out…" Frey grimaced, shaking her head, before getting up from her chair. "I have to go speak with Volkanon and Forte immediately about the town's defense. Who knows how soon they could get here?"

"Princess?" Therius asked, his gaze looking towards her. "Is there any safe place for the townspeople to hide, should the Sechs invade in more than just one person fusing with a monster or two?"

"Not too close…" Frey grimaced, shaking her head. "I mean, the castle basement is pretty spacious and could fit a lot of people, but I don't think it's enough. The sewers aren't big enough, either. We could evacuate people by airship, but then we risk the Sechs seeing us."

"Meaning," Arthur finished, frowning, "That we're trapped here. The Sechs must've figured that our main routes are either by foot or airship at this point. Yokmir Forest is relatively safe compared to most places immediately outside of the town, but it could still be too dangerous to hide in unless we started clearing the area of monsters as fast as we could."

"What if we stopped the Sechs before they could reach town?" Arganan asked, looking between everyone.

"I know this sounds crazy, but what if we just found a way to shoot down his entire castle before he can make a move? Are there cannons we could use? Special weaponry meant for flying objects?"

Zael stared at him, eyes wide. "The last time you tried to do that, you almost died _and_ the plan failed. I _don't_ think that's a good idea."

The former Count resisted the urge to roll his eye at his nephew bringing it up. "Okay, sure, provoking the Outsider's power to use the Cannon was a bad idea in hindsight, but we were desperate at the time. And desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Speaking of desperate measures and outcomes, I also should remind you that as far as I know from Frey, you still have your debt to pay for the airship incident." Therius raised a brow, looking Arganan in the eye. "In the event that you die before it's fully paid, Calista will have to pay for the remainder of it. And Lazulis is already strapped for resources as is, due to the all the economic repercussions the war with the Gurak had on damaging the entire island several times."

Frey could only shake her head. "Besides, I don't think we have any huge cannons like Lazulis does. We couldn't just shoot Ethelberd out of the sky, even if we wanted to. Not easily…"

The former Count did his best not to groan aloud at that, shaking his head. "I _promise_ I've been working on that. I'm about halfway through, at this point! Frey and Volkanon can testify for that. Same with Illuminata, if you want to ask about my work…"

Then again, the former Count realized, he hadn't exactly done as much work at the florist shop lately, due to him going out with Frey earlier to try to track down the Rune Spheres, on top of recovering from his injuries. _That debt is not going to pay itself…then again, I doubt that's the least of my worries right now, given Ethelberd's threats to potentially attack Selphia._

He made the mental note to make sure to pay it off completely immediately after the whole issue with the Sechs was done with. And speaking of Sechs…he had some ideas of how to deal with them, but he also thought about how it could potentially affect Lazulis. There was a lot at stake here, and more than just Selphia's overall safety and Lady Ventuswill's health. It all clicked at once for him. He had to tell someone about it, and that someone was right here.

"Can Zael and I speak alone for a moment? It's important." Arganan requested.

Therius looked towards Zael, who paused, before nodding. "It's okay, Therius. I can handle it from here. You should get back to the inn and get some rest."

"Understood." Therius moved to leave the Clinic, and soon Frey and the others left Zael and Arganan alone. The former Count took a deep breath, before looking towards his nephew-in-law. Before he had a chance to speak, however, Zael took something out of his coat—an envelope.

"It's a letter from Calista." Zael explained. "I figured you'd want to read it first. She sent it with me on the way here."

Arganan took the envelope from him, before opening it up and reading the letter inside.

_Dear Uncle,_

_I hope you are recovering well from the Sechs Empire's attacks. I'm sorry that you got so injured during the time I saw you, and I only you wish the best for fast healing. _

_Since returning to Lazulis, I found out that the Gurak have chosen their new King; Zesha, former right-hand man to the late Zangurak. Though I doubt the Gurak will want business dealings with Selphia or any part of Norad too soon, especially given that Selphia is in conflict with Sechs right now, I thought it was pertinent for you to know for the future._

_I also hope that you are keeping yourself safe. In the event that your life is endangered, I may need Zael or Therius to take you back to Lazulis for your own safety. We will not risk losing you to the Sechs Empire, and I'm sure you're more than aware of that yourself. I know very well of your wishes to help Princess Frey in her endeavors, but based off how you acted during the previous battle with the Sechs, as well as everything you did back when you were helping Frey with Lady Ventuswill's health, I know you are going to risk your own self. Though I appreciate you helping her, I also know that if the Sechs were to capture you, it would end badly for not just you, but potentially Lazulis as well._

_I've yet to make a decision on this, but take this as a warning for your own safety. If you continue being so reckless, I might have no choice but to take you back to Lazulis temporarily until the conflict between Selphia and Sechs ends._

_I'm still in the middle of finding all that I can on the Sechs. Once I do, I'll send information immediately. Stay safe._

_Sincerely, Calista_

"Gods." Arganan put the letter down, looking up at Zael. "She wants to make me her prisoner, doesn't she."

The younger man's brows furrowed. "What?"

"The way she phrased her wish to bring me back to Lazulis 'for my safety'…that's exactly how _I_ would speak to her, after the guards caught her and dragged her back to the castle every time she ran away." He looked up at Zael, forcing himself to take a breath. "She's taking after me in how I treated her. And now that our roles are virtually reversed at this point, she's using this opportunity to rub it in."

"How are the roles reversed?" Zael frowned. "I know you hurt her. But she's concerned for you, and for Lazulis, and…"

"Exactly my point." Arganan raised a brow, and he resisted a growl from his own throat as he spoke up. "She's using the safety of Lazulis and my own personal safety as a reason to take me back and keep me with her. I would use those same things against her. I didn't think of it as taking advantage, but that's what it was. And now she's doing the same thing to me. She has all the power in Lazulis, just like I did back when I was Count. And she's using it to her full advantage."

Silence fell between both men. Zael averted his gaze from his uncle-in-law's own, clearly uncomfortable. Neither of them had really talked to each other much on such a personal level. Arganan knew that, for sure.

Neither of them had ever bothered bringing up Arganan and Calista's tumultuous relationship, either. Not really. Not until now.

"What are you going to do?" Zael swallowed, looking up at him again. "I don't know what I can do from here. I don't know what both of you were like…before I met either of you. I can't fix this."

"And you wish you could, don't you?"

"I know you're both talking to each other, at least." Zael leaned back against the wall behind him, and Arganan noticed how tense the other's shoulders were as he did so. "And I think that's a start…but if that's what she's insiting, to bring you back to Lazulis if things get even further out of hand…"

"Either I continue helping Frey, risking my life in the process and potentially the future I have here in Selphia, or I just…go back home? Back to where I once ruled, knowing that I'll have no freedom?" A hoarse laugh left him, and he shook his head as he recalled the past days of his reign as Count; the countless times Calista ran away, the times when they argued, the times when he planned to use her as a puppet, never caring for her wellbeing. "I made her miserable, Zael. I'm smart enough to acknowledge that now. But if she wants to bring me back to Lazulis, she'll have to drag me all the way back herself."

"So you're just going to risk your life and get killed?" Zael asked. "The last time you fought the Sechs, they could have done worse damage to you than they did."

"Actually, the last time I fought them," Arganan corrected, raising a brow, "was recently. And I still got injuries, but it's not as bad as the time before that. Clearly I'm improving in some way."

The younger suddenly broke into a brief laugh, and he covered his mouth, but Arganan could see the mirth in his eyes. The former Count frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, it's just…" Zael lowered his hand from his mouth, and Arganan could see a faint smile on his face. "I forgot that you're so determined. Stubborn, even. You and Calista both."

"It must run in the family." Arganan remarked. He wouldn't be surprised, if that was the case. "But as we were talking about just earlier…it's clear the way that I treated her affects how she treats me. That's my fault. And I intend to fix it in any way I can, if I can."

Zael went silent, and Arganan saw doubt flicker in his gaze, darkening slightly. "You…you really are serious about reconciling with Calista, aren't you?"

Arganan nodded. "I have to take it seriously, Zael. My relationship with Calista, as is, is strained because of me. And even if both of us want to reconcile, we will need to talk things out. And the best way to do that is if we get this bloody war with the Sechs over with. In order to get that accomplished with…"

"You're sticking to your guns and helping Frey, even if it results in Calista taking you back to Lazulis." Zael finished.

"Exactly." Arganan nodded. "That's what I have to do. I can't back out on helping Frey, even if it risks my life. If I die in the aftermath, or something bad happens to me because of it, that's a risk I'm willing to take. But I'm doing this not just for Frey and all of Selphia, but also for Calista and all of Lazulis. And you, too, since you are married to her and you're practically my nephew-in-law. I'm doing this for all of you, Zael." He swallowed, before asking, "Do you understand that, now?"

Zael went silent. It was the first time Arganan saw him so stunned, in all honesty. But he nodded, after a moment, in agreement.

"I think I understand that." Zael finally stated. A soft sigh left him, and he looked Arganan in the eye. "I know you're determined. I can see that enough. But whether that determination will take you through...we'll have to find out."

"Thank you." Arganan closed his good eye for a moment, before speaking again. "And…one more thing. In the event I do actually get captured by the Sechs…_don't_ rescue me."

"What?" Zael burst out. Before he could protest, Arganan quickly butted in to explain.

"I'm not a Count. I may be related to Calista, being her uncle and all, but I don't have _any_ political power. And if Calista's smart enough, she won't rescue me, because _if she tries_, that gives Ethelberd enough justification to start a war with Lazulis over me as a hostage, even though I lack any power whatsoever, because Calista and I are biological family. And Lazulis is still recovering from its war with the Gurak. With the new peace treaty between Lazulis and the Gurak, the Gurak would also have to join in that. And that wouldn't end well, would it?"

"Er…"

"And," Arganan finished, "Don't let Frey rescue me, either. She needs to focus on taking down Ethelberd and stopping his plans, whatever they are."

Zael grimaced at that. "I'm…not sure if I can stop _her."_

"I know she's stubborn. I think I have too much evidence of that at this point." Arganan still remembered chasing after her in Yokmir Forest, trying to rescue her with the airship incident, and…well, there was a lot that happened by now. "But if she focuses her attention on trying to rescue me, Ethelberd will likely figure that out and try to use me as a hostage. Make her give herself up in order to gain my safety. And knowing him, he's probably not going to keep his word and end up killing me anyway. It's a lose-lose situation if Calista or Frey try to save me in the event that I get captured. So make sure they don't, okay?"

"You trust me to do this?"

"Calista won't listen to me. Not now, anyway. Frey is stubborn, and she's a devoted friend, which makes her highly likely to try to rescue me. I'm sure Vishnal might try to dissuade Frey, and maybe Forte, but Calista is more likely to listen to what you have to say than me." Arganan pointed out. "That's why I have to entrust this task to you."

Zael took a deep breath, before he finally nodded. "I understand. And…I don't know if I can do it, but I'll keep it in mind."

"You used to be so sure of yourself." Arganan managed. "You certainly were when you turned down my offer of knighthood and ran off with my niece on the day you were supposed to marry her."

"That was another time, and another circumstance." Zael frowned. "This is different."

"Is it, really? What we do now could prevent a full-out war between four nations." As much as Arganan didn't want to point it out, he also knew it was necessary. "And I know you have your doubts. But please, trust me on this."

Zael paused, then spoke up again. "When I finally became a knight, my vow was to protect people. I want to protect Lazulis. And you might not be physically in Lazulis, anymore, but you're still a part of it." He shook his head. "I don't know if I can promise to try to stop Calista from rescuing you…or anyone else from rescuing you."

Arganan felt his hands ball into tight fists, shaking his head in disagreement. "You can't save everyone, Zael. And if it comes to me potentially dying to save a lot of other people, I'd rather take that chance right now. Please understand."

"I'm sorry. I…" Zael paused, then swallowed, lowering his gaze from Arganan's own. "I need some time to process this. Okay?"

Arganan knew that it must be a lot for Zael to take in. No matter how good the younger man's intentions to set things right, there were things that would be complicated for him to understand. He didn't grow up in a world of politics like Arganan and Calista did, but now that Zael was married to Calista and also an official knight of Lazulis Island, that was something he'd have to learn, and fast.

He just hoped Zael saw the bigger picture of everything before it was too late.


	40. Desperate Measures

_**40\. Desperate Measures**_

* * *

Arganan woke up the next day. The first thing he did was write a letter.

_Dear Calista, _

_I'm mostly healed at this point, though I thank you for your concern. Zael arrived yesterday, and handed your letter to me. _

_I will not beat around the bush: I know that you want to take me back to Lazulis. However, I must decline this opportunity. Though it leaves me in further danger, you should consider the following:_

_Firstly, I have no political power. If Ethelberd captures me at any point in time and tries to use me as a hostage, given that I am your uncle and Zael's uncle-in-law, I'm not worth saving. If you try to do that, you will start a four-way war. Given your peace treaty with the Gurak, you'll simply end up pulling more innocent people into the mess that lies mainly between Selphia and the Sechs, and that will not end well for anyone. When you add the point that Lazulis and the Gurak are both still economically recovering from their previous war with each other, which happened most recently before I came to Selphia in the first place, we both know it would be reckless to try rescuing me._

_Secondly, I can see that my behaviour towards you reflects how you now act towards me. I'm aware of the techniques of worry for one's safety as justification for controlling them. It is my fault that you act this way, and I know apologies are not enough. Should I survive all that happens between Selphia and the Sechs, I will do anything and everything I can to remedy what has soured between us._

_However: I do plan on helping Princess Frey in any way I can. Not just because I want a bloody war to end as fast as possible, though that is a major factor, but also because she is my friend. I have grown to love her as a friend, as well as Selphia as a whole. In a way, Frey reminds me very much of you. She has a determined heart, and never gives up on helping those close to her. Though she is still amnesiac and does not know who she is, she is a fine person. A good-hearted person, and has the makings of a wise ruler, given her current reign as Princess of Selphia so far. It would be a shame to see her perish in this war against the Sechs, and I have no intention of letting her die now, even at the cost of my life._

_I hope to exchange more letters with you, Calista, or perhaps see you again in person, but only time will tell. Just focus on helping Selphia end the war, even if the cost of it might be me. That is all I ask of you._

_Sincerely, Your Uncle_

* * *

After he wrote the letter, he sealed it in an envelope. At breakfast, he asked Dolce to send it for him.

"A letter for your niece?" Dolce asked, looking up at him. "And you want me to send it?"

"If you're not too busy, I hope. I'd do it myself, but I need to go see Frey." He managed. "I should help her against the Sechs."

"Frey?" Dr. Jones looked up from sipping his cup of coffee. "She, Arthur, Zael and Therius all left for the Sechs Empire late last night."

"What?" The former Count's good eye widened at that. "Already? They just…left?" Without me? _"Why?"_

"She told me to relay the news to you. She and Zael agreed that it would be risky to send you out there along with them."

"I wanted to _help."_ The former Count leaned against the back of his chair, shaking his head. He resisted the urge to clench his jaw. "So Selphia won't lose her."

"She's survived before." Dolce managed, frowning softly. From the corner of Arganan's eye, he noticed Nancy and Jones moving to clear and wash the dishes. Pico hovered around Dolce's shoulder as usual, finishing the last of her breakfast as she listened in, but Dolce paid her no attention. Arganan figured that the former marionette was more than used to Pico by now, given how long they were together as is. "I'm sure she'll survive again. Right?"

The former Count shook his head, recalling when Frey went on her own to save Leon from within the Forest of Beginnings. "Last time Frey went on her own, she might not have _ever_ come back if Venti didn't save her, post-reecovery. Who knows how she'll fare against the Sechs? I don't have any doubt of Arthur, Sir Therius and Zael's abilities, but Frey is still relatively new to being an Earthmate…"

"Just like how you're new to your own powers?" Dolce noted.

Arganan frowned, sighing as he looked her in the eye. "I've had a handle on it for about a year now."

"Same with Frey. You both came to Selphia at around the same time." She sipped her tea, averting her gaze from him briefly before looking him in the eye in return. "Shouldn't you have more faith in her abilities?"

"I do have faith in her abilities." He stressed. "So why can't she just have the same faith in me and bring me along, too? I could have helped, Dolce."

"You could have." She concluded. "But I think she's taking your own safety into consideration – something that you yourself neglects often."

He frowned. "Is this because of the airship incident? Or do you think Zael or Therius might've persuaded her to not bring me along?"

"Probably both those factors." She finished the last of her tea, before getting up from her chair. "Besides, I'm sure Illuminata and Amber would like to have your help at the florist shop, packing up things in case the Sechs directly attack the town, anytime."

Arganan wasn't sure how much he could argue more about this. He still felt upset that Frey left him behind, but Dolce had some good points. Zael was more experienced than him in using the Outsider's power, anyway. Frey would manage without him, Arganan supposed.

All he had to do was wait, like last time. Wait and hope that they get back safely.

It would work out, right?

Before he could move to do anything else, however, Dylas and Doug both dashed upstairs and into the kitchen area. Both of them looked mildly concerned, and Arganan noticed that they were panting, likely from running all the way here.

"Dylas? Doug?" Nancy turned to face them as she finished washing the dishes. "Good morning…is everything okay?"

"Hey. Morning." Dylas cleared his throat a little, before looking towards Arganan. "Sorry to interrupt, but…you illegally drove an airship before, right? Any chance you can get a license in five minutes from now?"

"What?" Arganan stared back at the two. "Why?"

"We need someone to drive." Doug offered Arganan a sheepish grin. "and, honestly, neither of us could pass the test. We have an idea of h_ow_ we can help Frey against Ethelberd, but we need an airship to get there. No offense, but we'd rather not have a massive debt to pay afterwards for driving one illegally like _you_ did."

Arganan did his best to not audibly groan. "You do know that I'm still paying off my _current _debt, right? If I die, Calista will be forced to pay for the remainder. I'd rather not make things worse."

"Don't you need Princess Points to get one, though?" Dolce frowned. "Or some sort of way to pay for the test?"

Doug shook his head. "That's the thing: Arganan probably can take the test as is. I was thinking of how you came here as a former noble, and…maybe you might have points?"

_Me? Have the same type of points like Frey does? _"And why do you assume this?" the former Count asked.

"Because _you've _been doing a lot of good and helping out Frey and all of Selphia for the whole past year." Dylas pointed out, looking him in the eye. "You've been helping out Frey since the first few days you came here, right? And you might not be a noble, anymore, but you're still_ related_ to one. Princess Points are only calculated by how much _good _you do for people in general, like fulfilling requests and stuff like that. It only makes sense if you have Princess points, or former Count points, or whatever points you have now."

"Well…" Arganan paused, thinking. Could that be true? Could he possibly have points of his own that he accumulated, without realizing it? He was already a former noble when he first arrived, but he was still related to one, _and _he had helped out quite a bit in Selphia regarding larger matters (like the Rune Spheres, back when Venti was first sick for example) so far. But could that actually be possible with someone like him?

Then again, there were many things he thought were impossible. Having the Outsider's power, the chances to reconcile with his niece, and playing an active role in helping Frey and Selphia as a whole.

"Maybe…that's something we should investigate." He managed, finally looking both men in the eyes. "Where do we start?"


	41. A New Horror

_**41\. A New Horror**_

* * *

Arganan, Doug and Dylas all approached the castle, first checking with Volkanon and the other staff to see if Arganan having Prince/Princess Points was possible. Given that Arthur gave up his rule as Prince to Frey, it made more than enough sense that Frey had Princess points to spend on a license. But for Arganan?

"Let me see here…" Volkanon surveyed the Order Symbol, putting his hand to it to swipe through and examine.

"You can use the Order Symbol?" Arganan raised a brow.

"Before Princess Frey arrived, as well as Arthur, Lady Ventuswill ruled this town by default. However, given how she cannot leave Selphia, and rarely left the castle itself as is, most people approached me for operations on the entirety of Selphia. That's how I have access to it as well." Volkanon answered. The elder head butler moved his hand across the screen a few times, swiping a bit, before pausing and reading. "Well…"

"What is it?" Doug asked.

"It seems that Arganan has accumulated many points." Volkanon's eyes widened. "But he's not a noble from Norad or Selphia itself…so how is this possible?"

"I assume it's because I'm related to Calista." Arganan shrugged. "Doug and Dylas brought up that theory, actually. I might not be Count of Lazulis, anymore, but I'm still related to her. And Lazulis did start trade with Selphia around the same time I first came here, right?"

"Hmm." Volkanon looked towards Arganan, raising a brow. "It could be so. The only other alternative is that your niece may have wanted you here for a reason other than your recovery."

"Like…an ambassador, or something?" The former Count frowned. But why hide that from me, if that's the case? No matter what the reason was for Calista to send him here, at least he was here to help Frey right now. He had to count that blessing.

"Let's just get the test over with and get flying." Doug managed, shaking his head. "The more we stand around talking, nothing's gonna get done!"

"What's not going to get done?"

The four of them looked up to see Ventuswill stand from where she rested. Arganan had assumed she would be okay due to one Rune Sphere being restored to her, since Doug got it from Ethelberd the last time they encountered him, but…she appeared fully recovered.

"Lady Ventuswill!?" Volkanon's eyes widened as he faced her. "How are you…? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but thank you." Ventuswill offered Volkanon an acknowledging smile, before looking towards Arganan and the others. "I heard that you three are planning to head to the Sechs Empire to help Frey?"

"Yes." Arganan answered, nodding. He took a deep breath, looking up at her. "Are you going to stop us?"

"No. She'll need all the help she can get." She shook her head, grimacing. "I can't let her get hurt like that. Not after all she's done for me. And…I can't let Selphia be at risk, either. Take the test and get the license, Arganan. We should get going as soon as possible. I can accompany you three there."

"Great!" Doug cheered. Even Dylas couldn't help but smile a little.

Arganan moved towards the Order Symbol, but then looked up at Ventuswill. "Do you have any idea why I'm in the prince and princess points system as is?"

She nodded. "I do, but…let's focus on saving Selphia, first. Or else we won't have a system to return to."

* * *

The airship license test was much easier than Arganan expected, despite a lack of studying on his part. It was so easy that he couldn't help but wonder why he didn't bother getting it earlier, when he first arrived in Selphia. Also, why didn't he know that the points system was being applied to him so he would eventually have the ability to get a license? It would save him a lot of trouble in the long run, as well as a lot of debt.

However, at least he got the license now.

Bad news? That didn't improve his driving whatsoever.

"Ugh!" Arganan heard Dylas groan from the back of the small airship. "Is there any way you drive smoother?"

"I'm sorry," the former Count could help but snap back, "But I happened to get my license twenty minutes ago. Try to give this second-timer a break, will you?"

"As long as we don't crash," Doug managed, sighing, "And we don't die, we'll be fine. Right? Hopefully?"

"Maybe." Arganan sighed. "You don't think I'll be forced to pay an additional fine for driving an airship badly given the whole situation, will I?"

"Hopefully not."

"If we die, this is your fault." The former Count could help but laugh, but he tried to keep a good eye on the clouds and the various flying beings in the air as he continued to drive. "You're the ones that made me get the bloody license in the first place!"

Ventuswill groaned as she flew beside the airship. "Focus on driving, Arganan! Doug, Dylas, for the love of Selphia, please stop fighting!"

Wait…now that he was driving the freaking airship, what were they supposed to do once they reached the Sechs? Arganan looked back towards Dylas and Doug, who had their own individual weapons with them. "What is the plan to defeat Ethelberd? Are we just meeting up with Frey and the others and insisting that we help them, or…?"

"We can shoot Ethelberd from above." Dylas pointed out. "This airship has cannons we can use. If we get there just as Frey and everyone else are fighting Ethelberd, we can catch him off by surprise and give them a chance to take him down for sure."

"What if he's defeated by the time we get there?"

Doug shrugged. "We can, uh…pick them all up and give them a ride home?"

Arganan sighed. "You two didn't think this completely through, did you?"

"It was a spur-of-the-moment thing." Dylas grimaced. "Blame the dwarf."

"Hey!" Doug glared at Dylas. "Who was the nag that said we should do something to help Frey and the others!?"

"You wanted to help too, you dummy!"

Arganan did his best not to swear as he glared at both men. "Calm your arses down, both of you! We're not going to get anywhere if we keep arguing, okay? Save it for when we get back home!"

"Fine." The other two muttered. Arganan could only sigh and look ahead, only to notice what appeared to be a large, floating island. It was clearly metallic, full of many reflective, tall structures, and Arganan noticed a few flying machines hovering about. He frowned, gritting his teeth.

"I think we have company." Ventuswill warned, frowning as she continued gliding in the air. "The Sechs noticed us."

"Have they?" Doug approached Arganan to take a good look from where he stood, and grimaced. "I don't think they've seen us yet. Try to get the airship higher up so they miss us."

"Okay." Arganan did his best to try to steer the airship to fly a bit higher…

And that was when a laser blasted past the ship, barely missing it by a few inches.

"Damn!" Dylas used a ray of water to block the next laser. "They spotted us already!"

"Should I try to do something to ward them off!?" Arganan called back. "I can reflect their attacks with the Outsider's power."

"Try that. I'll take hold of keeping the airship on course!" Doug quickly took over the steering wheel from Arganan. The former Count moved to the other side of the airship, opposite of where Dylas was, just in time to see another flying machine float towards the airship and fire. Arganan willed the Outsider's power to appear, and create a shield it did for him before. The translucent, blue light appeared before him, making the laser bounce off it instead of hitting the ship. In fact, the laser itself ended up hitting the same machine that initiallyl fired it, making it spiral and fall out of the sky.

"Yes!" Arganan heard Doug cheer. "Keep it up!"

Arganan and Dylas both kept up deflecting attacks, while Doug did the driving. Ventuswill, too, also deflected attacks from the flying machines with her own magic powers. Ironically, Doug, who did not have a license unlike Arganan, drove better than he did, keeping a steady pace.

"How the hell did you fail your test!?" Arganan yelled at Doug halfway through fighting the flying machines. "You drive better than me!"

"I guessed on the last question." Doug grimaced a bit. "It didn't work out."

"Of course you did." Dylas muttered, shaking his head as the last of the flying machines fell. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey! It was a fifty-fifty chance I'd get it right!"

Arganan looked around, checking for further flying machines, but there were none. "Doug, I think we're in the clear. Are we any closer to the Sechs Empire?"

Ventuswill flew ahead a few paces before nodding. "We're almost there! Get ready to strike."

At this point, the airship was close enough that Arganan could see a clearing, as if acting like a main courtyard area (though whether it could be a courtyard was debatable, given that there was very little plantlife compared to metal surfaces. Ethelberd stood there, and Arganan saw several figures suddenly rush into the clearing.

"Frey." Arganan breathed.

"What?" Arganan heard Dylas ask, approaching him. The former Guardian peered over the edge of the airship, eyes widening. "Doug? Ethelberd's here! Same with Frey and the others!"

"What!?" Doug gasped. "Are they battling already?"

Arganan shook his head, looking towards Doug. "I think they're about to. We should wait for the right time to strike. See if Frey and the others can get the Rune Spheres back, first. The last thing we want is for the fighting to get worse if we instantly join in."

"Arganan has a point." Ventuswill managed. "We'll have to see what happens."

"Give me the Rune Spheres! Now!" Frey's yell came from below as she stared down Ethelberd, holding dual blades in her hands. Zael, Therius and Arthur all were with her, weapons also drawn.

"Why in such a rush?" Ethelberd raised a brow, looking Frey in the eye. "Do you sense my power? Has it made you cower in fear? If so…then I'm disappointed in you, Frey."

"What?" Zael asked, but Ethelberd ignored him.

"Earthmates, the ones loved by the earth and blessed by the runes. I was defeated once before by the one who had the power, when I tried taking over the continent. But…" He shook his head, a smirk appearing on his lips. "I'm rather thankful for you meddlesome twerps. I might even…respect you. You earthmates reached a different stage of being, which humans can never hope to obtain. As I see it, they are the closest things to gods."

"What are you talking about?" Therius asked.

"If you're one of them, I trust you won't disappoint me!" He took out the stones briefly, and Arganan noticed Ethelberd's whole being glow along with him before he put them back, "If you want them back, you'll need to stop me with your power, with your own hands!"

Ethelberd and Frey struck at each other with magic and blades alike. Zael, Arthur, and Therius also backed up Frey. Arthur tried to fire several spells at Ethelberd, missing a few times. Therius managed to get close enough to get a few hits on Ethelberd, but was blasted back by a spell.

Zael tried to get close to Ethelberd to try to grab the Rune Spheres, next. Unfortunately for Zael, he missed, as Ethelberd managed to sidestep him in time before counterattacking. Blade to blade, steel against steel, both men clashed with each other as Arthur struggled to find a good timing to shoot a light magic spell at Ethelberd without hitting Zael. Frey, meanwhile, backed up, using the time to heal Therius while Ethelberd was occupied with Zael.

"You." Ethelberd looked Zael in the eye as the two clashed blades, pushing against each other. "I can see that your power is similar to that old man I saw accompanying her, some time back."

"He's my uncle." Zael snapped, "And unfortunately for you, he's not coming. You're not laying a hand on him or the rest of Selphia."

Arganan could only wish he could say, aloud, that he was in fact here. However, he didn't want to give away his, Doug, Dylas and Ventuswill's positions. Not yet.

Frey managed to get several hits in on Ethelberd, despite the old man's efforts to fight the group. With Arthur, Zael and Therius' help, Ethelberd looked pretty winded, despite having the Rune Spheres in effect.

Ethelberd managed to barely sidestep another one of Frey's attacks, laughing. "Hahaha…yes, you are indeed a true Earthmate! This is the power I've been longing for!"

"What are you talking about?" Arthur raised a brow.

Ethelberd simply smiled, taking a step back. Despite the fact that he could easily be beaten, he looked far from willing to give up, given the malice in his eyes. "I was naïve and foolish before. I see that now. To take over the world was my desire, but…you Earthmates gave me the chance to see how small my desire truly was. Even if humans can rule the world, they're just humans. We can never be gods. It's simply above us. However…what about Earthmates?"

Zael frowned. "What about them?"

Ethelberd snorted, looking in Zael's direction as if the man were nothing but a lowly beast. "If I were to obtain the very power that once destroyed my ambitions, the onwho wields the magic that seals even the Holy Dragons and destroys the gods…then why would I not be a god? I've finally found which I've been seeking…"

"The Rune Spheres!" Therius's eyes flashed. "That's why you wanted them, isn't it?"

"These, too, are their creations!" Ethelberd laughed. "I'm in your debt, Earthmates! At long last, I've obtained the keys to enter the realm of the gods!"

"So that's it? That's your master plan? That's why you wanted those spheres?" Frey frowned, shaking her head. "If anything, I should be the one disappointed in you."

"You speak as if it's an unworthy goal…but YOU already have the power that everyone desires!" Ethelberd snapped back. "You're in no position to doubt my motivations! After I was defeated by the hands of an Earthmate, I scoured the world for means of being one, just like you. This is my true power…augmented through the Rune Spheres!"

A bright flash appeared around Ethelberd again, and he glowed an eerie green this. He managed to blast back Therius and Arthur, followed by Zael. Arthur managed to stay on his feet, but Zael and Therius hit the ground fast. Arganan flinched as he saw Therius help Zael get up, bruises already forming where Argaann saw skin. The dented armor both of men now had made Arganan swallow at the sight.

"ThiS Is the PoWer I HaVe So Long sought!" Ethelberd proclaimed, his whole being still glowing green. "THIS IS THE POWER OF THE RUNE SPHERE! I FEEL IT WITHIN ME! TheRe is no PaIn…it is GLORIOUS. I am a GOD!"

"He's gone off the deep end." Ventuswill breathed. "We need to get closer and prepare to strike."

"On it!" Doug started driving the airship closer, while Dylas moved to aim the cannons at Ethelberd so they could shoot when they got the chance.

"Damn it!" Zael got up after Ethelberd blasted him back again, but Arganan could tell his that his knees shook.

"I can't back down now." Frey breathed, huffing. She, too, started to look a bit ragged, exhausted from Ethelberd's slew of attacks. "I have to save Venti. I promised that I would!"

"Still clinging to those false hopes?" Ethelberd sneered, looking at her. "How long do you plan on placing faith in a half-dead god!? That husk of a dragon has no more purpose. Little more than a doorstop! I am the one with the power of the gods at my disposal. Tremble before me!"

The Princess of Selphia shook her head. "You'll never understand…Venti is my precious friend." Frey glared up at him, spitting blood at his face. "She took care of me and became my dearest friend! And I don't want a selfish bastard like you dismissing her. You know nothing about her!"

"You bore me. You're boring, boring BORRRINGGG, EARTH MATE!" Another harsh laugh left Ethelberd's lungs as he made eye contact with the princess. "I've had enough of your sniveling. The trivia of your mortal life is unimportant, to me. Now DIE!"

"Fire!" Ventuswill yelled to Doug and Dylas. Dylas activated the cannons, and blasts of light rained down from the airship, hitting Ethelberd and forcing the man to stagger. Arganan watched as Ethelberd stumbled back several steps away from Frey, the former Count yelling to her.

"Frey!"

Frey's gaze snapped up to see Arganan and the others. "Arganan! Doug! Dylas!?"

"Reinforcements are here!" Doug yelled back.

"What!?" Zael, Therius and Arthur looked shocked as they, too, looked up at the airship.

"We brought some big help back with us, too!" Dylas yelled down to the others. "So…let's defeat Ethelberd!"

"Big help?" Frey questioned. Arganan watched Ventuswill fly ahead of the airship, and down towards the clearing where Frey and the others were. Arganan saw Frey's eyes light up, and he couldn't help but smile as she cheered. "Venti! Are you okay!?"

"You've got quite a look on your face." Ventuswill managed, looking towards Frey, landing by her side.

Frey nodded, her gaze softening. "Of course I do! You were…"

"You got back one of the Rune Spheres, right? That's how I was able to…"

"Venti…" Frey smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Ventuswill smiled lightly, borderline-teasing. "Did you miss me that much?"

"Yes." A soft sigh left Frey. "I did."

"I see." She paused, then Arganan noticed her faintly smile. "I missed you, too."

"Venti…"

Ventuswill turned her attention to Ethelberd, frowning. "I can see the enormous amount of rune power in him, bestowed by the Rune Spheres. It's too much for a human to bear."

Frey's head hung at that. "Sorry Venti. I promised I'd get back all the Rune Sphees, but…

The Divine Wind groaned. "Have you given up already?"

"What?"

"We're going to get them back from him right now, you and i. just as promised." She looked towards Zael, Therius and Arthur. "And thank you, for helping her so far."

Therius offered Ventuswill a nod of acknowledgement.

"Are you two FINISHED!?" Ethelberd snapped, having recovered from the earlier blasts. The ruler of the Sechs Empire looked honestly annoyed at Frey and Ventuswill mostly ignoring him up until now. "Let's get this over with, Native Dragon and Earthmate!"

"Are you so sure about that?" Ventuswill stared down Ethelberd. "Earthmates are humans themselves. If the power you use exceeds your capacity, your body will collapse like a rag doll's. It's best if you give up now!"

Ethelberd frowned, a soft 'hmph' leaving his lips. "…You're right. This shell can't host the soul of a god. Therefore, it's inevitable..." His voice trailed into smaller mutters, shaking in head.

Ventuswill sighed. "There's no point in talking to him anymore. He's gone off the deep end. Frey, everyone, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good!"

Ethelberd's gaze snapped up at the others, before he yelled. "COME! SACRIFICE YOURSELF FOR MY GLORIOUS EVOLUTION!"

Dylas didn't hesitate to immediately shoot at Ethelberd. Ethelberd dodged, and Arganan tried his best to keep track of the soon-chaotic scene below him. Ventuswill almost got hit a few times with Ethelberd's attacks, though the Divine Wind was mostly fine, given her powerful state despite the lack of Rune Spheres.

Frey, Zael, Arthur and Therius were forced on the defensive, and Arganan used his Outsider's power to try to create temporary shields. Every time Ethelberd's attacks hit the shields, the former Count winced at feeling the brunt of the attacks himself. His knees shook, and he almost collapsed to one knee if not for Dylas running over and trying to keep him steady.

"Are you okay!?"

The former Count nodded, letting the former Guardian "I'm okay! Just shoot him down already!"

"I don't know if we need to." Arganan overheard Doug speak up. "Look at him!"

Zael pushed back at Ethelberd's attack, managing to slash at him several times. Even with Ethelberd fighting his hardest with the Rune Spheres powering him up, it was clear that the emperor grew more exhausted with every attack he gave. Therius stepped forwards as Ethelberd dodged one of Zael's attacks, bashing him back with the small shield attached to his arm, before slashing at his chest. A pained cry left Ethelberd as he staggered back, groaning as he held a hand to his chest.

"It can't be!" Ethelberd staggered back, huffing. "Ghh! Haha..." Despite the pain, he smiled. "Hahahahhaa…wonderful. Magnificent! You are truly impressive, Native Dragon…and you as well, Earthmate! Just as I expected...I was right….just I'd imagined!"

"What the hell is he talking about?" Arganan muttered. It's clear he's worn down…why isn't he giving up? Is he that foolish to think he can go up against all of us…even with the Rune Spheres, and despite us beating him down? There has to be more to this...but what?

"He's finished." Ventuswill breathed, glancing towards Frey. "He used too much rune power." Arganan thought he saw Ethelberd's entire figure flicker, just for a moment.

"I…am…the KING of the world…" A huff left Ethelberd as he shakily got to his feet. "I want more power…power to destroy everything…overwhelming power…I've been longing for it for so many years…my only desire…to take over the world…"

Arganan glared down at Ethelberd from where he stood on the airship, shaking his head. "You know what?" He snapped. Ethelberd's gaze snapped up at him, but the former Count continued anyway. "I was like you, too. And I pity you, if you solely desire power."

Zael looked up at Arganan, eyes widening. "Uncle…?" He breathed, but Arganan kept his gaze focused on Ethelberd, still speaking to him.

"I tried to get power, once, much like you. Not with Rune Spheres, but with something different. I thought I'd rule the world. I'm lucky to be alive, but I still pay the price. I learned my lesson. All that power will never be worth it. I can't be something like a god. Not like what you're trying to do." The former Count shook his head, remembering those past moments. Angering Mitra after provoking the Outsider itself to activate the Lazulis Cannon, the pain and recovery he went through, the discovery of his own powers… "It doesn't matter what lofty ends you desire, Ethelberd. You can't be something you're not. But that's why everything and everyone is precious. In equal measure. A shame that you don't realize that."

"Arganan is right." Ventuswill spoke up, and Arganan turned to look at her, seeing her offer him a nod of acknowledgement. "There are more important things in life than power."

Ethelberd went still. He seemed stunned, staring up at Arganan with widened eyes, and then towards Ventuswill. A snarl left him, before he shook his head. "No."

Ventuswill's gaze snapped towards Ethelberd, frowning. "You deny this truth?"

"It's nothing more than an excuse invented by those who gave up on their ambitions!" The Sechs Emperor scoffed, glaring backa t her. "I'm different…I won't be held back by such a minor hurdle. Not with a vessel like this…" A soft laugh left him at that. "These Rune Spheres have enough power to change the very nature of life. Native Dragon, you do understand my meaning…do you not? Although you should have been reborn, how it that you can stay in this world? You know what makes it possible, don't you?"

Ventuswill frowned, but didn't say a thing. Arganan swallowed, remembering how the Rune Spheres were what he, Frey and the others sought to keep her alive in the first place. Didn't Frey tell me that runes are the source of…life…?

A laugh left Ethelberd again as he scanned the others for their reactions. "The power of the Rune Spheres is the same that flows through you, Native Dragon…now that you've lost it, the flame of your existence is flickering, fading…"

That was when Ventuswill's whole being trembled once, twice, and then she fell forwards, collapsing like Arganan had seen her do before.

"Venti!" Frey rushed to the collapsed Ventuswill's side, the Divine Wind's name ripping out of her throat.

Even Arthur ran to check on Ventuswill, eyes widening. "A-are you alright, Lady Ventuswill?"

Ventuswill could only chuckle sheepishly. "Seems…I used too much power, too. I'm also…dying."

"What!?" Frey glanced towards Ethelberd, and then towards Ventuswill. "Let's get the other Rune Spheres back, then!"

The Divine Wind shook her head. "No."

"What…?"

"He's right." Ventuswill admitted. "My body should have collapsed, long ago. The Guardians hatled its progress all this time. I survived by twisting and draining their life energies…" She got up just enough to look Ethelberd in the eye. "Everything has meaning. So do the Rune Spheres. Their purposes were supposed to be determined when they were born. Using them for my own selfish ends makes me no different than you."

"You're willing to just die!?" Ethelberd spat, truly and purely stunned by such a statement.

Ventuswill simply nodded. "In spite of knowing the fate that awaits me, this is my duty. If I should ignore it…how can I take pride in anything I've ever done? How could I ever say, with no hesitation, that I'm glad to be born into this world as a Native Dragon? So yes, I accept it."

The Sechs Emperor smirked. "I think you misunderstand one thing about me."

Confusion crossed Therius' face as he looked towards Ethelberd. "What might that be?"

"I, too, am proud of myself and what I've done in my life…and the goal I spent my life trying to achieve is to abandon this human body and become a god. The Rune Spheres I possess, along with the circumstances that brought them into my possession, can make my dream a reality!" Ethelberd took out the Rune Spheres he still had, cackling.

Arganan's eyes widened, remembering how the one Sechs soldier used the Rune Sphere to fuse with a lizard and become a beast. Is he going to…?! "No!"

"ETHERLINK!"

A power green light emerged from Ethelberd. Slowly, carefully, Ventuswill's own body started heading towards Ethelberd, as if someone simply grabbed her and started dragging her towards him. The Divine Wind gasped, trying to grab hold of the flooring underneath her to halt any movement. "What…is this!? I'm being dragged towards him!?"

"VENTI!" Frey tried to grab one of Ventuswill's legs, trying to pull her back, but it was no use.

"It's no use struggling, Earthmate!" Ethelberd roared from where he stood. "I've meant to obtain the power of an Earthmate as a human. Using that power, I can combine human and monster into one entity! And then…through that technique…become a true Native Dragon! Into a GOD!"

"NO!" Zael rushed towards Ethelberd, trying to slash at him. The wielder of the Outsider simply got blasted back, and Arthur was forced to attend to him.

"No!" Ventuswill's expression turned pained as she tried to struggle against being dragged further towards Ethelberd. No matter how much she dug her claws into the ground, nothing she did could stop her heading towards him.

Ethelberd smiled. "Why are you so upset? Did I not warn you well in advance? I said, even if you don't come to me, I will most assuredly come to you!" Ethelberd shouted back at Frey. "I thought about destroying you first, but…since the Native Dragon came right to my door, this whole plan is much more convenient."

"Ghh!" Ventuswill was getting closer. Arganan tried to use his Outsider's power to maybe lift Ventuswill, and hold her up and away from Ethelberd. Even as the glow of the Outsider's power surrounded Ventuswill, he found that trying to lift her was fruitless, fighting too hard against Ethelberd's

"Lady Ventuswill!" Arthur cried out. Therius, too, tried to grab one of Ventuswill's legs to try to hold her back from Ethelberd like Frey was doing, but then let go to try to attack Ethelberd. Ethelberd easily, too, blasted him back.

"Become a part of me." Ethelberd commanded, as Ventuswill went closer towards him against all her will. "Grant me your godly powers!"

"We can't let this happen!" Arthur yelled, having just finished healing Zael. "If he fuses with Lady Ventuswill, who knows what could happen!?"

Dylas tried to shoot Ethelberd, but the blasts simply dissolved upon impact with Ethelberd, having no effect. "It's not working!"

No matter what Frey, Arganan, Arthur, Therius, or anyone else did, Ventuswill soon got close enough to Ethelberd. Both him and the Divine Wind were shrouded in light together. Frey tried to hold onto Ventuswill, but Arthur pulled her back, out of worry for her safety.

When the light vanished, Ventuswill stood there…but it wasn't her voice that spoke.  
"yes…**YES!"** Arganan grimaced at hearing the mangled voice of Ethelberd booming through Ventuswill's mouth. "NOW I have the power of a god and the vessel to match it! The **perfect **form for a conquerer! It's wonderful! Positively **STUNNING!"**

"No!" The scream ripped out of Arganan's throat before he could hold it back. He thought he heard Doug swear, before speaking up.

"Uh…guys?" The dwarf seemed more than a little worried. "Any idea how to handle this?"

"I…" Dylas looked just as stunned and horrified as Doug was. "I have no clue."

"Rrgh!" Ethelberd suddenly shook his head, and then it was Ventuswill's voice that could be heard. "Frey.."

"Venti!?" A gasp left Frey as she looked up at the dragon. Ventuswill looked pained, jaw clenched as she looked down at Frey and the others.

"Please…defeat me. Send me back to the Forest of Beginnings with him. It's the only chance we have…to stop this…"

"But…" Frey started, but Ventuswill shook her head, flinching.

"Plea…se...stop him! Ghaaa…." She shook her head, and it was Ethelberd's voice that replaced hers once more.

"Ugh! Foolish dragon doesn't know when to give up! She was worshipped as a god all this time. Stands to reason she'd fight me to the end…but no matter." He shook his head, looking down at the group. "Now, then…how do you like it, Earthmate? Does Ventuswill's skin suit me? Am I…**beautiful?"**

"You're a fucking monster." Arganan hissed, and Ethelberd hissed, looking up at him briefly before looking towards the now-trembling Frey. Therius and Zael looked ready to brace themselves for whatever attack might happen next, even as Ethelberd laughed at their faces.

"Poor Frey. I feel sorry for you…I warned you once, and you ignored me. Now, look what's happened! But, not to worry. The power of Ventuswill flows within me…to show my gratitude, I shall make my first order of business the burning of Selphia, to **ashes!"**

"No!" Arganan wasn't sure if it was his or Frey that yelled it, but Ethelberd's gaze turned up towards the airship where Arganan, Doug and Dylas were.

"How about," Ethelberd stated, before his eyes flashed, "I destroy you and your friends, first?"

Sudden winds hit the ship, pushing it back and forth in the air. A yelp left Arganan as he lost his footing, just as Doug yelled something about the ship being damaged. The former Count tried his best to regain his footing, but he felt himself slip…

Just enough for him to go over the airship's railing.

"Arganan!"

Arganan wasn't sure who screamed his name as he fell towards the landing below.


	42. Bittersweet Hope

**_42\. Bittersweet Hope_**

* * *

Arganan never thought he'd live a life where he might fall off an airship. Apparently, today decided to be the day that such a thing would happen.

The former Count knew that there were two things that could happen in these few moments.

First, he could die. If he hit the ground falling from a bloody airship, he was more than sure that he'd die on impact.

Secondly, he wasn't about to let himself die. Not _now,_ and especially not like this. Using the Outsider's power, his right arm outstretched towards the ground below, he could only _hope _that the power would come into effect. Stop his fall, in some way, and hopefully not die in the process.

His Outsider's mark glowed, much to his joy, and he felt his fall…slow down.

_"What!?"_ Ethelberd's roar made Arganan flinch, but the former Count refused to lose focus on getting to the ground safely. "How is that **possible!?"**

"Thank goodness." Arganan thought he heard Therius mutter, just as the former Count managed to land on the ground on mostly-solid footing. He had to take a step back, briefly, to keep his balance, but he steadied himself, taking a deep breath as he looked towards Frey and the others.

"I suppose I'm stuck fighting with you." He managed, before looking up where the airship once was. He noticed it still on the descent, Dylas and Doug working frantically to try to make sure they landed safely as they spiraled down towards Selphia.

Frey simply smiled back at him. "I'm glad to have the help." She managed, before her gaze snapped towards Ethelberd. "Let's free Venti and get rid of Ethelberd!"

"FOOLISH HUMANS!" Ethelberd roared. With a flap of Ventuswill's wings he soon hovered above the group, roaring again at them. "You think you can beat a god!? I'll make sure all of you burn!"

Columns of wind headed towards the group. Arthur and Arganan both managed to sidestep the attacks, but Therius, Frey and Zael all got blown back, having no chance to dodge. Arganan winced as he heard Therius groan upon hitting the ground, while pained cries left Frey from the blast. Looking around, Arganan noticed a column of wind headed towards him, and he quickly held up his hands in front of him. The magical shield he summoned time and time again did not fail to appear, blocking and even deflecting the wind back towards Ethelberd. It hit its target, and Ethelberd hissed in pain, directing his glare towards Arganan before breathing fire at him.

"No!" Frey shot out a ray of water magic, clashing with the fire and putting it out instantly. Arganan thanked Frey for backing him up, before he looked towards Zael, who just got up from theg round. The former Count's nephew-in-law rushed over to Arganan, dodging another column of wind.

"Do you have any idea how to bring down Ethelberd?" Zael asked. Another column of wind came towards him and Arganan, butt his time, Zael managed to deflect it by first taking the brunt of the attack while his Outsider's power was activated, and then countering. Ethelberd's movements slowed as he hovered in the air, still mostly well, but it was clear that Zael's attack put a damper on his movement for now. As Ethelberd tried to attack Arthur, Arthur managed to dodge fast enough, even helping Therius get out of the way.

"I don't know." Arganan breathed back, looking between Zael and Ethelberd. Obviously, Ethelberd had a lot of power, given that he was fused with Ventuswill at this point. But Frey had fought dragons before. Ventuswill was another one, even if she was the Divine Wind. And if Ethelberd was so intent on flying, then…

Arganan vaguely recalled the Sentinel Beast Mitra, and how he watched Zael and the others defeat it. He remembered stories, rumors, of how Zael, Calista and their companions eventually fought the Sentinel Beast Atar, which came from the Gurak Continent's half of the Outsider at the time_. Calista used a spell…what was it?_ He remembered reading back on those dragons when learning about the Outsider's power, when first using it for the Lazulis Cannon.

Maybe he could use the same spell as his niece did…if he could remember it. "Zael?"

"Yeah?" His nephew-in-law turned to face him, and Arganan took a deep breath before speaking.

"I need to summon Mitra. The same beast that nearly drained my life. You were there when Calista used the spell, so…do you remember how it goes?"

"What?!" Zael's eyes widened. "If you do _that,_ you could die!"

"I don't care!" The former Count snapped back. "It's me or all of Selphia at this point. Calista did it before and survived, too. She's told me about that time before, back when you lot fought the Gurak after I was out of commission. I know there's a spell to summon Mitra. I have the Outsider's power, and I assume I got it while Mitra tried to kill me back then, so…why not try it out?"

"But…" Zael frowned, shaking his head. "What if it doesn't work? You've already psised it off once before."

Arganan simply sighed. "It's a risk I have to take, then. If this works, I can disable Ethelberd from flying, at least temporarily. That way, you and the others can strike Ethelberd while he's on the ground. Okay?"

"Well…" Zael glanced towards Ethelberd, frowning, and then towards Arganan, whispering the spell in his ear. Arganan did his best to remember the words, just as Zael pulled back to properly face him. "Okay. I trust you. Good luck."

"Keep him busy for me." Arganan breathed. "Let the others know."

"Will do!" Zael rushed off to help Therius guard against some more of Ethelberd's attacks. Arganan tried to hide from Ethelberd's sight, hoping to buy time to prepare the spell.

"Arganan?" Arganan turned his head to see Frey, brows furrowing with confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Something that'll ground him." Arganan called back. "Keep him busy for me! I need time to prepare!"

"Okay!"

Arganan watched as Frey fired several fireballs at Ethelberd, following it up with a few wind attacks. The wind attacks had no effect, and Arganan guessed that would be the case, since Ventuswill was a Wind Dragon. However, the fire attacks did give Ethelberd some burns, and the dragon hissed, swiping at Frey with his large claws. Frey fell, and Arganan thought he saw blood seeping from her side.

"Frey!" Arthur ran to reach her, but Ethelberd knocked him over with a wind attack, followed by a light magic attack. The former Prince had no chance to dodge the attack, hitting the ground and struggling to get up.

Ethelberd turned his attention to Zael and Therius next, breathing fire at both of them. Both men dodged, but then Ethelberd swiped his claws at both fo them. Zael dodged, but Therius' armor _tore _open, cutting deep enough to see obvious wounds.

"Therius!" Zael looked up at Ethelberd. It was clear that he looked beaten, but he was still standing. Arganan tried to think of the spell, tried to remember the words, but it was hard to focus.

"So it's just you left?" Ethelberd smirked, before laughing as he looked down at Zael with malicious glee. "Say goodbye to your life!"

Arganan knew he had two choices, in that moment:

The first one: Focus on the spell that Zael just told him about. He might not have enough time to save Zael before he got hit by Ethelberd's next attack, but at least Arganan would have enough time to prepare the attack and strike Ethelberd.

The second: Take the attack in Zael's place. Arganan was close enough that he could run over and push Zael aside.

He took the latter choice.

All Arganan remembered, in that moment was being hit with searing pain, even worse than what he remembered from Mitra. He remembered screaming as the impact rippled across his body, making his bones shake as he hit the ground. He heard Zael scream his name,

"What were you _doing!?"_ Zael's eyes, a mixture of shock and worry, looked into Arganan's working eye. "I could have dodged that attack!"

Arganan tried to speak, coughing, before managing a few words. "Didn't want you dead…" He started, but he grimaced as his ribs stung. His vision swirled for a moment, then another. "Calista…would be angry…you're all she has left."

"That's not true." Zael shook his head, trying to help Arganan get up. The younger man's brows furrowed, and he helped Arganan get into a sitting position. "Calista still considers you family, you know. She'd be devastated if she lost you."

_She would be…devastated?_ Arganan never thought his niece would think of him in that way. He thought she would have scorn, towards him, for all that he did to her. Then again, her most recent letters did ask for reconciliation. To talk things out. And even if her latest letter bordered on being a reflection of how he acted towards her, he also knew that she meant well.

"I'll try not to die." He finally conceded, getting to his feet with Zael's help. He saw Therius scramble for safety as Ethelberd launched a wind attack at him, and he grimaced at the sight. "But…we have to help the others."

But how? As far as Arganan knew, there was no way that he could simply have Therius and Zael distract Ethelberd alone while he summoned Mitra. Frey seemed to be down for the count, still trying to struggle to her feet, and Arthur didn't look much better, either.

What could they do? Arganan tried to think. Was there any way to power everyone up enough so they could get up and distract Ethelberd?

Before he could do a thing, he heard Frey gasp, suddenly sitting up. A soft glow surrounded her, as well as Arthur, Therius, Zael and, now that Arganan looked down at himself, Arganan, too.

_"Frey? Everyone? Can you hear me!?"_ It was Vishnal's voice that Arganan heard, seemingly out of nowhere. _"The voice of Lady Ventuswill came to us through her charm! She told us to gather our power and send it to you through the Rune Spots!"_

"What!?" Zael looked down at himself, eyes widening. Frey got to her feet, and Arganan noticed that the wounds she previously sustained were…fading.

_"I'm not sure how it works, but…" _Vishnal cleared his throat, before continuing. _"Give it your all, everyone! You can do this!"_

_"If a detective gives up, the case remains unsolved!"_ Illuminata's shouts made Arganan jump a bit. _"Don't give up, everybody!" _

_"Rr…can't hold this much longer!"_ Amber was heard yelling. A soft hum left her, before she continued speaking. _"Are you hearing our thoughts!? Take them! Make them a part of you and use them! Don't forget! Frey –!"_

The voices suddenly vanished, but the glowing surrounding Arganan and the others did not. Ethelberd himself seemed shocked, withdrawing to observe them as voices soon sounded through the air, seemingly out of nowhere.

_"I LOVE YOU!"_ Porcoline's booming voice was something that Arganan thought he'd never hear from the sky, but apparently that was what was happening right now.

_"Porco!"_ Margaret was heard gasping, just as Bado's chuckles were heard_. "Clorica? You awake?"_

_"Mm…" _Clorica hummed, obviously sleepy, just as Margaret groaned.

_"Come on, guys, we have to focus! This is for our friends!"_

_"I'm praying."_ Clorica finally managed.

_"Oh, really? Well…since you can hear us, do your best, then!"_ Bado called.

_"With the power of my love,"_ Porcoline was heard yelling, _"Frey will succeed!"_

_"Ugh…"_ Dylas was heard groaning next. He sounded worn out, likely from the chaos on the airship earlier, but Arganan was relieved to hear him. _He and Doug must've survived their airship failing... "I'm gonna send the power now!" _

_"Don't give up, Frey!"_ Margaret called. _"Same with everyone up there right now! You're not alone!"_

Arganan wasn't sure how to describe the sensation he felt. As the glowing continued, a multitude of voices began expressing their hopes, their determination, for Frey and the others to succeed in defeating Ethelberd. He looked towards Therius and Arthur to see their bodies healing, any wounds they had vanishing, and even Arganan himself realized that he no longer felt any pain.

"I can feel everyone's power!" Frey gasped, looking down at herself. Her whole body glowed white and blue for a moment, before it faded. She looked towards Arganan, taking a deep breath. "Their…support? Is this how we're powered up?"

"I don't know what else to call it, other than support." Arganan couldn't help but smile back at her. "You have my support, too, Frey. Go kick that emperor's arse."

"I will." She smiled back. "But you'll help, I presume?"

He couldn't help but laugh. "You know I will."

"Arganan? Princess?" The two turned to see Zael, Therius and Arthur approach them, with Therius speaking up. "Are you both okay?"

"We're fine." Arganan reassured the white knight. "It seems the rest of you are fine, too."

"Yes…" Arthur took a deep breath, nodding to confirm. "Let's defeat Ethelberd while we have this renewed strength, from our friends."

"Quite the dreamer, eh, Earthmate!?" The group looked up to see Ethelberd sneering at them. "I'll just have to break your spirits all over again…just as mine were broken and left for dead!"

"Dream on!" Frey yelled back at Ethelberd, brandishing her dual blades with a renewed vigor in her eyes. "We're not going to let you win!"

Arganan thought of the spell Zael told him about, and turned to face Frey. "Buy me time."

She blinked, looking towards him with a perplexed frown. "What?"

"I told Zael earlier to tell you and the others, but…I need to summon Mitra. It's a way we can get Ethelberd grounded so all of you can better attack him. I need time to use the spell, though." He looked Frey in the eye. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'm ready! Go summon Mitra!" She turned, dashing on her heels towards Ethelberd and firing several fire spells. Ethelberd tried to strike back with a wind attack, but Zael sent it right back at him by countering and using his Outsider's power to slow down the dragon.

Therius and Arthur, meanwhile, took the chance to find a good position to flank Ethelberd as best as they could. Arthur sent several light spells at Ethelberd, forcing the fused emperor to lower himself a few feet. It made him low enough for Therius to swipe his rapier at Ethelberd's heels, causing the other to hiss in pain.

Arganan, meanwhile, took the chance to take a deep breath and focus, doing his best to remember the words of the spell Zael told him. This was his chance to make things right. He couldn't screw this up. Chanting the words underneath his breath, light flashed before his sight–

* * *

Just in time for him to open his eye and see a white space around him, and the Sentinel Beast, Mitra, looming over him. Its blue and white figure, furry and feathered, looked majestic in the light of the space around them, and it didn't roar at Arganan as it stood on its four paws. The very sight of the beast made Arganan wince, forcing him to remember what happened last time they saw each other like this.

Last time, it was a painful encounter. Arganan remembered the life being sucked out of him, forced to do nothing but watch Zael and the others fight Mitra for him. This time, it was different. It felt like they were on equal footing…mostly. At least he wasn't getting the life sucked out of him this time, right?

"I must be the last person you expect, for me to summon you." Arganan managed, looking up at Mitra. Mitra didn't respond, surveying him with its large eyes. The former Count didn't move away from Mitra, nor did he try to get any closer to him. A sigh left him as he did his best to look into Mitra's face, despite how huge and intimidating it was. "I would apologize, but I imagine apologies won't be enough for pissing you off last time."

Mitra seemed to half-purr, half-growl, still staring at Arganan. It was as if it tested him, judged him just by looking at him. Arganan didn't like that feeling, but he had to take a chance.

"You probably don't want to help me. I understand that. But…" He took a deep breath, maintaining his gaze on the beast, "There are people out there, _right now,_ that need help. There is a tyrannical sorcerer we have to stop. One that's taken over…one of you dragons, assuming you're a dragon. You and Ventuswill might not be beings from the same space, but…you're both divine beings worthy of respect. And I'm sure that you're probably pissed that Ethelberd is taking over her body." The last statement was a gamble he was willing to take. He was sure that if he was Mitra and saw a fellow divine being get possessed by a power-hungry sorcerer, he would probably be pissed on behalf of said divine being, especially if they were dragon-like in nature.

Mitra leaned forwards, lowering its head to meet Arganan's gaze better. The former Count took a chance and extended his right hand towards it, slowly stroking it between the eyes. Mitra hummed, blinking, and Arganan dared to look it in the eye.

"Will you help me?" He asked. "Please?"

Mitra pulled its head back, before letting out a mighty roar…

* * *

Arganan opened his eye, the roar echoing through the clearing. He looked up, just in time to see Sentinel Beast Mitra descend from the heavens with a mighty flap of its wings, before soaring towards Ethelberd. The sorcerer-fused-dragon had no chance to dodge, hit with Mitra's full force. Mitra soared back into the air after colliding with Ethelberd, but the sorcerer-dragon hit the ground with a groan.

"Now's your chance!" Arganan yelled to the others. "Attack him, now!"

Zael, Therius and Frey didn't hesitate to run at Ethelberd, swiping at him with their blades and spells alike, now that they could reach him better. Mitra, meanwhile, swooped down low enough, letting out a loud roar that shook the air. It then looked at Arganan, before it turned its head quickly towards its back.

Arganan stared back at Mitra. "Are you saying you want me to ride you?" He finally asked, after a moment.

Mitra simply nodded. Arganan took a deep breath, and carefully (but quickly) moved to get onto Mitra's back. The Sentinel Beast was kind enough to lower itself so he could climb on easier. There was no warning for Arganna before Mitra took off, flying into the air. The former Count did his best to hold onto Mitra's back with his left metal hand as the beast flew high, before charging downwards towards Ehtelberd, intending to strike.

Arganan looked towards Ethelberd, who blasted a wind attack his way. He summoned the shield in time, deflecting it right back at him. As the wind attack hit, Ethelberd had no chance to move away from Mitra slamming itself into him. A pained scream left Ethelberd, and Arganan saw flashes of white. As he and Mitra pulled away from Ethelberd, he saw the large dragon-sorcerer collapse to the ground. White light surrounded him once, then twice. The third flash of light, after that, was so bright that Arganan had no choice but to close his good eye.

As the light faded, the former Count soon was aware of Mitra landing on the ground with a soft purr. He opened his eye, realizing that he was still seated on Mitra, but they were grounded now. As he carefully slid off, he turned to see Ventuswill, laying on the ground. Ethelberd was a few feet away from her, slowly regaining consciousness, but surely weakened.

_It worked._ Arganan realized. _We defeated Ethelberd and his hold on her…_

"Uncle!"

It was Zael that ran to Arganan's side, just as Arganan felt himself stumble. Zael caught him in his arms, with Therius rushing over to help Zael keep the former Count standing. "Are you all right?" Sir Therius asked Arganan, who nodded.

"I-I'm…fine." Arganan cleared his throat, looking between both the white knight and his nephew-in-law. Both of them looked tired, and likely bruised, but otherwise fine. Frey and Arthur were both occupied with running over to Ventuswill to check on her. He heard a soft purr, and he looked up to face Mitra, who gazed back at him.

The former Count offered Mitra a soft smile. "Thank you." He breathed. "For helping us."

Mitra let out another roar, head raised. With a flap of its wings, it rose into the air once more, before vanishing instantly from view, another flash of light surrounding it as it departed.

"Venti!" Arganan's gaze snapped down towards Frey. Ventuswill just got up, smiling at Frey.

"Look at your face. You're a mess!" A soft laugh escaped the dragon. She looked tired, but at least she seemed mostly well. "I told you before, remember? Nothing's impossible…"

"Venti…."

Arthur offered Ventuswill a smile. "I'm glad that you're safe, Lady Ventuswill."

Before anyone could speak up, Arganan heard a cough. He turned to see Ethelberd, struggling to get to his feet. He looked on the verge of collapsing entirely, like the _life _was sucked out of him. Arganan couldn't help but wonder if that was what he looked like when Mitra first tried to take away his life, all that time ago during the war with the Gurak.

"I-I don't understand….this cannot be!" Ethelberd tried to take a step towards the group, then another, but he limped with every step. "How could a god lose to a mere _human!?_ I had divine power on my side! And...a body…" He fell to a knee, coughing.

Frey turned to face him, taking a deep breath. "You had nothing. None of that amounted to anything at all. Not where it counts." Frey spoke with a certainty that Arganan wasn't sure he heard before, from her. "You never actually had control over the power of a Native Dragon, or an Earthmate. You pulled the strings for a dark moment…but the power was always ours."

"No!" Ethelberd tried to get up. "I had…_everything!_ You destroyed it all _again!_ Just like before!"

Arganan just wished Ethelberd would shut up for a moment. "You weren't even defeated by an Earthmate." Arganan managed, glaring at him with enough power he could muster. "You were defeated by _ordinary humans."_

"Impossible-!"

Ventuswill looked Ethelberd in the eye, a scoff leaving her. "Do you even realize _how_ I managed to get all of Selphia's help, Ethelberd? Power is from the _heart. _It's not something tangible or measurable. You can't ever possess someone else's heart unless they give it willingly. Which is why I did just that. I handed my heart to many others. I gave them my heart and passions…to ordinary humans."

Ethelberd stilled, staring at the group with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Can't be…I was defeated by humans? No! I can't accept this! I can _never_ accept this! Never…never…never…NEVER!"

White light started appearing around him, slowly, and gradually as he kept speaking. Arganan's good eye widened as he stared at the man.

"What's happening to him?" Therius asked, his gaze snapping towards Ethelberd, and then up at Ventuswill.

Ventuswill grimaced. "His runes are being dragged into the Forest of Beginnings…"

"That means…" Frey started, but Ventuswill simply nodded.

"Yes. He used too much of the Rune Spheres' power for his human body to contain it. He's on the verge of collapse."

White light appeared around Ethelberd, consuming more and more of his body. The fallen emperor stared down at himself, and began to laugh.

"I knew it!" Ethelberd laughed weakly, ever as the light continued to surround him. "I'm no longer human…this is proof…look at _this!_ Earthmate! I'm going back to the forest as a _god!_ Admit it, Earthmate! My existence…my dignity…I am…a _dying...god!_ Admit it! Admit it, Earthmate! Admit.._it…"_

Ethelberd faded completely as the white light consumed him. The light faded, after a few more moments, and no one would've known he was there if not for the remaining Rune Spheres left behind.

"He died believing in his delusion to the very end. A pity." Ventuswill remarked, shaking her head. She suddenly paused, before one of her legs shakily collapsed underneath her. She stumbled forwards, only to catch herself.

Frey gasped, looking up at Ventuswill. "Venti!? Are you all right!?"

Ventuswill nodded quickly, steadying herself. "Yes…somehow…"

"Thank goodness!" Frey smiled back at Ventuswill. Arganan turned to face them, to offer both of them warm words, but that was when his vision failed him. He only heard Zael and Therius yell out in shock or panic, followed by everything going silent.

* * *

Arganan opened his eye, trying to sit up, only for two hands to push him down.

"Hey, hey! Easy." Illuminata gazed back down at Arganan, swallowing a bit. "You got seriously banged up in the last battle. You gotta rest. Doctor's orders!"

"Lumie?" He croaked, before trying to swallow. His throat felt dry, and he tried his best to look down at himself, realizing he was in bed. The soreness of his own body made him wince. "I'm…back at the Clinic?"

"Yeah. You are. Arthur used the Escape spell to teleport you, him, Therius and Zael back to Selphia." Illuminata sighed, adjusting her monocle before pushing a few bangs out of Arganan's face, before wincing mildly. "Ah. No wonder you kept that eyepatch on. That must've been nasty. Jones took it off earlier while checking you for any head damage."

Arganan put his metal hand over his face, before trying to look around from where he lay. "Can I have my eyepatch back, please?"

"Yeah, sure. Gimme a sec." She handed the eyepatch back to him, helping him put it back on before adjusting the pillows so he could sit up properly. "You okay?"

"I'm alive. Need a lot of rest. His head sank into the pillow behind him as best as he could. "Is everyone else also here?"

"Uh…" The detective shrugged. "Jones is tending to Sir Therius and Zael downstairs. Arthur, too. As far as I heard from them, Frey left the Sechs Empire while riding Lady Ventuswill back to Selphia, but they're not back yet."

He frowned at that. "They went back by themselves? Will they be okay?"

"I think so. Besides," A soft laugh left her, "I heard the whole story from the others. You're so reckless, you know? Throwing yourself in the way of Ethelberd attacking your nephew, and _then_ you rode on Mitra's back to strike that emperor out of commission! That's amazing!"

"Lumie?" Arganan heard Amber call from outside. "Is Arganan okay?"

"Yeah!" Lumie turned her head to call towards outside of Arganan's room. "He's awake if you wanna see him!"

"Arganan!" Amber dashed in, all smiles and nothing but joy on her face. "You're okay!"

"Mostly." Arganan managed, just before Amber pulled him into a hug. He did his best to hug her back, but he winced at the pain in his ribs. "Er…let go? Please? Too tight."

"Oh! Sorry." Amber pulled back, eyes wide. "Dolce told me to give you a hug for her, since she's busy attending to the others. And to remind you that you need LOTS of rest."

The former Count couldn't help but chuckle. "That sounds like Dolce to say that. I'll keep that in mind. Speaking of rest…" He looked towards Illuminata, then down at himself, "Did I break anything?"

"Your metal leg got banged up with a lot of dents. Same with your arm." Arganan looked towards his left, realizing that Illuminata was right. "Bado's repairing them now. You also cracked your ribs. And you sprained your right ankle, but that was fixed fast with healing magic. We were worried you got a concussion, too, but turns out you didn't. But using up all that magic took a toll on your stamina."

"Hence why I passed out at the end?" Arganan asked.

She nodded. "Exactly. Nancy told me that you probably can't come back to work for at least a week."

A groan left him at that, closing his good eye. "At least all of Selphia is saved." He muttered. "I can live with it." It wouldn't be the first time he was stuck in the Clinic for such a period of time, after all. Unfortunately, this also meant he couldn't pay back the debt as fast as he hoped.

At least he was _alive_ to pay it. Thank goodness for that, or else Sir Therius and Calista would certainly be unamused at having to pay the remainder of it.

"Just rest, okay?" Illuminata offered Arganan a soft grin. "I'm just glad you and everyone got back safely."

"Thank you." Arganan managed.

"No, thank you. For saving all of us." Illuminata stood up from her seat, before she looked towards Amber. 'We should probably let him rest."

_"Please_ visit me." Arganan chimed in, offering both of them a smile as best as he could. "It'll be awfully lonely in recovery, otherwise."

"We will!" Amber beamed back at him. Before she and Illuminata could leave, however, Forte suddenly burst in.

"Arganan? Illuminata? Amber?"

"Forte?" Arganan noticed the knight's tense face, frowning. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…" The knight took a deep breath, before speaking. "Frey and Lady Ventuswill just returned."

"Yayyy!" Amber cheered, hopping on the back of her heels. "We can go visit them next!"

"Well…" Forte hesitated, swallowing, "About that…"

"What?" Illuminata frowned, tilting her head. "What's wrong?"

Forte looked up to meet the detective's gaze. "I was there when the two landed in the castle, and..Frey is fine, but…Lady Ventuswill is gone."

"What?" The words ripped out of Arganan's throat before he thought them. "How? She seemed fine when I last saw her…" He remembered seeing Ventuswill look tired, but at least she was alive at the time and smiling, right? _How could she be gone?_

"Her runes were used up in the last battle, unfortunately. Even with the Rune Spheres restored to her, it wasn't enough." Forte shook her head, bowing it slightly. "Only moments after she and Frey landed back in the castle, Lady Ventuswill collapsed and lost her life, entirely. She's gone…for good."

* * *

**Author note:** Thank you to everyone for reading this fic so far! It's with this chapter that Arc 2 ends. It's a bittersweet ending for this arc, I admit, but don't lose hope: I will be heading into Arc 3 within the next chapters, so stay tuned for that! Thank you for reading so far, as well as your supportive comments!


	43. Of Grief And Recovering

**_43\. Of Grief and Recovering_**

* * *

Arganan let himself rest upstairs, in the Clinic, for the next few days. Though he couldn't go outside of the Clinic, given how he was stuck on bed-rest for the third or fourth time at this point, he was very aware that the entire town mourned Ventuswill's death. They were thankful and optimistic about Selphia being saved from the Sechs Empire, which fell apart shortly after Ethelberd's demise, but it was clear that there was a damper on their joy, now that the Divine Wind was gone. Eventually, a new dragon would appear, but no one really knew how soon that would happen.

Dolce and Pico would keep Arganan company, most of the time, though it was mainly Pico. The ghost girl, usually cheerful and mischievous, also seemed a little low in spirits. Arganan didn't blame her for feeling that way, given how close she and Dolce were to Ventuswill in the past. He, too, felt sad that Ventuswill was gone.

Zael and Therius theorized that Ventuswill likely died due to an overuse of runes. It hadn't helped that Ethelberd fused himself with her and constantly fought for control over her, during the entire fight. According to Zael, only two days after Ventuswill's death, Calista would be coming back to Selphia to check in on Princess Frey and the rest of Selphia, as well as Arganan himself. Arganan wasn't sure what to think of it. He didn't care, at this point. Zael and Therius would, meanwhile, stay in Selphia to spend some time both recovering from the fight against Ethelberd, as well as just survey how the town was doing. Arganan supposed it would do both of them some good to get to know the townspeople, so he didn't mind.

Zael visited him the first day after the death of Ventuswill. In fact, his nephew-in-law checked in on him at least once a day, if only briefly. Arganan appreciated it. Perhaps it was a sign of some sort of reconciliation for things in the past.

"I'm still surprised you threw yourself in my way." Zael admitted, during one of the visits. "I didn't think you'd do that."

Arganan sighed from where he sat in bed, looking up at Zael. "I thought about summoning a shield, or letting you take the hit to buy time to summon Mitra, but I wouldn't have enough time for either of those. Besides, Calista would be mad if I let you get hurt so easily."

Zael chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "I think I would have survived. You did, for sure. I do think Calista would be mad, though."

"Is she mad?"

"Hm?" The younger man blinked. "About what?"

"Running off and trying to help you, Frey, and everyone battle Ethelberd."

"I'm sure she's glad that we're all alive…or at least, most of us are." Zael swallowed a bit. "I sent her a letter as soon as we got back to Selphia, so she probably knows about all of what happened by now."

"How soon is Calista visiting?"

"A week and a half from now." Zael pushed some messy bangs out of his face. "I miss her."

"I'm not surprised. You two are madly in love." Arganan remarked, and he noticed his nephew-in-law smile.

"We still are."

* * *

Therius also visited, during Arganan's recovery. His visits were even briefer than Zael's own, and Arganan knew it was likely due to Therius doing more actual surveying of Selphia, learning about how its military forces worked compared to Lazulis and the rest of the Empire it was a part of, especially now that the war with the Sechs was over.

"I'm surprised at your resilience." Therius admitted, during one short visit. "You're recovering faster than I thought."

This was during the third day into bedrest. Arganan couldn't help but shrug, looking down at himself, and then up at Therius. "Given that I've been Clinic-bound about three or four times, now, I'm not surprised. Perhaps it's due to the Outsider's power, being part of me?"

"It could be the case. Zael had a similar ability where he could recover energy, upon counterattacking enemies. Your abilities focus on defending and countering, so that likely explains why you didn't pass out until after the battle with Ethelberd was over. Zael was also able to revive people if they were knocked unconscious…"

The former Count looked down at his right hand, and then up at Therius. "Do you think I could revive Ventuswill? Arthur had a theory, back when Ventuswill was initially sick and before we found the Rune Spheres, that I could maybe use my magic to restore her energy."

The white knight shook his head. "I don't think you could achieve a full resurrection. And if her runes are back in the Forest of Beginnings, that means that a new Wind Dragon will be created, at some point. It's best if we respect that cycle, since that's how it works here in Selphia. The last thing we want is an attempted resurrection and then the entire land falls apart."

Arganan grimaced at imagining that. "That's a fair point." He thought of Frey, and sighed. "It must be tough on Frey, right now. Ventuswill was her first friend, upon coming here. And she hasn't recovered from her amnesia yet, either."

"Frey was here earlier." Therius noted. "I overheard her and Jones, and…it's likely that if she hasn't recovered her amnesia at this point, she probably will never recover it."

_Stuck without memories, and losing your first friend…_ Arganan couldn't help but frown. Frey fought so hard for Ventuswill, only to lose her.

"Therius?"

"Yes?"

He looked Therius in the eye, taking a deep breath. "Can you let Frey know, if you run into her, that I'd like to speak with her? Please?"

"Of course." Therius moved to leave the room. The former Count gripped the bedsheets, before calling after him.

"And Therius?"

Therius turned to face him one more time. "Yes?"

"Thank you." Arganan managed. "For doing this. It really means a lot to me."

He thought he saw a slight smile on Therius' face before he left.

* * *

Frey soon came, by the fourth day into Arganan's recovery. The Princess looked mostly well, but it was clear she didn't quite have the same pep in her step like she used to. Arganan hoped it would come back. He missed seeing her be so optimistic and cheery, like when she first met him when they were both newcomers in Selphia, trying to make the most of their time in a seemingly-strange new town.

"I miss Venti."

"I know you do." Arganan gestured for her to sit on the chair beside his bed, and she did so. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just…sad." A sigh left Frey, and she looked up with him. She wasn't crying, but her reddened eyes indicated that she did so earlier today. "I wanted to make things right. And I know we defeated the Sechs and saved Selphia, but…I feel like I _failed. _Is that bad?"

"I don't think that's a bad thing to feel." Arganan wished he could hug her properly right now, but he also didn't want to damage his own ribs too much all over again. "You wanted her back. She's your first friend here, and…losing a friend can be hard."

He still remembered the day he lost his own older brother. The death was sudden. He hadn't let it fully register in his mind while taking over as the new Count of Lazulis, all those years ago, but he knew that Calista certainly grieved over the loss of her parents; first her mother, then her father. And Arganan knew, deep down, that the way he treated her hadn't helped things, either. Even if Calista was open to reconciliation now, seemingly so, if it didn't work out…the former Count wanted to do right by someone, especially if that someone was his best friend.

"If you need someone to talk to," Arganan managed, looking Frey in the eye, "I'm right here."

"Thank you." Frey's voice went low, likely swallowing back tears, and Arganan could only close his good eye for a moment, pained at seeing her so forlorn.

He hoped that grief did not take Frey down with it, and that she'd one day be her cheerful self again. Then again, it was too clear that it would take some time to process Ventuswill's death. How much time, Arganan did not know, but he also hoped that it didn't hold Frey back from living her life. Ventuswill wouldn't want her to be sad, after all.


	44. Of Love Letters And Point Systems

_**44\. Of Love Letters And Point Systems**_

* * *

Arganan was well enough, by about eight days into recovery, that he was allowed out of the Clinic and back to work. However, for now, he was strictly told to stay in town and not participate in any fighting to ensure a full recovery. He supposed it made sense, given all the damage he went through with the previous fight with Ethelberd, but he still wished he could get in on the action, somehow.

Illuminata told him to look on the bright side; at least with no more Ethelberd and Sechs Empire trying to destroy Selphia, Arganan could focus solely on paying back the remainder of his illegal-airship-driving debt. Arganan supposed it made sense that he could focus on that. He had a feeling, however, that Calista would be coming back soon. Dealing with what decisions she made about him running around and helping Frey, despite his conditions and risks, would be another hurdle to leap over.

"Hey, Arganan?" Arganan looked up to see Illuminata offer him a bouquet. "Can you bring these flowers to Arthur for me?"

"Flowers? For Arthur?" Arganan blinked, looking down at the bouquet, and then up at Illuminata, who nodded.

"Yeah. He needs a fresh bouquet. The ones I saw in his vase need to be changed. Besides, he did order some."

"Sure." Arganan took the bouquet from her, and he saw her smile.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it. I'd deliver it myself, but I need to check the remaining inventory we have in case…"

"It's no problem." Arganan reassured her. "I'll make sure this gets to him."

"A bouquet?" Amber looked up from sweeping the floor. "For Arthur?"

"er, yeah." Arganan thought he saw Illuminata blush, briefly, but it might've been a trick of the light. "Come back soon, okay?"

* * *

Arganan left the flower shop, carrying the bouquet in his hands. Granny Blossom and Porcoline took note of it as he passed them by, and Arganan didn't get away from them without some teasing about him having a love interest. As much as the former Count liked the notion of romancing anyone, there wasn't really anyone he wanted to romance in this town, at least. Besides, there were already a lot of couples in town as is, given that Frey and Vishnal still steadily courted each other, on top of Margaret and Forte dating. And then there were the increasing rumors that Doug and Dylas might actually be in love with each other, too…

"Oh! Arganan!" Arganan looked ahead to see Vishnal, a soft smile on his face. The butler had just stepped out of Porcoline's restaurant, probably either just finishing an errand. "Good morning!"

"Morning, Vishnal." Arganan offered the younger man a soft smile. "I hope your morning has been good, so far."

"It has." Vishnal reassured him, and then a sheepish grin left him. "Other than messing up the cooking again, I guess…I hope to make a dish that the Princess will be proud of!"

Arganan did his best to smile encouragingly, despite knowing too well that Vishnal was a horrible cook. If he was practicing in Porcoline's kitchen just now, he couldn't help but wonder how _that _went. "I hope so, too."

Vishnal blinked, looking towards the bouquet. "A bouquet? Who is it for?"

"This?" Arganan looked down at the bouquet. "It's for Arthur. Illuminata told me to send to him, on her behalf."

"Really?" The butler raised a brow. "That reminds me…I delivered a letter from illuminata to Arthur, the other day."

"A letter?" Arganan thought of how Leon peeked into his own letter to Calista once. "Did you have any idea of its contents?"

The other shook his head. "Of course not, but Illuminata said it was a response to Arthur's request for a bouquet." Vishnal looked towards Arganan's bouquet of flowers again. "I guess you sending it on her behalf Is her way of fulfilling the request."

"Speaking of requests…" Arganan paused, thinking back to the points system. "Remember how we found out that I was in the points system the whole time, like Frey was? Do you think it's still applying to me even now?"

"Maybe." Vishnal noted. "I'm not sure. Volkanon and I still have no idea why Calista put you in the system after your initial move to Selphia was confirmed. And, of course, Frey has no idea either." A soft hum left him at that, and he tilted his head slightly in thought. "Maybe Arthur might know. He was the Prince before he handed it over to Frey, after all, so it would make sense if he had such information."

"I'll see if I can find out more from him. Thanks, Vishnal." Arganan bid Vishanl a quick farewell, before heading towards Arthur's office.

As Arganan entered, he noticed that Arthur was reading through a letter and a large map on the desk. As the door creaked open, the former Prince put down the letter, startled. "Oh! Arganan. Good morning. I wasn't expecting you."

"Illuminata sent me to bring you this." Arganan offered him the bouquet, after closing the door behind him. "I also had a question about…the points system, if I am allowed to know and if you don't mind me asking. Why am I part of it?"

"Well…" Arthur stood, moving around his desk so he could take the bouquet from Arganan. "First, thank you for the bouquet. I appreciate you bring it all the way here. As for the points system…" A soft hum left him at that, as he shook his head. "I'm sure you already know, by now, that you were registered in the points system. Lady Calista, your niece, _requested _that the system should be applied to you, after I explained it to her while discussing you coming here in the first place."

"Really?" Arganan raised a brow. "Why didn't I know this sooner?"

"I don't know why exactly she wanted to keep it a secret from you, but I assume it was because you were already so occupied with being moved here, as well as physically recovering from the effects of the Outsider draining you of your life." The younger man adjusted his glasses, frowning. "However, I do know this: You may not be royalty anymore, but she wanted the points system applied to you for two reasons; first, if you changed, while you were here."

"As in," The former Count sighed, "Become a better person?"

"That is correct." The other confirmed. "After all, the points system relies on how much you do for _others,_ rather than what you do for yourself. Of course, one could exploit this to get as many points as possible for larger upgrades by fulfilling requests left and right, including using points to gain personal accommodations. That's likely a reason why she kept that a secret from you; you would be tested without exploiting the system, if you didn't know you were part of it in the first place. But secondly…" He took a deep breath, before finishing, "She had plans for you to play a role for Lazulis and Selphia."

"Lazulis and Selphia?" He stared back at him. "As…an ambassador, I assume, or something like that?"

"Exactly. You were Lazulis' former Count, after all, and since the end of the war against the Gurak Continent and the newly forged peace treaty, Calista has been working tirelessly to make sure Lazulis regains and maintains the influence and power it had from your previous rule." Arthur's eyes drifted towards the map spread out on the table, and Arganan noticed that it showed various routes, between the entire kingdom of Norad and Lazulis. "She realized that she needed all the help she could get. When she realized that Lazulis and Norad didn't have any trading routes in place yet, she decided to start with Selphia. I was about to start my journey to Selphia, to rule as its Prince officially, when I received her request to have you live in Selphia and also have the points system applied to you."

"So she _did _send me here for a reason." He mused. "It wasn't just to exile me from Lazulis…she had a plan." Arganan couldn't help but wonder if this pragmatism Calista had was something she did gain from him. At least some parts of him, other than his forcefulness, had passed on to her, for better or for worse. "She wanted me to be a go-between for Selphia and Lazulis."

"Selphia is a starting point for trade and other ventures between Lazulis and Norad, and I can see why." Arthur noted. "Selphia is a fairly small town. Not too much goes on, other than the festivals and some trading. It's a good place to start and see how things work out. And I think Calista knew, given how friendly everyone is here, that you would be just fine living here. She put you in good hands, and also has a chance to get what she wants. However…" A sigh left him at that, "Due to the war between the Sechs and Selphia, we have a couple of setbacks. The death of Lady Ventuswill was most unexpected, plus several of the airships were damaged."

Arganan couldn't help but groan. "Because of me?"

"Well," A chuckle left Arthur at that, _"One_ of them was, when you crashed it in the middle of the night. Another few were damaged by the Sechs' attacks, including the one that you, Dylas and Doug used to make it to the Sechs' Floating Empire in the first place."

"It makes a lot more sense why Sir Therius keeps pressing me to get my airship debt paid as fast as possible, now." Arganan noted, shaking his head. "No wonder he wants me to stay alive while paying it."

"He has a fair point." Arthur managed. "Lazulis has enough expenses as is, right now."

"Fair." Arganan paused, thinking of how Arthur handed over the role of ruling Selphia to Frey. "Arthur, because you knew about the points system, you got out of it so you could attend to whatever things you had to do." Arganan noted. "Hence why you handed it over to Frey?"

"That…was a partial reason, I admit." Arthur conceded, nodding. "It wasn't the whole reason, though. I have nothing against the kingdom itself, but I found that my skills were better put to use for trade and merchantry. Frey is a very capable ruler. I admit that I should have done more to support her during her start of ruling, as you eloquently and loudly stated to me months ago, but Selphia is in good hands."

"What about the capital itself? Have they approved of such a decision?"

"Well, about that…" Arthur shook his head. "It seems that the capital finally caught wind of me and the Princess trading places. They've sent someone to come deal with this, but…I assure you, we will figure things out. They'll only be arriving by tomorrow or the day after, so we can't do much until then. In the meantime…" Arthur moved to pick up a closed envelope from his desk, offering it to Arganan. "I assume that, since you're heading back to the flower shop, could you bring this letter to Illuminata for me? It's an order from outside town, asking for another shipment of flowers."

"Sure." Arganan took it from Arthur. "I'll make sure to do that."

"Thank you." Arthur smiled back at him. "I appreciate it."

* * *

On the way back to the flower shop, Arganan couldn't help but think back on what Vishnal said. Hadn't Illuminata sent Arthur a letter the other day, having Vishnal send it to him for her? And now the flowers…

He paused in his walk, staring down at the letter. Why was Illuminata sending Arthur flowers in the first place? Sure, his vase that he usually put flowers in could use some new ones, but…why did he have the feeling that Arthur was lying about the letter being a shipment request?

He decided to do the one thing Leon previously did to him: Open the letter that was definitely not for him, and read it.

And he did that…and found something very, _very _interesting.

* * *

Arganan dashed (as best as he could, given his limp and prosthetic limbs) straight into the shop. Amber wasn't present, and Arganan guessed she was out running an errand or something,but Illuminata was. "Lumie!?"

"Wha!?" Illuminata almost spilled the fresh cup of Relax Tea in her hands. "Arganan? That was fast!"

"Illuminata, you and Arthur are _dating,_ aren't you!?"

"What!?" Illuminata's jaw dropped, and she quickly set her cup of tea down. "H-how absurd! Why would you think such a thing?"

"I saw Arthur's most recent 'order' for 'shipments.' They're clearly romantic letters." Arganan raised the letter he held in his hand, looking her in the eye. "You and Arthur have been secretly seeing each other, haven't you?"

"Er…" Illuminata blanched, looking at the letter in his hand, and then up at Arganan, sighing. "Okay, _okay,_ guilty as charged. I'm seeing Arthur. We're keeping it private, for his sake. And mine, too, I guess. Don't let Amber or anyone else know, okay?"

"I promise." He handed the letter to her. It was the least he could do, ontop of keeping a secret. "How long has this been going on?" _Even more surprisingly, how did I not figure this out until now?_

She scratched her head, sitting down in the closest chair, and gestured to Arganan to take a seat. He did so, just as she spoke up again. "We've been seeing each other since before everything that happened with the Sechs, but while Lady Ventuswill first collapsed due to the lack of Rune Spheres." She scratched the back of her head. "We got a bit close while investigating, and…well, you get the idea."

"I know elves and humans have gotten along and can romance each other, as I know with Margaret and Forte, but…" Arganan raised a brow. "How old are you, even? Or Arthur?"

"Hey!" She glared at him. "You don't ask a lady her age."

"Sorry." He sighed, shaking his head. "I mean, I wasn't expecting it, but I'm happy for you two. I just never expected it, that's all."

"Fair, fair." A soft laugh let her, a smile coming to her face. "I don't think anyone would see it coming…."

"Arthur said that the capital found out about him and Frey switching places."

"He told me that, too, the other day." A sigh left her as she leaned back in her achair, shaking her head. "I'm worried for him, you know.

"Is that also a reason why you're keeping the relationship a secret?" Arganan asked. "Because the capital might not approve?"

"It's a reason." She managed. "But not the only one. There's two others. One of them is the rumors that are about him."

"Rumors?" Arganan raised a brow. "Like what?"

"Apparently, he's the child of a mistress, and wasn't a true Prince to begin with. Plus, apparently he came to Selphia over something involving his birth mother…but I haven't asked him for details." A sigh left her. "I just hope he's okay. And even if that gets resolved, there's still the whole question of whether the two of us will work out in general, in the long run."

"Because you'd likely outlive him?" He vaguely remembered how Margaret told him that she'd likely outlive Forte, due to being an elf. Illuminata was one too, right?

She grimaced. "Er…yeah." A sigh left her, and she adjusted her monocle, reaching for her cup of tea. "I know I never told you this, but here's the thing: Years ago, I used to date someone. They were human like Arthur, too, and one day, they ended up in the Clinic because of a serious illness. It wasn't anything that would easily infect anyone, so I was allowed to visit often. At first, we hoped for him to recover, but…" She shook her head. "By Christmas, he _died_. At least it was in his sleep, so he didn't feel any pain, but since then, I haven't dated anyone. Dating Arthur is…it's…" She shook her head again, and Arganan noticed her trying to hold back a few tears, seeing them well up in the corner of her eyes. "Agh, this is stupid. I'm really happy that me and Arthur are together. He's not without his flaws, with him being a total workaholic and all, but…gods, I don't know if I can bear with the pain if I _do _outlive him."

Arganan took a handkerchief out of his coat pocket, offering it to her. "My condolences for your first love."

She took it from him, dabbing at the corners of her eyes. "Thanks. It makes me worry for Forte and Margaret too. Forte's a knight, too, so the chances of Margaret outliving her are probably even higher. I just hope both of them will be okay when that bridge has to be crossed."

"I hope so, too." That was all he could say to that. He had a feeling he should switch to another topic, or her sake, and so he did. "Someone's coming from the capital to discuss Frey and Arthur switching places sometime in the next few days. And my niece is coming to Selphia…tomorrow, I think."

"Oof." She offered him a little grimace. "You gonna be okay?"

"I hope so." Arganan filed away the information he gleaned in his mind. Illuminata and Arthur dating, the rumors surrounding Arthur, and the upcoming visits. Until things came to pass, all he could do, once again, was wait and hope for the best.


	45. A Good Start

**_45\. A Good Start_**

* * *

It was the next day, in the middle of work, that Calista came to see Arganan.

"Calista." Arganan paused, put the broom he was using aside. Calista didn't look angry, but she didn't look happy to see him, either. If anything, she seemed worried, given her furrowed brows. It was just him in the shop, so he knew that he couldn't just up and leave it behind, at least not without Amber or Illuminata coming back (both of them had went to get lunch).

"Uncle." She took a deep breath, gazing around the florist shop, before looking him in the eye. "I heard about everything that happened."

"Before you start asking me about more debt," Arganan managed, offering her a sheepish glance, "I did drive the airship _legally _this time."

"It's not the airship business that I want to talk to you about." She shook her head, sighing. "It's about your letter."

He swallowed at the mention of it. "I…I know it was harsh, but what you told me in your previous letter reminded me of how I used to command you around like you're nothing but some possession. And honestly," He shook his head, closing his good eye briefly, "It scared me. That you'd become as horrible as I was to you."

"I guess I did word it pretty strongly, didn't I?" She shook her head. "It wasn't my intention. And I'm sorry it came across that way."

"I'm sorry," Arganan managed, "That I made such a bad example for you."

"What?"

A sigh left him this time. "After your father died, when I took over as Count, I should've been helping you when you grieved for losing him and your mother. But I ignored you. Took you for granted. I did a lot of things I shouldn't have done to you, and I was worried," He swallowed, "I was worried that you'd become exactly like how I was."

"I see." She nodded. She paused, her gaze shifting away from Arganan, and then towards him one more time. "I'm sure that you're aware that you're in the points system now, correct?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I know. Arthur told me the details. I'm just surprised that you bothered to give me the chance, in the first place."

"I would need an ambassador, eventually." She confessed. "Especially since I planned to start trade between Selphia and Lazulis, too. While I planned for you to simply stay in Selphia for the rest of your life, I realized that this might be a chance for you to not just recover, but maybe…change, for the better."

"I'm surprised you thought I could change for the better."

"I'm surprised, too." A soft chuckle left her at that. "But that was my thought process at the time. I figured I had little to lose at that point. If you didn't become a better person, I wouldn't have given you the chance to be an ambassador, and I would've asked Arthur or Frey to remove you from the Points system. Of course, I never expected Frey to appear in the first place, given how she suddenly dropped in and was initially mistaken to be the Princess when it was Arthur that was supposed to rule Selphia, but…when I started hearing about you and Frey bonding, I feared for her."

"Because you thought I might hurt her like I hurt you?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He didn't blame her for thinking so. "That's a fair statement."

'But then I heard about you becoming friends with her, and the others in town. How you started deliberately helping Frey with all that happened with the Rune Spheres, and more recently, the situation with the Sechs Empire." She looked back towards the door she walked through, then towards him. "I talked to quite a few people in town on the way here. A lot of them had good things to say about you. I've heard that you helped matchmake several people in town, helped them with various other situations, and…you've been good to them. I never thought that would happen before."

"To be honest," Arganan finally managed, "I never thought that would happen, either."

He hadn't expected to befriend anyone. Sure, get on their good sides, especially since he was staying in Selphia for who-knows-how-long, but other than that, not much else. But things had changed, clearly, and the question was: What was he supposed to do now?

"well," Calista offered him a soft smile, "I'm just glad that you're still alive. But to be honest," Her smile faded as soon as it came, "I don't know much of what to do now. I don't think the Gurak will be trading with the whole Kingdom of Norad, or Selphia itself too soon, due to various complications on their end with recovering from the war, but now that the war with the Sechs is over, I'm hoping to start organizing trade routes with Selphia. I've already been talking with Arthur and Frey about it, but I hope to include you in those discussions, soon."

"If you need my help," Arganan managed, "All of you have to do is ask."

She smiled. "I'd like that a lot, Uncle."

Before either of them could speak further, the bells rang briefly as Illuminata and Amber stepped in, holding bags of what Arganan rpesumed was food. "We're back!" Amber called, before she blinked, staring up at Calista before breaking into a smile. "Hello!"

"Hello." Calista offered Amber a smile, before Illuminata chuckled.

"Arganan's niece, right? Countess Calista Arganan? Welcome! Amber and I just got back from picking up food for lunch."

Arganan smelled the sweet scent wafting from the bags. "Are those…?"

"Fruit sandwiches? Heck yeah!" Illuminata took one out of the bag, offering it to him. "I also got some smoothies, too!" She paused, before looking towards Calista after Arganan gratefully took the sandwich. "Would you like to join us for lunch, Lady Calista?" Illuminata's eyes brightened, offering Calista a smile. "We got an extra order of sandwiches by accident, so you can have one of you'd like."

"Really?" Calista blinked, staring lightly at the self-proclaimed detective. "I don't want to intrude on your break…"

"These sandwiches were the first thing I ate when I arrived here." Arganan managed, looking towards his niece with a soft smile. He could still remember when Frey took him out to lunch, the first day they met. "They're really good, I promise."

"Well…" She paused, before nodding once, a smile coming to her face. "I suppose it'll be good to join you. Thank you."

The four spent the next hour eating fruit sandwiches and drinking smoothies. Arganan didn't think that such an event would ever happen ,but it was time well spent with his niece. Time spent catching up with her, peacefully, just like how it _should_ have been between the two of them, back when he lived in Lazulis and ruled it. He was sure it would take a while to get back to better relations with Calista, but…this, and all the letters exchanged before now, was a good start.


	46. Conflicts Of Interest

**_46\. Conflicts of Interest_**

* * *

Arganan was glad that he and Calista had the chance to properly talk about all that happened. He felt lighter on his feet for the rest of the day, and it seemed like things were looking up.

By the next day, he realized that he was close to finishing paying off his debt. It would take until the end of this current season, but at least he knew he'd be debt free soon, provided that he didn't crash another airship or do something that created _more _fines for himself.

He was working again in the florist's shop today, when Vishnal came in. "Hey, Arganan?"

Arganan looked up from arranging a few flowers, finishing up the bouquet quickly. "Vishnal. Are you okay?" The young butler seemed rather tense, worried even. It wasn't like him to be so distraught, except for the previous time when he worried about being a good lover to Frey before confessing ot her.

"Well…not quite." He swallowed, before looking around. "Arthur isn't here, is he?"

"No." Arganan managed. "Is this about him?"

The butler nodded, moving towards Arganan and lowering his voice. "Arthur has been acting strangely lately."

"Strangely?" Arganan asked. "How?" Was it because of his and Illuminata's relationship? Or was there something else he didn't know?

"Well…" The blue-haired man looked around briefly, then shook his head. "He had a business deal nearly wrapped up but he cancelled it at the last moment. Since then, several rumors have popped up about him. Like how he's apparently the son of a mistress, or that he came to Selphia specifically because of trouble over his birth mother." A sigh left him, and he shook his head. "Of course, these are only rumors. They might not be true at all."

_Arthur might've come here because of his heritage?_ Arganan knew well of the political trouble brought to nobles who weren't born to nobles alone. "I hope they aren't true, for his sake. I'm sure he has enough trouble as is with the whole prince-swap thing with Frey."

"I hope she's not in trouble, either. I heard an inspector was coming from the capital to visit…" Vishnal looked around, before speaking. "Illuminata isn't here, is she?"

"She went out just now. Amber's just upstairs for a quick break." Arganan managed. Was Vishnal worried about Frey? "Is something the matter with Frey? How is your relationship with her going, anyway?"

"It's going as well as it can be, I think." Vishnal offered him a smile. He then paused, before clearing his throat. "Er…the question is…I've been thinking about a few things."

"Like…?"

Cue Vishnal taking out a small ring, encrusted with a few jewels. Arganan stared down at the ring, and then up at Vishnal.

"You're going to marry Frey? Have you two even talked about this?"

"W-We have, a few times!" Vishnal's face flushed. "O-of course, I can't do much about it right now. I wish I could just fuss over that, but there are more pressing matters, like the rumors about Arthur and my butler examination…"

"Butler examination?" Arganan raised a brow.

Vishnal nodded. "Yes. See, every year, there's a butler examination to see if butlers all over the country will have certain ranks. A Butler Judge will be coming in sometime in the next few days. They'll judge the butler's skills, and confer to them a title in accordance with their talent."

Arganan nodded. "I've never heard of that before, where I come from." Perhaps it was something just specific to all of Norad? Who knows? Either way, he hadn't heard of it before now.

"They use a star rating system, too." Vishnal continued, and a fire seemed burn in his eyes. "Mr. Volkanon is a 3-Star Butler! I know it doesn't sound like much, but it's really incredible!"

Arganan tried to imagine Volkanon, and simply nodded, remembering how the man managed to make bridges out of nowhere. "I can see that fitting him well."

He looked towards Vishnal, observing the young man. It was clear he was passionate about his duty, and Arganan knew there were not many like him. Frey was very lucky to have Vishnal around, even if they weren't dating and despite his inability to cook. But…

"Why be a butler in the first place?" Arganan was curious. "Were you born into the profession, like some families, or…?"

"Well," The younger man cleared his throat, "It was my father who gave me the idea. He said that I should grow into a man that helps others. He was a doctor, and he loved helping people that way. I thought about being one for a while, but I wasn't smart enough to be one. I did research on other jobs to help people, but then I wasn't sure what to do…but then, one day, I met a butler named Sebastian."

Arganan nodded a little. So Vishnal wasn't born into it, but met someone? Sebastian? Arganan tried to remember the butlers and maids that served under him, but he didn't recall any named Sebastian.

Vishnal continued rambling on, his eyes flaring with passion. "He was the shining example of a man, Arganan! When he stood next to his master, it was like the master positively _gleamed!_ He made others _shine_ when he helped them! I started to admire butlers a lot after meeting him, and that was the start of it. I wasn't sure if it was the right job for me at first, though..."

"Oh?" Arganan raised a brow. "Why?"

Vishnal lightly shrugged. "A butler's job is to serve his master or mistress, right? But that way of "helping others" compared to my father's way of "helping others" felt…different. I decided to ask my father. Thankfully," A relieved breath left him, "He approved. He said if I believed it would be helpful to others, I should pursue it with confidence. Later on I was introduced to a friend of my father's, and that's how I got to where I am."

"Being a butler must mean a lot to you." Arganan remarked. "In a way, you remind me of someone I knew. His name was Asthar. Have you heard of him?"

"Er…yeah, actually." Vishnal nodded. "I overheard Zael and Therius discussing him. But Asthar was a knight, right?"

"Yes. However, he was very devoted to being a true knight. One that really helped others, rather just being a knight for the sake of respect and a title." Arganan closed his good eye, and he could imagine the late General in his navy blue coat, beaming with the most genuine smile he'd ever seen. "It's a shame he's gone. I'm sure he'd visit here if he lived today. But like you, he was devoted to his duty to the very end. That's the kind of person you are, and I respect that about you."

"Thank you." Vishnal smiled softly at that. "That…means a lot." He paused, before he gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry! I've just been rambling on so long about the whole examination that I almost forgot, er…" He cleared his throat, looking up at Arganan. "My worry is…what if the Butler Judge doesn't approve of my relationship with Frey?"

Arganan swallowed. Oh. _Crap._ He'd been in this situation before with Zael and Calista initially falling in love, when he previously was Count. He knew what it was like to be on the same end as the Butler Judge might be if he found out about a relationship of two people of different stations.

"Well," Arganan managed, taking a deep breath, "I'll be honest to you about this: The last time I witnessed a relationship between two people of different social stations, I initially tried to get them together. To be more specific, I tried to get Zael and Calista together. But it wasn't because I wanted them to be in love with each other for the rest of their lives, but because I wanted Zael for his own abilities. The Outsider's power." He remembered all the times he pushed Zael to swear fealty to him, for the sake of Lazulis, and so Zael could be with Calista, and he frowned. "But…had he been a normal mercenary, I would have given him little thought. Probably do all I could to push them away. I don't know if I'm the right person to ask about that."

"So you think the Butler Judge might object to me and Frey being together, given your own experiences?" Vishnal asked, frowning lightly. "Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Maybe." The other admitted. "I don't know what the nobility of all of Norad thinks about nobles and those of lesser status having relationships with each other." It was true; he really didn't know. He made a mental note to look that up, given that Calista wanted him to be an ambassador or go-between for Lazulis and Selphia as is. "Perhaps they have different opinions, compared to the Empire I came from. But…I know you and Frey love each other very much, but if the Butler Judge finds out about it, it could be troublesome for both of you."

"Well…okay." Vishnal nodded a bit. "I'll keep that in mind. Maybe I can ask Frey to keep our relationship on a low profile until this is over." He paused, before asking, "I thought you'd object to me and Frey being together in the first place. If you had such strong feelings about Zael and Calista's relationship back then, why not me and Frey?"

Arganan swallowed. "Well," He finally managed, "Back then…I was a man who cared for nothing but power and status. Now, I have neither of those. And not just that, either. I think…what I care about has changed, since then. I don't want to make the same mistakes here that I did back there in Lazulis, either."

The younger man nodded. "I think that's a good thing."

"Besides," Arganan added, chuckling slightly, "Even if I did object to you and Frey being together, I have no power to force you both apart. And Frey would probably give me hell if I did anything to stop you both from being together."

Vishnal couldn't help but chuckle at that as well. "That's fair, I suppose."

The bells of the shop rang, and Zael burst in, panting.

"Zael?" Arganan stared at his nephew-in-law. "What are you doing here?"

"Have either of you seen Arthur?" Zael managed, eyes wide as he looked around.

"Er, no." Vishnal shook his head. "Is something the matter?"

"Well…." Zael sighed, looking up at both men. "Frey mentioned something to me about a royal inspector coming into Selphia because of the prince-swap between her and Arthur. And now Arthur's missing…"

"Do you have any idea where he went?" Arganan asked.

"Not really."

That was when Frey burst in, panting, and Calista followed, looking slightly less exhausted but still just as concerned.

"Princess!?" Vishnal's eyes widened as he approached Frey. "Are you…?"

"Looking for Arthur." Frey panted, looking towards Vishnal, and then towards Zael. "Kiel let me and Calista know just now that Arthur was seen headed to a cave in Yokmir woods. We need to head there now!"

"What?" Zael's eyes widened as he looked towards Frey and Calista. "Then we should. He could be in trouble."

"Wait, what?" Arganan stared between Zael, Calista, and Frey. "Why is Arthur going to a cave? What is going on here?"

"There was a shady-looking guy going around here in town." Calista explained, swallowing. "Kiel told me and Frey just now that he last saw him with Arthur before they headed to the cave…"

Was it a kidnapping in disguise? A way to get Arthur alone? Spies from the capital? Who knows? Arganan gritted his teeth, and he shook his head. "We should get to him, if it's that worrying. I'll come with you."

"Uncle," Calista looked him in the eye, "You just got out of the Clinic."

"I know." Arganan managed, looking towards her with a soft frown. "But who knows who could be out there with him? Besides, I've been through Yokmir Forest before with Forte. It's not that bad compared to Ethelberd."

Zael groaned. "The more we argue about it, the more likely Arthur's in danger! We can all go together."

"Very well." Calista relented. "I already sent Therius to let Forte know about this, so they'll catch up with us. We should head there now."

* * *

Arganan made sure to leave a quick note for Illuminata and Amber about the matter before leaving for Yokmir Forest with Calista, Zael, Vishnal and Frey. It occurred to him that this was the first time he was with both Calista and Zael at the same time, exploring together, and he wondered how this would go. He knew that both his niece and nephew-in-law were hard to beat in battle, and better fighters than Arganan himself would ever be, but he hoped that Arthur was still handling things well enough, if he was in danger.

As they arrived at the cave, they noticed that Arthur was there, as well as the shady-looking person from earlier…surrounded by a few too many monsters.

"Rrgh!" The former Prince stumbled backwards as one of the monsters managed to nick him in the arm, a gash forming. Arganan winced, before rushing in.

"Arthur!"

"Wha…Uncle!?" Arganan heard Calista yelp, but just as the monster swung at Arthur with its claws again, Arganan summoned the shield. Blue light surrounded Arthur and the monster clawed the shield instead. Arganan winced, stumbling slightly as he made it to Arthur's side due to absorbing damage from the monster's attack.

"What the!?" Even the shady-looking person from earlier looked shocked. "Who the hell are you!?"

"Save the questions for later!" Arganan snapped back. A monster lunged at him, but he managed to block it with another magical shield. "Calista, back me up! Zael, you too!"

"Right!" Zael took out his sword as Calista summoned her Holy magic, ready to attack the monsters head-on.

"Don't count us out!" Frey took out two Dual Blades, just as Vishnal summoned a magic spell. "We've got this!"

* * *

The battle itself didn't take a long time, surprisingly. The monsters of Yokmir Forest were weaker than fighting, say, Ethelberd for example. It only took minuets to send the monsters running, much to Arganan's relief. No one was injured, save for Arthur, and Calista quickly healed him up with healing magic. Now that the dust settled from all the fighting, there were a lot of questions that needed answering.

"What was going on here?" Arganan eyed Arthur and the shady-looking man with him.

Arthur took a deep breath, before starting to explain, adjusting his glasses briefly. "This gentleman and I chatted for a bit, and then I pretended to leave by the town gate. In reality, I _hid,_ and then followed him all the way out here. I saw him take out a hammer and hit the cave walls…"

"And _that_ attracted all the monsters." Arganan finished.

Arthur nodded. "Exactly." He managed, before looking towards the shady man, frowning. "You wanted to lend truth to the lies you told me." The shady man scoffed, but Arthur kept talking. "He's an information collector, and I purchased information from him, hearing that this cave would soon collapse. He came out here afterwards with the hammer in his hand." Arthur pointed out. His brows narrowed as he looked towards the shady merchant. "Several years ago, there was a cave-in. Were you responsible for that as well?"

"I sold you information!" The shady collector protested, glaring at Arthur.

"You sold lies that you wanted to make true." Calista half-snapped.

"You merchants are all alike, too!" The collector protested, ignoring Calista. "They make up anything about the stuff they sell. Only you big-time traders get to control what's sold. And thanks to you…my father's farm is barren!"

_"That's_ why you did it?" Arganan frowned. "Because you ran out of business?"

"Course I did." The collector managed, looking towards Arganan once, and then towards Arthur. "Only the crappy stuff is sold because of you lot, and then you drive up the prices so any of us trying to make an honest living can't do a thing! So what's the difference between using money and power to sell hyped-up crap, and information that isn't true yet?"

Arthur took a deep breath, then sighed. Somehow, he still looked rather calm, despite the other man's complaints. "It's utterly different. First and foremost, there's the matter of customer satisfaction_. I,_ at least, am unsatisfied with the information you gave me."

The shady collector tried to sputter up a protest, but Arthur ignored him, continuing to explain. "Also, I do not "hype fake information" to sell a profit. It's the job of merchants and traders to bridge the makers and buyers of products together. A sale only happens when a person creates a product that the buyer wishes to gain. And it's a trader's job to spread word of a product's value to as many people as possible, and reaches them at a reasonable price. That's at least what I think it should be."

Arganan knew that if he could, he would have probably beat the crap out of this false collector by now, even if he was formerly a Count. Being in Selphia certainly changed him to being a man of literal action, for better or worse. It was probably a good thing to leave this situation in Arthur's hands right now. He didn't have to do much this time, lest he end up in jail or something for brawling with an fraudulent collector. Definitely for the best…

"One more thing."" Arrthur took out a bag that Arganan didn't recognize, but he noticed Frey's eyes light up with recognition. "You are familiar with this tea, correct?"

The shady collector's jaw dropped at the sight. "What…that's the tea my father grew!"

"It's well made." Arthur remarked, with a soft smile.

"But…he said he wasn't going to grow it anymore." The collector was heard muttering, but Arthur sighed.

"I have a message from my client as well. He says, if you see my stupid son, tell him this for me: We're short handed, so get your butt back here right now!"

The collector went silent, stunned. He paused, before shaking his head. "We tried so hard for so long to get people to notice…that's why I gave it all up to do this! How come it had to start after I started all this…?"

"Your old self stopped a current self from going down a dark road. Is that not correct?" Arthur managed. He smiled, even as the other sighed.

"You're a weird fellow."

"Am I?"

"Well then." The group turned to see none other than Therius and Forte, having just caught up with the group. Forte cleared her throat, looking towards the man. "I certainly overheard all of that conversation, just now. You will need to come with me to the castle. There are things you need to explain."

"Well…okay." The man relented, and he left with Forte with no struggle at all. Arganan figured that the man would be punished appropriately for trying to destroy a natural habitat, on top of spreading false information.

Therius watched Forte go, and then looked towards Zael, Calista and the other. "My apologies for not being here sooner." He managed. "There is no excuse I can give for such a delay."

"It's fine, Therius." Calista offered him a reassuring smile, and then Arganan looked towards Arthur, then Therius.

"Just thank Arthur for being diplomatic so I wouldn't beat the shit out of a fraudulent collector."

"You almost what?" Zael's eyes widened as he looked towards Arganan.

Arganan could only shrug. "You can say that being here in Selphia made me more…active."

"Hence the airship fines?"

Arganan glared at his nephew-in-law. "I'm almost done paying them, I _swear."_

Frey could only chuckle a little, but that was when Arthur spoke up.

"While all of us are here and mostly away from the rest of the town…" Arthur cleared his throat, "I do want to clear up a few things. It's true that I'm not the legitimate son of a king. I'm the son of a mistress. My mother left me and vanished, and her last words were "People are not to be trusted."

"What?" Frey's eyes widened. Arganan couldn't help but wonder how exactly Frey felt. Confused, perhaps? Worried? Arganan knew that Frey knew of his history with Calista, but it wasn't like Frey knew of anyone else with rocky family relationships otherwise, given her current amnesia.

Arthur sighed. "I, of course, don't think of her as my mother. However, I've been wondering why she chose that, of all messages, to say that to me. That is why this one time I had to see things with my own eyes and hear with my ears. I had to know if there was any real connection…or what the bond between mother and son was like."

The last few sentences seemed a bit…odd. Arthur frowned, looking towards the cave, and then to Arthur. "Arthur…?"

"Anyway," Arthur finished up, "I caused concern, and I apologize for that. However, the matter's resolved now."

"What?" Frey stared at Arthur. "What about the whole Prince-switch thing?"

Arthur stared back at her. "You mean the investigator?"

"Yeah."

Arthur chuckled softly. "Oh, that. The man we spoke to was an 'information collector' right? His job is to investigate areas and gather information, but we still consider him an 'investigator.'"

"Wait!? What!? So _that _rumor was false?" Frey's jaw dropped. "He was just checking out the area?"

"Yes." A soft chuckle left Arthur. "My apologies for not clarifying that. But…if I were to be recalled to the palace, that would be a bridge we'll have to cross when it happens."

"Geez!" Frey's cheeks puffed up a bit at that, even as Vishnal broke into a chuckle. "You could have told me that sooner!"

"My apologies," Arthur repeated, chuckling. Even Calista and Zael looked both amused and relieved. Therius simply sighed, before looking towards the group.

"Given that we're done here, I believe it would be best for all of us to head back to Selphia? I'm sure one or two people would wonder why all the nobility suddenly went missing."

"Therius…" Calista sighed, but Frey offered her a sheepish grin.

"It's alright. Therius has a point. We should head back."

As the group started heading back to Selphia, Arthur hung back by Arganan's side. The former Count observed the other's previously-lighthearted expression turn a bit darker.

"Arganan?"

"Yes?" Arganan looked Arthur in the eye. "What is it?"

The other took a deep breath, before he asked, "Can you come with me back to my office? I'd like to speak with you privately about something."

"Er…alright." Arganan wondered what it was about. The rumors surrounding Arthur himself and his heritage? News about the royal capital? Or something else?


	47. Bad News

_**47\. Bad News**_

* * *

"I'm surprised you wanted to talk to me alone." Arganan remarked. He sat on one of the couches in Arthur's office; a seating area where guests often gathered to have tea with Arthur. From business clients to Frey herself, Arganan knew that Arthur had tea with them here.

Arthur poured a cup of tea for him, giving it to him. "I've already spoken to Frey about all of what I'm about to tell you, but I thought it best that I speak with you myself about what I'll tell you."

"And that is?"

Arthur put the teapot down, sitting down opposite Arganan, before taking out a pair of glasses. "You know that I collect glasses, right? These glasses…" Arthur looked down at the pair, and then up at Arganan, putting them on the coffee table, "These were my mother's glasses."

"What?"

"I can't recall her giving me a hug, even once. No happy glance, or words of praise. I believe she hated me as much as I hate her. They're the last thing she ever gave me, before she left. I told you that she was a mistress, right?"

"Yes." Arganan nodded. "I recall that."

The younger man swallowed. "Every time, she looked at me as if the sight of me pained her. It took many years before I realized why that was. Mother was _just_ as mistress. Palace life was painful for her. I hear that she often muttered to herself that there was no life for her here, while _I_ was well adjusted. At that point, she and I were in two different worlds. That was the distance, between us."

"When I was young, Father often told me that my mother truly loved me. But before long…I learned, with painful clarity, my mother's true opinion of me. It was a snowy day, and my mother came to see me. We looked at each other, and she said she could barely see. She touched my face and I saw she had no glasses. She glared at me with a pained look, too."

"The whole castle was abuzz that she simply hated me, and then one day, she vanished entirely. Her last words to me were that "People are not to be trusted."

"That's the picture I have of my mother in my mind. Do you think such a person would truly love me? Do you think I could truly love such a person?" He shook his head. "Of course not."

"Yet…despite all of that, I can't throw away the one thing of my mother's that I have. My interest in trading, and hobby of collecting glasses, I found only because of the search for my mother. And it's for her, now, that I'm thinking about returning to the capital. Even if it means leaving Frey behind."

Wait, what? Arthur was…leaving? Arganan stared back at the younger man, before shaking his head. "What? You can't just leave!" The words came out harsher than he intended, but he didn't care. "You said that the royal capital didn't know of you and Frey swapping places. So why bring it up? You just came here, because of your mother?"

Arthur swallowed. "I'm not the Prince here."

"You've helped her adjust to being a Princess…"

"Which Frey is doing splendidly without me, now." The former Prince pointed out.

"There's still a_ lot_ for her to learn." Arganan argued. "Like dealing with nobles outside of Lazulis and Selphia, for instance. And what about the royal capital itself?"

"I trust that with you being an ambassadorial position, you might be able to help guide her as needed, once I'm gone." Arthur managed, looking him in the eye. "I know the two of us haven't had the best of relations, and that's mainly my fault, but I know that you have experience ruling a whole area. Frey doesn't have that same idea."

"But what if the capital just forces you to rule Selphia instead of Frey?"

"I doubt that will happen. She's been ruling Selphia for about a year, now. She's saved Lady Ventuswill, and this town. I don't think the capital will let her step down, knowing of how well she's protected this place." A sigh left Arthur, and he shook his head. "OF course, we can assume right now that the royal capital still doesn't know of the switch. But we should still anticipate that, in case it comes to pass."

Arganan swallowed. Arthur had a point. If Frey's current ruling of Selphia wasn't doing anything bad, and given Arthur's status as being the son of a mistress in the first place, the royal capital might just let things continue as is.

* * *

As Arganan left Arthur's office, he had a lot to think about. Arthur, potentially leaving Selphia? It made sense, given that Frey was ruling for so long at this point, as well as Arthur's true status, but...why did he have a feeling that there was something missing?

He couldn't ponder on that well, though. As he turned the corner, he noticed Vishnal sitting on a bench, frowning. He seemed _down, _and the former Count moved to approach him, curious.

"Vishnal?" He carefully sat down beside the younger man, trying to gauge his somber expression. "Are you okay?"

Vishnal shook his head, looking Arganan in the eye. "Frey broke up with me."

"What?" _That _just seemed sudden. "Why?"

"Remember how you warned me about the Butler Judge knowing about me and Frey being together? He already knew." Vishnal's head sank a bit. "Mr. Beyer, the Butler Judge, told me that as long as I'm dating Frey, who I'm serving, I _can't_ get a title or star rating regardless of my skills. Frey overheard, and…" He swallowed, wiping a tear from his eye, "She broke up with me. She ended things."

"What!?" Arganan's jaw almost dropped at that. "Why? You and her are happy together. You both get along. I can understand that Beyer might have an issue with it given your social stations, as I mentioned during our previous conversation, but…"

"That's exactly the point." Vishnal managed, looking up at him. "I talked with Frey about the conversation I had with Beyer. I don't want to quit being a butler, but I don't want to lose _her_ either. But then I _also_ don't want to give butlers a bad name all over the world because of me!"

"Trust me, there are worse people than you that would give butlers a bad name." Arganan managed, grimacing. Hell, he even knew nobles and knights that would give all the other nobles and knights in the world a bad name! "A _lot _worse. Also, did Beyer tell you that last bit? That you'd give all butlers a bad name?" How seriously did they take the duties of butlers here in Norad? They seemed to take their positions more seriously than the knights did in Lazulis!

"Yes." The other relented, sighing. "When I told Frey about this, she broke up with me because she cares about my dream. She said she didn't want to get in the way of what I wanted, so…" He fell into silence, closing his eyes briefly, before his head hung. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." Arganan offered the younger man a pat on the shoulder. "This is complicated, and I know whatever decision she made probably wasn't easy for her." He imagined that Frey was probably crying her eyes out right now. It must be a lot for her, he realized. Vishnal was one of the first people that she got close to, other than Arganan and the others at the castle. To break up with him after courting him so seriously to the point of considering marriage must be…hard.

"She knows I have the talent to be a great butler someday. So…" He hung his head, swallowing. "I should've said something. But I was so stunned that…I just let her do as she requested."

"Well," Arganan managed, "What are you going to do about it? She broke up with you so you could pursue your butler-related dream, but it seems to me that you don't really want to lose her, do you?"

"I don't." Vishnal admitted with a sigh. "I don't want to lose her. But I've already lost her."

Arganan paused, thinking. It was clear Vishnal cared deeply for Frey. Even if he wasn't romantic with her, Arganan was sure that Vishnal would still be devoted to caring for her, given his position as a butler.

"You said that you dreamt of caring for others, right? That you wanted to make others shine? Is that something you feel like you can do, being by Frey's side as her lover, just as much as you are as her butler?"

"Er…yes." Vishnal blinked, staring up at him. "That's true. I do want to see her smile. I want her to be happy."

"I think the two of you ending things with each other is only going to hurt more than do any good for either of you, then. Sure, if you remain broken up, you'd still be her butler. But you both really love each other. I can see that. You take caring for her so seriously, Vishnal, and…in a way, you remind me of my nephew-in-law, and how he cares for Calista."

"I do?"

"Yes." Arganan nodded. "He had dreams like you. Dreams of being a knight, to protect the people. He eventually became one. But the journey to that wasn't without risk, especially with my manipulation of him and Calista."

"What did he do?"

"He rejected the knighthood. Not because he loved Calista, but because he knew better about what the worst of the Lazulis knights were like at the time. They were corrupt. Hell, I even ordered them to massacre innocent civilians, simply because they were from the enemy's side at the time." A sigh left Arganan at that. "And…Zael's ideal of a knight, and what it meant to him, didn't match with how they treated their positions. I think you're in a similar situation."

"I love Frey and care for her." Vishnal noted. "But I also care for others as a butler."

"But being a butler is more complex than that." Arganan pointed out. "At least, it seems so here in Selphia and all of Norad. Beyer told you that you couldn't have any title because you were in a romantic relationship with the one you serve. That in order to advance, you have to deny being able to care for your master to the full extent you desire to care for. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah." Vishnal's eyes widened, and he took a deep breath as he shook his head. "Ohmygod. What have I done? I…" He looked up at Arganan, swallowing. "Are you saying…that I should pass up on having a title? To continue being with Frey?"

"That seems to be an option." Arganan managed, frowning slightly. "Or, you could stay separate from Frey and forgo your romantic relationship entirely, thus granting you status. But status isn't what you want, is it? You just want to do your job in the way you believe it's best."

Vishnal went silent, swallowing. He averted his gaze from Arganan, and then looked towards him with a sigh. "I…think I need some time to think about this. The Butler Judge's results won't be until tomorrow, anyway, so…"

"Just think about it." Arganan encouraged. He watched the younger man nod, before bidding Arganan farewell and leaving to go think on his own. As Vishnal left, he heard an unexpected voice speak up.

"I'm surprised you're encouraging him." Arganan turned to see Zael approach. Surprise seemed etched into his face, given his widened eyes.

"I'm surprised, too." Arganan admitted, turning to face his nephew-in-law. He frowned, observing the younger man. "Let me guess: You watched me and Vishnal the entire time, didn't you? It's rude to overhear such personal conversations, Zael, even if you are the new Count of Lazulis."

"Guilty as charged." A soft chuckle left Zael at that as he nodded. "Thankfully, you can't lock me in a jail cell, even if Calista hopes to make you an ambassador."

"I'm surprised you didn't object to her idea." He managed, raising a brow. "Nor have you suggested throwing him in a cell."

"Actually, she thought about imprisoning you when we first wondered how to deal with you, after the war ended."

"What?" That hadn't crossed Arganan's mind. "But exiling me to Selphia was what you both ended up deciding."

"Because I suggested exiling you in the first place."

Zael had been the one that suggested exiling him? Zael? Arganan wasn't sure what else he could do but stare at his nephew-in-law,

Zael sighed, shaking his head. "Well, we honestly thought you wouldn't survive what happened with Mitra, back when you angered Lazulis' half of the Outsider. Even when we got you to safety in time, you were weak. We thought you wouldn't survive past an hour or two, after we handed you over to healing mages to take care of you. When we found out you still lived, after the war, we thought you wouldn't wake up from unconsciousness. And then you woke up. That's when we realized we had to do something. Putting you to death would've been cruel, and would do nothing to help support Calista for ruling Lazulis. But keeping you in the castle didn't…didn't feel like an option, either."

"So exiling me was the best-case scenario." Arganan managed. "You get me out of your lives, physically, without having to kill me, and made the excuse of me requiring to be in Selphia to recover from the war to save face with the public."

"And that was all we planned to do with that. But after Calista discovered the Prince and Princess Points System that Selphia uses, she insisted that you be put in the system. She wanted to see if you could change. If you could…be better. She realized that you and her never really talked, over the past years, and…well." Zael could only shrug at the end. "The rest is history."

"I see." That made a lot more sense now. Arganan nodded once, looking his nephew in the eye. "I suppose I have to thank you, then. If it wasn't for your suggestion, Selphia might be in a lot more trouble. Your exiling me led to me meeting Frey, which led to me discovering my power of the Outsider while helping her, and thus using that power to help Frey in her endeavours to protect and govern Selphia."

"I…suppose I did, when you put it that way." Zael nodded in agreement. He looked in the direction where Vishnal went, and then looked up at his uncle-in-law. "I will say, though, I'm still surprised at everything you've done. From illegally driving an airship to constantly throwing yourself into battle…"

Arganan could only sigh. "At least I have a license now. There won't be any more illegal driving incidents, I promise."

"As long as you don't crash any more airships," Zael laughed, "I think we'll be fine."

Arganan could only hope things would be fine in that case. He really could only hope at this point.


	48. Vishnal's Big Decision

**_48\. Vishnal's Big Decision_**

* * *

The next day was the day that Vishnal would be evaluated for a title as a butler. Clorica was also being judged, but Arganan was more concerned for Vishnal. As someone stepping into an ambassadorial-esque position, Arganan was present to watch this event at the castle.

Sir Therius, Calista and Zael were also attending this event, partially curious to learn how the system of butlers worked in Selphia, and also wondering how things would turn out. Arganan noticed Frey standing on her own, and moved towards her quietly, noticing her sad expression. "Are you okay?"

Frey shook her head, looking up at him. "I'm not, I admit. Vishnal and I, we…"

"I heard from him about it yesterday." Arganan managed, swallowing lightly. "Why did you break up with him?"

Frey sighed. "I want him to be happy. And being a butler…that's his dream, Arganan. Who am I to stop him from pursuing that? I'm the problem in this case."

"But Frey…" Arganan started, but Frey shook her head.

"What's done is done." She managed, swallowing. "I can't hold Vishnal back from his dream."

Arganan looked towards Vishnal. There seemed to be a vacant look in his eyes, and his usual smile replaced with a serious frown. Clorica, despite her general narcolepsy, was thankfully awake as Volkanon spoke up, looking towards a man who Arganan presumed was the Butler Judge, Beyer.

"Mr. Beyer, if you please." Volkanon stated, looking towards Beyer.

Of course." The man took a deep breath, before looking towards Clorica. "First, Miss Clorica. The dishes you made and I sampled were excellent!"

Clorica gasped, then broke into a soft smile. "Thank you!"

He nodded in acknowledgement, before looking towards Vishnal. "Mister Vishnal. You are an expert at cleaning. No matter how faded the item, you make it shine like new after it's in your hands."

Vishnal nodded, his gaze focused on the Butler Judge Beyer. "Thank you."

"I have no doubt that you are worthy of being 1-Star Butlers. I'll confer the title upon both of them." Beyer concluded, looking towards Volkanon.

Volkanon seemed a bit surprised, eyes widening. Arganan guessed that the elder butler also knew well of Frey and Vishnal's relationship. "Vishnal, too?"

"Yes. However!" Beyer looked towards Vishnal. "Mister Vishnal…"

Vishnal swallowed, nodding. "Yes, sir. It's been done."

"What?" Clorica looked confused, frowning. "What about Frey?"

Vishnal could only shake his head. "That's…in the past now." He sounded deflated as he stated that, as Beyer nodded in approval.

"It's a decision well made, sir." Beyer commented. "In light of your brave decision, Mister Vishnal, I will confer your title to you. In honor of your talent, I hereby declare you 1-Star Butler."

That was when Arganan saw Vishnal's head lower, his gaze not meeting Beyer. Was he

Vishnal frowned, then shook his head firmly, before bursting out. "I _decline _the title!"

"What!?" Beyer gasped. Arganan thought he heard Frey and Clorica audibly gasp, and even Calista, Zael and Therius seemed startled by the outburst.

Vishnal, however, continued speaking, looking Beyer in the eye. "What's wrong with my master and over being one and the same? Being together means I can serve and protect her that much more closely!"

"But," Beyer started arguing, red-faced from potentially anger and also flustered from shock, "The reputation-!"

"What's a reputation?" The younger man interrupted, raising a brow. "Is it more important for us to protect our_ reputations _than our _masters?_ If we must choose between one or the other, are you saying that I should care more about how I appear in front of others than letting our masters shine?" His voice rose, and he kept staring down Beyer. Volkanon and Clorica were far too shocked to do a thing as Vishnal kept talking. "A reputation should NOT be the most important thing to a butler! It's our duty to be our master's closest guard and confidante. So, what's wrong with my master also being my lover?"

"I…uh…" Beyer tried to come up with an explanation, but his voice died as Vishnal sighed, shaking his head a little.

"I am honoured that you chose to grant me a title. Truly, I am. But if keeping that title means I have to deny my relationship with the Princess, then _I don't want it. _To me, being a butler is not about having pretty titles. Princess Frey gave me the push I needed. She told me to chase my dream, despite our separation. It made me happy, knowing that she thought of me. But…" A fire lit in his eyes. "I am a butler who lives for their master, no matter what. I won't ever stray from her side. _That _is the butler I dream of being!"

Frey and Vishnal looked towards each other, but before Frey could say a thing, Beyer spoke up again.

"I see." Beyer cleared his throat. " But butlers cannot have a special connection to their master . The one who should protect becomes the one who is protected."

Vishnal swallowed, paused, but then shook his head. "Then I don't need to be a butler. I still have my other dream. I'll make Frey happier than anyone else! _That's_ the dream I'll never give up!"

Beyer's jaw dropped at Vishnal's statement, but the young butler ignored him, looking towards a still-stunned Volkanon and Clorica. Vishnal cleared his throat, before speaking.

"Mr. Volkanon, thank you for all you've done for me. I'll never regret it." He then looked towards Clorica, offering her a soft smile. "Clorica, I hope you will still teach me how to cook better, even if I'm not a butler. And Frey…." He took a deep breath, before turning to face Frey, approaching her with a hand extended towards her. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Let's go."

"Vishnal." Frey breathed, staring up into Vishnal's eyes. For a moment, Arganan saw a picture-perfect scene of romance; Vishnal smiling at Frey, and Frey smiling back. If it wasn't for the current situation, they probably might have kissed.

"Wait!" Beyer called, but Vishnal shook his head, turning to face Beyer one last time.

"I _love _Frey. No one can make me give that up!"

And with that, Frey and Vishnal ran straight out of the castle, hand in hand as if this was nothing but a fantastical fairytale story from a romance novel.

Arganan, against his better judgement, couldn't help but pump a fist slightly, smiling. "Yes!" He had a feeling Vishnal would choose Frey_. Be happy together, both of you._

"What?" Arganan paused, turning his gaze slowly to see Calista and Therius staring at him, stunned.

"Uncle?" Calista asked slowly, raising a brow. "Did you…?"

Arganan cleared his throat, lowering his fist. "I might have…encouraged Vishnal to think of what he truly wanted." That was all he said about his own involvement. He noticed Beyer clearing his throat, and he turned to face the Butler Judge.

"Arganan, I presume?" Beyer started, staring at him with a slight frown. "I've heard of you. The former Count of Lazulis, causing trouble with illegally riding an airship, taking part in the war against the Sechs Empire…"

"that would be me, yes." Arganan raised a brow, crossing his arms. "I know it must be troublesome to you, to lose a butler worthy of a high title. However…there was someone, once, who I tried to push into a high title of his own. I even offered someone's hand in marriage to sway that man to my side. But he saw how things really were, or would be, if he swore fealty at the time, and chose to do the right thing. I wanted to make sure someone didn't almost make a mistake like he did."

He noticed Zael and Calista exchange glances with each other, and even Therius seemed to understand what Arganan was talking about, even if he left names out of his explanation.

"Well…" Beyer paused, before looking towards Volkanon. "Mr. Volkanon, could you please bring Vishnal back here?"

"What?" Clorica burst out suddenly, her gaze snapping towards Beyer. "You mean…are you going to…"

Volkanon simply nodded. "I will return with Vishnal, Mr. Beyer. My apologies for all of this."

Arganan sighed, shaking his head. "I don't think he'll want to return, given everything we just went through."

"He will." Beyer muttered, just as Volkanon left.

* * *

Everyone waited in silence, or mostly silence, for Vishnal to come back. Arganan couldn't help but wonder if Vishnal would be okay. Was there a brutal punishment for butlers that abandoned their formal duties for love?

"Why?"

That was what Calista asked, looking up at Arganan. Her uncle stared back at her, before a sigh left him.

"I've caused a lot of trouble already." The former Count managed. "It wouldn't hurt too much for me to make more. Especially if it's for a good reason."

He noticed Calista about to ask something, but that was when Vishnal came back, accompanied by Volkanon and a worried Frey.

"Vishnal." Beyer gestured for Vishnal to approach him, and Vishnal swallowed, staring into Beyer's eyes as he did so.

"Yes, sir? You won't change my mind about quitting." He stated.

Beyer shook his head. "There's no need to quit."

"What?" Surprisingly, that came from Arganna himself.

"Allow me to explain." Beyer took a deep breath, before speaking again. "Before anything else, we butlers must have a boundless will to serve and to care. But, as you pointed out Vishnal, we began to pay too much to what others thought of us. We forgot to love what we do! Even I forgot." A soft chuckle left Beyer, and a smile came to his face. "You helped me remember how very important it is to love! I have seen your devotion to your master, Vishnal, and it left an incredible mark on me. Please let me grant the 1-Star butler title to you!"

Frey gasped. Vishnal's jaw dropped, staring right back at Beyer, before blubbering out, "R-Really?"

Beyer nodded. "Yes. Not only that but I beg you to guide the rest of us, so someday we too will have your passion!"

"I-if that's the case…" Vishnal looked back at Frey, who quickly nodded, and as he looked towards Arganan, the older man offered him a smile. Vishnal smiled back, before looking towards Beyer. "Then I would be happy to accept the title, sir! Thank you!"

* * *

The town of Selphia was filled with word that Vishnal received his 1-Star Butler title, but also could remain in his relationship with Frey due to his impassioned speech of being a true butler. Arganan was glad that such a thing happened, and he was happy for Vishnal and Frey.

Apparently the two were also now _engaged,_ which happened shortly after the two initially ran away from Beyer and everyone else during the Butler Judging. Arganan hadn't expected _that _to occur so soon, but at least the wedding was something to look forward to. Frey had already personally invited him, thanking him for helping her and Vishnal with the whole butler situation, and Arganan was happy to attend. Vishnal initially suggested having the wedding right away; after all, Volkanon and the others in town could quickly set up a wedding. However, for the sake of Selphia's recovery from the still-recent war with the Sechs, they decided to delay the wedding by a season or two. Besides, this also gave Frey a lot more time to figure out her own wedding dress, so Frey appreciated having that extra time to decide.

Arganan was happy for them. He really was. Perhaps the wedding of Frey and Vishnal would cheer up those that still missed the dearly-departed Ventuswill, too, which would boster the town's spirits. It was exactly what they needed, in his opinion.

He was getting ready to sleep when Calista came by the Clinic to visit, to talk to him.

"What are you doing here so late?" What time was it, ten o'clock in the evening? "I thought you and Zael would be heading to sleep by now."

"We will be." Calista took a deep breath, looking up at her uncle. "I just wanted to talk about what happened earlier today."

Arganan sighed. "Let me guess," He managed. "It's the whole 'don't cause more trouble, because you made enough' speech."

"Surprisingly, no." Calista laughed a little, and Arganan stared at her.

"No? Then why are you here?"

"I just want to say that…I think you helped Vishnal make the right decision." Calista managed. The Countess of Lazulis looked her uncle in the eye as she continued. "I know it wasn't easy to do."

"Surprisingly, it was easier than I thought it would be." Arganan admitted. "I've known Vishnal since I first got here."

"You've gotten to know a lot of people. You think of them now, and not just yourself. At least, that's what I see in you. And that's why I think you'd be a great ambassador for Lazulis and Selphia's relations."

Arganan raised a brow. "Still trying to make me officially consider being some ambassador?"

"I don't see why not." Calista pointed out. "Besides, that also means I can let you come back to Lazulis to visit sometimes without too many people raising a fuss about it."

"The people back in Lazulis have a right to not support me after all I did back there." He sighed, shaking his head. "We both know why."

"But you also brought Lazulis prosperity during your rule. You have a working knowledge of both Lazulis and Selphia at this point. Why not use it to your advantage?"

She had a point. A soft chuckle left Arganan at that. "You're getting better at arguing for your case. Persuasion suits you well, Calista."

"I'd like to hope so." She smiled up at him. "It's one of the things I learned from you."

"At least I taught you something useful."

Calista did eventually leave to go back to the Bell Hotel and sleep for the night, and Arganan, too, went to sleep, knowing that things were different, but…better. He could live with this.


	49. A Family Secret

_**49\. A Family Secret**_

* * *

Arganan had a lot to sort out. Sure, Vishnal and Frey's problem was solved.

But then there was Arthur and the whole issue with his mother. On one hand, Arganan felt that Arthur's past issue involving his mother was a bit…much. After all, it was in the past now.

Then again, who knows when family issues could arise again? And Frey seemed intent on helping Arthur figure that side out, too, so Arganan figured that as her friend and as potentially-future-ambassador between Selphia and Lazulis, he should probably help, too. Personal troubles would do no one any good.

So, he decided to ask the one person he figured would know Arthur well, other than Frey: Volkanon, the head butler. Ventuswill couldn't be asked, given her obvious demise, and after all, it was Arthur that Volkanon probably first expected to rule Selphia, not Frey who dropped in randomly and was mistaken to be him in the first place.

Thankfully, Volkanon was in his office in the castle's servants' quarters, so it wasn't hard for Arganan to visit him.

"Volkanon?"

Volkanon was working away at his desk, but he looked up from reviewing a few files to face the other. "Yes, Arganan?"

"I was wondering if I could speak with you about Arthur."

The older man nodded, putting a paper down on the desk, before standing to properly face Arganan. "About Sir Arthur? What would it be, exactly?"

"Arthur spoke to me about him potentially returning to the capital. Is that true?"

Volkanon frowned. "I don't believe it will happen too soon, but it is a possibility, especially once the capital hears of Frey ruling Selphia instead of him. A soft sigh left him. "I heard why Sir Arthur was the prince sent here as the official, er, ruler at the time."

"You know why?" Arganan raised a brow. "Despite the fact that he's the son of a mistress?"

"I do know why." Volkanon confirmed. "His Majesty the King said that one day, he must become a leader the people can trust. However, he feels that Arthur is bound by the past he shares with his mother. He is also aware that Sir Arthur is very much concerned about his mother, and due to that past, does not trust others. But..should they discover the switch…" Volkanon shook his head. "No. What's done is done. There is no turning back now. His Majesty thought that Arthur being here would help him learn to trust others, given how the people are kind-hearted here."

"Well, I think His Majesty made a good decision." Arganan shrugged. "He _does _trust Frey now, as well as everyone else at least to an extent. He's been a help to Frey, and…I know he wants me to help Frey with ruling Selphia and eventually dealing with other political endeavours, given my past experience as the Count of Lazulis, but Arthur would be more qualified. He knows the ins and outs of Selphia due to his previous status as Prince. I'm sure he has nothing against the capital itself, but…do you think he passed on his duties as Prince to Frey because of the ties with his mother?"

Volkanon shook his head. "I don't know him well enough to know if that's the connection, but I do know that his past pains him deeply."

"Speaking of his mother…" Arganan tried tot hink. He didn't really know much of the extent on Arthur's supposedly shaky bond with his mother, right? "What's his mother like? Did she ever come visit here?"

"She did. In fact, she visited our town with His Majesty and Arthur, many years ago when Arthr was still a child. They were picture of a happy family, then." Volkanon mused. A wistful look came to his gaze. "Sometime after that, supposedly she was asked to leave the castle, as she was too harsh on her child. I remember at the time that I heard nothing but unflattering rumors. But when I met her, she didn't seem like a bad person at _all."_

Arganan frowned. "But people can change, right?"

"That is fair. But I also believe that there was a reason the family came here other than just a visit, however. There were…Superstitions in this area. Traditions about finding love and happiness."

"Superstitions?"

"There was a cave, long ago, just outside of town. It used to be very popular with tourists due to its superstitions of love and happiness involved. However, it collapsed…" A frown came to his face. "I'm afraid I cannot recall what the superstition was specifically granting in terms of love and happiness."

"that's fine." Arganan paused, thinking on the past encounter with the shady merchant. "Now that you mention it, when I was at the cave with Arthur the other day with the shady merchant, Arthur mentioned a cave-in, too. Maybe that's the same one."

"What?"

"Do you know where Frey is?" The former Count had a feeling that he had to let Frey know rightaway.

"I believe she just headed to the restaurant just now…"

"Good. Thank you!"

"Wait!"

It was too late. Arganan himself already dashed off as fast as he could to try to find her.

* * *

The good news: He found Frey just outside of Porcoline's restaurant, having left the building.

Bad news? Arganan was out of breath at this point. Bado was by Frey's side, speaking with her in low voices, but Arganan knew he had to cut their pleasantries short.

"Frey!"

"Arganan?" Frey whirled around to see him. "Are you okay? You look out of breath."

"I ran all the way here after I learned something important." The former Count took a deep breath, looking her in the eye. "Sorry for interrupting, but…according to Volkanon, apparently Arthur and his family visited this town years ago. And they went to go to a cave with superstitions about love and happiness, but then it caved in and…" A sigh left Arganan. "Honestly, I probably should have asked Volkanon for more details. But according to him, Arthur's mother seemed exceptionally kind."

Bado blinked, looking up at Arganan. "Oh. Hey."

"Greetings." Arganan managed quickly. "Apologies for interrupting again. What are you doing here?"

"Doing Frey a favour." Bado offered Arganan a grin, before looking towards Frey. "Just got back from the capital, actually."

"You were gone for a while?" Arganan hadn't noticed. Then again, it had been a while since any of his prosthetic limbs got broken, so he hadn't really visited Bado in a little while.

"Yeah. Surprised you didn't notice. Then again, it was a short airship trip. I was just there to deliver a shipment of some new work." The other mused, before looking towards Frey. "I nosed around in the capital like you asked, while I was there."

"Oh?" Frey raised a brow. "What did you find?"

"Well…" Bado shrugged. "I dug up a little on Arthur's mom. Seems like she was a kind, delicate lady."

"Is that true?" Arganan asked. "That would match what Volkanon told me."

"Yeah." Bado nodded. "That's probably what did it, to her. Her leaving Arthur eventually that is. She was _way _more aware of her being a mistress than anyone gave her credit for. It's also why she started avoiding her own kid."

"Huh?" The Princess frowned at that. "Why?"

Bado's nose wrinkled. "To teach Arthur that the two of them were of very different social stations. That's what I suspect at least. That way, he could avoid going through the pain she dealt with."

"But," Arganan pointed out, "You have no proof of that. Is that truly the case?"

Bado frowned. "What if she never had bad eyesight? I heard that she never needed glasses until after Arthur was born. It was only after that she started that."

"What!?" The group turned to see Porcoline. The man was probably just stepping out to take a break when he noticed them, jaw drdopping. "When they visited my restaurant, the lady wasn't wearing glasses!"

"When they _visited your restaurant?"_ Arganan stared back at him. "Did they visit your restaurant the last time they visited?"

"You're talking about His Majesty, young Arthur and the lady with them, correct?" The chef came running over, nodding. "I do remember that the lady didn't wear glasses at all, back then!"

"What?" Frey's jaw dropped, before she gasped. "Wait. That means…Arthur's mom might not have had bad eyesight, but we need proof…and we _do _have it!"

"Wait, what!?" Arganan started, but Frey was already running off.

"I'll explain later! I'll be back!" With that, Frey ran off in the direction of Arthur's office.

Arganan stared in the direction where she ran off, before looking towards Dolce, Bado, Pico and Porcoline. "Can any of you please explain that?"

Bado chuckled a bit. "Frey told me, before I went to the capital, that Arthur told her that he had a pair of glasses from his mother before she left him entirely. He's never worn 'em…and apparently she'd take off that pair every time she went to see him, so she could get up close to him to see him by claiming she couldn't see."

Frey then came running back, hodling a case in her hand. "I got it! Right here." She opened the case. Inside was a rather plain pair of glasses. Arganan was surprised by this; he knew about Arthur's large collection of glasses, but this seemed like an especially common-looking pair. Why keep it, other than it being a keepsake from his mother?

Frey held up the glasses to Bado. "Can you examine these, please? Can you tell if they have a prescription?"

"I can try." Bado picked up the glasses, examining them. After a moment, he frowned. "The lenses have no prescription."

Arganan frowned. "How did Arthur himself fail to notice yet? You would think someone so fond would _know_ about the lack of prescription."

"He never put them on." Frey managed, looking towards Arganan as she put the glasses back in the case. "That's why he never knew. And I know that because he directly told me that."

"Arthur's mom only_ pretended_ to have bad eyesight, then." Porcoline concluded. "Why?"

"I get it." Frey managed, looking between the three."Arthur's mom _said_ she had bad eyesight…but she _always _took her glasses off to see him. She wanted to make everyone think that she was being mean to him. She had to play the part of a jealous mother who hated her son's station because of their separate statuses. There was no other way for her to get close to him! The farce of her bad eyesight allowed her to call her child closer…so _she_ could be close. She wanted him to be happy, but she made him hate her."

Arganan frowned. "As much as I hate to admit it, Frey…" He paused, thinking back to his past rule as Count, of how some nobles would look down on others simply because of status, "You might be right about that." It was messed up, but it was the truth. How else could someone of lesser status be close to their child of a higher one?

"I wonder what it's like for her." Porcoline managed, frowning. "For Arthur's mother, I mean. What did she see on the other side of those glasses, or how she felt when she saw her son's face?"

"Arthur?" The whole group turned to see Kiel. "Are you looking for Arthur?"

"Yes." Arganan quickly managed. "Have you seen him?"

"If you're talking about Arthur," Kiel quipped, "He went to a buried cave close to Yokmir Forest."

"He _what?"_ Arganan stared. "But didn't it collapse years ago?"

"Yeah, but…it's not completely collapsed, even if it's closed to the public."

"Arthur went to the buried cave!?" Frey's eyes widened, before she looked towards Arganan. "We have to get to him now! Come on!" Cue her grabbing Arganan by the hand, trying to half-drag him off.

"Easy there!" Arganan warned her, grimacing as his upper left thigh ached from the earlier running with his metal leg. "I can only go so fast."

"Sorry." Frey grimaced, but still continued a mostly-hurried pace. "Flying over with an airship won't be fast enough. We have to go now!"

* * *

Somehow, the two managed to make their way all the way to the mostly-collapsed cave and made it inside without the cave falling in on them. The former Count could tell, however, that it seemed on the verge of collapse. If they were trying to find Arthur, they had to find him fast and get him out of here, lest he get buried alive in here.

Thankfully, they did find him not too deep into the cave, on the ground. The bad news was, he was clearly unconscious and not well.

"Arthur!" Frey ran to his side, shaking him lightly. Arganan quickly used his healing magic to heal Arthur's visible bruises, and Arthur's eyes fluttered open. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, Frey, Arganan…" Arthur got up, wincing lightly. "Once I made my way in here, there was another tremor…then…"

"Did you find the names?"

"What names?"

"That's why you came here, right? To see the names of your family so you could find proof of the visit you had here years ago?"

He shook his head. "I haven't found them yet."

"Okay, then let's…"

The cave shook again, and Arganan jumped a little. How long would it hold before it collapsed? If they didn't get out soon, all three of them would be crushed!

"I don't think this will hold for much longer." Argaann warned, but that was when Frey ran to the closest wall, trying to read the various writings on it.

"Frey!?" Arthur burst out, but Frey scanned the walls, running her hands along them.

"I have to check before it all collapses!"

"Frey! No, it's all right. We have to get out of here as quickly as we can…"

"It's not all right!"

"What?"

"You finally got the chance to see the truth, once and for all! You've been looking for it all this time. You can't just give up now!"

The cave roared again, and Arganan grimaced. "No, it's too dangerous. We have to leave, now!"

"But…" Frey starting arguing, but Arganan shook his head at the sight. _She really is just as stubborn as my niece, isn't she? _

"No buts!" Arthur half-snapped back, still trying to pull Frey away from the cave walls. "I may lose my past. But I can't bear to lose you! Let's go. Hurry!"

* * *

Arganan, Arthur and Frey all managed to leave the cave in time, only moments before it completely collapsed. Arganan looked away as dust rose from all the rocks now blocking the entrance, trying to wave it away with an arm, but it was of little use.

"Are you okay!?" He heard Frey call, and Arganan tried to look in her direction.

"I'm fine! Just the dust, that's all." He hissed as some of it got into his eye, and he used his right hand to try to rub it out. As he lowered his hand from his eye after a few decent attempts to get sand and dust out, he noticed Arthur brush himself off, before looking up at Frey and Arganan.

"How did you know I was here?" Arthur managed, looking between them.

"Kiel said that he saw you going this way." Frey explained, pushing a few bangs out of her face. "That's how we found you."

"I see."

"Why run all the way out here yourself?" Arganan frowned, trying to look Arthur in the eye. "You knew this cave was practically already caved-in, even before…" He gestured to the even more caved-in cave, "That."

"I know. But I came here to confirm not how she felt about me, but how I felt about her." Arthur sighed, shaking his head. "All of what I did was because of her. So I thought…should I ever stop chasing her, I'd lose sight of everything I had. It scared me, or so I thought. I came here to part with my old self, once and for all. But when I saw the cave, I couldn't help myself. I don't know what I hoped to find in there. Neither me, nor her…"

"I think I understand."

"Oh?" Arthur frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Your mother's glasses. They weren't a prescription pair." Arganan managed.

Arthur's gaze snapped towards Arganan, eyes widening. Arganan wasn't sure if he'd seen Arthur so shocked before. "What are you saying…?"

"Someone with bad eyesight could never have worn them. Your mother's eyes were fine." Frey managed. "I got Bado to check for me."

"But…Why pretend all that time?" Arthur frowned.

"Given what we learned from you, as well as from Volkanon and asking around at the capital, I think your mother made "I can't see without my glasses" as an excuse to bring her child close." Frey explained. "Given the difference in stations, that's all she could think of."

"Wh-what? That's…" Arthur's voice trailed off, and Arganan sighed.

"She was a mistress. She never felt like she belonged in the palace, but as a _mother,_ she wanted to be with her child. The only way she could think to get close to you, was by pretending she couldn't see you without glasses."

Arthur swallowed. "Th-then she…"

Frey nodded, offering him a soft smile. "She never hated you. She loved you, Arthur."

Arthur went silent, completely stunned. Arganan wondered what Arthur must be thinking. Was he sad? Angry? Shocked?

Much to his surprise, a soft chuckle left Arthur's lips, before he shook his head. "So it was me."

"Huh?"

_"I_ was the one who glared at her back then." He looked up at Arganan, and then looked towards Frey. "She'd hold my face and never let go, when she visited me. She would just _look_ at me, but I…all I did was glare at her. I hurt her."

"Your past self led your present self here." Frey managed. "Just like what you said to that fraudulent information collector, for example. And I don't know what I did in my past, but I know that it made me end up where I am now."

Arthur took a moment to

"I understand now. True trust comes when you choose to believe in others. It doesn't come from telling them you trust them. You have to trust in yourself to trust others. That's what it meant. And that's what I choose to believe."

Besides, if she wished for me not to trust others, she would have simply made me suspicious of everyone." A soft smile came to Arthur's face at that, before he looked towards the others. "Thank you. Frey. Arganan. Everyone. I don't know what I would've done, without you."

* * *

Arthur, Arganan and Frey returned to town, safe, and Frey returned the pair of glasses to Arthur as well. Arganan was just glad that the issue about Arthur and his mother was now resolved, for the most part. He wondered what became of Arthur's mother, but as far as he knew, no one had any idea at all. Perhaps she was off living a quiet life elsewhere. Maybe she wanted to reconnect with her son one day, and would come find him.

Either way, things were at peace for Arthur, at least for now. Arganan was glad he could help Frey help Arthur in that sense.

"Hey, Arganan?"

Arganan looked up to see Amber approaching him. The usually bubbly and happy seemed solemn, which was odd for her. "I…think I'm starting to remember."

"Remember?" Arganan raised a brow. "Remember what?"

"About Venti. All the memories."

That was when it dawned on Arganan; the memory-wiping that Ventuswill previously did for most of the Guardians must be…

_It must be fading because of her death. The memory-wipe is wearing off, so…_

"What do you remember?" He asked, keeping his voice low.

Amber frowned a little. "I remember flying…can't remember much else, but I can _feel _it coming back to me." That was when he noticed a little teardrop forming in her eye. "I-I miss her. Venti that is. I just…"

A sigh left Arganan, and he offered her a handkerchief. "Cry it out if you want."

He didn't know much about the Guardians too well, but he had a feeling that they were close to Ventuswill, given how Ventuswill seemed to care for them as is, and the measures she went to to make sure they never tried to seal themselves away for her again. As Amber cried, Arganan couldn't help but wonder: _How does one deal with the memories of the one they lost, after forgetting all of that for such a long period of time?_

* * *

Author note: Arc 3 FINALLY begins! We'll settle into the "Memories" event for these upcoming chapters, and go straight into Arc 3 from here! I hope you enjoy reading the new chapters to come!


	50. Memories, Part One

_**50\. Memories, Part 1**_

* * *

"Wait wait wait wait wait." Illuminata stared at Amber, then at Arganan, then at Amber again. "You remember everything about yourself!?"

"I-I don't know if it's everything, but…yeah." Amber nodded. Shortly after Amber had been crying and Arganan was doing his best to comfort her, Illuminata came along and dragged both of them back to the florist shop. Despite Arganan himself feeling exhausted from all that happened just earlier, he knew that he couldn't just step out now. Not while Illuminata was on the case, and not while there were answers that just had to be answered.

"Do you think the other Guardians remember anything?" Arganan asked Amber.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to them lately, but maybe…"

"We should ask them." Illuminata decided. "Arganan, how about you ask Dolce since you already live with her? I can probably try to track down Dylas and Leon…"

"We're not doing this right now, are we?" Arganan raised a brow. "It's pretty late as is."

"Not now. But definitely tomorrow, though." Illuminata's eyes flashed with an excitement Arganan was too familiar with at this point. "We've got a mystery to solve!"

* * *

As Arganan went back to the Clinic, and upstairs where everyone ate and slept, coming back in time for dinner, everyone was seated at the dinner table, about to eat when he stepped in. "I'm back."

"Arganan, welcome back!" Nancy offered him a smile. "I'm glad to see that you're safe."

"Thanks." Arganan offered her a smile, before looking towards Dr. Jones, Dolce and Pico. "I know I'm still supposed to be recovering, but I promise that I wasn't involved in most of the fighting."

"Good." Jones offered him a relieved grin. "I'd be worried if you were."

"Dolly remembered!" Pico piped up, pointing at Dolce. "She remembes her memories as an MMFFF!"

The last part was due to Dolce clasping her free hand over Pico's mouth, pulling her closer to her side. Her other hand held a cup of tea she was about to drink. "That's enough from you, Pico. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Is it about the Guardians?" Arganan couldn't help but ask, moving to sit down at the table across from Dolce. Dolce went still, before nodding with a sigh.

"Yes…it is." She put her cup of tea down, looking up at Arganan as she let go of Pico's mouth. "It's gradual, but…I've noticed it more, lately. Dylas and Leon told me they were going through similar incidents. Amber, too."

"Really? They're remembering?" Jones asked, raising a brow. "And you too?"

"Yes." Dolce confirmed.

"Amber did mention that she was remembering things to me earlier, about Ventuswill." Arganan paused, before taking a deep breath. "Dolce? If you see Leon or Dylas tomorrow while you're out…could you ask them to come to the florist shop? Illuminata and me…we both want to talk to them about this development." He paused, thinking of Frey. She hadn't recovered her memories yet, right? "And Frey, too. If you see Frey that is…"

"Of course." Dolce nodded. "I can do that for you."

"Good. Because Illuminata already has questions about Amber's memory returning, and I already have a working theory about why you're remembering everything."

The former marionette-now-human raised a brow. "And that is?"

"Because Ventuswill is dead." Arganan managed, looking her in the eye. "She was alive when she took away your memories, as well as Dylas and Amber's memories. But now that she's gone, that magic is wearing off. I think that's why you're remembering your past as a Guardian."

"I see." A hum left Nancy as she nodded. "That would make sense when you put it that way."

"It would be good if I could give all of them a checkup during the next week." Jones mused. "It would be good to track the progress everyone has with their memories. Do you know if Frey is having any memory recovery?"

Arganan shook his head. "I haven't asked her. She's been busy."

It was true. Frey had been busy today for sure, talking with Calista and Zael about arranging trade routes and other arrangements between Lazulis and Selphia. Sir Therius had also been busy with such things, attending the meetings along with them. Arganan had asked if he needed to be present, given that he was supposed to be shifting priorities towards being somewhat of an ambassador or go-between for Lazulis and Selphia, but Calista had told him that she'd fill him in later.

"Perhaps we should schedule a checkup with her, too." Nancy suggested. "Just in case."

"That sounds good." Jones smiled at that. "Well, I'm sure the others are glad to have their memories returning after so long. At least that mystery is being solved."

* * *

The rest of the night had went smoothly, and Arganan went to sleep. He wrote in his journal again, for the first time in a while, recording all that he had encountered and heard of during the last couple of days. From Vishnal and Frey's engagement, to the truth behind Arthur and his mother's relationship, and now the Guardians remembering their past lives prior to being sealed away. He figured it was worth recording, because what if he had to look back on those events in the future? One had to learn from history, after all.

By the next morning, Arganan was delighted to see that Dylas and Leon arrived at the florist shop in the morning, just after opening. The former Count didn't hesitate to start asking questions.

"So, both of you remember Ventuswill, too?"

"Er…yeah." Dylas nodded a little. The former unicorn-monster-now-mostly-human seemed a bit perplexed, but otherwise surprisingly calm. "I don't know when it started. Probably over a week ago?"

"I never lost my memories in the first place." Leon pointed out. "But the rest did. I was surprised when they started remembering things."

"Oh, right…" Arganan nodded. Leon never got his memory erased by Ventuswill, unlike the rest of the Guardians at the time. "It must be relieving to know that you know others that remember her well. All of you came from different points in time, right? You were the first one…"

"That's right." Leon nodded. He frowned lightly. "The others are remembering because Ventuswill is dead, right?"

"Well…that's the working theory." Arganan managed with a shrug. "The question is, now that all of you are remembering, what do you want to do with that?"

"Simple." Dylas spoke up. "Bring her back."

"What?" that had not been the answer Arganan expected. "Is that…even possible?"

Even as he asked the question, he couldn't help but think about what he'd been told. During the final bits of the war against the Gurak, when Zael and his friends fought Dagran, Lowell had died some time before that. And after Dagran's death, Lowell came back to life. Sure, there was healing magic that existed, but Zael and Calista, as well as their friends, were sure that Dagran had used the last of his power to bring Lowell back from the dead at the time.

Maybe here, in Selphia, there was magic that could bring someone back from the dead?

"Do you think there might be a way to bring back Ventuswill?" Arganan couldn't help but ask.

Leon nodded. "Actually…yeah. Me, Dylas, Dolce, Pico and Amber have been looking into that for a little while."

"Really? How?"

"Well…" Dylas looked towards Amber, who had just finished sweeping the floors. "At Leon Karnak…There's a door, right?"

Amber looked up at him, nodding. "Yep."

"Any way to open it?"

She shook her head, frowning lightly. "I dunno. I just got told I wasn't qualified?"

"What?" Arganan frowned. "Was this back at Leon Karnak? You weren't qualified?"

Amber nodded. "Yep. Gotta have determination to open it. They said mine wasn't the right kind, so I couldn't open it."

Arganan frowned at that part. "I don't think I can picture that."

Amber sighed. "Um…well, I guess that would be hard."

Dylas sighed. "This is getting us nowhere. Let's go talk to Arthur about this."

She nodded. "Okay!"

"I'll go see what information I can find from Barrett." Leon managed. "He helped all of you bring me back here, so maybe he knows a similar way to bring Lady Ventuswill back."

"That sounds good. Meet up with us at the castle when you figure something out, okay?"

"Okay. See you later." With that, Leon left the shop.

Arganan looked towards Dylas and Amber. "So, all of you have been investigating ways to bring Ventuswill back, and never thought to ask me and Frey about it?"

"We would have," Dylas confessed, "But you were busy trying to figure out everything with Vishnal and Arthur that we weren't really sure when to break it to both of you."

"Have you told Frey yet?"

"No. Mainly because we don't want to get her hopes up in case any of the options we have don't work."

Arganan frowned at that. He knew Dylas had a point. Getting anyone's hopes up for nothing wouldn't do them any good. "Well…I do think it would be good to tell Frey at some point, soon, that you're working on this. I'm sure she misses Ventuswill just as much as all of you do."

"That's true." Amber paused, frowning, before looking up at Dylas. "Should we all go see Arthur together and ask? He might know more, too."

"Agreed." Dylas managed.

"Maybe I can go check in on Leon and see how he's doing, talking to Barrett." Arganan requested. He wondered what exactly Leon wanted from Barrett. "And I'll try to let Illuminata know that we're working on the mystery."

"What mystery!?" Illuminata had just run down to the main floor, down the stairs. She stared at the group, and Arganan cleared his throat.

"Dylas and Amber are going to go see Arthur to ask questions, and Leon just went to go find out a few things…"

"And you can go too. Go!"

"What?" He stared at her. "And let you look after the shop by yourself?"

"I can do it on my own." She reassured him. "No need to worry! Just fill me in on all the info when you find out more, okay?"

"er….okay." He hadn't expected Illuminata to straight-up let him go and investigate things without her, given her nature, but then again, someone had to look after the shop. "I'll fill you in later. I promise."

"Got it! Good luck!"

Arganan couldn't help but think that if Illuminata hadn't run the flower shop, she'd probably be doing even more running around Selphia, trying to solve mysteries. This one, included…and that would be terrifying. Maybe it was better that he do the investigating in her stead.

* * *

On the way to the Bell Hotel (as Leon was apparently headed there), he noticed Pico and Dolce speaking with each other in one corner of the main entrance of town. "…Even if we somehow manage to open the door, there's still the question of bringing her back."

Pico nodded, observing a serious-looking Dolce. "Exactly. How to give her a solid body again…"

Dolce paused, looking Pico in the eye. "If Ventuswill doesn't have a body, wouldn't she just end up like you?"

Pico shook her head. "I'm not certain. If she could, it seems like she would have stayed in our world in the first place."

A soft hum left Dolce, and she frowned. "Perhaps, unlike you, she had no regrets? She had nothing left to tie her here, right?"

Pico tilted her head to the side. "That's possible..butttt we still cant know for certain. Shes in a very different position from us mortals. "

"We already asked Leon about what he can remember. We sould focus on searching for any other possible ways." With that, both of them walked off. Arganan wasn't sure what to make of it, but he made a mental note of it for later on the way to the inn.

* * *

Upon entering the Bell Hotel, he noticed Leon in one corner of the main reception area, talking with Barrett. The braid and bandanna was familiar enough to Arganan that he recognized Barrett instantly, even if it had been a while since he last saw him. According to what he remembered hearing from Frey and the others, Barrett was one of the regular visitors to this town.

"A homing ring?" Barrett asked.

Leon nodded, his attention clearly on the other man. "Yes. Can you make one?"

Barrett frowned lightly, brows furrowing. "It'd be difficult."

"I'll pay whatever price you ask." Leon insisted.

"Its not the money." Barrett started, but Leon kept pushing.

"I'll acquire all the materials…"

Barrett shook his head. "It's not that, either."

"So what is it, then?"

A slow, quiet sigh left Barrett. He put a hand to his own temple, massaging it lightly, before looking up at Leon. "It's well…to be honest, it was an utter fluke that I managed it the first time."

Leon raised both brows. "A fluke?"

"Yes. I just don't remember how to make it."

Leon could only sigh, swallowing.

Barrett's nose wrinkled at that. "Don't give me that look. I was desperate to do anything at the time. But anyway, I can't do anything for you. Sorry."

Leon shook his head. "No, it's my fault for asking the impossible. My apologies."

The other nodded. "My question is…Why do you need one, anyway? I'm sure Frey can already use a homing spell. Earthmates have that ability, or at least tend to."

"You mean Gate Reject?" Leon asked.

"Yeah."

"Well," Leon started, nose wrinkling, "I think the power of the spell would be too much to handle at once. The one we want to bring back has just a bit much in the way of Rune energy…"

It seemed to dawn on Barrett that he knew what Leon was talking about, given the gasp that left him. "Wait, are you…?"

Leon simply nodded to confirm that.

Barrett nodded. "Now I get it. I guess you can find people willing to do the insane just about anywhere. As much as I appreciate the boldness you have for such a thing, it's probably wise not to attempt the Gate Reject spell. Frey already tried a spell like that before, when trying to get you back, but it didn't work. The rune energy just exploded. We got off lucky that once, but theres no telling whether well be that lucky again. Its too dangerous."

Arganan listened quietly, remembering when Frey first used the spell to try to get Leon out of the Forest of Beginnings and Leon Karnak. He tried not to wince, remembering too well how it went; Frey nearly knocked herself out, and he ran to her side, worried as hell about her safety.

Last time she went into the Forest of Beginnings, he feared that she would never come back. But she did, with Ventuswill's help.

But what about now? Trying to go into the Forest of Beginnings by oneself, to get the Divine Wind of all beings out of there…that seemed much more difficult.

"Oh, Arganan." He blinked, looking up and realizing that Leon and Barrett were both staring at him. Leon looked almost amused, smiling lightly. "Have you been standing there the whole time?"

"Kind-of." Arganan admitted, pushing a few bangs out of his face. "I thought I should go check in and see how things were going over here. Amber and Dylas went to go ask Arthur a few things."

"Arthur?" Leon blinked. "I ran into Sir Therius, your niece, and nephew-in-law on the way here. I think they were headed to see Arthur…"

Arganan couldn't help but groan. "Which means they'll likely find out that we're trying to recover Ventuswill."

Barrett frowned. "Is that something you wanted to keep secret?"

"Mainly not to get everyone's hopes up in case we can't actually find a way, yes."

So much for trying to keep anything secret. Arganan had a feeling it was near-impossible for anything big like this to stay private for long. He couldn't help but wonder how Ventuswill even managed to not tell Frey that her releasing of the Guardians would lead to her eventual demise, back then. It must have been tough, keeping things a secret. Then again, the Guardians had their memories wiped, sans Pico (who was a ghost girl) and Leon (who didn't need his memory wiped since Frey already knew about Ventuswill's condition prior to his release). And as far as Arganan knew, none of the Guardians themselves could wipe anyone's memories.

"well, I can understand why." Barrett managed. "Good luck with trying that. But be careful most of all, okay? Especially if you get the Princess involved."

"I'll do my best." A sigh left Arganan at that. "I've meddled enough in her life. I don't want to accidentally end it based on good intentions." Especially since he nearly ended his own life via stupid decisions made on good intentions already.


	51. Memories, Part Two

_**51\. Memories, Part 2**_

* * *

Leon and Arganan made their way to the castle, to meet up with Dolce, Pico, Dylas and Amber to see what their findings were. Arganan made the mental note to catch up Frey on all of this as soon as he saw her. From what he understood, after talking to Dylas and Amber, Frey didn't know a thing. She, Therius, Calista and Zael had went to Arthur's office to discuss trade plans and other negotiations, and Dylas and Amber had just left Arthur's office when the group arrived for such a meeting. Arganan couldn't help but wonder why hadn't been notified of such a meeting. Perhaps they were plans that had yet to be set in stone for him…

He couldn't focus on that. Not now. Not with the Guardians' concern over wanting to revive Ventuswill. They stood in the main hall where Ventuswill once was. Arganan still remembered being here, talking to Ventuswill himself. He could remember their first meeting, clarifying how Frey got mistaken for Arthur in the beginning, all that time ago. How Ventuswill collapsed. Doug, trying to kill her once and nearly succeeded.

It felt very empty, without the dragon's presence, and it wasn't because she physically wasn't here. There used to be a life in this hall. But now with Ventuswill's death, this main hall was mostly silent, as if the entire room went dormant or dead, lacking life itself. Even as Arganan, Pico and the Guardians stood within this chamber, Argnanan couldn't help but feel like there was a gap that needed to be filled.

"I just want to clarify," Dolce started, "that we are, right now, trying to resurrect Ventuswill with our independent wills, correct? We'll go through with it. Even if that's not what she wants. Correct?"

Amber nodded. "Yep!"

"Of _course_ we are." Dylas seemed sure, given his serious tone.

"I was wondering why you looked so grim." Leon noted, chuckling lightly. "Is that all?"

Dolce glared at him. "I'm very serious about this! Its no joke, Leon!"

Much to Arganan's surprise, instead of teasing Dolce further, Leon simply nodded. "We're prepared to face the consequences. We'll be going through with it, even if it's not what she wants. After all….I have a mountain of things I wish to say to her. If she doesn't come home, how am I supposed to tell her?"

"I think Venti's gonna be happy to come back if we figure this out." Amber beamed. "But if she isn't…well…I still think it's only right that she comes back. This is her home."

Arganan looked towards Dylas. "What about you?"

Dylas blinked. "Me? I still can't accept it. Venti dying, that is. I don't have any logical reason behind it or anything. I can't accept tings the way they are now, so I'm gonna make it so I can. That's all."

"Everyone…." Dolce cleared her throat.

"So what will you do, milady?" Pico asked.

"I…" Dolce faltered, then sighed. "You know the answer to that, Pico."

Pico simply giggled. "Of course."

"Excellent." Leon smiled lightly. "Let's get back to business. How can we bring Ventuswill home? "

Before anyone could speak up, a new voice did. "Can I join in?"

Everyone turned to see Frey, who had just entered. The Princess of Selphia appeared to be in a rush, given how she was panting a bit as she stood in the doorway.

"Frey?" Arganan raised a brow. Did she follow him and Leon all the way here, or...? "Why are you here?"

Frey took a deep breath, scanning the group with her gaze. "I overheard everything. I have stuff to say to Venti, too. Even if it's just a selfish wish on my part, I _still_ want her to come home, to this town! To _us." _Her voice shook slightly, but she continued. "Venti herself may not have wanted it, but I want to believe. I want to believe she wanted to stay with us. And I'll keep believing that."

"So it seems we're going to have to find out for certain, one way or another." Leon noted. A lights mile came to his face. "I don't see why we shouldn't let Frey help with this."

Arganan offered the Princess an apologetic glance. "Sorry for not telling you any of this earlier. We would have, but.."

"I know." A sigh left Frey. "I've been a bit busy. Honestly, it's a stroke of luck I overheard any of you speaking about what you're doing."

"As much as I appreciate you helping, Frey, I don't think asking Ventuswill straight out will get us an answer." Dylas disagreed, looking towards Frey and then Leon. "We all know at this point that she has a tendency to hide things."

"But, she can be awfully easy to read!" Amber piped up.

"True." Dolce agreed, smiling lightly. "What she thinks appears on her face very easily."

"Well, Frey?" Pico asked Frey. "You will help us too, yes?"

"Of course!" Frey moved forwards to join the group, standing with Arganan. She then looked up at him, beaming. "By the way, Calista, Zael and Sir Therius are _also _aware of what's going on. They might bring it up to you later."

Arganan tried not to audibly groan at that. Who knows what they might say about the resurrection process? Also, would any of this have a major impact on all of Selphia, or would this be (mostly) safe save for potentially hurting a few people? Who knows?

Then again, worse things have happened that didn't involve resurrecting anyone. And it was true that everyone was eager to see Ventuswill again and hopefully bring her back.

"Now then… Leon managed. "First, let's organize what all of us know. Dylas, where was the gate to the Forest of Beginnings?"

"It's close to Leon Karnak, just like Amber said." Dylas confirmed. "The question is how to open it."

"What do we need?"

"The determination to open it." Amber managed.

Leon stared at her, and for once he looked actually confused. "What?"

She shrugged. "I heard it's something like, um, what was it? Proof of being able to _change the world_. That's what I heard somebody say before I got turned into a Guardian. He found the gate and said it wouldn't open until somebody had the determination."

"Interesting." Arganan noted. _Proof of being able to change the world? Like my power? Or Frey's, as an Earthmate? _

"Amber and I tried talking to Arthur to see what he knows." Dylas managed. "What about you and Barrett? Did you find anything there?"

Leon sighed. "Apparently, he doesn't even know how he made that homing ring in the first place. So right now there's now way aside from us attempting to make one ourselves, somehow."

"I'll do what research I can into other ways," Dolce managed, "but I don't have any leads at the moment. Though I_ have_ heard that there is a spell Earthmates might know for getting into the forest."

"Huh?" Frey stared towards Dolce. "What does that mean?"

Pico beamed. "It seems there may be a way to resurrect her body by fusing Runes into her new vessel. Though that's only a rumor we heard. It's not certain."

"I see." Leon frowned lightly.

"But no matter what," Pico concluded, "we _still_ have to go into the Forest of Beginnings."

"So it sems we've reached the end of our leads…" Leon managed, shaking his head.

"There's one thing left." Frey pointed out.

Arganan looked towards her, frowning. "What haven't we tried yet?"

"Well…" Frey paused, before managing, "The _Gate Reject_ spell. We can try that!"

_Gate Reject?_ Arganan swallowed, recalling Leon and Barrett's earlier conversation. The last time Frey tried that, she got knocked back. Sure, she had a better hold on her powers as an Earthmate now, but…was it worth the risk?

_"No!"_ Amber burst out, shaking her head. "That would be bad!"

Dolce also seemed in agreement with Amber, looking between the butterfly girl and the Earthmate. "She's right! You already tried it once when you went to the tower, and it failed!"

"I _know_ that!" Frey pleaded, frowning. "But that doesn't mean it won't work this time."

"Frey…Do you _realize_ what you're saying?" Leon's voice rose a bit as he looked her in the eye.

Frey nodded. "Yes."

"The heck you do!" Dylas burst out. "You got lucky you escaped fallout this time. You could've been seriously hurt!"

"He's right." Leon managed, nodding once. "We can't let anything happen to you. Not after all you've done for us. If we did, we'd never be able to face Venti or the other townsfolk again."

"Exactly." Pico sighed, shaking her head. "Please, don't think of ever trying that again."

Arganan paused, looking between Pico and the Guardians, and Frey. He sighed, swallowing. "They…have a point, Frey."

"I'm not giving up." Frey managed. "Even if everybody says I'm crazy. Call me selfish if you will, but I'm still going to try it! I mean…I want Venti to come home, no matter what. I want to see her again, and I'm not going to give up on that without a fight!"

Had Arganan been the Count of Lazulis, once upon a time, he would have said no. He would have done verything in his power to try to advise Frey to not pursue this. To let Ventuswill stay dead, and life to continue. But he knew, deep in his heart, that he could not do this. He wasn't the Count anymore, firstly. Secondly, Frey had a clear will that she wanted to do this. How could he possibly stop her?

Dolce looked Frey in the eye, before finally sighing. "Hmph. Looks like there's no stopping you."

"Huh?" Frey stared at her. Clearly, she hadn't expected Dolce to agree with her.

Leon nodded. "I guess it's safer for you to try it with us than doing it somewhere in secret."

"I'm still worried," Amber managed, "but if you're sure, I won't stop you…"

"If there's even a hint that it's going sour," Dylas finally managed, "I'll stop you in a heartbeat. Okay? And if you're so dead set on doing this, at least get good and ready first."

Frey nodded. "I will. I promise."

"Excellent." Leon managed, looking Frey in the eye. "Let us know when you're done preparing. We'll wait here for you."

"Wait, we're doing this _now?"_ Arganan raised a brow. "Shouldn't we inform Arthur, at least, about Frey running into the Forest of Beginnings?"

Leon looked towards Arganan pointedly. "You are technically getting into an ambassadorial position of sorts between Lazulis and Selphia, right? You could look after the town."

Arganan frowned. "It's not like I know how to run this town!"

"You ruled an island for several years." The other chuckled. "I think that can translate into temporarily running a town."

Frey sighed, looking up at Arganan. "I've been in there once already to get Leon. So I kind-of know my way around, at least."

"You only escaped because Ventuswill saved you." Arganan pointed out. "Will you be able to get back home easily, after you recover her?"

"I think that's something we'll have to figure out when it happens." Frey offered him a reassuring smile. "But in terms of looking after the town while I'm gone, I trust you and Arthur. And Vishnal, Clorica, and Volkanon, too. Besides…" She smiled. "I do know the Escape Spell."

_Ah. Right. That Escape Spell._ Arganan made a mental note to ask someone to teach it to him, next time he ever went outside of town for any reason. " If that's the case…we might as well try the Gate Reject spell. When you're ready, of course."

"Of course! I'll be right back." Frey dashed off, presumably to go grab a few things from her room. It helped that they were already in the castle, so Arganan knew that he and the others wouldn't have to wait long.

All he could do now was hope that the spell worked, when Frey came back to cast it.


End file.
